Wolf serie's
by ladyhump
Summary: My wolf serie's with Dean as the main character, is about wolfs and Dean finding his new path in life and love. DeanOther slash AU all chpt added, finished.
1. part1

**Title: My maker**

**Warning: slash Dean/OC AU**

**own nothing, Exept Nathanael i claim him hehe**

**a/n ramble: I did this story focusing more on Dean and my new character Nathanael. Not so much focus on the other Winchester men. It's a little slow in the beginning but its just cuz you will know how it like started...**

And I did a little banner, change xx to tt and remove the space.

hxxp ://s21. photobucket. com/ albums/b293/cherrygirl1987/?actionview¤thiswolf.jpg;

Sam gave a startled sound as he pushed his father away that snorted at him in return. "What the hell are you doing!" Sam yelled, desperately wanting to strangle his father after he scared the living shit out of him. His father had always been worn of the years on the road, but now he seemed even more tired, even more defeated. It was a fact Sam didn't want to acknowledge just yet. You always wanted to se your father as being invincible.

John Winchester glanced around him, it was a nice apartment for a collage student. He snorted, feeling a little bitter over the fact that Sam never really needed him for anything. "Language." He scowled reflexively.

"Sam?" John twirled around to se a young female with blond hair and dressed in shorts and a worn smurf t-shirt that been chopped to a top.

"Jess..."

"What's going on?" her tone uncertain and self-conscious.

"Nothing... this is... my father." Sam said slowly as if the words were foreign to say. John felt a little colder inside, he really did lose Sam to the normal world, a world where ghost and demons only existed in the world of cinema and nightmares. It stung hard, but he hopped that one day Sam would forgive him for being a terrible father.

"Your dad?" Jess asked it in disbelief as if she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, dad this is Jess." Jess seemed uncomfortable being so exposed, but John never really looked at her his eyes fixated at Sam.

"We need to talk... in private" John said with authority ignoring the little presentation.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of me and Jess." Sam replied knowing pretty well that he was on a dangerous path.

"It's about Dean." Sam's eyes widen wide. Dean, what could have happen to Dean? His mind started to spin at every worst scenario out there.

"What about Dean?" He choked out questionly, feeling a cold hand twist in his stomach.

"He's missing." Sam wanted to puke, but he left his father… maybe Dean had gotten the guts to do the same.

"Maybe he wanted to be free from you." Sam snarled. He took a step back seeing his father's eyes narrowing dangerously down at him, warning him if he didn't show respect he would get his ass kicked in a literal since.

"He's been gone for almost three years." Sam blinked a couple of times making sure he heard correctly.

"Excuse me? He's been gone for three years and you didn't tell me!" Sam lashed out walking straight up to his father using his inches to seem intimidating but his father wasn't afraid of him, not even close.

"I'm telling you now." John Winchester said calmly. Sam was about to scream at him when he barked. "You never tried to contact yourself!"

"I thought he didn't want to talk to me..." Sam said a little bitter. As children they were as close as brothers could be. In the teenage years they spitted up, and nothing was the same way, but they were still close. Sam could always count that Dean would back him up at anything. Jess looked worried at the two men. "Are you sure he didn't just leave?" he asked it like a child asked if there really were a Santa Claus.

"He was on a job, he was talking to me on the phone, and the last I heard was a scream." Sam buckled over, Dean never screamed, even if he was in agony he was he never screamed. Dean wouldn't give the beast or demon the satisfaction of watching him suffer.

"Jess would you excuse us?" she nodded and left the two men alone in the dark living room, "wha? Are... is he..."

"Dead? No I don't know why he hasn't contacted me, but fellow hunter saw him less then a year ago back up east."

"Why hasn't he...?" Sam reached for the phone and called Dean's cell something he didn't dared do before. "The phone is off." He stuttered out.

"I know." John rubbed his face tired and sighed.

"Dad what the hell is going on! What was the job?" Sam grabbed his father shoulders not to shake him, but to have him for support as he felt his knees weaken.

"He was on a job up north, we thought it was a Wendigo… he just disappeared."

"He went alone?" Sam asked in disbelief they were never allowed to go on a hunt alone it was too dangerous without backup.

"Well his backup left." John barked angry and Sam narrowed his eyes at him

"Don't go there." He warned "what about Dean?"

"I need your help Sam." John said slowly, it was the hardest thing he ever asked his son, ever. He was a proud man but here he was at his son's home begging for help.

"What?"

"Did I stutter, I need your help to find your brother."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"You don't get it Sam, Dean always contacted me every single day. The call… that scream, I've never heard him scream like that Sam… I thought he died… that's a thought no parent ever wants to think."

"Why didn't you contact me earlier?"

"I've tried but you didn't pick up the damn phone Sam. All I want from you Sam is your help to find your brother. Then you can go back to this life cuz I don't give a damn." Sam blinked in stunned. Their fight had been loud and nasty for weeks, before he finally took the courage to pack his things and leave without a single glance. Nevertheless, that stung harder then he thought it would.

(Then pretend the rest of the show happened ;)

Sam gasped for air and saw his father glance at him one of his hands was on his chest. "Nightmare?"

"Yes" was all Sam said but then bit back his pride "no, no nightmare…" Sam closed his eyes, "it was a… vision again." He stumbled out then dared to glance at his father that rubbed his tired eyes.

With a tired sigh he asked, "About what?"

"A man… a young man with dark chess brown hair… these eyes… these light blue eyes… he wasn't human dad. There were…. A wolf around him… in this big… mansion... he looked straight at me with a… wicked grin as if mocking me."

"So… you're sure it was a vision?"

"Yes… I have this feeling that he knows where Dean is." That caught John's attention he grabbed Sam and shook him hard.

"Any clue where! Sam!" John didn't care the wince of pain on Sam's features "Sam tell me! What else!"

"No more that that!"

"Try harder this about your brother Sam!"

"Don't you think I know? We've been searching for him for five months without any luck!" Sam yelled angry and banged the dashboard, "don't you think I want to find Dean? Huh? He's my brother, my best friend so don't fucking act like I don't want him back!" Sam screamed tears falling from his eyes.

John let go of his youngest and sat back in shame "I know Sam… I am his father… I just wish… forget it." John said defeated and sighed deeply.

"North… we need to go north." John Winchester didn't need more, he fired the engine on that started to purr and they drove off on the dusty road.

§

Dean stretched his lean golden body lazy and grinned mischievous, his lip got caught between his white pearl teeth and he gracefully started to crawl over to his lover that smirked into his pillow, faking to be asleep on his stomach. Dean puffed air out from his lungs, making a sound like you were about to clear your throat. His lover was so damn quick to grab his wrist and pin him down on the bed. Dean cackled and tried to squirm out from the grip, but it was impossible. He pouted at his lover, knowing that his lover had somewhat of a weak spot for him.

"Nathanael," Dean whined and stopped squirming and settled for pouting, he offered his best puppy look at his lover that smirked wolfish, his white teeth showing. Dean looked into the shining light blue eyes. Nathanael was intoxicating, he gave him a run for his money. Beside him he wasn't longer the most beautiful in the room. Not even close. Best compare was that he was in black and white while Nathanael was in color.

Nathanael smirked down at his lover, he had a weak spot for Dean, that much was obvious. Dean was the only one that was allowed to share his bed. To share his life with, his power with, a power Dean never used. The others in the clan were jealous of Dean, he knew this, but they could be replaced Dean couldn't be replaced.

Dean was dangerous but so tempting, so beautiful, so perfect. Nathanael only had to use one hand to pin Dean down. He was the strongest of them all, always would be a leader. He was the top alpha, the leader of the wolf clan's, the leader of his tribe forever. No one could try to take his position, even if every single out there would attack at the same time, he would win without breaking a sweat. He was the first and he would remain to be the last standing wolf.

His other hand stroked the outlines of Dean's chest with a greedy hand, he heard a moan escape from Dean's lips that seemed to scowl himself for being so damn easy, and Nathanael could feel his smirk widen.

Dean stared into the lascivious twinkle in Nathanael's eyes and narrowed his eyes at him in mock anger. Dean smiled his infuriating innocent grin then blinked innocent at Nathanael that didn't buy into it. Dean licked his lips, looking away, and yawned bored as if this game bored him. It was hard to act like it when Nathanael was sexy in a such incomprehensible way, which made Dean curse him for making him feel so out of control.

Nathanael chuckled and released his hold on Dean, and sat down on the bed and averted his eyes towards the big oak door and sniffed, he could scent the others downstairs playing around they were no issue yet. He knew what Dean was up to, but allowed Dean to have his little fun, Dean leaped at him and pinned him down smirking cocky as he was on top for first time… well if you didn't count when Dean rode him.

He faked a gasp and chuckled, "Aww feeling nostalgic when you were on top?" Nathanael conned and smirked his immodest famous smirk his eyes shining in the dawn's light.

"Perhaps," Dean replied honestly but joked it out. He leaned down for a kiss and Nathanael crooked his head up. Dean smirked and pulled away with a mischievous smirk. Quickly he made a dash for the door but Nathanael was quicker and pushed him so he slammed his chest into the door and a loud uff sound came from Dean's lips.

"Where ya think you're going?" Nathanael asked husky pinning Dean's arms above his head and Dean's eyes fluttered close as he felt Nathanael's dick press harder against his ass. Once again, he scowled himself as he whimpered.

"Nowhere." He whispered husky, and gasped as he was twirled around in a haze move. Dean stared into the light blue eyes in awe and blinked in daze. Many fell for Nathanael many fell for his charm, his smell, for anything, for any part of him. Dean licked his lips and attacked Nathanael's lips hungry and his arms went around Nathanael's neck hugging him close as he let him go. They backed up to the bed where Dean was on the bottom and he pushed himself higher up on the bed.

Nathanael was an Alpha male, even humans could sense that and surrender their power to him quickly. Even if he wasn't 6´9, with muscular big as footballs, he vibrated with power and status, Dean kissed him hungry maybe to devour some of that ancient power and dark secrets.

Nathanael couldn't help but to smile at Dean that carefully almost gentle touched his lips with a finger, and then Nathanael rolled so Dean could be on top. He watched in awe but also in awareness as Dean cherished him. His hands stroked his light bronze skin with love, not in lust or passion but with love. How his fingers scraped against his messy thick dark brown hair that poked everywhere. How his hands stroked his arms, clasping their hands his arms stretching out in the air.

Dean was in total awe almost in a dream world as he stroked Nathanael's skin worshiply, he felt his heart beat calm, then it hit him as a ton of bricks, he was in love with Nathanael. He scrambled away in fear no he wouldn't love again, the first time hurt too much too fast. Nathanael looked confused and sat up and reached for him but Dean backed away and scrambled his pants on. "Dean?"

"I can't do this anymore." Dean choked out and grabbed his shirt as Nathanael stood up, then stood in front of him. With a finger under his chin, he made him look into his eyes and Dean kicked himself for feeling his eyes water. "I can't."

"Why not?" Nathanael didn't want it to stop, he had shared bed with many thousands. However, never _his_ bed, never for this _long_… perhaps a week or two but no more then that, not like with Dean… Sometimes there was no raw passion but tender love. "What do you fear? Who?" he asked the last a little dark, he would rip out the heart out of them with his bare hands and feed on their flesh.

"I'm not afraid!" Dean whispered harshly but his body language revealed him as his eyes that would forever be a mirror to his emotions.

"You are under my protection." Dean knew it was the truth anyone that was under his protection couldn't be touched by any without getting their heart and heads ripped off. Nathanael kissed Dean's wrist but mostly on the burn mark that showed that, he truly was under Nathanael's protection.

"Can you protect me from you?" Dean asked looking into Nathanael's eyes that frowned at him concerned.

"I'm not going to harm you." He couldn't understand, it wasn't some of Dean's games. He didn't understand why Dean reacted like this, one second he was cherishing him looking at him… looking at him in a way... With love. It dawned to him, he understood now. Dean feared for his heart. It was often said a woman's heart was a fragile thing. But the thing was, the male heart is a fragile thing too, they didn't like to give it away at all, they would fight to the last tooth before they would give it to anyone, and even then they just gave a small part of their heart. A man that gave his entire heart was rare. Very rare.

"Just forget it." Dean replied backing away slowly and to the door, "se ya around." Nathanael could clearly hear the goodbye in Dean's voice.

"Gonna hunt?" he asked in somewhat in hope. He wanted Dean to return to his bed now before it was too late, before Dean would decide that he never wanted to return to his bed ever again. He knew that many had loved him with all of their passion, some even died for him but he never loved them, he never was capable for it. However, he did care about Dean, he never cared about anyone like this.

It was dangerous, it would be a weakness he didn't want to have. Maybe Dean was doing them both a favor. "No," once you were in the pack, you couldn't leave it for long, it was your family. Nevertheless, you could go on your own, but others could smell which clan and pack you belonged too and could decide to drive you away from their territory if they didn't want your kind there.

Nathanael didn't want to let him go but nodded and smiled weakly crooked, "remember you do have a home here Dean, a home you must return to." Dean smiled and that boyish twinkle Nathanael loved came back in full force. "I want you back." Nathanael said stern, it almost surprised him how true it was.

"Aww I didn't know you cared." Then he became serious, "bye." He stole a quick kiss from Nathanael that gave it gladly to him and watched as Dean walked out. He grabbed his cloths and pulled them on, he walked slowly to the stairs and looked down as Dean walked pass the clan that sniffed him and he grinned boyish at them and said _nice getting now ya guys_. Before giving them the finger and making a run for it laughing mischievous as Blake growled at him playfully, Nathanael couldn't stop his grin and shake his head amused. Even if they envied him, they couldn't help but to fall for his boyish charm and devil may care attitude.

The clan looked up at him that walked down the stairs looking at them all, few that had been wrestling froze others that was fighting over a kill froze, all of them searched for approval. Nathanael did a gesture with his hand and they continued, he walked outside watching Dean's Impala drive off. He could smell Dean for mils and mils and he closed his eyes and frowned as he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

With a howl, he called for the others making them ready for a hunt.

Dean watched the review mirror in a somewhat farewell of a chapter in his life. His hands searched for the box with cassettes and pushed one in. He grinned crooked as Alice Cooper Poison played he shook his head and murmured, "goodbye Nathanael." He sobered up and watched the road in front of him, he had work to do and all the time in the world to do it.

**tbc**


	2. part2

"Sam I don't like this one bit."

"Dad you said it yourself that the family needs your help. I'm gonna keep the trail on Dean." John Winchester shook his head he was so god damn tired he just wanted to sleep, he just stopped fighting with Sam over anything he didn't have the energy neither did Sam.

§

Nathanael glanced at the bed and walked down seeing the prey, he paced around feeling the frustration itching his skin. Like a itch that wouldn't go away and the more you thought of itching the more you wanted to scratch until you bleed.

They would drag a prey indoors but into the other side of the mansion that faced the forest. When they where done with the prey, they ditched the body in a hole in the woods that would compost.

Nathanael remembered when Dean was just a pup a new wolf, when he first was reborn to a wolf. Dean had been sleeping deeply under the thick covers, the others had hunted two dears. He remembered not wanting to leave Dean's warm body, he had debated within himself if he should wake his new found lover up or not, but Dean had been sleeping so peacefully on his stomach with a tiny boyish grin on his lips as he dreamt.

He'd left the bedroom and walked downstairs, the others backed away from the prey. The leader always feasted first, and ate until he was sated and left the rest to the pack. This time he didn't, instead he ripped out the back leg from the dear and left the other to feast. He sighed with relief as he saw Dean hadn't moved an inch from his position, then thought to himself that it was ridiculous, Dean couldn't just disappear from the bed without him knowing about it. But that sigh of relief escaped his lips anyhow.

He crawled on top of the bed nibbling Dean's neck that made sounds of protests as he was disturbed from his dream. Nathanael smirked and put the leg of the dear under Dean's nose that sniffed loudly. He brought it back to his mouth and took a large bite. Other couldn't eat as humans but he could. Sometimes they could if the meat was soft. He watched as Dean's hungry eyes landed at the dears leg, he was almost drooling.

Dean had left the bed saying very zombie like, "food," while sniffing loudly, and Nathanael had chuckled and showed him the leg again gesturing that he would come back. Dean crawled up on the bed again hesitating, licking the blood while watching him carefully. Nathanael knew his hesitation it was basic instinct letting the leader eat first.

Nathanael had smirked and licked Dean's chin that changed into wolf shape and grabbed the leg and jumped down of the bed. Nathanael scowled and grabbed the leg from Dean that sat down waiting. He started to eat and offered Dean and continued, as he was sated he gave the rest to Dean that was chewing the leg of the dear.

He went down and they backed away from the dears which meat was almost completely peeled off from its bones. He grabbed one of the dears pulling it up after him, he dropped the dear in front of Dean that attacked the deer hungry. As Dean changed back he licked his bloody fingers content and Nathanael changed and licked Dean clean from blood that buried his fingers into the fur and changed to his wolf shape too and both jumped on the bed.

-

Moody he showed his teeth to the pack roaring, he wanted them out from the manor right now. They didn't waste anytime and quickly abandon their prey and made a run for it. Pissed he broke a chair older then four hundred of years. It was one of his cherished chairs, no one but him were allowed to sit on it, now it was shattered on the floor his eyes fixated on the pieces for the longest of times before breaking contact with the object. He would have on of the wolfs to repair later.

He knew a reason for his sudden madness, for the dark moody attitude. It was Dean. He wanted Dean back now. Before Dean he had been a cold leader, taking care of his clan but nothing more, with Dean it changed. He even played with the others. Now Dean was gone and his anger and darkness came over his clan like the plague.

Nathanael knew he wasn't the only one that wanted Dean back, the others wanted it too. Which was ironic as they never wanted him around the first time around when he was new but that had changed after awhile. Dean had fought hard to get their approval and acceptance as he should have been low on the rank order but somehow was stronger then that which made some furious. But some came around Nathanael remembered waking up one morning hearing laughter and hushing noises, Nathanael had crooked his eyebrow watching Dean wrestle down a girl named Raven as her black hair, she had kicked him off, not even a second later he was jumped by four others.

They where thirty-five total living in the manor, Nathanael watched amused as Dean crawled out from the big group with a big boyish smirk on his face as he looked up at him in a, I dare you to play with us, how could he refuse that face? For the first time since Nathanael had been a little boy he played with the others that had been more then surprised and shocked.

With Dean he realized how long ago since he cracked a smile or even laughed for that matter and he missed it now.

§

Dean picked up his cell phone and called, he paced back and forth, if he stepped over that invincible line, he would be stepping into Cane's territory, and he didn't like others passing through, he was a cruel man. Dean had heard from the gossips that Cane despised Nathanael and his clan, that anyone loyal or close to Nathanael was his enemy. He wondered why Nathanael let him live but it was not his place to comment he wasn't high enough on the rank to butt into any political since when it came to territory and leaders.

"C'mon c'mon pick up the damn phone dad." Dean scratched his head pacing faster forth and back. Tracking his father down was not hard, he had caught his scent a few days ago.

" _Winchester_." Dean frowned, his father sounded tired.

"Dad?"

"_Dean? What…"_

"Don't say anything, just get up slowly and walk to your car… carefully do not! I repeat do not get somebody's attention. Please dad trust me." He pleaded and he heard his father stand up. They didn't hang up "ok continue walking, okay good I can see you." Dean smiled brightly but it disappeared, "okay dad I hope your knees are strong because run! RUN!" Dean yelled as his father ran towards him.

Dean saw two of Cane's clan members. Cane always had watch outs where there was a line between two clans, there wasn't any grey zone here and that was not good at all at least not for him at the moment. Dean ran in front of his father pushing him almost lifting him while running. "YOU!" Dean pushed out his father out from their territory and he showed his wrist quickly. He never pulled his wrist card like this, he wore his leather bracelets to cover the scar up, they narrowed their eyes at him. "You have no right to be here!" one of them snarled despiteful.

"Well when you're chasing my father I had a right to protect him." Dean snarled standing behind the line, they were about to take a step forward "a ah this is Marylyn's territory." Dean said with a cheesy grin "kill me here and you're fucked." Still showing his mark reminding them as they growled at him then their eyes darted to the mark he saw the conflict and fear for that mark.

John Winchester grunted, dammit that hurt, being thrown like a care package for at least a couple of feet's and hitting the asphalt hurt bad. He looked up seeing his son for the first time in three years, he hadn't change a bit even his cloths where the same as the day when he left for the hunt. Not that his son had a huge closet, they couldn't afford it on the road.

John grabbed his gun and pointed it at the two men that had shining eyes, their backs crouched down as if they where ready to attack Dean. "C'mere and say that." Dean smirked mockingly and shook his head.

"Naw I think I will just stay right here. I mean why be enemies? I haven't done anything, neither has he, so why don't we just call it truce." They laughed as if it was the most ridiculous idea ever he got a little offended letting his hand drop.

"If you or anyone that share's your blood come in here in Cane's territory… is dead meat." Dean narrowed down his eyes no one threaten his family and got away with it, without a second thought he leaped at the man choking him while shaking him roughly. Feeling his wolf wanting to rip until there was nothing more to rip the thirst for blood, so easy to let his teeth sink down that throat and end the wolfs life just like that.

"NO, dad stay put!" he roared as the other man jumped him and bit his arm hard breaking and tearing his skin apart, making his whole arm bleed. Dean grunted in pain as he kicked him off and with a quick snap of the neck, the other was down. He went around the other, both looking into each other's eyes showing their teeth.

John gasped as the other changed into a wolf, Dean grunted, enough was enough, he shot the wolf right in the chest. Dean pushed the wolf off and scrambled out the territory, "fuck dad we have to hurry before they wake up."

"Dean their dead!" Dean shook his head and they made a run for it to the car, "why can't we just chop their heads of?" John asked feeling confused. Dean looked at the parking lot were his father's jeep were.

"Because then it would be a war between wolfs and we wouldn't want that. A lot of humans would get hurt." Dean explained feeling his heart hammering in his chest, every instinct in his body told him to go back and rip them. "Wait here… I'm gonna get your car." Dean ran as quick as he could without his father questioning his speed, started the car, and drove out from Cane's territory.

They each one drove in their cars to the closest motel and checked in before hugging close. Dean could smell his father in a way that he never could before, it was familiar and felt like home and safe. "Dean I've been searching for you over three years."

"Three years? What ya talking about? I've only been gone less then a year." Dean said frowning and shook his head when his father started to pace.

"What the hell happened?" his father demanded to know freezing in mid step walked up to him grabbing his arm demanding answers, but not noticing the blood on his hand or the fact that his arm was completely healed.

"I don't remember dad." It was half of a lie. Dean remembered hunting for something but only to catch something bigger then that. He remembered being in a bar and meeting Nathanael.

Dean had walked into a local bar searching for quick money, he flirted with the brunette waitress who in return had given him a free beer, then he felt it. A pair of piercing light blue eyes on him, he was use to men staring at him. But he would never go there, he was a lady's man 100 percent… then why did he feel hypnotized when he meet the young man eyes? He shook his head and focused on a pool table in front of him.

He won six hundred bucks in less of an hour, which pissed off the tattooed guy. Dean smirked his most charming smirk and shrugged innocently. The young man with light blue eyes walked up to him leaning against the pool table looking at the balls, "wanna play?" Dean had smirked wider. The tattooed guy took one glance at Nathanael and left quickly almost afraid of him which was a little bizarre and should have been a warning sign to Dean. But then again money was money.

"How much?" Dean's eyes went quick up and down sizing up the young man, he was an inch taller then him with a black t-shirt and worn black jeans, he had a black leather bracelet just like the one he had on his right wrist. Dean had felt something about him but dismissed it as quickly as it came, somehow he felt almost captured by the younger man. When his eyes meet up with those eyes he felt like he could trust this young man and didn't question his motives.

"For fun," Dean chuckled and shook his head dismissive. "C'mon when was the last time you played for fun and not for easy cash?" Dean bit back a retort that it was fun of stripping a man of his cash but said nothing, he glanced into those blue eyes and thought about it for a second and shrugged, "c'mon." Dean looked into those eyes and grinned, "I'll even let you go first." His tone made of silk and Dean felt goosebumps on his neck.

Dean had quickly started to enjoyed going to the bar and seeing Nathanael and play some pool or darts, and drink a lot of mounts of beer. It was for the first time for Dean to have a friend in his own age, something he never had in his entire lifetime.

Dean held his left side ignoring the masses around him, only holding his leather jacket close to his body to cover his left side, his head was ducked down to not catch anyone's interest or unwanted attention. With a stern voice he slammed the money on the bar counter, "a bottle of vodka." The man didn't care about Dean's haggard expression and took the money quickly as if Dean would change his mind of the liquor, the man gave him the bottle and turned away from him.

He never felt Nathanael come up behind him, the years of hunting had always made him alert and conscious about his surroundings so he jumped a little as Nathanael's hand grabbed the bottle over his shoulder. "Hey!" Dean twirled around and found those light blue eyes looking straight at him. Those eyes, Dean felt a shiver but kicked it away, even if he was in try it once generation he wasn't going there tonight.

"You okay?" Dean smiled looped sided and tilted his head to the side and offered a charming grin.

"Of course." The obvious lie would have been passed by others that bought into his charm, but somehow Nathanael seemed immune and looked at him with a crooked eyebrow.

"Really? And here I thought you were bleeding." Before Dean could stop him or even react Nathanael's hand slipped under the jacket and the flannel shirt and thin t-shit. Dean gasped and pressed his body back against the counter, "relax I know what I'm doing." Dean had no doubt in his mind that Nathanael knew exactly what he was doing to him. He rested a hand over his arm to stop him and looked around. "Let's go." Dean didn't have time to protest as he was manhandled out the bar. The cool night air hitting him hard and he shivered. Somehow managed to convince him of letting him drive his precious baby, with a grin his baby purred under Nathanael and Dean couldn't help his chuckle. Nathanael had even managed to charm away his baby in such of a short period of time.

They got inside Dean's motel room, and Dean suddenly regretted his decision of taking him there, not that it had been his decision in the first place. There was notes and pictures on the wall of various demons, either Nathanael would make a run for it, or call mental hospital. But instead of calling the cops or hospital, Nathanael pushed him back gently but firmly on the bed and made sure the door was locked before peeling of his own black coat. Dean grunted a little as Nathanael stripped his shirt off. He glazed into his eyes trying to read him but it was impossible, Nathanael must have noticed his try to figure him out because he looked him in the eye and winked while flashing him a cocky smirk. In that moment Dean for the first time in his short life understood the affect he had on females.

"Needle?" Dean nodded towards the bad in the corner, he didn't trust his voice at this point. He looked around the room, except from the demons pictures he put up, there were a couple of his cloths all over the place, which pointed out that he was a total slob. On a chair were female panties after being ripped off of a night of drunken passion, suddenly he got the desire of hiding them away from Nathanael, but then again that would have been ridiculous. So was the desire to smell his hair.

He winced as Nathanael cleaned the open wound, he touched the wound inspecting it. "You're a doctor?" he got hoarsely out and Nathanael just chuckled as if the thought of it was ridiculous. "Okay where ya learn to… fuck!" he swore as Nathanael pressed the wound "what the fuck!" he made a reach for the bottle of vodka and took a large gulp.

"Wanted to se if something stuck under the skin." Dean crooked his eyebrow and groaned throwing his body back to the mattress. Nathanael bandaged him up, he fixed the scratches on his arms. Wounds Dean wouldn't have cared about himself, his body was a map of scars. He pointed the fact out and Nathanael just smirked his white perfect teeth showing, "well don't want to mess that pretty boy image." Dean narrowed his eyes at him scowling but couldn't help his smirk.

"Well what about yours? All bloody and shit." Nathanael smirked he grabbed a needle, "morphine."

"No it's not that serious." Dean argued but Nathanael looked at him, "no I'm serious no morphine." His voice firm and left no argument it would make most men back off quickly.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe." He said teasing, "I'll keep watch freckles." Dean crooked an eyebrow and shook his head. "C'mon it must hurt like hell, its deep… I'm not going to rob you." He looked at him in a way that was hard to resist that charm when he spoke, that tone of voice… so seducing, so he offered his arm and Nathanael didn't waste anytime as he poked the needle in.

"I'm gonna wash this off." Dean nodded and took a gulp of vodka, then what he did shocked him, as Nathanael checked the pressure he leaned forward and kissed him, it was brief almost haze. Dean's eyes widen of what he had done, he backed off as if it had been Nathanael that surprised kissed him.

"Uhm… sorry." Dean offered shaking his head but Nathanael just chuckled amused and rolled his eyes. "You drugged me." He offered apologizing feeling a little light headed and burst into laugher, "you fuck! How much did you give me?"

"Enough to knock you out." As soon he said it Dean's world became black. He remembered waking up in the morning throwing a knife at the person sitting on the chair. "That could have been fatal." Dean blinked a couple of times seeing Nathanael holding his loving knife with a hand, a knife his father given him at his eleven birthday.

"You caught it in the air?" he asked with slurring voice, he touched his head and accepted the water from Nathanael that just looked at him smiling that feral smile he had. Dean didn't want to move from the bed anymore he closed his eyes and felt a hand on his chest.

"You should rest Dean." Dean loved the way he said his name it was like deeeen like dragging out his name like tasting it. Dean couldn't stop his hand from grasping Nathanael's. He couldn't say it, it was too hard too bizarre. Nathanael just smiled softly knowingly and carefully stretched out beside him and Dean murmured with a thick voice.

"You're dangerous man."

-

Dean listened to his father ramble how he had been searching for him for the last couple of years. Dean couldn't gasp the concept that he had been gone for three years. Three long years, he tried to understand how he could not have noticed that it had been three years.

**tbc **


	3. part3

Sam's eyes widen and he backed as he watched the wolf close in at him, he gasped as it took a human form. He looked in shock but shook his head and saw those light blue eyes he suddenly felt dizzy. The man smelled him like really was sniffing him. "You're related with Dean." He pointed out smoothly almost gently almost purring out Dean's name, which Sam found ironic as he was a wolf and not a cat. Whatever the man was it was no werewolf he hunted his handful of them so he knew. What this man was he did not now all he know was that he was powerful which also meant very dangerous.

"You know Dean?" Sam stuttered out slowly backing away from the man that gloated with power, he almost dropped to his knees but didn't. His father had taught him since a toddler never give your power up never surrender, die with your honor then die then as a victim.

"Yes," he said his white teeth showing. He sniffed him, "you haven't been around him yet." He said almost bitterly and took a step back and did a gesture with his hand showing he was harmless which Sam found hard to believe. Sam could se that not far behind him was a pack of wolfs hiding, lurking in the woods. It wouldn't surprise him if they had already surrounded him. Sam held his side still fighting for air as he felt his lungs burn in the cold and after running. "What you doing here? It's a private area."

"I'm looking for Dean… and this creature…"

"You mean the hell spawn?"

"Yes," Sam glancing around him. "You know it?"

"Know of it. It's being dealt with as we speak, you have to be Dean's brother. I never knew he had a brother." Sam felt a clench in his stomach.

"Perhaps you didn't know him very well." Sam replied, backing away slowly as the man's eyes narrowed his eyes at him furious, "I mean if he trusted you he would have told you." He didn't mean to piss him off he really didn't. The man was an inch shorter then him but he felt so damn short and small as he narrowed his eyes showing his teeth threatening at him. He was growling at him. "Or he was still pissed at me." He offered quickly and the man backed away a step. He needed to stay alive, if this man knew Dean there was a chance he could be a lead.

"Perhaps." Sam crooked an eyebrow the man was suddenly calm, "he left over nine weeks ago." Speaking almost majestic like a proper man Sam found it disturbing.

"So his alive?" Sam sighed with relief feeling a weight from his shoulder fade.

"Yes," Nathanael replied amused. "How long was it since you spoke?" he wanted to know what Sam meant with Dean not trusting him. It had to been that he was mad at this boy, it just had to been so… but a small whisper in his head said that why would he trust him to tell him about his brother when he didn't trust him with his heart, his heart that he desperately wanted.

"Over four years." Sam stuttered out, "you gonna kill me?" he questioned feeling like he couldn't deny this man a reply.

"No"

"So I can leave?" Sam asked backing away slowly glancing around him seeing and feeling the eyes on him.

"No," Nathanael walked up making their nose bump together and said snarling, "I want you to tell me everything about Dean that I didn't know." He was pissed he spent those three years with Dean how could he not know this?

He remembered laying next to Dean as the drugs wore off his system, perhaps it was him or maybe Dean that leaned in first for the kiss, he didn't remember but he did remember the mind blowing sex. It had taken him a long time to accept the fact that Dean hadn't been with another man he had been the first. He didn't know why at the time it bothered him he did know now it should have been a better place then a dump, and he should have made it matter, been more careful.

It was clear as day as the second day in their sex orgy when he realized Dean was in fact hungry, it had been hard to tear away from his body.

"Food," Dean moaned in a plea.

"No," Nathanael denied determent nuzzling Dean's neck while touching the sweaty body. The sound of Dean's stomach complaining made him realize Dean did need food to survive. "Okay," Dean had winced as he stretched his sore body. "You stay I'll go." He gestured standing up and dressed, he couldn't help his smirk as he caught Dean's glace at his body and a slow blush creped up Dean's cheeks.

Somehow he doubted that Dean blushed, he wasn't the type. He had seen Dean charm and getting the girl at the end of the night or sometimes two girls. He knew Dean was a cocky son of a bitch with a boyish twinkle in his eyes and sinful mouth that he wanted to taint. He enjoyed having that effect on Dean, he kissed Dean's lips in a quick movement and left.

He remembering coming back to the room with two boxes with pizza and hear the shower. He settled on laying down on clean sheets the pictures on the wall were gone so was any evidence of him staying there except his bag. The maid must have been there. Dean had gotten out and looked at him surprised "how the hell did you do that?" he only crooked his eyebrow "your quiet…" he narrowed his eyes at him, "I've been trained for years and what are you? Quiet boy? Sneak boy?"

"I'm no boy."

"Really?" Dean had asked with a teasing voice and he had grinned as a reply and pulled off the towel around Dean's waist and yank him to bed, "so how old are you?" Dean had asked with his goofy smile.

"Older then you" he offered cryptic it took no genius to figure out that Dean was a hunter. He always kept his eyes on hunters that came into his territory. He didn't mean to go to bed with one but Dean was irresistible.

-

"I have to answer" Sam said with a shaky voice.

"Then answer." Nathanael replied bored looking up and down at this lanky boy he was nothing like Dean at all. He watched as the young boy grabbed his cell and answered.

"Dad"

"_Sam, you okay_?"

"Yes" Sam answered a little breathless.

"_Hello little brother_." Sam couldn't help but to feel joy and smile huge as he heard Dean's teasing voice.

"Dean?" that caught Nathanael's attention he gripped the phone from Sam that fought for the phone but quickly lost.

"_Sammy_?" Nathanael grinned against the phone and held a hand up for Sam that froze in his tracks. Sam felt his heart slam in his chest, there was something in Nathanael's eyes that made him scared that made him dominate.

"Hello Dean."

"_Nathanael? What the hell?"_

"Long time, it's been what? Nine weeks." He questioned a little bitter and looked at Sam that was shifting his footing.

"_Others have been gone longer_." That was not the point at all, Nathanael didn't care if the others left for that long, he didn't love them care about them as he did for Dean.

"So?" Dean started to stutter excuses but then he snapped.

"_Wait! You grabbed my brother! If you hurt him…" _

"Why would I hurt your brother you never once spoke about?" he asked mocking and made a sound with his mouth. He heard the sharp inhale of Dean. He took pity on Dean, "no I haven't hurt him. Now have I Sam?" he asked Sam that reached for the phone. He shook his finger mocking at Sam that said aloud.

"Dean, how the hell do you know this freak show!" Sam didn't know where he got his guts from, perhaps knowing Dean was around again. Nathanael narrowed his eyes and smacked him, making him fall down on the ground with a grunt.

"_SAM_!" Nathanael put a leg on Sam's chest pressing his foot down if he pressed harder Sam's ribs would crack a littler harder and Sam's lungs would collapse.

"Now now that was rude."

"_I swear to god Nathanael! If you hurt my brother…" _

"You will do what? Do tell Dean." He questioned with a huge devilish smirk.

"_Just don't hurt him_."

"Is that a request or an order?" Nathanael wanted Dean to beg, he was pissed over that Dean hadn't told him everything about him, he wanted to know every last detail, he wanted to know everything. He needed to know it for his own sanity that went out the window when Dean left him and the bed they shared.

"_Nathanael… he hasn't done anything…"_

"He went into my territory the private one. Searching for… well _you_." He chuckled and looked down at Sam that was fighting for air, "yeah your brother doesn't look so good… blue lips… hmm maybe he won't make it." He mocked, he wanted to punish Dean badly. He wanted him to hurt to ache then perhaps he would feel better that it would perhaps fill that strange hole inside of him that just kept getting bigger and bigger as the time went by.

"_He didn't know c'mon Nathanael."_ He chuckled amused Dean tried really hard to sound cajoling or charming but failed miserable. He could hear another voice in the background and hear Dean call him dad. They were fighting for the phone, Nathanael glanced down at Sam.

"You all are stubborn." He said to Sam that narrowed his eyes at him. "Dean you want your brother, you just have to come and get him… alone."

"_Okay,_ _just don't hurt him, please."_

"I won't if you come here for less then two days."

"_That's impossible_!"

"You better make it possible." He shut the phone down and glanced at one at the wolfs which was Raven. Sam saw the wolf turn into a stunning female with black hair she was damn strong as she lifted him up over her shoulder.

§

Sam stirred he was on a bed, he blinked up to the ceiling, he tried to move but realized that he was tied up to the bed. He could almost Dean crack a joke about being a kink. He began to tug the robs.

He saw the same female that lifted him up look at him "you're awake… good." Sam wishes he wasn't. He saw the man with the light blue eyes untying him and smiled politely, Sam scoffed as a reply it was a little late to be polite. The room was decorated Victorian style, expensive the man was rich what possible ties could he have with his brother? What had his brother gotten himself into?

"So tell me about Dean." Sam sat up wincing looking at the young man that sat himself down on the bed looking at him with those radiating eyes that was hypnotizing. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fuck you." Proud he smiled as the man flew back. He tried to push himself out of the bed and gasped as the light blue eyed guy stood in front of him pissed of.

"So you're a gifted boy." Sam spat out as a reply.

"You think I'm gonna betray my brother, then you're a fool thinking that." The light eyed laughed at him and blinked, Sam felt suddenly being hypnotized by his eyes.

"So let's try that again. Tell me something about Dean." Sam tried to struggle the eyes but it was impossible.

"His free." Sam said with gritted teeth, "you will never cage him. If you try he will break out. The harder you pull on the leach the more will he try to run." Nathanael tilted his head to the side in deep thought. "Hurt my brother I swear I will find a way to kill you." Sam threatened.

"Now why you have to go there?"

§

Dean was breaking every speed law in each state, he drove up to the path that would lead him to the mansion with a hammering heart. He felt a cold hand in his stomach that was twisting and punching him, perhaps it would have been best if he brought along their father but then again Nathanael would sense his father and perhaps kill them both or worse.

He ran up the stairs and pushed the heavy doors open wildly looking around for his brother but only seeing other wolfs. He had sensed some in the woods, others waiting for him at the gates. Dean yelled aloud with a desperate tone "SAM! SAMMY!" his blood was rushing in his body, prepared for a fight to the death to protect his skinny little brother that use to worship him as a hero. His little brother that somehow with his puppy eyes always got the last of the cereal and always made him melt. His little brother that had looked at him sadly before slamming the door shot as his father had roared that if he left he wasn't welcomed anymore.

Dean's eyes darted up the stairs seeing Nathanael, for a second he forgot all about Sam and looked up at Nathanael with love before his eyes flickered back, "what the hell have you done with my brother!" Dean fought for air as Nathanael took a choke grip on him lifting him up while showing his teeth.

"Don't forget your place _Dean,_" Dean dropped to the marble floor with a huff his neck stretching out to the side as a reply. He knew that he pressed his luck each and every second with Nathanael. He was well aware that not everyone could get away with his attitude of defiance for Nathanael. It was instinct he was a lower rang then many in the clan.

He was just someone that Nathanael wanted to share bed with for awhile. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked more softly not so demanding stroking his sore throat. He looked up at Nathanael that was looking down at him. Dean's hand dropped from his neck and stretched to the side again it felt like a lifetime as Nathanael eyes fixated on him intensive then Nathanael blinked and looked up Dean followed Nathanael glance at the stairs, Nathanael was standing there looking at him and Dean made a dash for it.

He ran through the hallways and into the room and saw Sam for the first time over four years. "Sammy" he sighed with relief and walked straight up to him that hugged him tight.

"God Dean you have no idea." He choked out and Dean stroked Sam's hair.

"You've gown." He backed to se Sam seeing Sam all grown up "collage… have you graduated?" Dean saw the sad in look in Sam's eyes he would find out the reason for Sam sadness but now was not the time. "We need to go." Stating out the obvious.

Sam could only nod as a reply, he held Dean's leather jacket tightly his knuckles turning white as Dean peeked out the door and nodded as a signal that the coast was clear, they walked carefully through the halls and downstairs. Dean pushed Sam behind him protecting him as they walked towards the big front door. The place was bigger then a freaking castle.

Dean froze in his tracks and glanced at Nathanael that was behind him. "Sam…" Sam nodded and went behind him so Dean was facing Nathanael that was looking at him then he started to sniff him. Dean felt a battle within and saw Nathanael's feral grin and knew that he seen it. He tried to stand up straight and proud but winced and ducked stretching his neck.

"You and me need to talk." Dean glanced at Sam quickly, "don't worry Sam it's gonna be okay." Dean nodded in trance and followed Nathanael that walked upstairs he vaguely heard Sam call for him. In daze he entered the all too familiar bedroom. Nathanael slammed him against the door and pressed his knee between his legs and Dean grunted in pain mixed with pleasure at the quick move. Dean crashed his mouth over Nathanael and pushed him back and fanatically kissed his lips and neck and nibbled his neck hungry. He tasted the skin that tasted sweeter then honey and his hands went under his t-shirt and tugged on it. Fanatically wanting to touch warm flesh.

His hands sneaked under the t-shirt and stroked the chest greedy, he moaned into the mouth. He didn't want to open his eyes and look into the light blue eyes he loved, because it would make this real and he didn't want it to be real.

Dean shook his head and rested his head on Nathanael's neck that was breathing him in, rubbing his face against his, his hands everywhere. Dean couldn't do it he shook his head, he tried to remember the threat and he backed away but there were no place to go as Nathanael had him pinned to the door, his eyes opened looking pleading at Nathanael that had this dark look in his eyes.

Dean closed his eyes and when he just felt his back lean against the door he peeked on eye open. Nathanael was watching him with those light blue eyes and Dean fluttered open his eyes the knee between his legs was not pressing him or hurting him just holding him up. If he stretched his foot out he could touch the ground with his toe tip.

Carefully he was lowered and Dean couldn't look away from Nathanael's eyes, his lips were so close. Dean's arms were pinned in a position as his he was lifting weights. Nathanael's held his wrist in a steady grip that loosened as Dean carefully pressed his lips against Nathanael's. He fluttered close his eyes and landed on the ground gently instead of Nathanael's holding his wrist he clasped their hands together before letting go and resting on his hips. His own clenching the material of cloths.

Dean lost himself into the kiss, nothing felt as good or as right in the world, this must be heaven Dean thought and was half-aware that Nathanael lead him to the bed. This was a very bad idea a real bad one.

He moaned as he felt Nathanael pull off his boots and socks, he squeezed shut his eyes tight this was not good at all. His pants didn't touch his skin anymore neither did his shirt or underwear, he was nude and he pressed his head against the pillows moaning loud as Nathanael sniffed him. His nose touching his ankle, sniffing his way up to his mouth. Dean spread his lips as he tasted Nathanael's tong.

This was not good at all no… not at all Sam was downstairs think of Sam. "_Nathanael" _Dean bit his lips hard to not whimper his name again but it was hard not to. As Dean felt Nathanael's naked flesh press against his he snapped his eyes open, "no" Nathanael didn't listen or didn't care.

He remembered hearing that a leader grabbed one of his clan members to his bed female or male. One day all of them had tried to kill him but with out any luck, instead of killing them all, they became his slaves in every possible way. Dean remembered seeing one of the clan members in a photo seeing the hollow look in their eyes the hope that the leader didn't pick them for the night.

Nathanael had killed the man as he had tried to take one of his clan members. A female had taken over the clan that now was harmless and lived in peace. Dean shook his head as he felt Nathanael nibble his neck, "stop" he moaned. Perhaps moaning and saying no and stop wasn't the way to go. Dean opened his eyes seeing Nathanael stand on his four hovering over him with dark desired full eyes.

"Sam," he said hoarsely. His baby brother was downstairs probably fearing for his life and he was here naked pressing his skin again Nathanael's.

"Don't worry his safe." Nathanael wanted Dean to forget about Sam and concentrate on them instead. He saw the doubt in Dean's eyes, "no one will harm him."

"His worried," Nathanael leaned down for a kiss, "his worried" he murmured into his lips and Nathanael sighed defeated. He sat up looking at Dean his finger stroking Dean's cheek that closed his eyes and tilted his head to his finger and Nathanael rested his palm against his cheek.

He wondered why he even allowed Dean to leave in the first place. He leaned forward and kissed Dean's sinful mouth and closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Dean's "I want you to stay." It wasn't an order behind it, it was a request a plea he hoped Dean would listen to.

"My family." Nathanael sat up a little colder narrowing his eyes down at Dean that looked at him and propped himself on his elbows then leaned on one as the other rested his hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer.

"I'm your family! This tribe is your family!" he growled pissed and leaned over so their nose bumped together his arms on each side of Dean's head trapping him under him efficiently. "You would have been dead if it wasn't for me. Really dead." He snapped livid and Dean kissed him softly.

"I know," he looked into Nathanael's eyes, "downstairs is my little brother I've always protected. Waiting for me, trusting me to return to him, in a motel room states away is my father. They are my family, my human family… remember having one?" Dean asked snippy the last part. Nathanael's showed his teeth and growled primal.

"I think you forget who I am." Dean blinked a couple of times and nodded his neck exposing to him but not for pleasure but for submissive ways. Nathanael sat up again this was not what he wanted, he wanted Dean to stay in his bed. Stay forever but he couldn't force him it wasn't in his nature.

"Let me take my brother back to my father and I'll return." Nathanael nodded and let Dean go it would be for a second time he let Dean out of his bed it wouldn't be a third time, he said it to Dean that looked at him as he dressed. "Why?"

"Because," he snapped, he saw the twitch of hurt in Dean's eyes and walked up to his lover and stroked his cheek soothingly, he rested his head on Dean's neck and breathed in. Dean's head rested on the shadow of beer on Nathanael's chin.

Dean rubbed his face into his neck and breathed in, his heart clenched and he couldn't help but to hug him fiercely, he desperately wanted to stop loving Nathanael so much, he wanted it to stop. He was so beautiful so freaking beautiful, Dean kissed him once before leaving. He walked down stairs feeling that Nathanael was close again, he was behind him only a few feet's away.

"Sammy you okay?" Sam nodded glancing at the pack and Dean nodded and grabbed his arm, "let's go." He lead Sam out the door as Blake and Ivan blocked the entrance. Dean twirled around seeing Nathanael lean against the trail of the stairs a hand gripping a knob.

"Remember Dean." Dean nodded but Nathanael wanted Dean to understand, "if you don't I will hunt you down and you don't want to suffer the consequences."

"Your threaten me?" Dean questioned growling. From the corner of his eyes he could see that the others was ready to attack him. Nathanael didn't say anything but just looked at him dangerously, and Dean narrowed his eyes down and pushed harshly away Blake and Ivan that fell on their asses of the force. "Back off." Dean's eyes glittered with anger as Blake tried to grab Sam. He kicked the door open in rage and pushed Sam roughly into the car.

"Dean what is it you have to remember?" Sam asked shaky while watching his brother boil with anger as he gripped the steering wheel hard. Sam licked his lips nervous and for the first time really looked at Dean. "You're one of them aren't you?" he asked shaky and gripped Dean's arm that looked at him.

"Yes," Sam Winchester's life froze. "How?"

"I died." Sam closed his eyes "I… dad send me to this job three years ago… I meet Nathanael in some bar we became… friends in a matter of speaking while I hunted for this… I can't even remember for what. I got attacked, I remember seeing this guy being ripped up while I spoke to dad, and the guy screamed like literal screamed of terror and pain. I felt a hand go through me like thousands of fire and ice… gripping my heart and almost ripping it out. Then everything got black. I woke up in manor… saw Nathanael… he changed me."

"Oh god."

"Sam, they aren't dangerous, they never hunt for humans, never harm humans. All we hunt for is animals." Sam shook his head in disbelief, "never, you think I would harm another person? Me?" Sam shook his head moving as far as he could away from him and it hurt badly.

"You died three years ago." His little brother argued.

"And came back… I didn't die, I was in a place between life and death." He snapped back, there was a silence and long one then Sam moved back sitting up correctly his mouth opening and closing. Then he said.

"So… you turn in the full moon?" Sam asked jokingly and even Dean managed a chuckle and shook his head relieved that his brother didn't hate him.

"No, we can change whenever we want to… want and want when we have too… I only… change when I hunt and feed." Dean's grip on the steering wheel loosened and he rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I never knew it had been three years little brother." Dean looked at the road, "so school…"

Sam closed his eyes and told Dean everything, about Jess the fire the pain, about the hunts with their father about adventures, about everything even about classes. It felt good to talk again like really talking, Dean listened and cracked some jokes and for first time in years Sam felt like he had his big brother back. "You are going to stay right?" Sam asked as he threw the bag with food in the trash before entering the car again.

"Remember what Nathanael said? About me remembering? I have to go back after I drop you off to dad."

"No you don't have to Dean you could stay dad and I could…"

"Sammy, even if every wolf out in the world would try to kill him they would fail, he's more powerful then you can image. My strength aren't even the strength he has in his toe nail on his pinkie." Sam frowned at the comparison. "And…"

"And what?" Sam asked frowning.

"I wouldn't want to harm him." Dean admitted with emotion.

"Why not? I know he gave you life but he doesn't own you." Sam argued. He looked at Dean, it was weird Dean had always looked older then him now they were about the same age. Dean's hair was a little longer then he remembered it was spiky.

"Yes he does… but it's not only that Sam…" he licked his lips nervous and looked up to the dark sky as he drove, "I love him." He whispered weakly, the wind almost carrying the words out his lips.

Sam shook his head he had to heard wrong, "you love him? As family?" he got a shook of the head "friend?" again another shook, "as in love?" Dean glanced at him looking very vulnerable, his eyes shining in the dark exposing himself putting his heart out there. "Wow… that wasn't expected… I mean… all the girls…" he trailed off his brother speaking up looking somewhat upset.

"I know… I wasn't either… I've never…" he stutter out and held his stomach "I never…"

"It's okay Dean. Does he know?" Dean shook his head and looked at him firmly. His jaw clenched his shoulder tense looking deep into his brother green eyes that looked at him with those puppy eyes.

"And he can never know Sam, ever."

"Why?"

"Why? Didn't you listen? He's the most powerful out there. His… _perfect_ and I'm not… I… I'm gonna spend an eternity there Sam. Over eight-hundred of years will I be own. And then I'm gonna live another of five-hundred of years… if they don't kill me… you think I want him to know? He will never…" he shook his head, "mayor chick flick moment." He said sniffing a little. Angry brushing his tears away, "see what the fuck is doing to me? Making me weak and acting like a damn school girl." He offered a lopsided grin but Sam saw under the act.

It was true, never had anyone affected Dean like this, he understood the fear for Dean of exposing himself like that, under his childhood he had a real hard time expressing himself. At his early teen years, he tried once or twice only to get his hopes and heart let down.

Sam wanted to say he had to risk sometimes to gain but knew it would only piss Dean off. "Dean he did… ask a lot about you."

"What?" Dean asked frowning pulling out a cassette tape and pushing a new one in.

"Yeah… in the woods then when he dragged me into the mansion…"

"About what?" Dean asked worried glancing at Sam that was looking at him. It wasn't a talk about gossip but about serious things.

"Nothing like that more about you who you were… he got pissed when he found out you had a brother and didn't tell him, I blurred out that perhaps you didn't trust him…" he glanced at Dean that he would snap at him but he only nodded, "and he just… I don't know like vibrated anger. Dean I don't know what to say… all of this… is surreal… dad… oh god dad… he will kill you!" Sam burst out grabbing Dean's arm that grinned crooked at him.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out already." Sam didn't se the humor in it and shook Dean arm angry. "Relax he doesn't know yet… I'm just going to drop you of and you will make damn sure that dad never enter Nathanael's territory… absolutely not the private one." Dean said adamantly.

"Dean, dad has been looking for you for three damn years! You think he would just let go because you say so?" Dean glanced at him and stopped the car with an abrupt stop. Treating the car in a way he never treated her before she gave a sound of objection.

"You will make damn sure Sam! He will die! Get ripped up to pieces so will you Sam!" Sam shuddered. "Nathanael isn't the most merciful out there. His vengeance, his dangerous Sam, you don't want to get involved there." Dean warned sharply.

"But you did." Sam glanced at him as Dean started the car again.

"I didn't know. I really didn't get it until I was too involved."

§

John Winchester paced around the motel room, he had gotten a phone call four hours ago, announcing that they would be there soon. John walked out watching cars drive pass the motel, he waited and waited and sighed with relief as he saw Dean's car pull in the parquet lot.

He grabbed both of his sons into a fierce hug that hugged him back tightly especially Dean that didn't let go as Sam backed away. John looked for any wounds and Dean smiled a weary smile.

Sam was the first one to suggest that they would go inside. Once inside the interrogation started Dean shook his head and said he was tired. Dean pushed the two queen sized bed together without looking at the other in his family and laid down in the middle. The two Winchester understood his need to be close to his family. Family had always mattered to Dean it meant everything to him.

Dean stirred a couple of hours later and sneaked outside and around the motel. He had Sam's cell and called his own soon Nathanael picked up, "a month." Was the first thing Dean said not hello not anything but a month. He tried to sound secure and strong but his voice bobbled somewhat and he was shaking.

"_No now_." Dean squeezed shut his eyes and kneeled down balancing on his toes. He was curled together.

"Please" he choked out in a desperate plea.

**tbc **


	4. part4

**Last part jumps in time.**

Nathanael griped the cell phone hard roaring at the others to leave. "No now!" he said gritting out, it wasn't fair he knew this. But at the moment he didn't care he didn't care at all.

"_Others left for months. I remember Ivan and Blake leave for… a year_." Dean sounded so uncertain and childish. Nathanael narrowed his eyes, yes other was allowed to leave to have their own time. "_Please"_ Dean never said please not ever unless they were in bed. Now days it seemed it was all he was saying.

"No not a month." He spoke short and determent he could almost se Dean in his mind but it was fade and that hurt bad.

"_30 days_." Nathanael chuckled at Dean's barging, he shook his head, he wanted Dean in his bed now, not in thirty days but now!

"I'm warning you." He didn't like ordering Dean around at all, not like this, but he didn't want Dean to be with his family, if he stayed there would be a chance he would want to stay forever. Or at least until they died and that was against the law as he was owned by the clan now, others would get upset there would be meeting. Arguments questioning of his judgment as he would change and bend rules just for Dean.

"_Three weeks_." Nathanael glanced around the big mansion, Dean made him weaker, softer but he needed Dean. He loved Dean he knew that now and wanted to make him his forever. He didn't want Dean to smell like another, he didn't want to that Dean would look at others then him. He just wanted him, his heart ached after him and he breathed shaky out.

"Two weeks."

"_Thank you_" Nathanael sighed and gritted his teeth.

"If you…" Dean interrupted him quickly.

"_I know, no one. Or you will hurt me_." Nathanael squeezed shut his eyes as he heard the hurt in Dean's voice that tried to speak normal but his voice cracked.

"Dean…"

"_I know two weeks. Bye."_ Nathanael closed the phone howling of his clan he needed to get his aggression out. He needed to fight.

¤

Dean closed the phone and sighed with relief he slipped under the covers between the two snoring men. He was home he was finally home.

&

Sam sat beside Dean and ate his second burger, Dean hadn't eaten anything. Sam had covered it up for him by lying to their father that he seen Dean eat earlier. But Dean's paler skin was becoming clearer and he was tired more often, yawning.

John sat down stroking his neck tired "Caleb called, there's this job up north." Dean looked up from the table he been staring at, "about five mils outside Colorado." Dean scratched his head. " North Dakota…"

"No"

"What?"

"We cant go there, these states we gonna keep away from up north, north Dakota, Montana and Idaho and dad this is crucial you need never ever go back to Pennsylvania." Dean said serious gripping his fathers arm, "that goes for you to Sam." Sam nodded not questioning him.

"Dean you've been trying to squirm out every single time. I want to know what the hell is going on right now." Dean licked his lips nervous.

"I can't."

"You can't! You fucking will! You where gone for three years, three years Dean and you didn't even know about it!" John gritted out angry, looking at his oldest that looked helpless and ducked his head down his hands covering his head.

"I can't," Dean said pleading.

"Look at me Dean!" Dean looked up. He scratched his chin, the last few years for him had just been fun he now playtime was over. "Dean just tell me." The sudden softness in his father's voice was shocking it was a tone he hadn't heard since he was four telling him that mommy wasn't coming back and that she was with angels now.

"Dad… I can't" he choked.

"Son you owe me an explanation." Dean looked straight into his father's eyes and nodded defeated.

"Okay, I will tell you." Dean breathed in and closed his eyes, "three years ago I died, and came back." He open his eyes seeing his father frown confused, "a man called Nathanael changed me. Dad remember that phone call? You heard me die… Nathanael owns like entire Canada and every state on the boarder to it." Dean licked his lips "I'm not free like you or Sam anymore. The laws of man… doesn't apply me anymore. I'm… something else."

"But your alive." John said with a shaky voice "your alive now." John said looking into his son's eyes. He had lost too much, this was his son, his oldest, his legacy. His blood, it was his son, he didn't care what Dean turned into. It was his son, he couldn't lose anyone else in his family anymore.

"Yes," Dean breathed out looking sadly into his fathers eyes, fearing that his father would end his life.

"Then that's all that matters Dean. You two boys are all I have left." Dean nodded and smiled weakly. "Dean…" he interrupted himself and sighed "god son I'm so sorry."

§

"Dad so this gun can kill the demon?" John Winchester nodded, all three stared at the colt on the bed, all nervous and exited at the same time and looking at each other "this is it?" he nodded again. "We can end it all."

¤¤¤

"I'm staying." Dean said trying to sound intimidating but failed, he could almost see Nathanael's narrowing eyes at him his white teeth growling at him.

"_Your coming back home now! Dean_."

"You don't understand. My dad found the trace on the demon, we've been searching for this son of a bitch for years. We spent blood and years on searching for it, searching for a way to kill it, now…"

_"I said…" _

"No I'm telling you Nathanael" Dean's voice dropped, "I'm not coming back! Not yet." He breathed out looking around him paranoid as if Nathanael wound jump out any second and rip his throat out.

"_**Yes you are**_!" it was the most powerful growl Dean ever heard it brought him to his knees.

"No you don't understand my whole life has been about this! I was raised for this! This motherfucker killed my mother! Put her on the ceiling! I am going to be in this fight, I am going to kill this motherfucker! Later you can hunt me down, do whatever to me but I'm not coming back!" Dean yelled his fists shaking with anger but also fear.

"_Dean now your going to listen to me you **little** shit. I think your forgetting who you are dealing with. I am your leader, your ass is **mine** until the day you die. If I say your coming back, you **are** going to come back_." Dean heard the low dangerous tone.

"No, I died for this. I am doing this and you can't stop me." he spoke shaking knowing if they did it face to face he wouldn't have the courage to stand up like this.

"_Watch me_."

Dean swallowed. "I'm doing this, hunt me down and if you get do get me back before I kill this demon you and me are going into war." Dean promised feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces as he said it, he was well aware that his voice cracked at the ending.

"_Dean you do not want a war with me because you will lose." _Dean felt his eyes burn, his heart clenched he didn't want this. But his family… he needed to do this, he needed to kill this demon for his family and for himself. He needed this.

"I know," Dean choked looking up at the sky, "I'm doing this." And he hung up. Dean knew he was in deep fuck, Dean had seen what Nathanael did to those who defied him, it wasn't pretty. He shut down his cell phone and breathed in the cool air. "I'm doing this."

¤¤¤

Dean coughed out blood he looked at Sam that was passed out on the floor, his father still pinned on the wall unconscious. "You fucker!" Dean yelled trying to get out from the demons hold that laughed sardonic and looked Dean in the face with an evil smirk

"What? No funny come back?" Dean narrowed his eyes at the demon, his blood pumping hard he should have hunted but didn't it was stupid now he was weak to weak to protect his family all because he was scared that his father would se what he had turned into.

"You are going to die." Dean threaten and grunted as the demon pushed his hand into the open wound. Dean saw black spots in his eyesight, he would have been dead if he been pure human.

"Really?" Dean needed to get the demons attention away from his family that was all that mattered, nothing else did.

"Don't you remember? Your children? Oh man I forgot man I'm sorry didn't I tell you that I killed them? Darn." Dean smirked and cried out in pain. Never in his years of living had he felt such pain in his body. The thoughts of ´I'm going to die.´ Didn't help him as he fought against the darkness. His eyes snapped up at the door, "Nathanael." He murmured and spat out blood. No this was the last thing he needed, he couldn't protect his family and Nathanael from the demon, the thought of the demon killing Nathanael put more hate more fury against the demon.

"Ah a shape shifter." Nathanael glanced at Dean then at the man that was possessed that tried to use his powers on him but failed. There was a necklace around Nathanael's neck he hadn't seen before.

"Oh, you thought I was a shape shifter, mistake." He said calmly and walked up to the demon that took his focus off Dean. "If I were you, I would release him."

"Boy you have no idea who your messing with." Nathanael gripped a choking grip at the demon that used his strength to throw Nathanael off and Dean dropped on the floor with a loud thud. Dean grunted in pain, but through his pain he began crawling on the wooden floor as he reached for the colt.

Aiming it at the demon.

"Hey asshole!" the demon's eyes winded as Dean shot but missed as the demon swung his arm at him. Everything turned black, and Dean's last thought was ´I fucked up.´

§

John Winchester looked around him he was in a hospital but how the hell did he get there?

Sam Winchester stirred and looked up at the nurse.

Dean Winchester woke up in a familiar bed, he blinked as saw the prey, he closed his eyes but remembered everything. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't allow it. "Sam? Dad?" he winced and through his pain he rolled off the bed. He fell hard against the floor grunting in pain, the prey looked inviting but he didn't care at the moment. He ignored his instinct of hunger and concentrated on his family that needed him.

"You should eat or you'll die." Dean looked up to se Blake,

"Well then I guess I die." Dean snapped and crawled towards him leaving a trace of his own blood on the floor. The pain wasn't as strong as it had been in the barn.

"Stop moving!" Blake ordered and lifted him up as a rag doll.

"Fuck you, I have to find my dad and brother." Blake looked at Dean and sighed "what?" Dean panicked "tell me!" blood tickled down Dean's mouth and the dark spots got darker again. Blake held him tight not shaking him anymore because if he did so Dean would pass out.

"They are in a hospital." Blake replied calmly, he really didn't want to inflict Dean with any more injury. If Nathanael found out that he hurt Dean he was dead meat, no death would be a blessing, Nathanael would tear him up to pieces. Nathanael had been more moody then ever since Dean left, when he announced that he was getting Dean, the pack was relieved over that Dean would come back and calm Nathanael down.

"Fuck I have to go there." Dean said breathing quicker as blood started to fill his lungs again it felt like he was drowning his body was in panic shaking.

"Not until you eat." Everyone in the clan wanted Dean to stay, they needed him to keep Nathanael in check. It wouldn't surprise him if Nathanael made Dean his mate for all time, in fact he hoped for it. That would give his leader something to focus on and leave the rest to relax that they desperately desired.

"Screw that."

"You not leaving this room before eating that." Dean shook his head "do it." He said a little darkly knowing Dean that would object and as no surprise Dean spat out.

"No!"

"Nathanael is already pissed at you, you have already crossed the line. He will kill you!" he threatened knowing it was a lie, but Dean didn't know that. Dean could get away with anything and Nathanael would think he was the cutest thing. He had seen it. Even a blind and a death immobile man could se that Nathanael loved Dean and wanted him close…

"I have to…"

"Eat Dean," Blake demanded sharply, and sat him on the bed and pulled the prey closer, "eat and you can see your family." It felt weird saying that, Dean should get by now that the pack was his family now.

&

"Dad?" Dean asked walking into the hospital room, "dad?" the room was empty. He panicked and shook the nurse that said his father had checked out just an hour ago, and left with Sam. Dean ran out the hospital and crashed into Nathanael that looked at him and smiled softly. He hadn't seen him since the barn, he checked for injuries at Nathanael, that just looked at him warmly as he touched his chest smelling for blood or any scratch but found none.

Dean glazed into Nathanael's eyes as he grabbed his arm then kissed his hand and in his hand he gave him the colt. "Come back to me when you finished this." Dean heard a tone of hoarsely as if it was hurting him to let him go. It gave him hope that perhaps Nathanael could love him one day.

He nodded and grabbed Nathanael's neck and kissed him tenderly "thank you." Nathanael didn't reply but stood still as Dean left and Nathanael closes his eyes hearing Dean's car engine purr and leave the parking lot and his life once again. Damn Dean's brother for saying that Dean was free.

"Your welcome Dean." He sighed sad, the dull pain in his heart wouldn't go away until he knew Dean was safe and in his arms once again.

¤¤

Dean looked up at his father feeling his eyes burn, "dad" he choked out and saw the tears in his father's eyes that held his shoulder and hugged him tight. "I love you dad." Dean whispered, choking with emotion and smiled through his tears. "Sammy," Sam nodded through his tears. "You be good okay?" Sam nodded trying to keep his tears in check.

Dean felt his heart break but this was no longer his place, no longer his home. He felt tears fall down and he didn't care, this was goodbye. "Dean…" Sam said choking his voice trembling. Dean hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. He whispered into Sam's ear that he was proud over being his brother, proud that Sam would become something great. He looked at Sam and smiled tight. He saw the plea in Sam's eyes and in his fathers eyes and he nodded.

"I promise, I will see you two again. One way or another." He gave the colt to his father, "dad it's over, and I need you to stop. Go home to Kansas, or any safe place, I need to know you will find peace again." John couldn't speak. "Promise me." John nodded not trusting his voice. Dean smiled and tried to laugh "and you little shit, you better be that lawyer or I will kick your ass." Dean said sobbing a little through his smile.

"I love you son." John choked out, this hurt beyond physical pain. He nodded at his son that looked at him not wanting to go but this was a goodbye. They would see each other again, John knew this as the sun was warm.

"Bye Dean." Dean did a gesture with his fingers as a bye, he looked at them one last time remembering them just as they were and jumped into his car.

¤

Dean pushed himself up from the motel bed and looked at Nathanael, without a word he walked towards him and pulled him into a fierce hug. He buried his head in Nathanael's neck and breathed in deeply. He felt his eyes burn but didn't care, he hugged Nathanael tighter that hugged him back equal as tight. Dean moved slowly and pressed his forehead against Nathanael's and looked into his radiant blue eyes. Dean heard himself murmur the forbidden words into Nathanael's mouth.

"_I love you._"

He whished he hadn't as the second he said it, he tensed up and tried to back away slowly but Nathanael pressed his lips against his.

He closed his eyes and felt his soul melt into Nathanael's and kissed him softer, his hands found some skin under that black shirt and almost felt himself float. He clung on tight on Nathanael that clung on him. He never wanted to break the kiss but Nathanael did.

"_Dean, I love you too._" Dean's eyes snapped up and looked into Nathanael's eyes and he wanted to crawl inside of Nathanael.

His body tried to burry into Nathanael's that looked at him with so much love and softness and Dean hugged him tighter, he once again buried his face in Nathanael's neck and closed his eyes. This moment was something he always secret desired, he never wanted to move, never wanted to parted away from this feeling of bliss.

Nathanael kissed Dean's head feeling Dean's bliss and he allowed himself to just be with Dean. Just exist. Nathanael nudged Dean carefully and clasped his hand and lead him to the bed where they cuddled and pulled the covers up above their heads and closed their eyes.

He was home, "your home now." He heard Nathanael whisper into his lips, "You are finally home." Dean snuggled closer. Yes he was home at last.

**THE END **

_I've been seaching a thousands of life times searching for home, now I lay in your bed and I know I'm home_ - from a poem from me.


	5. MY WOLF

Title: My wolf

a/n: haha forgot about this as I was cleansing my story file I saw this I was like didn't I post this? No? oh… well better now then ever right? Or is it never? Whatever. Will love you forever if you drop a little review.

¤

Sam wrote on the huge board, and said aloud while twirled around looking at the big room that was filled with young adults. "Does anyone knows the answer to this question?" he asked with a clear voice.

"Yeah, this is horrible! I actually learned something." Sam's eyes darted to the voice, it wasn't so hard as kids stared at the blond boy with a cocky smirk. "I mean c'mon Sammy what are you teaching your students?" he asked gesturing his eyes sparking with that mischievous spark that only Dean could master so well.

"Dean." Sam breathed out.

"Missed me brother?" Dean said with a smirk standing up Sam had a huge smile. As Dean stood in front of him he narrowed his eyes "dude your old." He said laughing.

"Hey, thirty four is not old!" Sam snickered he glanced at his class of three hundred "class dismissed." He waited for everyone to leave before pulling Dean to a hug that hadn't changed at all. Same old dark well worn cloths and his hair spiky and wild. Sam crooked his eyebrow as Dean sniffed at him loudly.

"You have kids." Dean said holding Sam's shoulder while sniffing him "a girl… eightish…. Boy… fiveish." Dean said with a smile "your married." He told Sam's hand looking at the wedding band.

"Yeah ten years… her name is Sarah I meet her in New York… she was an art dealer. There was this girl in…"

"I told you to stay away from east." Dean growled and shook Sam "don't you know how dangerous!"

"No I meet Sarah before we found you." Sam stuttered at the fury in Dean's eyes their shimmered it scared the shit out of him suddenly he felt like a little boy again being yelled at. "She and I meet up here… I decided to be an English teacher at here… she in art…"

"Destiny," Dean said more gently releasing him from his grip.

"You want to se… pictures?" Dean nodded sitting down at the chair looking at the board "yeah it's instead of a white board it's a flat computer. It's really cool." Sam said showing Dean that was in awe of the technology.

"Had to change the engine of my baby as gas became illegal…" Dean said weakly trying to get Sam to talk to him some more. Sam just smirked and showed the photos of two beautiful children. Sam studied Dean's expression as it changed to a sad smile and pout, then loss; loss over not seeing them grow up or being in their life.

"Do you want to meet them?" Sam stuttered out almost.

"Yeah… dad?" Dean smiled wide cheering up.

"He lives nearby, retired but young hunters come… he's like their mentor or something." Sam chuckled seeing Dean's smirk, he pulled his older younger looking brother into a hug. It had been hard not having Dean looking out for him. To rag at him to play pranks at him.

"C'mon dude don't be such of a chick." Dean said but Sam heard the emotion in his brother's voice and smiled wide.

"I'm surprised that you're here without Nathanael." Sam said chuckling; he remembered Nathanael's narrowing of eyes. It hadn't taken any genius at the time that Nathanael held Dean in a leach. He didn't blame him Dean always was on the run, hard to keep up with his their father use to say.

"Well…" Dean said a blush creeping up. He kicked an invincible stone and glazed up at Sam's smirk. Dean felt that bliss that kind of bliss you only could get with your family, your true family. Being with Sam was more then needed, he missed his geeky emotional little brother that always followed him like a lost puppy as a kid.

"He's here?" Sam said amused.

"He keeps me in a short leach." Dean replied shrugging with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"I bet you love every second of it." Dean punched his arm lightly and Sam dogged the other playful punch and he punched Dean's arm. "Does he ever let you out the leach?" Sam asked putting his arms around himself and shifted his footing.

"Yees" he dragged the word out with a funny face expression and Sam held a laugh at the obvious lie, "I hunted alone a while back." Sam rolled his eyes a while back could be over ten years. "And… like… a few days back I was… like… okay I lied… but…" Dean stumbled out.

"Whatever, I want you to meet Dean and Clara." Sam said suddenly very exited that Dean would se his kids. His kids knew all about Dean and his life, it was sort of their kids good night story hearing the crazy stories of Dean Winchester they loved every second of it.

"Dean?" Dean said softly, feeling honoured. Honoured that Sam named his child after him and not their father, not their mother but him. It warmed his heart, but Sam wasn't going to find that out.

"Yeah…" Sam said with a huge smile. Seeing Dean light up at the face, he remembered telling Dean he would name one of his kids after him when he was a kid. Dean had chuckled and chuckled that he didn't even know how kids where made.

"Dork"

"Jerk" Dean smiled and winked.

"Bitch" he said laughing playful pushing Sam.

¤

Sam was walking with Dean to the parking lot discussing old movies since Dean hadn't watched many movies since he left. Leaning against the car was Nathanael dressed only in black from top to toe even wore black sunglasses. His hair was wild and un-styled. Girls where making detours checking him out that seemed half-bored half-amused.

Dean slowed down his track, his words dying out while his eyes travelled up and down not at all discrete with checking Nathanael out. Nathanael smirked amused his sunglasses tilting down to his nose as he tilted his head down facing Dean. Nathanael smiled predatory directly at Dean.

Sam studied Dean that was blushing slightly of being caught. For some reason Sam was glad that Dean was in love. He never seen Nathanael smile so much… well last time he had been hostage and threaten to death. Nathanael didn't even acknowledge him, his eyes were set on Dean that smiled crooked in a response and gestured that he would sit in the back. Sam sat down the car beside Dean that turned the engine on to his baby.

Nathanael studied the two brothers amused, it was fun to watch Dean laugh and crack jokes and blab old memories. After Dean had come back to him Nathanael had to admit that he did keep Dean on a very short leach. He liked to think he tamed Dean, but he knew Dean had changed him to the better. It was only Dean that was allowed to question him or interrupt him, Dean was his mate.

Sam laughed loud as Dean was cracking jokes, he shook his head when Dean came to the dirty punch line and Sam held his stomach laughing harder while being disgusted, he listed as Dean talked about this really hot girl he seen. From nowhere Dean winced Sam had forgotten that Nathanael was in the back, he had kicked the seat making Dean wince. "I mean…" Dean said awkward and Sam laughed harder at the sheepishly expression.

As they drove to his front lawn they jumped up, Nathanael was still in the back and made himself more comfortable. Nathanael waited for Dean for hours it was late night then came dawn it didn't worry him because he could sense Dean inside the house. Even listen when there was laughter.

Nathanael tapped his knee listing to Dean's old tapes he pulled his jacked over himself and settled to sleep.

¤

_Dean grabbed the painting "put the painting down Dean and no one get's hurt." Nathanael said calmly but Dean shook his head and smirked wickedly. "Dean… I'm warning you." He started to warn Dean that shook his head again and made a run for it. "DEAN!" he roared pissed as Dean ran with the painting. It reminded him of a small kid or a cartoon as Dean ran ducking and gliding to different rooms. _

_Nathanael leaped at Dean in one smooth move, that fell with a loud thud on the floor and grunted he ripped the paining from Dean angry and hit Dean's head hard growling at him. He stood up putting the painting up the hook again well knowing Dean was behind him still like a sulky child, perhaps he spoiled Dean way to much but he loved to spoil Dean… _

_"I don't like it." Dean had snapped angry. _

_"Don't care." Nathanael snarled angry narrowing down his eyes at Dean that was still on the floor looking at the painting kind of sad. Nathanael glazed at the painting then at Dean "why not?" Nathanael knew this painting would be very famous and expensive in the future. He had an eye for stuff like that. _

_"It reminds me of something…" Dean said almost cracking voice. His eyes showing emotion Nathanael breathed a little heavier, Dean had actually started to open up for him completely it was hard for him but it was his way to show that he did love him. He did want it to work. _

_Nathanael waited for Dean to continue, "know what… keep it." Dean snapped standing up brushing of his pants, "It's not my home." Dean said bitterly walking out the room calmly. Nathanael glazed at the yellow paint with orange in it, it looked alive looking like burning flames… flames… now he remembered Dean's mom. _

_With a heavy sigh, he grabbed the painting and put it away. _

¤

Dean open the car door with a happy smile "hi sleepy head." He said in a sing song voice and chuckled at his tone. He felt giddy after spending time with his family, seeing his father that was still sleeping.

"Hey" Nathanael said stretching his body seeing that Dean's eyes travelled hungry at his body and Nathanael smirked "missed me already?" he asked cheekily and sat up and scratched his head feeling his hair being even wilder but Dean licked his lips and kissed him fast.

"Nawww, me miss you? Are you crazy?" Dean said with a mischievous spark in his vivid hazel eyes. Nathanael grabbed a handful of Dean's t-shirt and yanked him into a kiss, hearing a moan he smiled wide. "Nantana" came out from Dean's mouth and Nathanael's hands travelled under Dean's thin t-shirt. Dean broke the kiss and looked into Nathanael's dark passionate eyes that shouldn't be so dark when their where so light blue.

"PG 13" Dean moaned out as Nathanael licked his lips and breathed heavy "they… wait… inside… house… go… check… on you…." Dean got out slow almost zombie like as he stared at Nathanael's lips. To describe the love the lust the passion Dean had for Nathanael was asking a blind person to describe heaven.

Nathanael smirked knowing what Dean was thinking, he felt the same for Dean, for Nathanael Dean was the origin of beauty. The love he had for his mate was powerful the lust and passion to. He loved having Dean all to himself, he didn't like sharing him, Dean often scowled him saying he was keeping him in a short leach but when they where at a bar and females started to hit on him Dean snapped at them.

Dean was a petulant jealous guy, he would literally look like a five year old pouting with his arms crossed. Nathanael just thought it was adorable he was more of aggressive jealous guy. He learned many things of Dean that loved watching TV on lazy days, specially on Oprah but as the show got cancelled he watched reruns of the show. He knew that Dean loved watching funny cartoons while eating candy. Dean was a real candy guy give him candy and he would bright like the sun a whole day… at least to the candy ended.

Dean on sugar was a funny Dean, a Dean without sugar was a pouty Dean. "Check on me? Aw Dean your so cute." Nathanael said laughing pinching Dean's cheek that poked his tong out. "I'm fine... have your reunion." Nathanael said more serious. Dean nodded and gave Nathanael a chicken leg smiling sheepishly. Dean pressed his lips against Nathanael's once more before backing off.

"Okay staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Dean said chuckling dragging out the word extra long and laughed a little.

"I'm not a dog…" Nathanael said half bored, but still very amused. He loved how Dean thought that he was funny and laughed at his own little jokes. Often when their where silent Dean could burst out laughing and murmur hehe that was funny. Those sort of things just made Nathanael's heart swell with love for Dean.

"Wolf, my wolf" Dean smirked crooked and winked and shut the door. Nathanael studied Dean as he entered the house again. He started to think about Dean's place in the clan, Dean was not so high respected in the way he was respected. Dean got more power and respect as he became his mate it was a natural thing. But other then that the others saw Dean as their own the would make pranks on or leap at from nowhere and play.

Nathanael didn't approve of much of what they did but if he did try to interfere Dean would get pissed at him, snapping he could take care of his own battles. But Nathanael would never allow Dean to get seriously hurt and he wouldn't give a damn about Dean's pride. Dean was this kind of person that was very pride, he guessed his whole family was like that.

The first time he got a taste from Dean's pride when he tried to fix the damn cassette radio as it had eaten a tape. It had literal been a tug war.

¤

_"Just give it to me Dean! I can fix it!" Nathanael snapped taking the damn screwdriver from Dean that took it back. Dean's eyes flashed warningly his jaws tightly clenched he used his both hands to try to take the screwdriver from Nathanael that was just holding it with his one hand. _

_"I can fix it!" _

_"Just give I can…" _

_"No I can!" _

¤

The cassette radio had yet never been repaired, and each time Nathanael mention of fixing it Dean would snap he would do it, just making the whole thing start to burn. When Nathanael got him a damn new one Dean said he could return it because he would fix the old one. Stubborn pride. Nathanael shook his head at the memories of getting really to know Dean, finding out that he could sing was a mayor shock.

He had heard him in the shower singing and chuckled, he learned that Dean never read a whole book, after he only read one page of a book and fell asleep even if he just two mintues before had been running around clearly awake.

Learning Dean was a cuddler he learned quickly, that he only learned a couple of nights, first it been that Dean hadn't been aware of it because he was sleeping but then later when he was awake.

Learning that Dean was a big kid was also something, he learned quickly. He knew that Dean had grown up to fast, always being responsible and being on his guard and now as he was ´free´ from those responsibilities he cached the missing years of being a kid again.

¤

_"What are you doing?" Nathanael asked amused as Dean was standing in his cotton underwear on the bed jumping up and down with metallica blasted through the stereo. Dean had frozen at the spot, then he jumped down the big king sized bed walking towards him dragging his feet's after him while crossing his arms. _

_"I thought this was my room." Dean said edgy, it was true Nathanael had given him a room since the gecko. It was always empty since Dean always was in the master bedroom, his bedroom... their bedroom. _

_"True. So what are you doing?" _

_"So we agree that this is my room… then knock. Sho." He had gestured with his hands Nathanael just put his arms in cross and lifted his eyebrows and Dean pouted. "I'm having fun… something you don't know how to." Dean said wickedly and smiled a tooth smile and Nathanael growled at him lightly. "No? Your fun? Prove it. Strip." Dean had ordered. _

_"Don't think that you can…" Dean had made a snoring sound and chuckled with a wicked grin,, Nathanael peeled of his cloths and heard that gasp Dean did when he undressed. Dean was staring at his abs "and then?" he asked amused. Dean had looked up and smiled huge "c'mon." That day Nathanael found himself jumping up and down playing air guitar while laughing. _

_¤ _

Nathanael couldn't stand being in the car any longer. He got out and stretched out his body, it was nightfall he could survive days more without feeding but he knew he wouldn't survive being inside Dean's baby any longer. Dean's baby was precious to Dean so precious, hours and hours Nathanael found himself looking at Dean as he took care of his baby, washing her mixing with her.

He wouldn't say it to Dean or anyone or ever show it but he was a little jealous on Dean's car, he gave it a little kick on the wheel and chuckled. He truly was a love sick puppy for Dean if he was jealous on a stupid car. If Dean heard that he would get offended and say what did my baby ever do to you? The night sky wasn't to appealing this evening. He heard a giggle and looked a cross the pavement seeing two girls squeezing into each other as they giggled and whispered while shooting him interested looks, he heard them whispering about his ass. He chuckled.

It was on the third day Dean came back again looking a little sad, a little emotional. "Dean?" he asked softly crawling to the front seat but Dean didn't answer him but started the car and drove out the driveway. It wasn't after a couple of hours before Dean even glanced at him then he muttered even more hours later.

"I'm fine." Nathanael leaned back his head, "it was over ten years… a lot of time changes…" he scratched his head and tired to smile but only a grimes appeared.

"Yeah"

"So… heading back to your place?" Dean asked, Nathanael wasn't even going to start with Dean he only nodded. Dean wanted to be angry at him blame him it was something he learned but this time he wouldn't let Dean be mad at him. He would not bring up that Dean would be dead by now and wouldn't even seen Sam's children if it wasn't for him.

Nope he wasn't going there, Nathanael was a very patient man, tolerant but Dean had his ways but not this time. Dean had to learn to play by the rules, sometimes he wondered if Dean even understood that he would live a very long time after his father and little brother would be buried underground.

Dean didn't even listen to his music, Nathanael looked curious at the small bag Dean had in his lap "what's in the bag?"

"My things and other things." Dean said edgy meaning that he was not allowed to peek in them. Nathanael got outside the car and got inside his home, Kayla and Mary was arguing in one corner. Blake and Samantha was making out in a chair while others where fighting heatedly. Dean walked pass them not paying attention as they looked at him or called for him he just walked upstairs clearly wanting to be alone.

¤

Nathanael looked up at Dean that paddled barefoot into his/their room, he was looking down his feet's he peeked up time to time with a pout. Nathanael found it amusing, it was Dean that shut him off not the other way around, this would happen if he was angry with Dean and Dean would cajole for forgiveness.

Nathanael opened the covers and Dean quickly got under them. "They where so alike me… I swear… the way they acted… I saw myself… I saw my mom, dad and Sammy… I just… missed everything. They broke… my heart as they started to cry. They didn't want me to leave. And dammit I wanted to stay." Dean said hitting with his first the mattress. "I even started to think about it." Nathanael's heart froze.

"Well you can't, if you forgot you're my mate, there is no turning back from that." He snapped angry almost edgy. He gripped Dean's arm that yanked it away angry.

"I know that." He snapped back edgy. "I said I thought about it. I came back didn't I?" Nathanael shrugged he wasn't going to torture himself or Dean with a chick flick moment. Dean showed a pictures of his mother father and Sam his wife and kids. Nathanael looked at the pictures and smiled softly.

"Clara looks just like your mother."

"Yeah. Its scaring how alike they are… that's my dad." Nathanael glazed at Dean "this is Sam's wife… I… accidentally spilled some orange juice all over her dress…" Nathanael laughed "not the best first impression." Nathanael glazed back and forth on the pictures and Dean's expressions.

"You should protect the pictures, they fade with the years." Nathanael said slowly his piercing blue eyes looking into Dean's hazel green eyes that looked up the ceiling then slipped out of the bed with the pictures.

Nathanael sat on his chair looking through the papers he felt a presence then felt Dean's hands kneel his shoulders. It reminded him when he had a meeting with other leaders and he had been sitting on the edge of the bed and Dean had began to stroke his back nibbling his neck seducing.

¤

_Nathanael sighed as he felt the tension leave his body as Dean's strong firm hands began to stroke his back. "Good?" Dean had purred like a kitten then a wolf he was. Nathanael faced Dean kissing him slow but Dean pulled back. "Lay down on your stomach and I will fix that tension." _

_"I can think of better ways." _

_"Hmph, not this time lay down." _

_"Bossy." He chided but laid on his stomach feeling his muscular turning into doe in Dean's hands. He felt Dean stretch over him and licked his earlobe. _

_ "I want you." Nathanael shivered. _

_¤ _

It had been a few nights of being utter alone in his bed, Dean had closed his bedroom door. Nathanael allowed Dean to continue his seducing. "You've been way to closed of Dean." He stood up and leaned against the table as Dean grinded him his arms trapping him down. Nathanael studied Dean that was sniffing him. There was silence only Dean breathing against his skin. "Tell me Dean what I can do to make you feel better? Tell me." Nathanael said softly cupping Dean's cheek that tilted his head to his palm.

Nathanael breathed hot air on Dean's lips and caught Dean's lower lip between his teeth looking with dark eyes with passion into Dean's dazed hazel eyes. "Tell me Dean." Nathanael said husky "I can do anything for you."

"Turn back time." Dean said with a low husky voice and locked their mouths together Dean refused to break their kiss as Nathanael backed his head, Dean followed his movements Nathanael was soon sprawled on the table over the papers. "Make the past to the future." Nathanael stroked Dean's face. "Give back those years."

"I gave more."

"Yeah I know. I have you, I'm not saying its not enough I'm not. I just want."

"I know Dean, my family… is long gone. My sisters, brothers, uncles, parents, my sibling grandchildren and their grandchildren… all gone." Dean straddled him pressing their foreheads together.

"How do you do it."

"I remember. Remember them, honour them. Love them, time is never relevant Dean not how much you missed, if you just gained a second with them its all you need. When we all die we'll se them again Dean and then this time on this earth wont seem that long at all."

"And you will be with me then to right?" Dean asked into the kiss.

"Yeah Dean, your more then stuck with me."

"Why can't I se that as a bad thing?" Dean asked with a grin. "I love you." He whispered like it was a secret. Nathanael kissed him hungry whispering into Dean's ear while nuzzling his cheek with love.

"I love you Dean Winchester." Suddenly time didn't seem so important any more but right now. And now Nathanael was there. And that was that truly mattered.

THE END.

29october 2006


	6. Between time

Title: Between time.

A/n; couldn't resist the urge. My head started to wonder, what happened in those three years he was with Nathanael, and those _nine weeks_ and those ten years. Well these shots came to me.

¤

Dean sat in his precious impala, the music on the highest level as he roared down the highway. He glanced at the sign, he officially left Nathanael's territory. He entered Oregon driving towards Portland entering Katharine's territory. He pulled the car to a stop to the closest motel before leaving the room and entering the woods. He stripped down naked rolling around in the mud with a wrinkled face.

_Dean looked at Nathanael following him through the trail. "The only way a wolf can lose the scent is if he or she is covered in mud. That's the only way, or to cover some one else's scent. But you can't cover if you have mated with someone else. Then the mate would know, and have a right to kill the one that slept with the mate." _

_"So the mates walk home free? That doesn't seem so fair." Dean said with a crinkled brow as he stepped over the thick mud looking up at Nathanael that looked straight at him with a cold face. _

_"It don't. The clan, does the punishment if mate can't… often punishment of death." Dean froze. "But you don't have to worry about that right?" Nathanael asked almost like a threat. Dean shook his head, trying to get the images of Ian ripping his head off. _

_"No I don't." he cringed and cleaned his throat chipping out trying sound as casual as possible. "So tell me more about this tracking…" _

-

Dean entered the small shower scrubbing the mud away gagging as he did so. That Katherine's clan would track him down was just a matter of time. Even if he would cover himself in mud 24/7 he couldn't cover the fact that he was a wolf or the clan of Nathanael, that scent couldn't be washed off but only replaced if he entered another clan. Which he couldn't do until his eight hundred years.

But the scent of Nathanael's sex was gone, it wasn't any shame of Nathanael's sex scent, but more his embarrassment, to be someone's bunk buddy. The other wolfs would sense that and class him one of the bunk buddies it was never the best way to impress. Some wolfs mission in life was to get laid with a leader so they could gain some power and respect.

Not even two days after he entered her territory there was a knocking on the door, out there standing was a big guy. "Katherine wants to se you." Dean nodded reaching out to grab his bag, he closed the door and walked towards his car. "No your…"

"No _you_ listen to me. I'm not ditching my baby." The man looked at the car then at Dean nodded his head but pointed at him warningly.

"But you follow me."

"I know" Dean said offering a charming smile.

¤

Dean kneeled down submissive himself quickly, it was instinct if he been in his wolf shape he be laying on his back by now. It was a man Caesar a Greek man that was Katharine's mate that inspected him first. "You're young. Leaving your clan already? Why is that? A run away?" he question Dean that was showing his neck.

"I'm not a run away, I got permission."

"Of who? Your members? Only…"

"Nathanael." Dean kicked himself, but Caesar was quicker kicking him so he dropped on his back with a leg on his chest showing his teeth. Sometimes Dean just forgot, he was use to follow his own rules, now they were so many. He would follow instinct but that didn't keep his mouth from shutting up.

"You really need to learn your place." Caesar growled.

"Caesar let him go." Dean's eyes darted to the beautiful black woman standing there. He knew of her, she was once in Nathanael's clan. They meet in Europe a very long time ago. After her 800 years she started her own clan, on territory that Nathanael given to her. He paged that Nathanael and she was ones lovers. "Like you said he's young. He doesn't know any better." Dean looked into her dark eyes. "You can stay. You're free to hunt and eat with us, but I will contact Nathanael to say you're here." Dean bit back, clenching his jaws.

"I'm sorry, but that's a bad idea. I mean… like you said I'm young, I really don't need the special treatment. I can give you my word that I'm allowed." Dean said through gritted teeth. His eyes darted to a man about twenty with sun blond hair and grey eyes. His eyes got bound to the young man that crooked his lip into a smirk. He felt drawn to him.

"Okay. But if…"

"I promise." He interrupted wincing as Caesar kicked him.

"That's enough Caesar!"

"He needs to learn his place." Caesar said softly to Katherine his head down.

"That's not up to you. He will learn." He was left except the blond that kneeled down beside him with a soft smile.

"Either your very stupid or very very stupid." The man said with a smooth raspy voice, an accent of Texas in it.

"How can I not win there?" Dean asked with a grin. The blond smiled wide offering his hand helping him up.

"You don't. I'm Tom."

"Dean."

"You ´young´ to." Dean said sniffing him with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, a few years. Eight I think…" Dean smiled lopsided.

"I have a feeling you and me are gonna get along."

_Dean looked around the big mansion, the others or most of them all were out with Nathanael, he and other lower in the rang where stayed put. Nathanael had gripped his arm ordering that he would stay Dean had narrowed his eyes snarling he wasn't someone you could keep from doing what he wanted to do. He was not some doormat, he'd rather be dead then be pushed around with. _

_Nathanael had soften ,saying that he had to stay he didn't want to worry about him while being out there. Dean had agreed to stay put, he sneaked into a room where no one was allowed in. "Are you searching for trouble or just having a hearing problems?" Dean twirled around seeing the black haired beauty. Raven. Dean winked at her that crossed her arms. _

_"You're not low rang why…" _

_"Cuz he said so, to keep an eye on you and Jimmy especially you. His exact words were, Raven stay put I don't want Jimmy breaking things and Dean trying to sneak around and breaking things." _

_"Ah you're the babysitter just so you know my dad tried that a couple of times… they all went screaming." He smirked wickedly. _

_"Oh and here I thought you were a sweet child." She cajoled mockingly. She crooked her finger so he would get closer. _

_"I am." Dean said pulling back her hair she slapped his hand away. "What?" he asked innocently._

_"Don't try that innocent crap on me and I kick your ass." She nodded down the hallway that he would follow him. Escorting him back down stairs and Dean smirked checking her ass out._

_"I knew a reason why I like you the most." His eyes darted up as the turned her head smiling mischievous before winking._

_"Kinky boy."_

_-_

Dean laid on his belly and his head peaked up at Tom walked towards him stretching beside him, "never hurts with a little company." Tom said moving a little closer, the room was cold and Dean nodded moving closer. "How's the floor at Nathanael's?" Dean looked into the grey eyes.

"No one sleeps on the floor, we all have rooms. But its Nathanael." Dean said it explained it because Nathanael was the most powerful, owned the most territory then them all. Tom nodded, you always sleep here?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, for the last… years, yes." Dean nodded curling his body closer to Tom's heat, it felt good. Tom sniffed him on his neck and Dean stretched his neck, feeling a lick. Tom changed form as Dean did the same, Tom started to sniff at him more he obviously liked his smell, Tom smelled good to.

Dean stood up wresting with Tom his tail wiggling happy, much later sated with food and play he curled closer to Tom bonding with his new friend.

The next morning he woke up early Tom was nudging him awake his tail wiggling barking at him. Dean followed Tom out to the hunting grounds, they found a little family of bunnies they sated themselves with. Walking side by side their tails wiggling happily. Dean avoided the others only spending his time with Tom as much as possible was he knew he had to move on soon.

It was a night when Tom's licking him clean when Katharine came, "Dean." She said firmly both looking up alarmed, Dean wore his jeans and one of Tom's flannel shirts. Dean stood up in his human shape looking at her. "I need to speak with you." Dean nodded shooting Tom a look that looked at him a little worried still in his wolf shape. Dean petted Tom's head scratching behind his ear. "Now." Dean nodded quickly following her outside.

"I know I've been here long, longer then I thought…" Dean started to explain as he caught up to her.

"No that's not it. It's about Tom." Dean narrowed down his eyes at her. "You and him have bonded rather quite quickly." She talked to majestic like she had royal blood in her.

"Yeah…" he said warily.

"What do you think Nathanael will think of that?" she asked gesturing with her hand, they were out the woods the sounds of birds an animal far away soothed him.

"Many have friends outside their clan…" he explained calmly.

"No I mean you being so close to Tom. You being Nathanael's lover and all." Dean froze. "You thought I didn't know, please you smelled like him miles away. Oh don't worry the other don't know. Only clan leaders." Dean looked at her. "You didn't truly know, what has he told you exactly?" she asked with a frown on that smooth dark skin. She was freaking beautiful that it took his breath away.

"That you can cover yourself in mud to lose the other wolfs tracking you. As erase some one else's scent…" she nodded her head.

"True, but being with a leader doesn't wash off… well… it don't for years anyhow…" Dean stiffed like a stick. "So you don't think Tom's scent is on you right now?" she asked almost derisive.

"We haven't done anything and even if, Nathanael has no reason to be mad at me. I'm not his mate." Dean said firm and a little angry, he tried to show as much respect he could without pulling a tantrum. Sometimes he just missed his father hitting him behind his back.

"No but his lover."

"He had many." Dean snorted.

"True, but not as long as he's been you." She turned facing him her hands resting on her stomach in a posture that screamed royal. He had the urge to ask her.

"Not even you?" She laughed shaking her head.

"You think we we're lovers?" she asked with a half smirk. "True, Nathanael did give me this territory," she gestured around the woods. "He did gave me the power I needed to become a leader." She said with a crooked eyebrow sounding emotionless.

"He must have loved you… love you." Dean said feeling his heart sting.

"Yes, he does but not in the way you think, I was never his lover. Never once. But I wished it once apon a time yes." She looked away then breathed in deeply. "We never shared bed because he knew how I felt for him, I'm his family." She said softly looking into his eyes he wondered if anyone could be so freaking beautiful like her.

"After my 800 years I left broken hearted. In that time, I couldn't really walk freely now could I?" She said very bitterly. "He gave me the power to survive the wolfs but also people. Wolfs at that time couldn't be without a pact like you can today… but their not many that are strays… they just don't survive."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you know, that being with Tom is not…"

"I just said…"

"I know but what will Nathanael say…"

"He has no claim on me." Dean snapped angry.

"Then you don't know Nathanael, he does have claim on you. You think that mark on your wrist is common? You have two that are connected into one."

&

_Dean yawned lazy stretching out in his bed in his bedroom, he sat up alert as Nathanael entered his bedroom. Nathanael had been gone for the last few days, and Dean could truly say that he missed him. He didn't stop his huge dopy smile on his face, Nathanael just grinned at him one arm behind his back. "Hi" Nathanael said sounding very sneaky. _

_"What's behind your back?" Dean asked curious, Nathanael just smiled sitting next to him, he reached for Dean's hand, Dean looked down at his wrist were the burn mark was of Nathanael's sign. "You're so not burning me again." His go easy attitude faded and his face became cold. _

_"You weren't even awake." _

_"Yeah but I think I got a say about you burning my skin." _

_"It's a protection." Nathanael showed the a little box, "trust me." Dean looked at Nathanael in suspicion "c'mon trust me." Dean nodded his head. "Here." Nathanael gave Dean the pillow "bite on it." _

_"You're not burning me!" Dean snatched his arm back but Nathanael was quicker, he screamed in pain. _

_-_

No one in his clan had that mark, not the red one, the other was white which he woke up with. "So what, many must have…"

"Two, two have those marks on your wrist. You… and me." Dean's brow twitched. "So I ask you again. What do you think he will do not only to Tom but to you?"

"So what, I can't have friends now? Me and Raven…"

"Friends yes… but friends no. I'm not saying that you will ignore Tom just… back off, and that mark is not meant to be hidden." She grabbed his wrist where Dean had his leather bracelets. A silence grew between them, Dean's frown deep his lips wrinkled. "That necklace you wear you know that it's Egyptian right?"

"Yes, just like you." Dean said shortly denying the conversation that would come, "I think I've been over staying my welcome." He stated looking around anywhere but her.

"Dean I'm not trying to drive you away."

"I better leave."

"I insist that you stay at least the night and when you go… I recommend back to him."

"I'm not going back."

"Your stubborn man Dean, very foolish. I can let it slide… your disrespect, but if you meet others… watch your tong Dean or it will be ripped off." She warned Dean looked changeling against her.

"And why would you care? You think this mark mean anything? It don't, he doesn't love me Kate, I will never expect him to. I hardly think this mark will be permanent." She laughed right at his face.

"Your really that stupid or that naïve? How much do you even know about him? Nathanael is charming yes, fair yes, jealous oh yes, dangerous you bet your ass I don't know if you really seen him... many years from now… he's cruel when he's mad. He takes what he wants, nothing is impossible to him. I don't know why he let you go now... especially when you shared his bed this long."

"Its only been a few months Kate."

"Months?" she laughed, shaking her head "how long have you stayed here Dean?"

"A few days?"

"Try eight weeks." Dean's face dropped, "time for us doesn't feel that long. It goes quicker…"

"I have to find my dad…"

"No your going back." Dean glanced at her "you will before he will…"

"Will what? Others been gone for years."

"You truly are that stupid." Dean knew for one thing for sure, he wasn't going back yet. No not yet. But first he had to say goodbye to Tom before tracking his father.

_¤¤¤_

Dean yawned stretching his sore body, he felt oddly sore, his whole body burned. He opened his eyes Nathanael was still asleep a arm draped over him barley giving him room to move. He took the opportunity to look at Nathanael, he never really got a chance to watch him sleep. He always was awake before him, or woke up if he looked at him. Dean used his index finger to stroke Nathanael's nose bridge.

Nathanael's eyes fluttered open, "Nathanael?"

"Mmmm what's wrong?" Dean shook his head, even if he knew Nathanael loved him it was still hard to open up and it wasn't like Nathanael was the most open guys either. "Dean? Tell me."

"I feel weird." He blurred out. Nathanael brow twitched, "weird… I… forget it. Go back to sleep."

"Dean…"

"No just forget it."

"Dean." Nathanael warned in a you better tell me now or I will find out and I won't be happy that you didn't tell me in the first place.

"God your worse then my little brother when he was a kid, like a freaking dog with a bone! Dammit." Dean snapped edgy. Throwing the cover off. He stormed out the room and into his own luckily Nathanael didn't follow him. His body felt on fire he groaned and dropped to the floor.

Dean stirred looking up to se Raven's beautiful face, "heaven?" he asked grinning.

"Ha ha, funny you still have a since of humour after being poisoned." Dean frowned, "yeah… whatever it was… it almost killed you Dean you've been delirious for days."

"Who was in the room?"

"Me and Nathanael. No one else, he knew that we sort of get along." She almost whispered like it was a secret. He was in his room scented candles where set around the room. She offered a wood bowl with something green in it to drink. He wrinkled his nose in disgust but drank it anyway.

"What did I say?" suddenly feeling a knot in his stomach.

"You were calling out for your father mostly. Nightmares… about… the demon." She said softly. Dean looked her straight in the eye, "and… you… started to ramble about your mother…" Dean froze his eyes widen, "no one heard expect me and him I promise. I won't tell. I won't."

"Go away."

"Dean…"

"Go."

"Dean its okay…"

"Get the hell away from me!" he screamed the top of his lungs "get out! Get out!" he roared. She was quickly out the door he threw the wooden bowl at the door. He felt awful, he rolled out the bed falling on his four. His mother… Dean felt his eyes burn, his mother saw on the ceiling. His mother that use to sing to him every night, that allowed him to take a cookie to bed with him. His mom… his mom. He felt like someone stabbed him in the heart twisting it around.

"Dean."

"Go away." He begged he felt his eyes sting. Nathanael kneeled in front of him "I said…"

"I know what you said. C'mon big guy." Dean groaned as Nathanael lifted him up dropping him on the bed. "I need you to tell me what you've been eating." Dean looked into those blue eyes. "Dean?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would some one try to poison me?"

"Their many reason why, I need you to tell me so I can find who's responsible." Dean's brow crinkled. He winced as he tried to sit up, his body still felt on fire.

"Fuck. I've been eating the same as the rest. Nothing more, drank what the others drink…" Nathanael nodded. "But…"

"But what…"

"Help me up."

"What?"

"Help me up dammit."

"Dean you need…"

"If you say rest I kick your ass."

"You can't."

"Screw you dammit, help me up." Nathanael scowled at him helping him up. Dean walked with shaky legs towards the chest, it was his guns and weapons. Those he used to hunt with, inside was also pictures the only he had of the past. "This, fuck why didn't I think of that…" Nathanael wrinkled his smooth forehead, Dean reached for his sock and grabbed an amulet showing to Nathanael that snarled at it.

Fuming with anger he growled pissed snatching it from Dean's hand showing it to Dean while shaking it pissed. "Why the hell do you have…"

"I've had it since I was fifteen." Dean said feeling suddenly small as Nathanael looked at him with those vivid light blue eyes.

"Did you…"

Dean quickly interrupted him, "I cut my finger with it… I was searching for my old journal…"

"Put it away Dean, that's dangerous for someone like you."

"Some one like me?" he asked darkly narrowing down his eyes.

"That's weak," Dean growled at him he didn't like to hear that he was weak when his whole life he tried to be anything then weak. "Dean stop it, you're one of the strongest people I know. You were a hunter for god sakes purely human. One of the best."

"Still."

"Huh?"

"Still a hunter." Dean said almost childish earning a soft smile from Nathanael.

"Still a hunter," he offered with a soft smile. "Dean." He breathed out "you scared me." Nathanael looked at Dean that tore his eyes from him. "Dean look at me… you scared the living shit out of me. I searched everywhere finding out how you been poisoned Dean. You can't scare me like that." Nathanael gripped Dean's arm firmly that shook it off.

"Uhm… sorry?"

"No Dean. You can't just do that!"

"It wasn't like I asked for it!"

"You should be more careful. Its not just bout you anymore."

"Their never was." Dean said short and cold.

"You know what I mean, your family you'd die for them in a second if you needed to… you never mattered… but Dean you have to learn to matter. I need you Dean. This clan needs you." Dean looked questionly at him. Nathanael smiled softly kissing him gentle on the lips it was a good kiss. That kind of kiss you felt to your toes making them curl. "This clan need you to keep me in line. Without you I get lost. I'm not gonna lose you." It was a promise the last words Dean stared into those light blue eyes that had a spell over him. He broke eye contact looking down before looking up with a grin.

"You know this is a mayor chick flick moment." Dean murmured with a grin his forehead pressing against Nathanael's. Nathanael nodded before kissing him again.

"I know." Nathanael chuckled, "but it doesn't count when you've been dying on me. Dean… I love you." Dean peaked up his eyes, suddenly feeling like a girl on her prom night. He felt his cheeks burn and hated it. "I love everything about you. There is nothing to not love. But I especially love your freckles on your nose and cheeks." Dean grinned not many noticed his freckles, to focused on his lips or body. Pretty boy was what they called him, hot sexy stunningly, beautiful. Cheesy or not Nathanael seemed to se beyond that, that's why Dean felt so naked under Nathanael's eyes.

"Is it your way to say I'm hot?" Dean asked cheekily as Nathanael winked at him helping him up and into the bed. "Shouldn't you be…"

"No I'm right where I want to be." He grinned Dean loved that, his finger poked on the corner of Nathanael's lip.

"I love that. The way the line on your mouth goes up, like your always grinning." Dean loved his feral grin that always screamed I'm gonna devour you and that grin was always shown to him, no one else. "That stubble, that hair you can never control it always wild. Your lashes so fucking black and up like a freaking girl, and those lips..."

"Looks who's talking." Nathanael chuckled, "Dean?" he asked after awhile after pulling Dean into his embrace.

"Mmmm"

"Nothing."

"Ok" Dean murmured sleepy. Two days after that when he got well Nathanael mated with him.

_¤_

_Dean woke up wincing, his body burned, his ass freaking was on fire it had its own pulse and it was hitting hard. He crinkled his neck hearing a sound, then his eyes darted to the person beside him. He woken up many times with people by his side but never men, never men. Dean slowly pushed the cover of his throbbing body. It freaking hurt to walk he entered the bathroom and was he saw was a shock. _

_There was big purple bruises on his neck and chest and as he looked down there were some on his inner thigh that made him freaking blush hard. Then on his hip and as he turned he saw a big purple hicky on his ass. He bit his sensitive lower lip. They had been to eager. _

_With girls you had foreplay, but with Nathanael… he was a guy and it wasn't like he really knew him and before he would chicken out Nathanael had rolled them. Dean never thought in a million years he'd sleep with a man or that he would be the submissive one. He had battled for the role for the alpha male. _

_You did it every time, every time you saw a guy you challenged him it was pure instinct. And being with Nathanael… It brought forth those primal instincts. And Nathanael just oozed power and alpha status. As he tired to roll them Nathanael's teeth had dug into his skin and he submissive to Nathanael just like that. _

_He jumped startled as he emptied his bladder when Nathanael entered the bathroom, he kind of figured that one he would have left or was still asleep so he could sneak off. "Feel better?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"Your wound." Dean looked down at the bandages he hadn't even noticed them. "I should clean it." Dean just nodded in daze. _

_He felt sort of awkward as Nathanael cleaned the wounds "uhm… I should get going. I things to do." _

_"Is it your way to ditch me?" Nathanael asked amused "I bet girls just love that." Dean snorted. _

_"No I really have to…" _

_"Hunt. Sure. You do that." Nathanael said winking at Dean's shocked expression. "Se you around freckles." _

_¤_

Dean chuckled mischievous signalling Raven that shook her head Dean nodded his head eager and she grinned nodding in agreement. She shook the can with whip cream giving it to Dean that smeared it on Ian's hand. Raven grabbed the feather tickling under Ian's nose. A matter

of seconds Ian's hand slapped on his own face with the whip cream.

"What the hell!" Ian barked pissed off. Dean laughed like little boy before running after Raven that laughed hard their laughter echoing. They ran faster as Ian was behind them. They where out the back door running faster.

"C'mon it was a joke."

"When I get you I'll snap your neck." Dean swallowed he would survive but it would hurt.

"Why me! Why not Raven?"

"Traitor!" she cried out laughing.

"You talked her into it!"

"That's not true!" Dean lied running faster trying to run faster then Raven so he would get her first they all stopped in their tracks sniffing the air. "Oh… their here." Dean turned his face at Raven that looked at him scowling.

"Maybe if we run really fast…" she tried and Dean grinned just knowing he rubbed of his childish thinking at her. He was a bad influence he really was he smirked proud over that. Dean nodded.

"We can try."

"Idiots they have already caught our scent. Raven the more you spend time with him the more brain cells pop."

"Hey!" Dean and Raved said offended. "I'm not dumb!"

"No you two just give Beevis and Butthead a whole new meaning!" Ian snapped annoyed. Dean snorted.

"Just because of that. We will blame you." Raven nodded her head childish and Dean grinned. They turned seeing Nathanael and the others dragging two dears, and a moose. "Dammit what is it with you and the sneaking around?" Dean said to Nathanael that grinned crooked at him then looked at Ian.

"Why do you have cream on your face?" Dean broke into the boyish laughter resting a hand on Nathanael's shoulder for support. Raven giggled then jumped back at Ian's growl at her.

"Well you se Beevis and Butthead thought it would be funny…"

"Why did you fall asleep in the first place?" Dean chipped in winking at Raven that grinned. The others left with the prey dragging it towards the mansion. "I'm telling you Nathanael, you left me with the worst baby sitter in the entire world." Dean said dramatically, grinning wickedly, he felt a little bitter over still having a freaking baby sitter but he was to tired of Nathanael explaining it was to dangerous and blab la bla.

"So, Dean gave you a hard time?" Nathanael asked amused to Ian that was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Yes!"

"I promise, I won't leave you with him like that again."

"Thank you!" Ian burst out relived.

"Hey I'm offended. He called me and Raven Beevis and Butthead do we look like them?" Nathanael looked at Dean amused.

"Well one of them were blond the other had dark hair…" Dean gasped playfully.

"Your breaking me man."

"Sure I am." He looked at Ian "you can go, and you Raven, next time try not to give in so quickly last next time at least a few hours." She sighed in fake regret.

"I'll try." She winked at Dean before running off her finger poking Ian's face tasting the cream before ditching away as Ian growled after her.

"Ah kids now days." Dean said leaning his weight on Nathanael's shoulder with his elbow resting on his neck.

"Yeah… kids like you." Nathanael said smiling before pulling Dean to a kiss that responded eagerly. "Freckles I almost suspect that you missed me." He grinned wide feeling that happy relaxed sensation he always felt around Dean. It was no secret that he was head over heels over Dean. Everyone in the clan seemed to love Dean just a little more their jealousy dying when he came back. They almost praised him.

His clan was much happier now, played more joked more. Even joked in front of him they still feared and respected him but was more comfortable around him not so stiff like puppets. Dean rubbed their nose together laughing.

_¤_

"Do you own anything else then black?" Dean asked his feet kicking up in the air as he sat on the edge of the bed watching Nathanael dress, feeling a little burn in his cheeks. He hated that. For Christ sake he seen Nathanael naked a thousands of times but still watching him like this without seducing him or being the tub or in their acts always made him blush like a freaking virgin.

"Nope."

"Think you would look hot in white boxers." Dean stated trying to sound un eager. Nathanael glanced at him as he pulled up his black pants. The black shirt was button as the black jacket. He was hot as hell, looking very elegant. "You look like a penguin."

"Don't worry pretty I only have eyes on you." Dean flushed red kicking Nathanael's leg gently. "Hey watch it." Nathanael scowled looking at Dean that was dressed already in his leather jacket boots with jeans and t-shirt and shirt.

"Everyone will be here right?"

"Yep everyone in Katherine's clan and ours."

Dean looked at the map "Nathanael… we are like thirty five… and you own like the entire Canada and every state around… how ya know no one…"

"Yeah in this house Dean… we're over five hundred." Dean looked surprised at him "I have homes all over Dean. We only stay here because its safer here."

"For me you mean." Dean asked a little bitterly.

"Yes."

-

"Ok…"

"Dean listen to me, now as you're my mate… just try to act like Caesar."

"No he's mean." Dean said grinning boyish. Nathanael scowled at him, "I know what you mean." He said more serious, "believe it or not I know when fun time is over."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Very funny." Dean said bored but his eyes twinkled. "Your gonna meet Tom, Raven is eager we can become the three musketeers what ya think?"

"I think Beevis and Butthead is enough." Nathanael said a little sternly, Tom he wanted to know who this boy was the boy Dean hadn't shut up about for the last few days when he found out they would come. Dean snorted at him getting up Nathanael gripped his arm kissing his lips.

"This is important. Many want to know who I've chose you have a lot of pressure on you."

"Yeah, perhaps cuz they wanted to be chosen." Dean said bitterly, this life could sometimes kill him. Sometimes the road was much more easier, even killing demons almost getting yourself killed constantly watching over your shoulder was easier then this. He felt that he wasn't cut out for this life. Sometimes he cursed Nathanael for entering his life.

"Dean I chose you."

"I know. I know." Dean said snapping stopping the urge to scream out loud. Nathanael grabbed his arms pressing their foreheads together before pulling him into a kiss.

"This is who we are Dean. We. Its us. I know its hard for you, and I love your for trying. But this is important. And I know that you can do this. c'mon." Nathanael nudged Dean that nodded rolling back his shoulders counting backwards. Nathanael studied Dean that stretched out his twinkle in his eyes gone, serious face was on. Job mood was on.

They left the room, they got down stairs Dean had two steps behind Nathanael. He smelled the air the clan was coming closer. They were arriving, Dean felt a knot in his stomach he walked out were big tents were up, he had peaked into them before when they been set up they were filled with pillows and covers.

Soon the whole place were filled with wolfs he could smell them miles away. He felt eyes on him Raven were close by his side, looking very serious and deadly. Her black hair was pulled back with a red silk ribbon dressed in a red dress she was freaking beautiful. She looked at him and winked in an I know am hot but try to control yourself kind of wink.

Dean's eyes darted to the road smelling the air, his face light up like a Christmas tree he signalled Raven that nodded following him as he pressed by the others meeting up with the car. Out jumped Tom, Dean grinned wide opening his arms wide. He embraced his friend tight before breaking the hug showing him to Raven. "Raven this is Tom. Tom this is…"

"Dean." Dean twirled around seeing Nathanael, "Katherine is here." Dean hadn't even noticed her. He looked at her tilting his head down. He didn't need to go down on his knees because this was Nathanael's territory.

"I'm sorry Katherine I didn't notice you." He apologized feeling a sting as he did so, he didn't like to apologize and he as hell didn't like apologizing because something like this. She nodded her head.

"Its okay Dean, Nathanael lets head in I think it's about to rain." Dean watched them go waiting before they were out of reach before turning to Raven and Tom both had been on their knees.

"C'mon, I wanna show you this place…"

"Dean." Raven said. "You have to head in." she whispered hushed.

"Why?" Dean asked hushed to Raven that smiled stiffly so no one would pay then to much attention.

"Where is Caesar?" she asked all knowingly.

"He went after…" he trailed off "oh… Raven stay with Tom." He quickly hurried to the house again. When he entered Nathanael shot him a look and Dean looked quickly down. He glanced at Caesar that sat down and he did the same. After awhile after doing do what Caesar does was quite boring. He tried to pay attention never speaking himself to the others reporting to Nathanael about how things were going. Cane's name dropped time to time. Each time Dean felt a cold hand in his stomach.

"Cane will be deal with in time. We," Katherine said pointing at Nathanael, "we'll have meeting with all of the clan leaders and Cane's clan will be under watched."

"But ms Katherine its not only Cane its Miranda's clan to." Miranda she was an ally to Cane. Their was nine total leaders. There were no wolfs in lower America, the state line from California to North Carolina was unlived by wolfs expect strays. Dean felt like he was in twilight zone or something. This life was so different from his human life. Suddenly school math didn't seem so scary anymore.

He was sitting next to Nathanael trying to fight the feeling of yawn or tapping his leg. Somehow his leg must be starting to shake cuz he felt a firm grip on his thigh it was Nathanael's hand. He froze and Nathanael pulled his hand away and continued speaking, Dean hoped he wasn't completely red. Caesar spoke quite often, he had been in the army before. Dean looked up at Caesar.

"Well that's not true." He said, kicking himself from speaking, he swore he felt Nathanael's eyes burn a whole into his neck. "You have to burn and salt it not…"

"What do you know cub?" cub was a degrading thing to say. Sort of calling him stupid or something but much more harsher.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm a hunter?" he said sarcastically narrowing down his eyes at Caesar.

"Really? A hunter, now that's quite weak." Dean growled at him angry. He felt Nathanael's hand on his chest holding him put.

"Says the one that thinks you can get rid off spirit by..."

"I think you don't know what you are talking about."

"Caesar." Katherine snapped.

"What? He thinks he knows everything!"

"Hey I've been hunting since I was a kid!" Dean snapped angry but Caesar continued like he didn't even hear him.

"He's been sitting there not saying a freaking word, bored to his scull now he thinks…"

"Enough I said." Katherine said. Caesar leaned back defeated. Dean stood up leaving them angry. He went out it was raining he sniffed the air, it was a little harder but he tracked down Raven and Tom they were inside a tent.

"Dean? You should…"

"Well I couldn't stay." He interrupted, "fucking Caesar." Tom scowled at him.

"Hey that's one of my leaders."

"So what!"

"So don't disrespect them if I'm around." Tom said sternly. Dean nodded his head in understanding.

¤

Nathanael crinkled his neck, he felt bad for Dean, he sighed shaking his head brown locks falling into his eyes. He walked towards Dean's bedroom as he could feel his scent stronger there. He felt a little grouchy over that, he wasn't in their bedroom, sometimes he really hated the fact that he gave Dean the room. But if he hadn't Dean would find another place.

His eyes narrowed down as he felt stronger another males scent. He growled feeling fury inside of him growing, he became blind with rage. Feeling a much darker part of him come alive once again, he slammed the door open seeing Dean asleep on his bed. But that wasn't what put the fury in his body and soul but the other male sleeping there with an arm thrown over Dean like he had a claim over him. Dean was just laying there using his arms as a pillow sleeping on his belly peacefully but jumped up as the door slammed open.

Nathanael growled with long furious steps he walked to the bed easily lifting up Tom that screamed in shock and fear. He slammed the blond boy into the door with one arm choking him. "You know who he belongs with!" he growled feeling his blood boil.

Dean heard the door slam open confused and feeling his heart slam hard into his chest at the loud sound. He blinked a couple time barely registering that Nathanael picked Tom up like a rag doll slamming him up the wall his eyes more light blue, like a light house lamp. His eyes radiating with anger such rage Dean never seen in his entire life.

"Nathanael!" he called, scrambling out the bed he tried to rip the one hand that Nathanael was holding Tom with. Dean flew back and grunted in pain as he crashed against his table breaking it his cd's crashing down to the floor with him. He shook his head trying to shake back the darkness. He stumbled back getting thrown back again. He crashed as hard but this time the broken table's wood slammed his arm hard making his arm bleed as his scratched his side breaking the skin.

He felt his bone crack, he grunted "Nathanael stop it!" he pleaded, "what are you doing!"

"You know who he belongs with!" Nathanael growled pointing at Dean to Tom that was choking barley gasping for air. Dean stood up avoiding the push trying to drag Nathanael away. "Back off." Nathanael growled pissed pushing him back so he fell back. Dean cried out in pain feeling that crack become a snap. He spat out blood on the white carpet, he heard a drop and a gasp.

"Dean" he heard Tom gasp in fear. Then Tom cried out in pain. The door opened and Raven stood there in shock, she hurried to Dean covering the wound.

"Dean" she gasped looking up to Nathanael that was in conflict "please Nathanael." She pleaded "he hasn't done anything." Dean thought she pleaded for perhaps for Tom but he realized in her tone it was his life she pleading for. "They just fell asleep. I was here the entire time Nathanael, Tom fell asleep here and Dean was awake he wanted to watch the movie's ending." She explained quickly holding her hand up trying to protect Dean.

"I'm not going to kill him fool." Nathanael growled. He turned to Tom "you on the other hand…"

"Don't." Dean gasped. "Please."

"Shut up." Raven snapped covering his mouth. Nathanael smelled the air there was a scent there from Raven and no scent of sex or anything like that. He sniffed Tom angry choking him again. He had seen fear in Dean's eyes. "Out!" he ordered Raven that trembled standing up she tried to take Dean with her. "Leave him."

"Please Nathanael." She begged looking at Dean before getting the door slammed in her face. Nathanael walked over to Dean kneeling down Dean flinched as he came closer, there was terror in Dean's eyes as he lifted up him slamming him into the wall. He growled at Dean sniffing him.

"We didn't do anything. Please. He has nothing do to with this!" his instincts conflicting in war, the old hunter instinct of fighting back against the wolf that said surrender to your leader to the instinct of his heart that screamed please please.

"He has everything to do with this." He growled pissed, his teeth growing.

"You can't punish him for being my friend." Dean gasped feeling weaker he was limp in Nathanael's hold. "I didn't do anything." He said. The look in Nathanael's eyes put a such terror in his body. Fear, the man he loved, the first person he ever loved like this, with his soul and body could do this. He panicked in Nathanael's hold "let me go let me go let me go."

"Do you know what you've done!" Nathanael's knuckles hit the wall breaking the concrete making a big whole in the wall. "**In my house! In my home! With everyone here! Are you really that dumb!" **He roared shaking Dean hard feeling his blood pump fast through his veins.

"Please stop, let go you're scaring me please. Please." Dean pleaded in panic.

Nathanael felt his heart turn into ice, Dean was panicking a pure panic, his eyes wide his voice hitching breathing quickly making his blood pump faster which made him lose blood quicker. He let Dean drop to his legs but Dean's knees gave away and he dropped him completely on the ground.

He saw how Dean scrambled away from him and into a corner holding his head up above his face covering himself. Nathanael moved towards Dean "please don't" Dean cried out. Nathanael froze he moved at Tom that was gasping for air, if he killed Tom now he might lose Dean forever… but if he let him go he would be shown as weak. He broke Tom's legs and arms, he broke each finger as he spoke. "You." Crack "Are. Banned. From. My. Territory. If I ever catch your scent on my land again you wished I'd killed you tonight." With that Tom got kicked out the room he growled at him looking at some that was fleeing the house.

They lifted Tom up dragging him away from the house, Nathanael moved into the room were Dean was still in the corner. Just like a dog that been abused, to frighten to hurt to fight back only waiting for death. Nathanael made a howl signalling that everyone was out the door. He moved slowly towards Dean hunching down the fury and rage gone and replaced with worry, seeing his mate hurt because of him.

Dean flinched at his touch but Nathanael didn't give up "c'mon let me se." Nathanael pleaded smelling the blood stronger. Dean just curled closer to a ball Nathanael felt that sting again his body, his hand reached out to stroke Dean's head that trembled as he did so.

"Please please." He begged, his instincts killing him, the wolf said go to him the hunter screamed kill him! His heart said please don't. "Please. Leave me." Nathanael didn't move away but reached out to stroke his arm and he jumped away afraid. The eyes hunting him, the scent the feeling of Nathanael like that. He wasn't who he thought he was, he heard about it but never really believed that Nathanael was capable of it. At least to him... He was foolish enough to think he mattered. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I forget my place." He whispered shaky.

Nathanael fought the urge to cry, "No Dean, I'm sorry… I just… saw him… I'm sorry I know you wouldn't…" he sighed heavily. "C'mon… I'm gonna lift you to the bed okay?" Dean shook his head avoiding Nathanael as he crawled. "Dean." He reached out seeing the flinch.

Dean crawled on top of his bed, no he corrected Nathanael's bed this wasn't his room. He looked away from Nathanael that sat beside him trying to touch him. He tried to move away but it hurt. "Don't." He growled suddenly. The hunter taking over. "Get out."

"Dean..."

"Get the fuck out." He growled never looking at Nathanael. He would leave this place and never look back, he wouldn't stay here any longer. He refused. Nathanael stood up.

"You can't move." Nathanael said matter of factly "your not going anywhere." He snapped, "you remember Dean who you are." He growled angry seeing Dean curl, whatever that got him the strength to growl at him left Dean. "I'll get Raven for you."

Dean laid in the tub, the water colouring pink. He was healing very fast but a few stitches were still printed on his skin. Dean sniffed the air and relaxed, Raven entered the bathroom kneeling down in front of him. "Hi" she said softly stroking his hair.

"Hi. Are you okay?" he asked worried she nodded her head. Dean worried about her, she could have been killed those three night ago… or was it three nights ago he was never sure about time. "He… hasn't hurt you right?" it was words he never thought would come out his lips.

"No" Raven says with the shake of her head, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and she sighed then smiled gently at Dean as she stroked his wet hair. "He asks about you all the time." That night had been her very own nightmare. She seen Nathanael mad many times but this time it was personal.

Dean looked at the cream white wall saying bitterly with a crooked lip. "I should have read the fine script in this whole mating thing." But it wasn't like he really knew what Nathanael was doing to him that night.

"Well…"

"Well what?" she licked her lips nervous her fingers tapping the edge of the tub.

"You know your eight hundred years? Well after that… your home free… if you've found some one else... Your old mate could surrender you to the new one…" Dean interrupted her looking at her.

"That's good. I think by then he will find a new one… or just kill me and take another." He said dully. Raven flinched shaking her head looking at him with her brown eyes.

"But"

"But what?"

"Nathanael… I don't think he'd let you go." She said looking at Dean, it was the truth she seen Nathanael with Dean he wouldn't let Dean go for anything.

"No your right. I think he'd kill me by then." Dean said flatly.

"No Dean… I think… he could have killed you that night… but he didn't… he called me a fool remember? Like it was an ridiculous idea to kill you and he was that mad Dean…" she licked her lips.

"Maybe it had been better if he had killed me, I'm not cut out for this. I'm a hunter."

"So are we."

"Rules…" he puffed out bitterly "I break them."

"He does love you." She argued.

"When my years are up… I'll leave… I'll go to Mexico…" he knew he sounded naïve or unsecure.

"He will caught your scent if you go to the other side of the world Dean, he would just get furious Dean he'd…"

"Hurt me?" he looked straight into those dark eyes.

"Dean…"

"He don't love me if he hurts me." Dean argued, "I'm not stupid, I've turned into one of those girls that stays with a abusive boyfriend or husband. The only twist in this that my can track me down." He puffed out a bitter laugh hitting the now cold water.

"I don't think he did it on purpose…" she tried to defend.

"Who's side are your on… wait don't answer." He said bitterly as he saw her look down in shame. He snorted pulling the plug out of the tub.

Raven shook her head, then took Dean's hand rubbing their palms together "se that, my scent is now on your hand. He can scent it, we can't but he can." Dean brow crinkled "you have no idea how powerful he really is…"

"I know that my power is not even on his toenail." He used that comparison before Raven shook her head.

"I'm sorry… but perhaps not even that." Dean looked at her standing up taking the towel around his hips. "He's the beginning of us all… well almost of us all." Dean brow got deeper. "You want to know? I'll tell you. His parents were human Dean his whole family was… well almost… his cousin was like him to… somehow I don't know but they were born this way. It's them that changed others. That in return changed others. But it is his cousin and him are the beginning of all of this." She squeezed his hand. "Don't you know how special you are?" she asked him truthfully. "Nathanael is a fair man he is. But he can be cruel as well."

"I know." Dean said rather pale.

"No you don't. I've lived here for the last nine hundred of years." She snapped, "I've seen his lovers. Seen how he treats them, I've seen people wolfs pine after him, but you… you got him Dean. He was out Dean… I was there Dean. I was there al along. I was in the bar. I saw you Dean. I saw you enter the bar, you never saw me... Nathanael took a look at you and he changed Dean. He changed." She said in awe.

"I saw you two play pool, I was there every night seeing how you two become friends." Dean frowned. "He changed Dean, he changed that night he first spoke with you. Never once once had I seen him smile or laugh. You did that in one night. I was there Dean, it was I that helped Nathanael to take care of you."

He looked at her in wonder, his brow crinkled. He shook his head trying to get her words out pulling quickly on his cloths. "He changed with you, did you know there was no playing here? No jokes…"

"That's because you all were boring." He offered a tight smile.

"Cuz it wasn't allowed. He wanted calm, didn't want anything to disturb him. We were like… a bad black and white movie and you came with the flat screen with colours. You put TV's in this house. You put movies here, music." She gestured with her hand, "you got away with everything, and you still do."

"Raven. I get your point. But I can never se him like I did before." He said honestly shaking his head and stepped out the tub entering the bedroom and pulled out his cloths that already was in his old bags.

"You're his mate." She argued almost angry.

"I know." He said softly, "I need to be alone Raven."

"Sure. Please Dean don't do anything stupid…"

"I know this clan needs me to keep him calm." He said bitterly.

"I need you Dean. You're my best friend. My only friend since I've changed and ever before that." Dean nodded his head she smiled sadly leaning over kissing his forehead he flinched back.

"The scent."


	7. between time part 2

**Got a email that said i should cut it in half cuz it would be easier to read.**

* * *

Dean laid on the bed his hand resting on his stomach and chest, the head phones on his head his eyes closed disappearing the lyrics and tones of his music. His body was burning for food but he ignored that feeling. If he wanted to eat he had to get out of the room which had become his sanctuary. Oddly Nathanael didn't barge into the room… he had left the room once to get some more music from his car.

It had been a freaking nightmare, they had stopped him refusing him access to his car. He had growled at them trying to fight them but he was weak hadn't eaten for days and was healing. Nathanael had barked "what's the meaning of this!" Dean had quickly moved behind Ivan that strangely enough stood up straight and proud.

"Music." He got out never looking at Nathanael but felt his eyes on him.

"Then get it." Dean got to his car taking the little box avoiding everyone. He had hurried in and to the room and closed his door when Nathanael had followed him. He half expected him to open the door but he never did. Since that he didn't go out, when he changed his music he could hear steps outside his door Nathanael walking back and forth.

Dean squeezed his eyes humming with the music, ignoring the growl in his stomach. Then there was a knock on the door, he pushed the head phones of Ian stood there, Dean looked at him questionly. "Get dressed, your seeing Tom."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know…" he said annoyed then looked at Dean sighing. "To say goodbye."

Dean glanced around him there was wolfs there he didn't recognized but could scent was from Nathanael's clan. He saw Tom and smiled weakly that got outside the car looking very pale "I'm so sorry." He blurred out.

"No Dean, its my… I should have known. Not are you someone's mate… but Nathanael's…" Tom looked around skittish. "You forget you know… the rules… just think this is a cool guy you bound become friends…" He trailed off. Dean nodded in agreement. He took a step closer but Tom stumbled back "I can't be near you."

"Can't we even shake hands goodbye?"

"No." Tom said. "I'm even surprised I'm alive… of the things you hear ya know… I owe you my life…"

"No you don't." Tom smiled tightly.

"Hey perhaps in another life."

"This is fucked up. This is not who I am." Dean said, "this… instinct… is more of a curse then a blessing."

"Dean this thing… that changed us… it changes people to the best… but people like us… that was free lived on the road never settling… it's a curse we live learn to live with. Try to compromise with your instinct for your own sake." Dean nodded his head he chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah I'll try." He offered the simple lie.

"No you will. Cuz we are survivors. Like roaches we don't evolve we adjust." Dean laughed and held his ribs as it cracked when he laughed. "You'll be fine." Tom promised him gently.

"You to."

"We'll meet again."

"I hope so." With that Tom left him Dean stood there watching the car leave a female walked towards him.

"I'm sorry we have to leave."

"Sure." Dean said watching the road with wanting and sadness before turning heading into the car.

Nathanael watched warily as the other jumped out of the car a few literal fled when they saw him. He saw Dean get out of the car looking down, he was nudged to go forward. Dean stumbled forward almost stopping time to time looking for an escape but there was non. Finally Dean was in front of him his head down slowly ever so slowly trying to sneak his way in with actually touching him. Nathanael put a hand on the doorpost stopping Dean he tilted his head to the side and Nathanael sniffed him deeply.

&

_Dean chuckled lazy his fingers stroking the back of Nathanael's back and neck, Nathanael's nose deep buried in his skin "what do I smell like?" he asked hoarsely thick with sleep, feeling Nathanael almost breath in his skin. "Old motels and booze?" he asked grinning at Nathanael the peeked his head up. _

_"You smell… free." _

_-_

He knew Tom and him never even touched that he could sense before Dean even got out the car, but Dean didn't know that. He loved Dean scent, it was a mix of wood, air a musky smell only males could have that was utterly Dean it was hard to explain in words. There like a second skin was his scent on Dean's skin. He growled at that. Tom should have known better. Dean flinched slamming into the door Nathanael pulled his had away and Dean fled inside.

Dean looked down at the carpet it was new, none of his blood on it, he glanced at the table it was new to so was his sheets that he bled on. "It was replaced today… like it?" he turned to face Raven.

"He's trying to turn back time."

Dean smiled sleepy feeling Nathanael nimble his neck and then bit him gently on the shoulder, he snuggled his body closer to Nathanael that was spooning him. He made a whiny sound when Nathanael moved away from his body but then came back and Dean moaned out loud.

¤

Nathanael waited just waited until Dean's hunger would take over, finally it did. He heard quiet steps, then hushed voices of Dean and Raven. Raven was objecting, "I'll hunt for you."

"I can't be in there forever."

"Sure about that?" there was silence then there was the quiet steps again and the close of the door. Nathanael got outside his room seeing Raven sit down, she wasn't hunting not getting food but sat there. Nathanael got inside Dean's room that looked startled at him but then got his posture.

"Nathanael." He greeted with a nod very coldly.

"You can hunt inside the grounds." Nathanael said in his most soothing voice, trying desperately for Dean to trust him again and not se him as some kind of monster. It stung every time in his body when Dean didn't look at him like he did before. With that twinkle of love and awe and that smile he always had when he looked at him.

"Who says I want to hunt?"

"Your stomach." Dean didn't even twitch a smile, "c'mon you have to eat your weak." Dean didn't even flinch at the word of weak, didn't argue with him not a thing. "You can die."

"Not hungry."

"You think you can starve yourself to death? Well that's wrong. Sooner or later… sooner your wolf in you will break free and hunt, so why suffer?" he stepped closer and Dean didn't move back didn't even flinch there was something in Dean's eyes. He didn't trust him for one bit as he stepped closer Dean growled.

The wolf was coming out, like a dog feeling threaten and afraid he growled. Dean was trying to scare him away but it was empty treat because Dean's wolf part couldn't hurt him. He stepped closer as predicted Dean's human shape was gone and Dean's wolf shape was in full force.

Dean had always been a beautiful wolf, pure white with eyes that could not be described in words. Dean growled at him again, showing his teeth his ears back. His body hunching down he was more scared then trying to scare him. Dean moved back, Nathanael backed him into the corner showing dominance until Dean was completely backed into the corner. Nathanael narrowed down his eyes and Dean quickly submissive laying down.

But his lip still twitched Nathanael growled rolling Dean to his back getting down on his knees a hand on Dean's chest that started to snarl afraid. Nathanael showed his teeth and Dean stopped his head down. Nathanael patted Dean's stomach, holding him still until Dean got the message. "Go and eat." He demanded, with his tail under his leg he tapped out the room.

¤

Dean growled fighting back Bruno, he was serious this was not one of those play fight. He bit hard Bruno making him bleed. There was a whine from Bruno but Dean didn't let go until Bruno surrendered completely. He let him go growling he growled at Raven that growled back showing her teeth at him. He leaped at her changing to his human body crashing the wolf down.

"Give them to me now!" he demanded.

"NO!" Raven growled back at him kicking him off easily. Dean fought her hard but she had years and years and years of experience it wasn't fair he wanted to scream. He got a hold of her neck pressing her down on the mud.

"Give them to me!"

"He'll find you."

"You can come with me." He offered. "I want you to come with me."

"No" she said kicking him off hard he hit the ground with a thud. He snarled at her angry and hurt, but mostly hurt over that she denied him. "I said no!" she shouted angry "get inside now!" she demanded.

"Never." He growled, "give me the keys now." He grunted as Ian jumped at him holding him down he felt Ivan on his other side holding him down. He changed back quickly getting away from their hold but as he changed so did they. The growled at him. Dean sniffed the air they were everywhere. They were in the woods. "Just give me the fucking keys, who cares!" he shouted standing up filthy.

Nathanael had left him, he had been in his room seeing him gone. He hadn't been allowed to hunt, they house arrested him. Finally he tried to escape they caught him locking him into the room. When he saw that they were moving his car he flipped out, he broke down the door going out finding out that Raven had the keys to his baby.

"We do!"

"Things go back as they were!" Dean snarled trying to reach for the keys.

"We don't want them to be! You're staying here!" Raven growled angry. "We will shut up about this, just go inside."

"No!"

"He will hurt you!"

"Exactly I'm leaving."

"Your eight hundred years are not up, even if you managed to get out of Nathanael's territory which is not likely. Others that are loyal to Nathanael will trap you and send you back. You have no place to go. Not even freaking Mexico he'll go there. Europe? Were do you think he lived before? You can flee to the most remote places he'll find you." Raven said harshly. Dean stumbled back defeated as she pushed him. "Go inside. No one will find out."

"Nathanael will find out." A voice chipped in. Dean's eyes went to the male voice. He didn't know him.

"No he wont." Ian growled he didn't expect that.

"He's our leader he needs to know if his mate tried to leave and that you wanted to shut up about it is bad! Very bad." Dean got up walking towards the man growling that flinched and submissive to him.

Dean sniffed the air, he frowned only a feet behind the man was a female, with blond hair and green eyes. He pushed the man beside that growled at him, he stood right in front of the girl. He sniffed her that froze, her cheeks pink. He could smell Nathanael's scent all over her. They shared bed… recently… he felt his heart twist in a knot, she had covered it… in mud… he stepped back. "When?" he demanded. Her head was down she didn't reply "what's your name."

" Tara."

" Tara…" he repeated, he gripped her chin in a firm grip without actually hurting her "when?" he asked again but this time more softly she looked into his eyes.

"Long time ago."

"Don't lie to me Tara, its fresh."

"No its not." She promised. But it was she had been with Nathanael recently, not sex but close to him. "I just saw him." She promised.

"Don't worry sweet heart, I won't kill you. You're my ticket out."

¤

Dean was roughly pushed on the bed, "you have to stop this dramatically scenes you're pulling off! You don't trust me, fine. You're angry with me, fine. That's fine." Nathanael roared at Dean that snarled at him.

"I hate you." Dean spat out.

"No you don't" Nathanael growled angry.

"Oh but I have every fucking reason to hate you. Not only do you behave like a fucked up jealous guy that hurt me that almost killed my friend that threatens me way to much, put boundaries. I was just to blind to se it before. They say that love is blind I never thought how blind. I mean you cheat on me but it's me that get's punished…"

"Excuse me…" his low voice and dangerous.

"You should just have chosen Tara, you should have known who I was when you meet me. You knew who I am. You broke me congrats." He clapped his hands. "You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything." Nathanael growled angry, Dean just kept pushing his buttons he had already a hard time controlling himself. He just wanted to grab the back of Dean's neck push him down until Dean submissive any other wolf would have given up a long time ago but Dean didn't if he grabbed Dean's neck. Dean would probably try to bit him and any chance any chance at all of them together would vanish and not even eight hundred years of kissing Dean's ass would change that.

"You do. I get it I died you gave me life, you own me for the next 800 years those are the rules. The thing is… I remember you telling me about the mate cheating I guess or know you can't be killed by this clan, or even how much I do hate you I don't want you dead. I think to set things straight I get to walk away from here. Be left alone." Nathanael laughed straight into Dean's face that narrowed down his eyes at him.

"Because of Tara?" he shook his head. Dean was acting very odd. Not in a nervous break down but more like… he cut all bounds to him not that that was a good thing. "I never cheated on you. I never slept with her after we mated."

"But before?" Dean asked it still freaking hurt, "If it had been me you'd my head!"

"It was when you left for those nine weeks." Nathanael snapped not denying the other part.

"Ah she kept my seat warm?"

"Something like that." He admitted. Dean nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." Nathanael frowned, he wasn't expecting that. "For twenty one years I've managed without you. I still do. I know everything changed that night. I know I should adjust. But I'm not that person. I'm free."

"The tighter I pull more you will try to escape." He murmured remembering Dean's brothers voice.

"Huh? The main point is I don't trust you." Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "I know I'm your mate now. But never be a equal to you." Dean moved further back on the bed. "Cuz I'm lower in the ladder. I'm sorry that you got stuck with me. I really am." Dean looked into Nathanael's eyes. "I'm sorry for thinking that I was more then I was. At least to you."

"Love is always something I've feared something I always denied. Until you. And I wish I denied you as well. I don't share my heart. I don't love. I'm a solder a hunter. That's who I am, that who you tried to break." Nathanael shook his head. "Male ego or not. Not even I'm that good in bed, are you trying to get a sex obeying sex doll? I'm not that person and will never be. You will fail with that even if you try 1000 of years."

"That's not why I want from you. What I want from you is you. I want you. All this… it can be fixed in time." Nathanael sat on the bed trying to reach out to Dean that darted his touch.

"Liar, time don't fix anything. You suppress it act like nothing but it will hunt you one way or another."

"We'll fix it." He promised. "Cuz you know since that night we meet we had a bound we were drawn to each other. You might hate me, but I don't hate you I still love you."

"Shut up" Nathanael nodded.

"Ok I will shut up. For now."

_¤_

It wasn't until everyone was gone leaving the original left, when Dean came down sitting with the others. Bruno was still angry with Dean that didn't give amends or even showed he was sorry. He sat next to Raven that was angry with him but after a look from Dean she stroked his hair. Nathanael bit back the retort. Raven wouldn't become a threat to him, she was far to loyal to him and close to Dean as a brother to ever cross that line.

Dean was brushing Raven's thick dark fur as she rolled her leg scratching in the air, her tong at her side. Dean smiled un-knotting the knots in the fur his hand pressed against her paw before kissing it. She rolled putting her head in his lap as he stroked it, he turned the TV on his fingers deep in her fur.

Nathanael entered the room, Dean looked at him slowly pulled his hand away, even if Dean was downstairs now he still wasn't comfortable around him. Nathanael wouldn't budge, he thought giving Dean time and room would make him come back but he didn't. So he guessed he just had to be there until Dean would forgive him.

He sat down close looking at the TV he wasn't much of watching a movies it never appealed to him but Dean… Dean changed that.

&

_"Dude!" Nathanael looked up from his book worried at the very pale face _

_"What happened?" Nathanael asked standing up alarmed. _

_"I've looked everywhere! You don't have a stereo and don't a have a TV! What's wrong with you?" Nathanael scowled at him. "What kind of rich person don't have TV…" he shook his head "I don't even know you man." Nathanael wrinkled his forehead amused "I mean how do you miss the games? I mean even I that been on the road my entire time has watched the game!" _

_"You can't be serious." Nathanael puffed out in a chuckle amused. Somehow he got the image of Dean sitting on a motel bed screaming at a little tv. _

_"I mean how am I suppose to survive without music and TV?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked serious. _

_"Don't be such a drama queen." _

_"I'm not… just saying…" Dean snickered. _

_"Fine we'll get some damn TV's but you owe me." _

_"What a blow job?" he grinned devilish. _

_-_

After two old horror movies Dean started to relax around him, he leaned back at the sofa Raven had left them in the middle of the first one murmuring barbaric before leaving. It was only Dean and him left the others had sneaked out Dean hadn't noticed anything to focus by watching the movie.

Nathanael loved hearing Dean laugh, he heard him chuckle "look look" he said pointing at the TV. "Stupid, why do they always do that." He shook his head he moved in the sofa positioning him half laying down curled at the sofa. Nathanael still sat on the couch watching the old horror movie.

"I dunno Shakespeare at least…"

"You have not seen Shakespeare…"

"Saw his play in London years ago… it was a midnights dream."

"Yeah saw the movie once. Michelle Phifer…" he wiggled his eyebrows he turned around frowning "were are the others?"

"Seems like they couldn't stand seeing the movies for the hundred of time." He said with a smile.

"Hey they are classics!" he muttered about lacking intelligence to appreciate masterpieces of Hitchcock.

"Mmmm"

"You should get a pool table." Dean said never tearing his eyes from the TV "you kicked my ass in it and that's just wrong. When did you learn anyway?" Nathanael just wanted Dean to look at him even glance at him but he didn't.

"A few years back…"

"What is a few years for you?" Dean asked suddenly, "Shakespear been dead over…" he trailed off scratching his head, "at least hundred of years ago."

"Like ten." Nathanael said smiling.

"My dad taught me when I was eight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he used to take me and Sammy to the pool tables, I didn't reach up so he would lift me up. Then later I would stand on a chair… good times." Dean said with a broad smile he stood up. "I'm going to bed. Se you later." Nathanael nodded and couldn't help but to feel like he won something.

¤

Dean was yawning his foot scratching his ear, Nathanael came in nudging him. Dean looked up surprised. Nathanael nudged him again signalling they were going out to hunt. Dean yawned as a reply Nathanael nudged him again and Dean stood up following him out to the woods. He followed Nathanael's lead sitting down yawning lazy as Nathanael traced their prey. Nathanael growled at him a little and Dean tip tapped towards him sniffing the trace.

Then laid down on the ground on his back showing his paw, Nathanael snorted. Nudging him again, but Dean yawned. Nathanael pressed their noses together licking his face making Dean jump a little startled not expecting that. Nathanael followed the trace feeling Dean follow him with a wiggling tail.

¤

It became easier to Dean to accept Nathanael close in his wolf shape because in that shape instinct was primal first. And those instinct said Nathanael was his mate. And Nathanael took every opportunity of that to be close, he offered Dean a leg knowing it was Dean's favourite. Dean was unsure but accepted even let him clean him after with a lazy wiggling tail. Dean sat down showing his other side, Nathanael would have grinned if he could, he licked Dean's other side of his mouth cleaning him from the blood.

Dean's tong came to its side laughing, Nathanael took the opportunity to groom Dean that stretched out on the ground rolling, as Nathanael groomed Dean's ribs he found the tickling spot Dean's leg went up trying to kick him off but at the same time urging him on. Nathanael changed letting his fingers dig in deeper. He chuckled the other hand stroking Dean's face. Talking smooth to Dean finding easily Dean's spots, that night Dean jumped on his bed laying close.

Nathanael woke up with a smile his hand thrown over Dean's body, draping him close. He snuggled into Dean's warm body breathing in his scent happily. Dean's fur poking into his nose, his tail wiggling lazy in his sleep. Nathanael murmured "I'm sorry Dean." How he regretted that night, he looked back in shame. He hurt the only person he ever loved with his body and soul.

He wanted to turn back time, but that wasn't possible all he could do was wait, wait until Dean would forgive him, until he would bring him back into his heart completely. You hurt the ones you love… he didn't only hurt Dean he wounded him in every single way. He had been so blind with anger, with rage and jealousy. The thought of Tom taking Dean away was something he couldn't bare, that anyone could. He should have known that Dean wouldn't do such a thing but it was him alone that drove Dean away.

He felt his eyes sting, "I'm so sorry Dean." He had done many things, many terrible things in his life things he didn't look back in regret but this… this… he shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He choked out almost sobbing.

Dean stirred hearing a choking sob, Nathanael whispering I'm so sorry. Dean felt his heart squeeze he closed his eyes tight. He changed into his human shape turning in Nathanael's embrace, he stroked away Nathanael's tears. He wanted to hug him say that everything would be okay. That it was okay… but it wasn't. Dean had seen what he could become, what stopped Nathanael to not become like that again?

"I'm sorry, I can't" he choked pulling away. He wouldn't become blind "I'm not going to be blind again." He said hoping Nathanael would understand that sat up looking straight into Dean's eyes his eyes red. Dean had never ever seen Nathanael cry not once, somehow he doubted Nathanael cried on a very very long time.

"Dean, please you can't just run away from me." Nathanael said his heart throbbing, tears falling down his cheeks, he felt so weak. "It wasn't like I asked for this! I never asked for love, never once. Then you…I wished wished that I didn't love you but I do. And I need you."

"Nathanael…"

"No you listen to me. I need you more then you need me. I haven't been alive in a very long long time. You make everything new and real, you make things beautiful."

"Don't start quoting Shakespeare to me." Dean said trying to be funny, Nathanael shook his head, "I get it. That night. Everyone told me how dangerous you were, I never listened because I thought to myself how could this beautiful man be se cruel? So dark? When he's everything that's beautiful in my eyes." He stroked Nathanael's cheek. "And somehow I think what I saw was nothing compared what your capable of." He moved away shaking his head.

"It wasn't the fact you threw me against the wall. Hell my dad kicked my ass million times. He hurt me to when he was drunk. What scared me that I was so blind and foolish not really seeing you. I'm use to pain… that's how I know I was alive, with you I felt alive and you never hurt me once. This pain you inflicted me with. Is a pain I can't deal with."

"I am so sorry Dean you have no idea…"

"I love you and I hate you. But I love you more. So… maybe in time."

"When you repress right?" Nathanael asked bitterly.

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to. Deal with it now. We can deal with it now."

"I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are." Dean chuckled sadly looking into Nathanael's eyes. "What?"

"We should write a book about us."

"I think it would be me that would write your to lazy for that."

"Yeah… would wait for the movie." Nathanael smiled sadly offering his hand Dean clasped it.

_¤_

Dean kept on sleeping in their bed spending slowly more time with him, it was nice. But he was a male, a full blooded male and he had the man he loved next to him not be able to touch him like he use to. He felt frustrated annoyed snappy but tried to control the best he could, it didn't help that Dean would give away a thick aroma of arousal at nights.

_Nathanael sat in the working room writing in his book when Dean came in._

_Nathanael looked up to se Dean enter almost bouncing like a kid with a sugar rush. "Hey" _

_"Hey… what are you up to?" he asked amused grinned wide at Dean that walked towards him then came up behind him rubbing his shoulders. _

_"Nothing…" he sounded far too innocent. _

_"Mmm why can't I believe that?" _

_"Hey I'm… what are you writing? A journal? Diary? Dear Diary today I went to the woods…" _

_"It's a protocol, keeps me track in time as what we hunt if we hunt to much dear we stop and so on… the woods…" Dean snored faked. "Brat." Dean chuckled then popped his chin on Nathanael's shoulder. _

_"You know that… room… the ancient room Chinese…" _

_"Yeah…" Nathanael's face felt his face stiff. _

_"That yellow vase…" _

_"The vase a emperor gave to me 1100…" _

_"Exactly…that one sort of…" _

_"Please please say that you didn't break it!" _

_"No… I just…" _

_"What…" _

_"I lost it." _

_"You did what!" he growled. Dean backed away. _

_"Calm down… its somewhere… in the house… just… don't know… where…" _

_"Why the hell did you take it away from there." _

_"Just to se if you noticed which you didn't… I was bored… but now… I can't remember where I put it." Nathanael stood up pissed looking at Dean with narrowing eyes. "I'm sorry?" he asked weakly. Looking at him in that way… _

_"Dammit freckles! Just find it okay." He said softly Dean nodded his head, Dean just stood there "as in now." _

_"Oh" Dean bounced out scratching his head, "don't worry I find your vase." Nathanael snorted. _

_-_

"Did you break something?" Nathanael asked softly looking up at Dean that entered the room dragging his feet's after him. He was obviously bored. "Where's Raven?" Dean pouted, "did se leave?" Dean sighed. "So Beevis misses Butthead." Nathanael said amused Dean wasn't he was literal pouting.

Nathanael wanted to kiss it away he tore his eyes from Dean's lips and looked down. Dean changed form going under the table laying down on his feet's with a sigh. Then another bored sigh. Nathanael felt his lip quirk up into a grin. Then another dramatic sigh and he laughed he looked down at Dean that looked up at him innocently.

He got up and Dean followed him, Nathanael settled down on the floor stroking Dean's fur. Nathanael grinned and changed form jumping on Dean wrestling him down. Dean's tail immediately wiggled happy. Dean was easy to please… for moment anyhow. He was a little kid sometimes, Nathanael would set him in front of the TV with candy pat his head and say stay there and be good. Three hours later he could return with the credit running and no Dean in sight, candy and his scent leaving a trail after him and he would caught Dean with something very expensive shaking it and Dean wondered why he had babysitter.

Panting Dean laid on the floor Nathanael nudged Dean's face, looking into his eyes before licking his nose nudging his face again. Dean's tail gave a wiggle giving the thumbs up that Nathanael was searching for, he mated with Dean, Dean started to move away Nathanael wouldn't let him go but mated with him the second time and a third time.

He changed to his human shape turning Dean that changed into his human shape, he breathed heavy his chest moving up and down. Nathanael looked into Dean's eyes stripping him down, Dean's eyes were in daze looking straight into his. Dean lifted his legs up, Nathanael gripped Dean's thigh guiding him into the position he wanted. Dean's thighs high his heel digging into his lower back. Nathanael loved how Dean's breath hitched, loved how Dean breathed under their acts.

He kissed Dean looking into Dean's eyes that didn't close his eyes, still not trusting him completely. Dean's hands where clutching the thick carpet instead of stroking or touching him or even hold on. Nathanael stroked his cheek against Dean's breathing out "I love you." Dean flinched under him his legs moving away from him still high like he didn't want to touch him more then needed. Nathanael could feel Dean's arousal knowing that he wanted him, he had given him the thumbs up that was not the problem. Dean just wanted that, the sex nothing more.

"I love you." He repeated pressing his forehead against Dean's kissing him gentle repeating those words until Dean relaxed until he stopped flinching at the words. Each time he meant it each time with feel and emotion you could not fake. "I love you." They reached closer to that point when their worlds collided into a perfect union. Dean's legs went around him so did his arms, kissing him greedy only breaking the kiss as he threw his head back knocking against the floor with a gasp as he came.

Dean panted loud closing his eyes, trying to control his breathing finding it hard to do so. Nathanael was busy with licking and leaving marks on his skin. But also doing another thing Dean never felt Nathanael do before. He was rubbing his body against him in another way, Nathanael's scent became intoxicating. Dean whimpered smelling the air with deep intakes, he felt his skin soaking into Nathanael's scent in a way it never had before.

A realization came to him, Nathanael was claiming him in a way he never done before, clearly saying to all other wolfs to back off. That he was claimed, this scent couldn't be covered in mud it would stay for years at least. Becoming his mate was already a back of sign but this… was deeper then so. He didn't understand it but allowed Nathanael to continue and some how he guessed even if he tried to push him away Nathanael would growl at him and continue anyway.

And there was no doubt in Dean's head that Nathanael would do this again, marking his scent on him that any wolf from miles away could smell that he was taken. Dean gave a big lick on Nathanael's cheek as he faced him. Their sweaty body tangled. "Shower." Nathanael nodded his head getting up. Dean scrambled with his cloths peeking his head out before making a dash for it. Nathanael took one arm around Dean bringing him closer to him as bringing him into their bedroom, the cloths dropped on the floor. Nathanael entered the shower bringing Dean with him that looked into his eyes the entire time. Nathanael kissed his lips gentle it was a kiss of a promise. A promise not to hurt him like that ever again. Dean claimed the kiss.

¤

Nathanael sniffed the air slowly opening the door, Dean was in his wolf shape his paws digging into the thick covers and pillows that dropped from the bed, his tail wiggling happy. "Dean what are you doing?" he asked amused. Dean jumped up turning towards him, his front body stretching his butt up in the air his tail wiggling fast. Nathanael stepped closer Dean barked before running out the room his tail wiggling.

Nathanael chuckled, walking towards the bed he threw off the cover and his brow crooked amused with a crooked grin. On the bed was a bone, the bone of the thigh of a dear. It was no secret Dean loved, loooved to chew on things. Nathanael had flipped when he saw that Dean in the beginning chewed on the leg of the table, but Dean had looked up at him with this puppy look. He couldn't stay mad but gave him a bone ever since that Dean had been addictive to them. The only time he ever used his position as his mate in the clan was when they hunted and Dean needed a new bone he would growl at them all rip the bone out before he made a dash for it wiggling his tail.

Dean was not a greedy man, not at all he shared always everything, but bones… now there he was greedy he had them hidden in his room. So why lay one of his favourite bones on the bed? Nathanael chuckled picking up the bone. It was a present to him he went to the window hearing Dean's barking as he messed with Ivan and Ian.

¤

Nathanael pulled his sock on Dean was laying on the floor looking very calm, resting. Nathanael pulled his other sock on when Dean crawled closer then in one quick move he grabbed the sock, nudging his face up so Nathanael could take it. But as he reached for it Dean jumped back. Nathanael chuckled, this was a game Dean loved to play tug was of the sock, once in Dean's room he found some of his socks under the bed. Even days when he was in a hurry or in a really bad mood Nathanael would play with Dean and especially now. Because it gave him bonus points in Dean's book.

Finally Dean let go of the sock running out Nathanael dressed and saw Dean holding up one of his old socks, he made a leap towards it but Dean ran away wiggling his tail happy. Nathanael changed shape he really didn't have time for this but Dean was actually paying more attention to him. Actually searching him out then the other way around. Nathanael leaped at Dean knocking him over that rolled still holding the sock in his mouth.

Nathanael got a hold of apart from the sock tugging it from Dean that playful growled his tail wiggling, Nathanael growled back his own tail wiggling he let got of the sock making Dean fall over before jumping at him. "Nathanael…" a very shaky voice said. "I'm sorry but the car is here. We have to go now." Nathanael changed his form looking down at Dean that let go of the sock changing back to.

Nathanael admired Dean's flushed face his hair tangled, he smiled apologizing to Dean that looked straight him in the eyes. "I thought of telling you last night… I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure." Dean said shrugging standing brushing himself off. "Se you then." Nathanael nodded getting up, he left feeling a little heavy.

¤

Nathanael rested on his stomach his head popped on his crossed arms, from the corner from his eyes he saw Dean coming closer. He stripped down to his underwear before crawling on the bed. He felt the weight of Dean on his legs as Dean stretched over him his head nuzzling his. Nathanael's eyes fluttered. He felt Dean's lazy kisses against his back then left a bite mark on his neck where the shoulder just stopped and the neck started. Then felt Dean's fingers curl into his dark brown hair with a few strays of lighter brown in it.

"You have almost like a mohawk ever thought about that?" Dean asked softly almost whispering as he straddled his back lowering himself time to time to place a kiss on his shoulder or neck.

"No, me and my hair are not on good terms." He said with a crooked smile snuggling his head closer to his arms while stretching his neck. Dean's finger scalped Nathanael's scalp making Nathanael shiver all over.

"I can cut it." Nathanael snorted "I can! Please I cut my brothers hair his entire life. And my dads and my. So I know how."

"Yeah but your brothers hair was a mop."

"Well… he liked it like that. He's a emo kid."

"You'd probably just shave it off or something."

"Naw just trim it. c'mon… I promise it will be fun."

"Fun?" he asked in disbelief.

"C'mon don't be so boring."

"I'm not boring." He muttered, he hated that Dean called him boring, he really tried not to be boring. It wasn't his fault that Dean was a walking talking kid 24/7. Always up to no good always getting into trouble, but somehow always weaselled himself out of it. "Okay… but I get to cut yours."

"No way."

"Dean don't be boring. I promise not to mess up your pretty boy stile."

"Dude I'll kick your ass. Don't call me pretty boy. You are not me."

"Sure…"

"I'm not!"

"Right… I believe you…"

"No you… gah! C'mon." Nathanael chuckled getting up.

"Do we even have scissors?"

"We're the fuck do you cut your hair?"

"I dunno perhaps the hair dresser?" he said sarcastically.

"Awww…." He cough pretty boy and Nathanael punched Dean's arm that winced he sat down on the floor as Dean grabbed the scissors. "Ok don't move don't wanna cut of your ear…"

"Dean!"

"I'm kidding!" Nathanael saw the brown locks fall to the floor, he saw the hair increase and frowned.

"What are you doing! Your cutting of all of my hair!" he got out, not really upset Dean could shave it off he wouldn't be mad. Dean was to adorable to be mad at for to long anyway.

"No I'm not, you just have thick hair." Dean explained cutting it shorter on Nathanael's neck. He hummed happily a Led Zeppling song brushing of hair on Nathanael's neck. He placed a kiss on his head before standing in front of him doing the final touches. "I'm so proud." Dean smirked. He sat down looking at Nathanael's beautiful form stand up and look into the mirror. He sighed as he looked at Nathanael, feeling himself blush as Nathanael looked at him obviously hearing the little sigh. He grinned at him and ruffled his hair. It was much shorter on the sides his mohawk more visible.

Nathanael looked down at Dean smiling wide, he took the scissors from Dean, cutting Dean's hair that hummed obviously enjoying Nathanael's fingers stoke his hair. "Dean?"

"Mmmm"

"We are getting there aren't we? I mean. We're getting back to like we use to be?"

"No… I think… that we are going to something better… don't you?" Nathanael smiled softly nodding his head. "You look good like that."

"No ya think?" he rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dean to give him a punk stile. "Get up "

"Why? Maybe I like it here." Nathanael lifted Dean up that laughed.

"Dude, gonna carry me over the threshold?" he asked grinning. "I'm not your woman Nathanael." He scowled at Nathanael carried him to the bedroom dropping him on the bed.

"Oh and here I thought you were a girl with a lot of hair and dick." Dean chuckled shaking his head he crooked his finger for Nathanael to come closer before claiming his lips.

¤

"But I wanna!" Dean heard that he sounded very much like a little spoiled brat, but right now he didn't even care. "I didn't get to go the last time." He sulked. He put his arms up, Nathanael just shook his head amused. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are pouter. But…"

"But what…"

"You'll be bored."

"How is it boring to by a freaking pool table?"

&

Dean yawned bored and didn't even try to hide it. For the past freaking four hours this old man talked about freaking wood. He almost felt like a little kid tugging on its parents let to get attention as he reached for Nathanael that slapped his hand away. "This is boring." He stated loud the old man snorted at him. As soon as they entered this place the man had been kissing Nathanael's ass telling Dean how Nathanael family for eleven generations were loyal buyers. But at him he snored at him the second he laid eyes on him.

"Well you nagged about coming so shut up." Nathanael said calmly actually quite impressed that Dean actually lasted this long in the first place.

"As you se this table…"

"Dude, no offence all I want is a freaking pool table I can play on that wont break if you heavy people fight on it. That will last for at least ten years at rough treatment. I don't want freaking balls of crystals I want old school balls cubes I don't care the freaking material on the rug just that you can freaking play on it."

"Dean your being rude."

"Well he started it."

"Young man, I bed your pardon!" Dean snorted if his father had been around he would have his ass kicked… on the second hand he moved away from Nathanael. Sometimes he just rubbed the wrong way he knew that. Dean looked down his shoes feeling like a kid being yelled at.

Nathanael studied Dean, he was a hunter, a soldier a killer he did the job and he did the job great. But as soon you peeled of that you was left with a joker that hid old wounds behind a smile. The role of being a big brother a son died when he came to him. Dean was trying to find who he was without all of that, but at the still time he had being the roll of being a mate, a wolf. And that… that enough was hard. But being his mate… that everyone had been waiting for.

It wasn't like he didn't try to learn Dean about it all… sometimes he didn't want to teach Dean because Dean would become a mask of someone else again. Behind it all was a young man at twenty one, that lost his mother feeling lost in the world trying to save everyone as trying to save himself from drowning.

Something burst inside of Nathanael that love he had for Dean only grew. "Dean," he said softly reaching out to him. "Want to go to a bar and ask where they got a table?" Dean looked at him then at the old man, looking guilty. "Okay. I want the wood of dark oak, a dark green mat with old school balls and these sticks." Nathanael said to the man that nodded his head.

Dean jumped up and down eagerly pushing Raven out of the way as she blocked they way she kicked his ass and he grinned ripping the plastic around the stick before throwing one at Raven that grabbed it in the mid air. "Your sure we can open it? I mean Nathanael will be back…"

"In a few hours, by then we put back all of the stuff and pretend like nothing." Dean said calmly and Raven snorted.

"I don't think."

"Your starting to think to much." She narrowed down her eyes "c'mon don't be so chicken." She snorted again and Dean walked towards her "I promise no one will know…"

"Your percent sure?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"What are you? Ten?"

"Nine hundred and twenty five." She said cocky.

"Your old."

"And your thirty four." Dean's smile flattered quickly. "Aw did I hit I soft spot?" she asked grinning but it faded as she saw the seriousness in Dean she got worried, "what's wrong?" she asked "is it the age… try turning fifty and still have a twenty year old body." She grinned but Dean just looked at her."

"I always thought I was gonna die before I hit thirty. Just… weird."

"Your not dying in anytime soon. That I promise you."

"I know Raven I'm no that dumb just saying its weird. Its deep and deep I don't go. So c'mon we can play before he comes…" Dean sniffed the air "or not I thought you said hours he's only a few miles from here!" Raven quickly helped Dean packing the things before dashing out the door crashing into Jimmy.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Nothing." Dean said a little to quickly, but then looked suspicious at Jimmy that looked rather pale "you broke something."

"No I didn't."

"OH I think you did… we won't tell if you won't tell." Dean said cheekily.

"Well that wont work, not be rude or anything but you reek." Dean snorted, "you reek of Nathanael and you, so everything you go touching smells like you if you smell it closely so… he'll know you two where there cuz where you go she goes. Me on the other hand…"

"Is caught to…" Raven said. They snorted at each other grumpy going on different direction Dean tugged on Raven. "Yeah you smell." Dean pouted "you kind off reek like he said for miles, when I was out hunting I could smell you. But c'mon Dean its not that bad… not for us anyway. Wolfs."

"Doesn't that really scream I have a very possessive jealous boyfriend?" Dean asked in a go cherry matter with a big wide fake smile.

"No it screams, I have a powerful, dangerous, possessive, jealous boyfriend that will kill you if you touch my mate kind of way." Raven whispered hushed as if the walls had ears but ya never knew. Dean shook his head waving Raven off that as they got outside, Dean changed shape and ran towards Nathanael's direction.

He saw the car come closer and slowed down, his brow crooked up his mouth quirking as he saw the black limo slow down, the door was opened for him and he entered. He looked around curious and asked looking at Nathanael that was looking at him amused his arm on each side of the side. "New car?" Dean sat beside Nathanael already snooping around for something interesting and found a bottle with champagne. "No liquor?"

"Their scotch here." Nathanael said ever so amused muttering what happened to hello and how are you. Dean just snorted at him dropping the expensive bottle of champagne in Nathanael's lap as he grabbed the scotch opening it and took a mouth full. "Yes Dean by all mean drink the 30 year old scotch I've been saving." Nathanael said sarcastically but his fingers were already curling in Dean's hair and the other hand gripping Dean's hip yanking him closer. Dean got the message and straddled Nathanael.

"I'm angry with you."

"Why is that?" Nathanael asked amused his hands already under Dean's t-shirt.

"I reek. I reek of you man." Dean scowled but he wasn't really mad and Nathanael knew that so he just crooked his brow and smirked. "So I think that is totally unfair." Dean said wisely "if I reek then you should reek to."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dean said nodding his head grinning wide, his eyes fixated on Nathanael's lips and licked his own. "Really" he said out of breath and looked into Nathanael's eyes seeing the dark passionate eyes and Dean attacked Nathanael's lips. He moaned deeply into Nathanael's mouth and sucked his lower lip roughly. "Need you now." He said between breathes as he left a big mark on Nathanael's neck, pulling the collar down, he rips open the shirt slide Nathanael's black jacket off. The shirt probably cost as he would spend at two months at amo.

A few buttons flew at other directions and Dean's mouth attacked Nathanael's chest. His knees down on the floor of the limo. His tong flickered over the nipple then down, he heard Nathanael's breath hitched. "I should have known when I saw you walking into the bar that you'd be the death of me."

"I don't want to kill you just wear you out." Dean said husky unzipping the pants. He bit the flesh above the waist line licking the hot flesh sucking greedy leaving another purple mark.

"You must have cast some kind of spell over me Dean." Nathanael said breathless feeling his heart slam in his chest. Dean looked up with a feral grin and Nathanael pushed him back before straddling him. "You know you can make me do anything you want me to, anything you want I'll give to you. Your wish is my command Dean. Do you know how power you hold in your hands Dean?" he asked breathless lifting the t-shirt of Dean's body. Dean just looked into his eyes needy. Dean didn't know what power he possessed over him, Dean didn't know what he would do for him. Dean was blind to that power, so freaking blind.

"I want you." Dean breathed. And Dean's wish was his command he would do what he never done in his life before. He trusted Dean with everything, he offered Dean everything. Now he would offer him himself. Dean teased that he wanted him to reek like him but it wasn't necessary he was blind to all other then Dean, if they stilled lived in the old age he would have made Dean a god by now.

Nathanael kissed Dean's jaw line, their bodies slowly rocking against each other, Nathanael looked straight at Dean which eyes where closed, he rolled them around leaving Dean on top that opened his eyes. Nathanael's leg went around Dean's hips that looked at him for a second before rocking their bodies together again. He was not getting the message. So Nathanael locked his other leg around Dean shifting until Dean's dick was pressed against his ass. Dean froze in his movement his eyes widen.

"It's okay."

"No its not. We… just cuz my body magical adjust to you doesn't mean…" Nathanael shut him up by a kiss then rolled them, he straddled Dean his hand behind Dean's neck pulling his head up for a kiss, it burned as he lowered himself it burned like hell but his body quickly recognized Dean as his mate and adjusted in just a matter of seconds.

Dean rolled them kissing him deeply before moving. A life time after he dropped on top of Nathanael that breathed harshly before laughing. "Well that was… different."

"Welcome to my world." Dean said with a grin.

THE END:

a/n; hope that I didn't butcher you all with this. Its slow sometimes I know but I wanted it out my head before it wanted to explode.

4th – 6th January 2007


	8. Teach me part 1

**Title; Teach me **

Banner. Its cute. I manipulated it. J

**(http://) use the http before then s21**

**s21. **

¤

In the master bedroom in one of Nathanael enormous homes were a huge bed, a bed that was made of reddish oak tree and four polar that were massive if was an old Victorian bed. Beautiful design on the wood, the wood carved in designs and charms. The big windows that were tainted with colours was half-open allowing spring wind ventilate the room.

The room was spotless, every Thursday maids came and cleaned, they were well aware of their position. Nathanael had explained once to Dean that the maids had been for generations of generations back. It was an honour for them as their ancestors once worshiped wolfs. No one hardly noticed them, there were almost invisible just how they liked it. They just cleaned around in the big rooms never in the other bedrooms and closed doors. Everyone had their own responsibility to keep their room cleaned something not many were keen on.

Dean had many times entered their rooms before he became Nathanael's mate, some rooms were a big heath risk. Not that he ever used a vacuum cleaner or done the dishes. So he never scowled them he just avoided their room and awful stench.

Dean was sleeping deeply, his body curled in the heat and thick pluffy covers he come to love. Dean was hugging Nathanael's arm and using his shoulder to burry his face in. His lips spread open a puddle of drool was created on Nathanael's shoulder that was clear awake looking up the ceiling, not bored but relaxed.

Nathanael knew that Dean liked to sleep half on top of him sometimes not just because he liked it but because he was protecting him, so if anyone would attack they would have to come through Dean first. But also Nathanael knew Dean felt safe in his arms, it was like a haven for Dean, a haven Dean never had in his life. Not like this anyway, not since his mother's arms.

Thumping, the sound of running and panting was ignored by Nathanael that knew that any second some one would storm in, crying out. So he waited his fingers stroked up and down Dean's spine kissing softly the head seeing his beautiful lover and mate sleep. He slowly moved so Dean wouldn't drown in his own drool. Nathanael knew that Dean would look at the drool spot and offer a sheepishly smile as he would use the pillow he had his head on. Because Dean wouldn't want to sleep on a pillow with his drool. Which was kind of stupid because Dean never used his pillows but used him as a pillow. Nathanael hadn't been more in love, "_Dean,"_ he sighed out with love. Then both of them jumped up alert, as there was a loud bang of the doors. Dean jumped up kicking the covers off him pissed off, "come back to bed." Nathanael said, he was in no mood for the others issues. He was sick of the others so freaking sick of them. They all were so predictable.

"Fuckers." Dean snapped adamantly annoyed as he left the bedroom stumbling into his cotton pj pants. Sleep was something he come to love, after awhile things became boring and sleep well he wasted time with sleeping and sleeping next to Nathanael was something he treasured. Not everyone could brag about to sleep next to the person they really loved, and it Dean didn't mind the fact that Nathanael was cosy to snuggle up against. Even if he denied to even know about the existents of the word _cuddle _or _snuggle._

Nathanael sighed exasperated when he knew Dean wouldn't return to the bed anytime soon. Dean hurried downstairs and was about to curse the fucker off that slammed the door but froze at the spot. "NATHANAEL!" he screamed of the top of his lungs and hurried to catch the wounded wolf.

Nathanael rolled his eyes, he had smelt the blood from the wolf miles away he walked downstairs calmly looking at the male wolf that was all bloody. "Sir. They are attacking us." One of the wolfs that helped to carry the wounded wolf looked up at Nathanael worried, it had been tries before and all failed.

"What?" Nathanael frowned now interested who the fuck dared to attach his territory? Sometimes it still surprised him why they even bothered to try to take his territory or threaten him they always lost. You should learn from history.

"They are attaching us." The wolf repeated his voice raspy.

"You mention that. Where?" he talked calm and sooth but still an edge that said _don't waste my time or I will rip your throat off_.

"East" Dean went to the wounded wolf. There was a sort of bound of those who were wolfs, but it was stronger if you belonged in the same clan. That's why it was a big crime to kill one of your own. Dean supported the wounded wolf to sit down and opened the shirt to check the wound. He looked up at those who brought him in that they would fetch water and bandages.

Nathanael with one smooth move, put his hand on Dean's chest and pushed him back. Not violently but it made Dean move away from the wounded wolf. Dean knew it wasn't because Nathanael worried that the wolf would harm him, or that he would be bloody but that he was touching another man's chest, even if it was for checking the wounds. Nathanael didn't like it one bit, he what used to it but didn't accept it. That Nathanael knew but that didn't stop him from doing things just like that anyway.

He wanted to roll his eyes hit him do anything but bit back anything and concentrated on the wolf, Nathanael had consciously blocked him from moving towards the wolf. Dean was worried, "what do you mean? Is it a small attack?" He had heard from other wolfs about wars within the wolfs it had been ugly many humans had died that got caught in the middle.

He still stayed the hell away from Cane's old territory, Cane died over twenty years ago by Nathanael's hand. Dean hadn't followed to paranoid if the two wolfs he run in with were still alive, if they knew it had been him Nathanael's wolf they would use it to get more people against Nathanael. Now Hayden had Cane's territory but he wasn't much better him, and he and Miranda were soon to be mates it would just be a matter of time and they would slam their two territories together. It wasn't good at all.

"No, it's a conspiracy. Something is happening something bad, their complotting against you sir." Nathanael breathed out heavy, not really worried or even pissed of more like he was bored. He scratched his belly from cum it could be his or Dean's or even both mixed.

"Then gather more and kill them." He said matter of factly like any stupid fool would know that. Nathanael had that way of just being near to make everyone feel small and stupid and start question themselves. Dean had heard that Nathanael didn't speak much before him, just narrowed his eye's or roar at them.

"No sir you don't understand. Their everywhere, in your clan in Joanne clan something is going on, a threat." When Nathanael just looked at him he continued and glanced at Dean then around him nervous. "The mention of a new power play, a power switch… four of us died trying to figure out what was going on. There were pictures of a family and a name, which I don't know of, but the name was important. Please I'm begging you sir help us we're dying."

"Nathanael what are we gonna do?" Dean asked looking up at his leader his mate that glanced at him.

"Where is the house leader?" Nathanael looked down at the wounded wolf. The house leader was the leader of one of Nathanael's household around the territory. It was the closest you could get to be an alpha of a clan, the household leader kept around thirty wolfs in the household in order, all the house leaders were then under Nathanael. If you even thought you were more, of question Nathanael they were gone, a house leader had to be two hundred percent loyal to Nathanael and they were older like over one hundred usually. Dean felt sometimes guilty because Raven could have one of those positions by now. Crystal and Raven were the top in the rang in this group except from the obvious Nathanael.

You se wherever Nathanael went pre Dean days Raven and Crystal were protecting him, covering his back, of course Blake and Ivan were there to, but they were lower rang then Crystal and Raven. But when he came along Raven was in some way deranged and became Dean's protector, his body guard and now days so was Blake. Sure it was a great honour to be the bodyguard of Nathanael's mate, other wolfs would kill for have that spot.

But compared to the spot they had before it was lame. They could be house leaders in another city within Nathanael's territory. Dean never spoke to Crystal the few times he tried it was awkward cuz she was cold as ice… no not even that, but colder because ice could melt in the sun. Crystal had a mate Daniel that lived in the household time to time he was in the human world more.

Like many wolfs there were wolfs that worked, Nathanael had wolfs everywhere, in the police, lawyers, businessmen, well every public factor. Nathanael had a feet everywhere, he was a busy man. But since Dean and him grew tighter together after the huge fight about Tom he slowed down. He allowed others take over but he still had his eyes on what was going on. Well almost everything cuz since a year back he been mostly in bed with Dean.

Nathanael turned to Raven and Blake that stood there close to Dean. "You stay here and protect Dean." Nathanael ordered as took one look at Crystal that was out the door gathering the others, Ivan glanced at Dean that squinted his eyes at Nathanael.

"Yes sir." Both said without question.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Dean said determent, he was sick of being house kept. He hardly ever got to leave, when he did he never got to leave alone. But he knew it wasn't only him many mates to alphas had to stay put. But he did leave for the woods alone, to meet real wolfs there were clans out there that had their territory inside Nathanael's. They accepted them, Dean liked at the spring spend time with a clan he called dorky it was a young alpha male they all were crazy Dean loved it. He hunted with them feed with them slept next to them it was safe and peaceful.

"No your not." It left no argument, Dean bit back a return his jaws clenched. "I need you here keeping things up." Nathanael explained as he was already walking up stairs to get dressed Dean was hot in his heels. Nathanael dressed quickly glancing at Dean that crossed his arms, "not now."

"If their gonna be a war I am gonna be at your side." Dean said heated, "I'm not weak, I am a warrior if your forgetting!" he followed Nathanael out the bedroom and downstairs that didn't reply him. It wasn't until Nathanael sat in the car he said before closing the door.

"Your staying." And the door car got slammed shut and the car took off Dean narrowed down his eyes, feeling like a kid that been send up to his room. That was the greatest issue with them, Nathanael needed to learn that he could take care of himself. Pissed off he entered the manor well aware that some were at edge already.

"Take him to the recover room." They did as he said he looked at Raven, "not a word." He said pointing at her that looked at him innocently he couldn't help but to feel his lip quirk up. Dean glanced at Joel and Kim they became mates at the last heat wave as they use to call it, it came every fifteen year why fifteen they had no idea Dean didn't even think that Nathanael knew. Every spring wolfs had a mating season, were they breed well wolfs couldn't breed or as far Dean knew. Anyway every fifteen year it came Dean had been in two and boy it was a very interesting period of time. The first time be had been somewhat confused. If first started as irritation every one was on edge anyone that had a mate or was a mate was on edge guardian their mate with their life attacking anyone that came to friendly.

He remembered the first time he had felt so off, like an inch inside his skin suddenly their were wolfs sniffing all around, the men more aggressive and the female more agitated. He remembered seeing Raven take off in the woods, every wolf at that period were running amok inside their territory or even outside to find a wolf to breed with. Not necessary to be mate with but to have passionate sex for three weeks. The single alphas could have their pick before the others, but they that had mates were just deadly.

Like every spring he was on outside this time not so peaceful, he felt itching all over and bothered and it hadn't helped that Nathanael wasn't even around. Once again, Nathanael had left to mark his territory as he did every third to fifth year, it wasn't like he pissed on trees but just in his wolf shape running down his path which left a mark, a mark not shown by man but only wolfs. It was like a boarder line. He had once followed one of his markings, but Nathanael kept biting him when he wandered off to explore, and being scowled and bitten for miles and miles in front of others wasn't fun at all. So he skipped it this time and now regretted it badly as he felt on edge.

Kim was giggling as her mate ticked her Dean looked away looking out it was raining mildly. A storm was headed their way. He felt like a rock in the stomach even if Raven reassured him that everything was gonna be alright and that Nathanael knew what he was doing he couldn't help but to regret that he at least didn't say goodbye. It felt like it could had been his last time. Last time he ever would se Nathanael ever again. He thought he was dramatic but he couldn't shake the feeling.

When he had been on that grass field he lost it, for the first time ever he changed to wolf shape and howled, calling for Nathanael knowing it would hear for miles. He ran to the small boarder as he called it, it was miles and miles from the manor. It was as far he could go without having wolfs at his trail. He howled again impatiently, he didn't get a reply he felt that itch of his itch even more. Annoyed he ran over that boarder running for hundreds of miles stopping time to time to howl. Finally, he got a reply. He had taken of like a bullet.

When he could sniff Nathanael he felt a joy inside and had run towards him, when he reached Nathanael that been with the others he had knocked Nathanael eagerly that nudged his head at him licking his face in a greeting. Then Dean started to sniff every part of Nathanael and he had felt it as a kick in the stomach. Desire. It hadn't been the usual desire but something more. Suddenly he had felt so freaking aggressive and growled at the others threateningly that left quickly leaving them alone.

It had been three weeks in the woods, three weeks of only them and then hadn't been more happier in his entire life. The other time around, he had been more aware of what to expect so he had dragged Nathanael to the woods again that had been more then eager to follow.

When he finally came back he found out that the wounded wolf was dead.

They burned the remains and spread it by the lake a few miles away. "May you rest in peace."

"He had a mate." Dean stated to Raven that looked at him with a sad smile, "you think his mate is dead to?"

"Probably."

"When is this gonna end?" Dean asked a little hollow.

"As long theirs power their will be conflict." Raven said rather empty looking, "we lost many wolfs. But Dean, with Nathanael as the top alpha the alpha is the best thing. I think he should take over others to. I'd be less war."

"What about those who are in that clan then?"

"They would be exterminated." She spoke of it as it they were roaches that needed to be eliminated.

"Now that would be a true loss." Dean replied a little angry. "Their many that thinks that about us, that Nathanael and we are old, and new blood should be embraced." Raven suddenly grabbed his arms hard and growled at him dangerously something she never done it was pure rage there.

"Never ever say that again you hear me Dean. Nathanael is the alpha never forget that." She released him and Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "You above all shouldn't say that, you should be the one hundred committed one and more. If I ever…"

"Shut up. I am loyal. I'm just stating what others think. I know that if a power play would be Nathanael would had to die and that is something I refuse to allow to happen. Are clear? Are we clear!" he growled at her that nodded her head. "Good." He turned his back at her growling at her when she about to follow.

It was raining heavier.

One of the wolfs ran towards him, "Dean here, one of the wolfs gave this to me." Dean frowned, he opened the note seeing in black and white **_the name was Winchester._**

"Who Kyra?"

"Their at the gates."

When he reached the manor he froze there were wolfs some he recognized some he didn't, he felt a tension build and suddenly Blake was at his side. "Mate of Nathanael, we're here to take you to Nathanael." Dean looked at them one by one remembering their faced.

"On who's orders?"

"On Nathanael's himself. Please sir it's urgent. We were strictly ordered to escort you to Nathanael." He spoke Nathanael's name in honour and respect. Dean glanced at Blake that shook his head. "Please sir its not safe for you to stay."

"Sure it is." Dean said shrugging. It was more then safe.

"Nathanael himself ordered us."

"We want proof." Blake said stepping in front of him. Dean held his distance he wasn't a fool soon the entire house hold was out surrounding the other invaders. Maggie stood there with Keg they were the once that guarded by the gates.

"Dean, we let them in cuz we thought it was orders from Nathanael… did we do wrong?" Maggie was young she hadn't even been wolf for ten years. Dean smiled gently at her she was new he had sympathy for her. She sighed in relief, Raven narrowed down her eyes at her scowling.

Raven glanced at Dean, Dean was strong he could be great, amazing in a league as Nathanael if he only put his heart into it. It wasn't he was lazy it was that he didn't desire that powers many lusted for, Dean settled with the small things that people and wolfs took for granted. It wasn't like she didn't like Maggie or was jealous… so she was a little jealous as she so easily entered into Dean's life. She was foolish, allowing those wolfs inside the gate. They could had been enemy's on the other hands if she hadn't and if they were with Nathanael she would be dead. Guarding the gates was a job no one wanted.

Dean started slowly walking under the roof, it was raining more. "We know the name."

"What name?" Dean played it off the note wrinkled in his hand.

"It's Winchester. We don't know the meaning but…" Dean felt a knot in the stomach but didn't react, no one knew his last name expect Nathanael, Raven and a few others. He wanted to hold it a secret, Winchester wasn't common name Nathanael had enemies, and Nathanael didn't have relatives, but if his mate had. They would kill every Winchester out there in the entire world to hurt the Nathanael's mate. Many didn't even know his first name even, they called him Nathanael's mate. Or Mate of Nathanael's. But that only happed if there were not clan of theirs, or clan of theirs far away.

"Really. So why get me?"

"I don't know sir, but he strictly said that we would get you. He needed to se you."

"Sure. Tomorrow." Dean said backing into the house.

"Sir he strictly said…"

"Are you questioning me?" Dean asked harshly.

"No."

"Good."

"Not to be disrespectful, but Nathanael's say top yours. Your coming with us."

"Are _you_ ordering me?"

"Sir please." Dean didn't trust them at all. They didn't show him that grovel he often got, kissing his feet almost this wolf did.

"No. I won't go." He said strictly. "Leave."

"We have…"

"Leave." Raven looked at Dean around them, the others were ready, they were already growling at them. "Don't make say it twice." They left Dean watched them leave and looked at Raven. "Something is off."

"Yes, but what if it really was Nathanael sending them?"

"He would have sent a message."

"Your sure?"

"No" Dean replied honestly. Closing the door, he locked the door. Looking at the others that looked at him waiting for orders, he looked at Raven.

"We need to be careful with this." She said to the others, Dean nudged her to speak to her in private. "I know, Dean listen to me."

"No, Winchester its my last name you know that."

"Dean if this is…"

"I can't risk it, I need you to go there."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow they could be dead." There was banging on the door. Dean frowned and Raven opened the door to se Maggie panting.

"I followed them to the gates when another wolf arrived."

"Now their thirteen." Dean stated.

"Yes, he gave me this." It was a close letter. Dean sniffed it suspicious it smelled like Nathanael. Nathanael had touched that letter, Dean opened the envelope to se a message. **_I escorted wolf to lead you to me._** Dean looked at Raven.

"Its legit. It's his writing and smell."

"What now?"

"I must go with them. You on the other hand will go to my brother." Dean said as it was settled. He even managed a charming smile, but his heart was thumping hard, he felt a stone in his stomach. It still didn't feel right but he had to convince Raven to go to his brother.

"I can't leave you alone." Raven argued.

"Raven, their thirteen men that gonna take me to Nathanael who safe aren't I?" He smiled charmingly but it faded, "I'm serious, you taught me good. But you need to trust me." He said seriously looking her straight in the eye. She battled within.

"We're not even done." She argued.

"Blake is even with me." Raven looked at Blake that stood there, straight in the back his shoulder wide and strong. He was more then capable to protect Dean she knew that Dean knew that but Raven still had her doubts something didn't feel right.

"No. I can't leave you. I'm staying with you." She said determent. She was to defiant for her own good against him. Not seeing him as authority at all, he was so freaking young next to her.

"No Raven you need to go there. You're the only one I trust enough for this." Dean looked straight her dark eyes.

"No Dean, my priority…"

"Please Raven you need to go there. Don't force me to take my position." Raven was in conflict she looked at him pleadingly. "I'm ordering you to go and protect them. Take five others, you." He pointed at the five he knew from the clan that he trusted enough to protect Raven. "Keep her safe." They nodded and he turned to Raven. "Go." Raven looked him in the eye then nodded in defeat and went into the car. "Hey." They all looked at him. "Be careful," he looked straight at Raven that smiled at him, "protect her, one scratch mark and you will pay." He threatened the other that smirked at him but they knew he was serious but they also knew that he trusted them.

The other wolfs were already there, looking Raven took off then looking questionly at him. He looked at them cold as if there was non of their business. "We're ordered to take you to Nathanael, we lingered long enough let's go." Dean looked at them. He could feel that something was off. He looked at Blake that glanced at him. "C'mon."

"Wait. Were where you taking me?" he questioned they looked at him.

"To Nathanael of course. Please sir we don't have much time it's not safe." Dean nodded looking at Blake as he entered the car they stopped Blake that growled at him. "You gonna in the other car." Dean looked out. He was no fool.

"No he stays with me."

"I have…"

"I'm telling you. He is with me. Either he is in this car with me or we are not going anywhere with you."

"Fine."

"Fine." He repeated sternly.

"What's going on?" Dean asked alert as the car pulled over, suddenly he heard a gag sound the one sitting behind Blake used a rag to choke him.

Dean dragged Blake up bloody. "fuck fuck fuck." The massager that left the note was dead he had been on their side.

The knife almost pierced through his heart. Thump thunmp thadum _Fight harder fight harder, their getting you. Keep Blake from them! Fight! Fight harder! _

Another dead wolf dropped on the muddy ground, it was hard to se everything was blurry. Blow after blow, hit after hit, the pain greater.

"just fucking knock him down!" Dean dropped on his back with the remaining five wolfs on top of him holding him down, he fought for air. The rain hitting hard against his face, mudd dropping into his mouth as rain water, he was choking on it.

¤

A thunder broke free from the sky and the smell of wet grass and mud covered Nathanael's scents, something was wrong he could feel it in his bones. His heart kept on calling Dean's name, but it was foolish Dean was safe he made sure of that... Dean was protected by one of his best, Blake and Raven wouldn't fail him he knew that, and he had sent for him he would soon se him… so why did something feel so terrible off?

There was a howl a warning that someone was coming, Nathanael turned with a frown in less then an hour later a panting Blake was in front of him, blood tickling down his mouth. He knelt down in front of him his head down, "I'm sorry I failed you." Nathanael felt his heart hammer in his chest. He was sure it was about to break out of his chest.

"What are you talking about?! Where's Dean? I told you to stay…" Nathanael's words died on his lips when he saw the look in Blake's eyes when he looked up. "Where is he?!" he roared picking up Blake shaking him violently. A lighting cleared the cloudily sky making his eyes radiate even more.

"I tried, we fought hard, but they knocked me out. I didn't know who to call I didn't know if they were with them or not." Blake rambled shaking his head in verge of hysteria.

"WHERE IS DEAN!" Nathanael roared his eyes flaring up even more.

"His taken." Blake choked out in anguish, "they took him. It was trap." Nathanael's world crashed that second.

"WHO took him?!" Nathanael sniffed Blake, there was smells of his clan as Katherine's and Miller's and Joanne's. He shook Blake harder. Blake was badly wounded. "Raven?" he demanded. If Raven was with Dean it was a big chance that Dean wouldn't get that harmed. Blake shook his head. "Dead?" he shook his head. He breathed in "I'm trying really hard to patience with you but if you don't tell me exactly what's going on I'll have to hurt you do you understand me!" he growled with gritted teeth.

¤¤¤¤

**Also you can reread the story if ya wanna I added things to the story as I corrected some, I actually read through what I wrote! Not when I feel proud and just look through quickly without actually reading it… but now I did… not this one yet but the other ones. This one I might fix later on with fresh eyes. **


	9. Teach me part 2

**part 2 enjoy **

Dean counted but lost track, he cursed angry at himself. His brother was much better at that then he ever was. "What do you think you'll get of this except a head less?" his wrist was burning, the thick heavy chain cutting into his wrists. He couldn't even change shape, their must be some magic or something. "You do know who I am right?" Dean gritted it out he hated to even point out that, it sounded like a freaking first class snob. But the fact remain that he was Nathanael's mate. The Nathanael. The Nathanael who's power couldn't be underestimated, who had more power in the wolf world and human world then any wildest fantasy.

"Yeah. But not for long." Dean felt a knot in his stomach.

"This aint for money?" Money was something Nathanael had tones of, Dean had followed Nathanael down the basement, passing the vine and booze and into a vault there was something Dean had never seen there were mountains of gold tacks and money bunds everywhere.

-

_"Dude, I knew you were rich but…you could buy the world." Dean said in awe grabbing a bunt of money that said 25.000 dollar on it Nathanael chuckled as he took four putting them in his pocket. Dean looked around and had thought about that cartoon duck guy that dived into his money, he could freaking do the same… he picked up a diamond that was bigger then his fist he quirked his eyebrow up. One of those diamonds could set a greedy man's children and grand children well generations for life. _

_"I have this in all of my homes. All around the world." Nathanael said with a grin gesturing around, "Impressed?" he asked looking straight at Dean that was wide eyed and slowly putting the diamond down. _

_"Yeah… you have all of this money…" _

_"We" _

_"Huh?" _

_"We, everything I own everything that once was mine is ours." _

_"Well gotta say it you ain't cheap." Dean looked around. _

-

"No." The freaking blindfold was tight rapped over his eyes, his legs bound with thick rope that was around his whole leg from the hip down. He had a freaking collar, he tried to move his legs before and felt a freaking shock in his body that came from the collar.

"Then why?" Dean asked trying to keep level headed, trying to figure out a plan to get himself out of this mess.

"Doesn't matter." The man offered off handly, Dean felt a cold hand in his stomach, this was a man that wasn't afraid to suffer, that was prepared to lose it all no matter what of the cost. This man was extremely dangerous, Dean never could figure out crazy people, demon he could get humans whatever were unpredictable. He could se a man as a bigger threat then any demon.

"Yeah you freaking kidnapping me sort of do. If you know who I am then you shouldn't do this. You know what he'll do to you." Dean said it matter of factly trying not to let his fear show through. He had no idea what was going on but he did know he didn't like being so out of control. This wasn't some demon he could waste this was wolfs. Wolf's he knew, some he talked and joked with.

"It's nothing personal Dean."

"I'm sort of taking it personal."

¤

Raven signalled the others and entered the house she walked upstairs where Sam was laying on the bed. He was old. "I've put up security al over the area. I have three I trust protecting your two grandchildren. Your daughter Clara is downstairs safe so is your son Dean." She reported it professionally, she felt a little nervous because this was the Sam. Sam that Dean always talked about.

"I don't bite kid."

"Kid? I'm older then you." Sam just chuckled then turned serious.

"Is my brother gonna be okay?" Raven's brow twitched.

"He's fine. He's being lead to Nathanael and there's no safer place then Nathanael." She said confident.

"What are you talking about? Dean is in a car bound." Raven froze, "You didn't know? I thought it was why you came here in the first place!"

"No. There was a threat against Dean yes, he wanted to make sure that you and your family was safe. He trusted me to…"

"Dean's not fine. He's taken." Sam said sitting up alert. "I saw it. Your telling me that you didn't know?!" Raven shook her head quickly reaching for her phone dialling the speed dial. The phone was out of service she felt a knot in her stomach. She called Blake the same thing. She looked at Sam. "You have to do something."

"I can't. I promised him." Raven breathed out not even all of the training she gotten could have trained her for this.

"Then break it! What kind of body guard are you?!" Sam stood up narrowing his eyes at her. Even if he was old and sick he wasn't afraid of her, not a bit. She looked so freaking young, so fragile but he knew she wasn't she freaking knocked him down once and carried him.

"I'm not his body guard!"

"Then what are you?!"

"His my family."

¤

Dean saw only blackness he was manhandled roughly so he was dropping al the time, grunting as he felt asphalt against his face. He was pulled up by the chains it burned his flesh. It made him weaker, as if drain him from any supernatural strength he had made him… human… well almost totally human. He felt lumpy walls hit his arms scraping his skin into a feverish red. Then he heard pulling and grunting as whatever they were opening something that took a lot of strength. He was kicked in violently, falling on his knees making a sound coming out. He felt his knees start to bleed and pulsate he just clenched his jaws. He heard a small click from the chain that was behind his back then he screamed in pain. The chain was pulled up in one quick move so they were straight and lifting his body to this toes. His shoulders popped.

It was a pain that couldn't be described. They made him lift his arms in a way the arms couldn't bend. His eyes rolled back in the tight leather skin that was over his eyes. _Raven. Remember what Raven told you. Remember._

_"What do we do when those who are torturing you are breaking you?" Dean looked at her holding the sword in a firm grip in his hand. His brow furred thinking back trying to remember what his father once told him. "It should be a quick answer." _

_"Fight?" _

_"How?" _

_"Ehm don't let them se you weak or when they hit a soft spot." _

_"Sort of. If they are locking you up, kicking you. You escape. You shield your brain, your spirit. You escape to memories that empowers you. That make you fight." Raven stepped closer into Dean's personal space. "Would you escape? Or would you stay and break?" _

_"But… shouldn't you check your surrounding counting…" _

_"That you do when your first brought there. Escape is what you do when they hurt you. Remember that." She held her sword up. "Prepare." _

-

Dean's body jerked awake, "leaving us already?" the boiling water thrown over him burned him. The cold room and the hot water made his body go into a shock state. _Run faster run run run._ His mind screamed. He gritted out as the second bucket of boiling water was thrown over his body. His fist clenched the thick chains. His jaw clenched so freaking hard that it his teeth ached. He couldn't stand the pain and breathed out through his mind the air coming in and out his mouth in panic. _Run run run._ Dean looked straight at the big man the bondage over his eyes were gone. It wasn't a good thing. That meant he was gonna die.

"He will peal your flesh off, he will make sure that you are awake." The big man backed of terrified.

"SHUT UP!" another man said using sponge that was pinned with two iron strings that was on a wood stick that was connected to a small machine. Dean screamed out in pain as the shock went through his body _run run run._ _Think of your happy place! Think of your happy place!_

_Dean hugged Nathanael from behind his chin popped on Nathanael's shoulder that tilted his head towards his, his hand's covered Dean's on his stomach. "Beautiful ain't it?" Dean asked looking out the mighty Grand Canyon. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Hard to believe such beautiful places like these exist in our world." Dean puffed out looking out in awe he never seen anything so beautiful. _

_"I've seen many places, went passed them, but never really looked at them like I do now." Nathanael murmured. "I'll take you places like these, I promise." Nathanael felt his lip quirk up as Dean's fingers started to wander unbuttoning his short-sleeved shirt with tribal symbols on them. Nathanael found it amusing that Dean didn't rip the shirt off like he usually did. Dean liked that shirt on him even if he wouldn't say it. _

_The shirt dropped down on the sand. Dean eagerly pulled of his long sleeved t-shirt and jeans using it as a blanked as he pushed Nathanael down. _

_Dean panted into Nathanael's mouth their bodies sticky with sweat and semen. Dean had his entire weight over Nathanael which legs was still around his hips holding him close. "Fuck beautiful." Dean looked up seeing the sunset, the sun was reddish the sky in the most beautiful shades Dean ever seen in his life. _

_"Yeah that's freaking unbelievable." _

_"I was talking about you, but the sunset is nice to." Dean flushed and shook his head. _

_"Sap." Dean gasped in surprise, "Ow! No no slapping my ass, but you're a sap." Dean chided._

-

Dean jerked once again his teeth chattering violently, his whole body trembling, "you're being rude Winchester." Dean narrowed down his eyes growling. "Yeah I know who you are. Winchester. You have family in California. Sammy his lovely wife Sara and their two children Dean and Clara, and Clara's two children Sunshine and Hope, awww." Dean tried it not to affect him but it was impossible.

"Touch them and you'll pay." He threatens with a dark voice, with such power he didn't know he possessed. The dark haired guy just laughed shaking his head. The other brunette narrowed down his eyes at him walking closer as he said.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Dean had him only an inch from his face. "You're no threat to me whore. You're just too _pretty _be afraid of." The man mocked, "Perhaps we should keep you as a pet…"

"No your not keeping him as your whore. He dies." Dean felt his heart pound he gritted his teeth as the pain in his body wanted to cry out. He felt fear, suddenly he was happy they were in a freaking freezer with dead cattle around them. They couldn't scent his fear. Dean couldn't help but to fear that he perhaps would be raped as the one that wanted him as a pet licked his lips looking up and down at him.

"I always wondered how you taste like." Then the man gripped his chin pressing his lips at Dean's that squeezed his mouth shut, as the man backed an inch back Dean attached him with his body. His teeth tug in the man's neck and bit hard at the pulse point and the ripped the flesh off, there was a scream of pain and terror and he spat out the flesh feeling the blood in his mouth. He felt his body burn with the hunger for the man's blood.

Dean's felt a pain in his hard blow against his head before everything went black.

¤

Nathanael growled furious, "are you questioning me?" his eyes radiating with anger, his body stiff he was beyond the mark of on the edge. He was beyond the edge. Crystal licked her lips afraid her heart beating fast, Nathanael could smell her fear.

"No" she stuttered.

"Good then do as I say!" she nodded and ran. He turned to Raven that was on the ground her knees digging down the ground he gripped her hair yanking her up. "We're leaving now. We're wasting time." He dropped her that scrambled to her feet's looking down. Their fear reeked in Nathanael's nose. He was a fool to think that they could protect Dean, no one could do that except him it was his job he should never have given others to do his job. Dean's pride be damned he wouldn't lose him. He changed form running faster into the woods the others closely behind.

¤

Sam was thrashing in his bed. "Dad your to sick. It's to dangerous!" Dean JR said rubbing his temples worriedly. He felt a ache in his chest, he lost his mother only five months ago he didn't want to lose his father to. He loved his uncle but the thing was he only meet him twice, once when he was a child. The other time when he was a teenager. Even if he felt like he knew him through the stories he heard growing up, he refused to risk his fathers life to find his uncle. Couldn't this Nathanael wolf just track Dean down? It should be easy him being so powerful and all.

Sam gasped sitting up, Dean looked alarmed at his father gripping his father shoulder that looked straight into his eyes. They told him that he looked like his grandfather. His sister looked more like their mother. He knew that before his grandfather died this Nathanael had meet him why he didn't know Nathanael was a mystery to them all. But he remembered his uncle being skittish as Nathanael meet his grandfather, that died only two months after that. He died of old age, he died with a smile on his face and the whisper of their late grandmothers name on his lips.

"Phone."

¤

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I should never have left him." Raven sobbed shaking her head. Nathanael ignored her sobbing still trying to pick up the trace.

"I can't follow the trace, it's weak. They used cattle to spread blood at different directions as they used his cloths to throw the trace off." Nathanael was on the ground smelling the grass deeply it was purring rain. Raven couldn't scent anything. Her lower lips quivered, she sniffed her phone went off and she picked it up.

"It's Sam. What? Is he dying?" she asked with fear the phone was ripped out of her hands, she quickly looked down.

"What do you se psychic boy?"

¤

Dean threw his head back in pain as another electric volt went through him, "why?!" he demanded. Why they hell were they doing this to him? What the hell had he done? He never hurt anyone, if anything he saved some freaking life. He kept many from the wrath of Nathanael, why get rid of him?

He was good guy…

"You're a weak leader." The man said harshly, it stung. True he never took his part of being the leader. Crystal was more then a leader then him, he didn't want to lead his father said there were followers and there was leaders. His father raised him to follow him. Now he didn't follow his father he followed Nathanael but wouldn't let himself be dominated by Nathanael that he refused. Nathanael knew that he used other tactic to make his point. But Nathanael was the alpha of all of the alphas so as a wolf he was somewhat more dominated more submissive then he was in his human form.

"I'm no leader." He chattered it out, his spiky hair had become ice, his skin red, his wounds frozen.

"Exactly, you think that the rest of us want to have a weak leader? Nathanael is the alpha of the alpha males. You're an alpha but not the alpha for him." Dean laughed like a maniac.

"Is this what this all is about? That I don't deserve him?" there was a silence. "You have no say of who he picks!" Dean roared angry, "ya think he'll pick U! His my!" Dean roared it out heated trying to wiggle out of the chains with out any success only pain came. "You will never have him!" Nathanael was his, his alone no other fucker would have him. He would fight to the death before that happened.

¤

_Dean felt the sun burn his skin, making his freckles a little darker then normally. He squinted with a smile as Nathanael hovered over him giving him shade. "Hey you're covering the entire sun!" Dean scowled his hands resting on Nathanael's ankles then on his thighs as Nathanael straddled him with a smile not saying a word. "Your not speaking?" another silence "ok I can deal. I can talk for you, I like to talk about nothing did you know that?" Nathanael nodded his head amused his eyes gentle looking at him with only love. Dean couldn't help but to smile broadly feeling his heart take a start. _

_Dean felt his throat almost get sore from talking so freaking much, he pouted, "Ok now I'm getting hoarse cuz you haven't shut me up yet. C'mon let me hear that accent of yours." Nathanael lifted his brows in question, "c'mon you do have an accent. Not the annoying one the good one. C'mon talk to me." Dean demanded. _

_"I just like your voice." Nathanael said gently "and I always wondered if you could talk until you lost your voice." Dean crossed his arms sulky. "Love you to." Nathanael laughed freely. _

-

Nathanael felt a tug in his heart. He loved to hear Dean talk he could listen to Dean for hours just looking at him in awe as he spoke. He loved how Dean would speak with his hands gesturing. How his whole face reacted and moved as he spoke, his mannerisms when he spoke. He was always speaking even if it wasn't in words his body spoke. His actions spoke. He would get Dean back.

No deals no what if's he was gonna get Dean back and he was gonna get Dean back alive. He didn't care if he had to break the doors in heaven or hell to steal back Dean's soul to bring him back. Dean was coming back. He had to. Nothing else mattered then that. Nothing.

**stay tune for part 3 haha**


	10. Teach me part and final part 3

"Oh I know he will kill us all. I'm ready to die for our cause." Dean looked at the man, this was not good this was not good at all.

"Why not just kill me now?" Dean cursed him and his big mouth, but he was aching he was suffering. His body couldn't take it, if he had been totally human he would be dead long ago. He could feel his life force leave him second by second. He couldn't do anything then hang there trying to balance on his toes to not but to much weight on his arms. If he lived this it would take a very long time to heal, his muscular on his shoulder blades were ripped, his collar bones broken so was his ribs. He could feel that he was bleeding on the inside to.

"What would be the fun in that?"

"He'll find me." Dean had no doubt of that.

"No he won't. Don't take it so personal. You're cool I like you... why couldn't you just have stayed as his whore? Sorry that was kind of harsh why couldn't you have stayed as his… _lover_? Why become his mate? What makes you so freaking special! Huh!" the shock was more powerful as it went through his body "answer me!"

"Jealous?" He gritted out mockingly. "This isn't about a cause. You want me gone cuz you want him for yourself. This aint about me not being a leader." Dean cried out in pain. He breathed out through his mouth fog coming out. "Were you his whore?" another shock went though his body. "You were. You were his whore for one night and he ditched you... Then I come along..."

"You cheated on the Nathanael himself with a cub!" Dean narrowed down his eyes. "Your precious _Tom_. Tell me _Deano_ have you spoken to Tom anything lately?" Dean felt his heart hammer in his chest. "Could it be cuz he's dead?"

"What have you done to him? Answer me!"

"He suffered, then he died. Rather quickly I must say." Dean tried to attach him with his body. "Se what _you_ did." The man went behind him gagging him. Then turned his body. Dean's breathing hitched even more in pain. He couldn't feel his arms anymore. Nor could he feel his toes. He screamed in horror in the gag, behind him was Tom hanging all gutter open. He was turned quickly again, "that what happened to your bitch. Or were you his?" Dean closed his eyes trying to escape but he felt a hard slap against his cheek "oh no you're not checking out just yet." It was a promise behind those words.

"How does it feel knowing you'll never be found? You know why? We covered your tracks. We knew it was gonna rain, knew about the storm. Your scent is washed off by now. Your trapped in this freezer… and gosh its cold." He mocked pulled the zipper up of his thick coat. "You know you hurt me, bit my friend. It's rude who knows what kind of deceases he could get..." he chuckled. "I mean he was trying to get some, and you being a whore wouldn't mind… was it that he didn't paid you?" Dean tried once again to escape but couldn't. "HEY! Pay attention when I'm speaking to you!"

¤

"Nathanael which way?" Blake wondered, finally gathering his courage. He failed Dean he failed Nathanael, he should have been executed for his failure. But Nathanael hadn't killed him yet. He didn't have the time perhaps.

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Nathanael screamed frustrated. It was purring rain his cloths were wet. He had the urge to cry of hopelessness.

"Dean. Dean has faith in you to find him." Raven said it secure "I know you can find him. I know your frustrated. Pissed. Please try just to focus on Dean. Please bring him back." Nathanael looked straight at her with narrowed dark radiating eyes. Maybe she was a threat to him after all. She took a step back as if she read his mind. The sky was pitch black and another thunder broke.

"The car tracks is gone. Think think. The cattle. The cattle was not just killed… Sam said he saw a mill…" he shook his head. "It was old… the once we found was frozen… freezer… a freezer. Who is it that has… Blake! You said you saw Miller. Miller is Richard's follower… its Richard that fuck!" Nathanael roared pissed.

¤

"Well I must admit my friend is right you are very pretty. Death shouldn't be so nice to you." Dean's eyes widen. The knife was big. "Lets take a look on that pretty face of yours." He knife pressed at Dean's cheek, "those lips. I guess he just love those. You won't be need them anymore."

"Richard!"

"WHAT!"

"Their coming! You need to leave now!"

"Dammit!" Dean looked at the two. Richard stroked his dark hair in frustration. "Kill him." Dean looked at the man that looked at him then at Richard that walked to the door, "your sacrifice won't be forgotten." Then the thick door was closed by five others. The man banged on the door.

"Richard please don't leave me in here." Dean recognized him, it was Joe from Joanna's clan he freaking hunted with him. Played with him he felt a bitter taste in his mouth. "Don't look at me like that. It wasn't my idea." Dean for a second hoped that he would let him go. "I'm sorry but I don't have any other choice." Joe said as he advanced Dean with the knife.

¤

It finally stopped raining. Nathanael ran through the halls the others were catching the traitors that would be facing death, a trail. Nathanael would kill them all personally showing them all what happened to you if you ever ever touched Dean ever again. If you even looked at him in a weird way this would be their fate. Never again would Dean be allowed to be alone, alone which meant not in his presence. Dean would have a problem and curse and fight at him to the tooth. But Nathanael was prepared for that fight that argument. Never again did he want to feel like he was loosing Dean, never feel so freaking helpless of not finding his beloved mate.

He caught Richard scent and growled furious, Raven looked at him and nodded. Nathanael sniffed deeply running not walking fast but running his heart pumping. The scent lead him downstairs and down a narrow hallway he saw the big door and the faces of terror as two wolfs guarded the door. Blake was right behind him grabbing the two of the wolfs.

Nathanael kicked the thick metal door open that was fifteen inches thick weighed more then one tonne, there was a loud bang as it hit the concrete floor. He immediately felt the cold air slam against his warm body. He knew that the door had smashed someone but he was certain that it wasn't Dean. His eyes went immediately to the middle of the room were a limp Dean hang from the thick chains that dug into Dean's wrists to the bone.

He was at Dean's side in a split second with one easy move he ripped the chain into two the ceiling cracking. Frozen cows and meat was hanging around they truly knew what they were doing. Dean dropped in his arms and Nathanael quickly left the ice room and went out the building. He gently lowered Dean's batted body to the green wet grass. Nathanael's heart was beating fast of fear, he checked Dean's pulse it was weak to weak.

He hardly heard Raven coming no running towards him with water and blankets. Nathanael was already ripping his own shirt off and making sure he didn't press to much weight on Dean. Using his own body heat to heat Dean's so his body wouldn't go into to much of a shock. The blanket was thrown over his back making his body and the blanket covering him like a cocoon. In manner of minutes Dean's eyes fluttered up his lips quivering of the cold. His body trembling more as he became aware.

Nathanael could hardly breath as Dean's beautiful hazel green eyes looked straight into his eyes before closing. "Dean" he breathed out in relief. Nathanael felt such rage in his body, Dean's body was all broken and limp.

_Nathanael was a man of many skills, art was one of them. But it had been over three hundred years since he last drew something that wasn't architecture or blue prints. Nathanael dragged the chair and sat down with the huge sketch sheet on his lap coal pencils on his thigh. He looked up at Dean that was sleeping deeply on the bed on his stomach, his arms under the pillow and the blue sheet kicked and tangled to his feet's. _

_Since the first time he laid eyes on Dean he wanted to draw him, well he wanted to do many things to Dean when he laid his eyes on him. Many things he done already but this he hadn't yet. The sun light was just shining through the big windows which curtains they forgot to close when they dropped on the bed. Dean looked ethereal a beautiful god he would worship forever and ever. His fingers were soon dark with coal his lower lip being licked and bitten on as he concentrated on capturing Dean's beauty. _

_Nathanael saw how Dean peeked his eye open and smiled lazy as he stretched his body, he smiled broad to his lover that smiled back. Nathanael slowly put down the pad and looked into Dean's eyes that looked at the drawing of himself impressed. "How many talents do you keep from me?" Dean asked hoarsely with sleep and Nathanael smirked. There were four different drawing of Dean four in different angels the latest one was a close up to only his face. _

_Nathanael looked at Dean like a prey, a pray he wanted to devour he stood up and smoothly stood up looking into Dean's eyes that rolled to his back looking into his eyes. Nathanael could hear Dean's heart hammer in his chest, he could smell the arousal thicken, Dean was easy Nathanael thought of Dean like a cat in heat. _

_He pounced on Dean that gasped into his mouth as he attacked his mouth. Nathanael looked with heavy eyes as Dean's eyes fluttered close how Dean's brows curled together as his mouth fell open when he his breath hitched when his hand travelled down Dean's body. "Your beautiful." He whispered husky feeling Dean shiver. _

_- _

They would pay.

¤

Dean winced as he woke up there was an IV bag and a bag with blood, a needle next to him that been used and a bottle of morphine. He couldn't move his arms, "Dean." His eyes travelled to Raven.

"Sammy?"

"The family is safe. No one is harmed. You need anything?"

"Morphine wouldn't hurt." He managed a weak smile. Raven smelled like blood. Wolf blood. It was a special smell it was their way to know if you killed your own kind. She reeked of it. "Tom they killed Tom." Raven looked down and sadly at him.

"I know. I'm so sorry Dean I knew that you and him were friends."

"Have you buried him yet?"

"Katherine did. She was furious. There's been a lot of wolf blood spelt the last few weeks. A lot. They were one hundred and seven that were in it or had knowledge of it."

"I was the most hated wolf." Dean said it bitterly and a little slurry. The morphine didn't take the effect he would want it to but it did dull the pain somewhat. He tried to bend his finger but it hurt too much it made his breath hitch and he groaned in pain. Raven was at his side touching his shoulder gently.

"Dean. Listen to me."

"No not now. I'm just… where's Nathanael?" he looked around.

"Can't you scent him?" she asked worried. Her once beautiful shiny hair cut off she was freaking beautiful, an angel would envy her beauty. Her fingers stroking his face.

"No. Please can you get him?" he said it exhausted, looking into her dark eyes that looked at him awkwardly suddenly.

"He's… busy."

"I don't give a fuck if he's coming up a world cure for cancer. Get him now!" he demanded pissed in authority that made her flinch nod her head and leave the room quickly. She didn't come back, the door opened and Nathanael stepped in looking relieved as he saw him.

"Dean." Nathanael breathed it out in a relief sigh, he had been worrying sick over Dean but he knew that Dean wouldn't wake up right away but that didn't stop him from begging Dean to wake up.

"You have time to execute wolfs that hurt me. But not time to se me? Or is it that your killing them cuz they betrayed you?"

"What?" that he didn't expect his brow knitted together looking at him in disbelief and reached out for his mate that was laying on one of their beds in one of their homes. It was the nearest home they had from the place Dean had been at, he put a glass he brought with him that had a red content it was blood, hearts and meat that been in the mixer so Dean could swallow it down.

"Don't touch me." He snapped edgy, "stop it. Stop killing wolfs. Let them live in fear instead. I don't want a blood bath in my name. When it's not even about me." He gritted it out wincing as being mad even ached. Nathanael felt his nose drills flare up he gestured with his hand wildly feeling that tension in his back he gritted out his radiating blue eyes shining.

"**_They hurt you_**!" he growled. "**They hurt _you_ Dean**!" he was mad as hell, not at Dean but at those that hurt him. "You think I'll be **_merciful_** against them? They hurt **you**! They knew who you were…" he was interrupted by Dean's dead cold voice.

"Who's that? Nathanael's unfitted mate?" he spat it out in disgust looking without fear into Nathanael's eyes, Dean didn't fear Nathanael not at all.

"**Stop it**."

"I want my brother. I want to go home. I want to go to my brother. I want my family." His breathing quickened as he spoke he felt his lower lip tremble he didn't even look at Nathanael as he spoke he felt his eyes burn.

Nathanael kneeled down placing his hand on Dean's forehead the other resting on Dean's chest, "Dean." He said gently his thumb stroking Dean's forehead. Dean spoke as if he didn't hear him.

"I haven't seen him in a very long time. I need to se him. Now. Get me there or I swear I will crawl all the way there." Dean looked straight into Nathanael's eyes at the last.

"Your hurt. Baby your hurt." Dean looked at Nathanael's tearful eyes. "Your hurt." Dean looked away in anguish as he saw Nathanael's lower lip quiver. "Your hurt. I'm sorry baby I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry." Nathanael sobbed.

"Who was I to you? Before I became your mate? Was I just… a lay? A whore?" Nathanael flinched away from him hurt. Dean felt a twist in his heart, why was he doing this?

"Excuse me? We talked about this Dean." Nathanael with drew his hand from Dean standing up crossing his arms.

"Who was I to you? You were with Richard, you threw him away he loved you." Dean looked up at Nathanael.

"Many have loved the illusion of me." It was matter of factly no emotion it was flat it didn't mean anything to Nathanael, their affection their love never meant anything to Nathanael. How many had died in the name of love for Nathanael and Nathanael didn't even remember their name. How many had he thrown out like garbage?

"And me?"

"You've seen me." It was the truth Nathanael's hand hung on each side, he shown Dean every single emotion he had, everything he showed Dean himself all the time. It hurt bad really bad that Dean thought that was an illusion. Dean saw him as a wall of mystery Dean wasn't sharing either, so why was is only his to blame?

"Do you se me?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathanael asked it quickly the question harsh and he crossed his arms.

"Who was I to you Nathanael?" he really didn't want to do this now, Dean was to pale. His lips to cracked to many dark marks on that golden skin. He was hurting all over Nathanael really didn't want to do this now.

"They wanted me gone cuz I wasn't a leader. Cuz I was your whore. A whore you made to his mate. Cuz I didn't deserve the powerful Nathanael!"

"Is that how you se me? Powerful?" he felt his heart drop and put his armour on his wall up. He put an extra wall around his heart, his eyes dead. He stood up straight shutting Dean off from reading him. Dean's eyes narrowed to relax he looked away, Nathanael wanted him to look at him and not away.

"You are. There is no denying that."

"Is that all?"

"No." Dean admitted, he couldn't look at Nathanael, he didn't like that face that wall he didn't like the way he shielded away from him but he brought this up, he made Nathanael put that up.

"What makes you think I don't se more in you? I never saw you as a whore. Never once. Never." He took a step back from Dean. As Dean looked at him in a way he couldn't read he took another step back. "Why do you do this Dean? I am not your enemy. I'm not your competition. I am not a stranger. I'm not just a partner, a mate. I'm yours and it hurts Dean. Hurt that you can so easily think that I love less." The room was thick with tension and emotions. "What makes you think I don't feel the same? What do I do to make you doubt? I try to give you everything."

"I don't need things!" Dean defended angry, didn't give a flying fuck about a the newest stereo or TV.

"You look at me like I should have al the answers. I'm new at love. More newer then you. You were loved by your family. I… wasn't. I became a man at sixteen. A soldier. I had another up bringing then yours. I know all about you that you've told me. It was a different time when I grew up."

"I want to se my family."

"When your better. Or you'll…"

"Don't give me orders." There was a silence. "Tom died. They killed him, murdered him. Cuz of me. They thought I had an affair. Like you thought remember?" why did he have the need to hurt Nathanael? He was aching all over he was in pain but he couldn't stop.

"Don't go there." Nathanael warned.

"Why not?" Dean mouthed off. Something in Nathanael changed. Nathanael walked up to him leaning down his body he had a hand on his own chest the other one holding the pole of the bed.

"I'm not gonna be your punching bag anymore. I will not be the blame anymore Dean ya hear! I won't. I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm sick of it. You want to push me, and push push. You want to hurt me. You succeed. You hurt me. You hurt me then any other can Dean, you hurt me then you'll ever know." He backed away from him.

"Nathanael."

"No. your hurt. Just rest. Soon you rested I'll take you to your family and you can stay there as long as you want to stay. I can't stop you from that now can I?"

"Nathanael." He didn't reply but left the room and closed the door. Leaving Dean alone in his misery and pain. "_I'm sorry_."

¤

Sam chuckled "you look awful dude."

"Says the oldie."

"Shut up." Sam patted the bed and Dean sat down wincing and laid down stretching his aching limbs he sighed with bliss as he was laying down. He lied to Nathanael that he was better, he sort of expected Nathanael to argue with him. There had been one single nod and the car had been turned on. Dean couldn't help but to think he pushed to far. And maybe he couldn't repair it.

"Shouldn't you be at some old folks home?"

"Gee thanks Dean I feel the love…"

"Ya know what I mean."

"Yeah. But the kids won't let me… after Sarah died they been watching me like a hawk." Sam snorted then looked at Dean, "yeah she died a little over six months ago. We had a good life their nothing to complain about. I don't regret how I lived my life."

"Your talking to me like your dying." Dean said it worryingly looking at Sam that looked tired and worn.

"I am Dean."

"No." Dean said angry sitting hissing as he did so.

"Lay down. Stupid fool." Sam scowled Dean, "There's nothing you can do about it and frankly I don't want you to. I'm tired Dean. So freaking tired. We've seen things most haven't, this visions premonitions they wore me out. I feel so freaking old Dean I felt so old at forty."

"Sammy."

"That nickname I haven't heard in years."

"I'm sorry that…"

"No Dean. Its okay. Both me and dad knew that the last time you were he might be your last. We're never bitter Dean, just relieved that you were still alive." Dean looked down at his blue hands. "Dad was proud over you. So proud. And he loved you."

"I missed so much."

"You and time never did mix."

"The time I wasted just laying…"

"Too much information…" Dean chuckled. "Ya better tell that guy of yours not to bite my head of all the time, I aint as young as I use to. So I couldn't help that much. Don't know how he did it but he found you." Dean just offered a lopsided tired smile. "Dean, listen to me. I don't know what happened between you and him, but he does love you. Don't let your pride get in the way…" Dean looked down. "I had hope that you would come back at some point. I have something for you." Sam reached under the bed pulling a box, he opened it. "Pictures, Sarah loved to photo ever occasion." He said it affectingly and Dean smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"What no hug?"

"Bitch"

"Jerk." Both grinning like fools.

Dean JR looked worryingly up the stairs it had been hours and no sound was heard. None at all. He went up the stairs opening the door and froze. "Dad!" Dean startled awake, Dean JR ran to his father side that was not moving "dad? C'mon dad wake up!" his sister was at his side in matter of seconds shaking their father afraid before breaking into sobs.

Dean stroked his little brothers hair back pressing a kiss on his little brothers forehead, "heaven awaits you little brother. I should have known when you said nap. You never say nap never say I love you. Jerk." Dean broke into sobs.

His niece was clinging on his arms sobbing he stroked her back listing to the priest that was reading from the bible. JR was mute looking at the grave Clara's twins to small to understand what was happening and sleeping in their stroller.

Dean saw Nathanael sitting in the car, Dean entered the car with out a word, he looked at Nathanael in pain and laid his head in Nathanael's lap burring his face in Nathanael's stomach before he started to cry. Dean had never cried as much in his entire life, his body trembled in sorrow, his soul tearing. He felt so freaking alone, he lost his mom his dad and now his little brother. Then he felt Nathanael's hand rest on his head and he buried his face in Nathanael's stomach.

Suddenly he didn't feel alone anymore, he felt stupid for feeling like that in the first place. Nathanael was all he had left, all he had. His fist clenched in Nathanael's black suit. His eyes closed and the darkness closed into him, as he blinked away his darkness he saw the ceiling of the bedroom. He was laying in the bed covers on top of him he was stripped down to his boxers but Nathanael had dressed him in one of his old t-shirts. His eyes burned, his body felt dull and empty. He was alone, his lower lip started to tremble without shame he broke into sobs.

He felt broken. "_Nathanael_" he choked out in between sobs, "_Nathanael please."_ He clung on the pillow as a lifeline curling his body together ignoring the pain in his body. The door opened and Raven stood there, "_Raven, please. Nathanael."_ She nodded her head leaving the room, it wasn't until the sun was down Nathanael came. Dean felt Nathanael climb into the bed behind him and held his trembling body. "_Where were you?"_ his voice raspy and hollow.

He didn't get a reply but a kiss on the neck, his hand searched Nathanael's out and brought it to his chest holding him firm, a silent request of Nathanael not leaving him, a reply was a kiss on the neck. Dean stirred hours later still feeling Nathanael close, he couldn't smell him like he could. "Am I dying?" he asked raspy, holding Nathanael's hand tight in his hold.

"No." Dean turned in Nathanael's embrace curling into Nathanael's chest trying to disappear in his embrace, "you're just weak at moment. Those chains had the same spell as the amulet you had remember? It came into your skin and because you were stronger then before you survived. But the poison is still in your system, and now you being sad it's making you even weaker. But that's okay Dean its okay to be sad. Or even angry."

Dean was silent for a long time. Nathanael breathed in Dean's scent letting go of Dean's hand that fought against it but when his hand rested on his back bringing Dean closer Dean relaxed. Nathanael kissed Dean's forehead. Dean looked up and into his eyes, "I won't leave you."

¤

Dean walked determent up to Raven that sat on the grass with Blake, that was unusual he glanced around him the others held their distance from them like they had the plague. Dean noticed Blake looking down in shame, "what?" he demeaned to know.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Don't play stupid. Why is everyone avoiding you two like the plague?"

"We failed." Blake replied.

"Failed?"

"Your capture." Raven said looking down the grass to.

"What? Are you dumb? Raven I told you, no I ordered you to go to Sam. Blake dude, you almost died. You did a amazing job, it was just the two of us against them all." There was a silence, "whatever." Dean snorted in no mood to get into touchy feeling crap. He cried enough, was under the cover enough, Sam freaking kicked him in his sleep telling him no screaming at him to get up. "Raven, I need you to train me again." She had trained him with swords and daggers but that didn't help him in hand bat combat. "One on one kind of fighting."

"Your still..."

"I swear if you say weak I'm gonna kick your ass." He snapped annoyed to Raven that looked down and sighed.

"Does Nathanael know?"

"Don't need his permission." When Raven didn't reply Dean looked at Blake "will you train me?"

"Would be an honour but we would need Nathanael's permission." Dean's face dropped and he left them pissed off. He walked to the other side of the house ignoring the looks of the others and went into the hall and into the training room. No one was there, Dean turned some music on and dropped on the floor to do crunches. For hours he trained kicking the bag hard he panted hard he used his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey." Dean looked up at Nathanael.

"Hey," Dean replied leaning forward. "Gonna scowl me or something?" Dean asked rather cold and Nathanael quirked his eyebrow crossing his arms, Nathanael had meant what he said before he wasn't gonna be his punching bag, he left him and Dean had to hunt him down then the other way around. "I just mean that everyone thinks I need your permission. I've lived with you for over thirty years… thirty…" Dean frowned looking at Nathanael that suddenly smiled at his crooked that corky smile Dean loved. "That's a long time…"

"Getting cold feet's?" Nathanael asked mockingly getting closer.

"No" Dean replied with a crooked smirk. "But back to the permission you need to tell the others that I don't need your permission for anything." Nathanael looked at him with those eyes that always made him melt. Dean walked towards Nathanael looking into his eyes "you need to tell them. It drives me nuts ok? I feel like a prison most of the times." He talked calm so it wouldn't be a fight.

"Your not a prisoner! Just that I wanted to keep you safe from something bad would happen to you."

"Guess what that happened, shit happens Nathanael it wasn't your fault it wasn't Raven's or Blake's fault. It was that fucker Richard." Dean replied angry. "I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm weak I'm not weak!"

"I never thought you were."

"Yeah? Your sure about that? Then why protect me so freaking much?"

"You know why." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking up and into Nathanael's eyes. "You're not trapped here, you go out. To the woods to the city and bars…"

"Yeah with Raven and Blake and four others, never alone."

"I don't go alone." Nathanael had a point there and Dean looked away.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower."

¤

Dean looked up to se Raven standing there, "hey… so if the offer still stand I can train you."

"What got permission?" he snorted.

"No… well sort of. We are still a little worried, about you. We all care about you here…"

"Really?" Dean asked in disbelief snorting and turned back to the punching bag, he'd been sleeping to long it was time to wake up. Raven stood next to him and touched his arm. Then out of nowhere he was flipped over hitting the mattress hard he jumped up to his feet.

"Your slow, to slow to react."

"Well I didn't expect you to flip me."

"Never expect anything." Dean felt his lip quirk up, he leaped at her crashing her down making her do a uff sound, "good." She said as she kicked him off "but foolish, what if I had a knife I could had cut you open when you leaped me."

"Ya never had a knife."

"Your sure?"

"Yes." She showed a knife and his brow twitched. He use to carry knifes as a second skin until he lived there, until Nathanael he had start to slip more and more with Nathanael getting to comfortable. To sure, to comfortable he just wanted a home… he should never had slipped up. he would start caring knifes, he would start practising his guns again. Nathanael just made him feel safe and cosy, but Nathanael couldn't always be there to protect his ass. He had to learn to really take care of himself and not depend on others as he had done with this pack for the last thirty years.

Nathanael was his mate not his protector, he understood now that he couldn't ask Nathanael to just let him wander when he didn't prove that he could take care of himself. Dean tried to remember how it had been before, he'd been a wolf longer then he ever been a human. He had been human for almost twenty one years. He tried to remember what his father taught him, it was long ago it felt like a whole other life. Another him.

Not only didn't he have to prove for Nathanael but also to himself that he was strong, that he was capable he had to grow up. But he couldn't lose himself on the way on it either. He needed to be strong not only for himself but for Nathanael, maybe one day a threat would come at Nathanael that he couldn't handle and he would need someone to help him. Determent he leaped at Raven with one quick more did he grab the knife from her straddling her holding the knife at her throat. "Better. Much better, but not good enough." She said as she kicked him off and she straddled him holding the knife but he knocked the knife out of her hands. Throwing it against the wall and the fight was on, he threw blows that she fought to block, but he got many hits in as she got hits on him.

He kicked her right in the stomach hard, and she dropped back. Dean leaped towards her and in the mid air she kicked him off hard making him crash into the wall hard his head hitting a iron pole that was there so you could pull your weight up, Dean saw black spots and he touched the back of his head seeing blood. He shook his head and looked up at Raven that stood up alert panting loud fear in her eyes. He took the opportunity to take her down, with a kick on her feet she dropped and he pinned her down with his strength.

"You okay?" she asked panting.

"Yeah." Dean said sitting up he tilted his body down so their noses bumped together, "se I'm a quick learner." He sat up looking down at Raven she was a beautiful girl that kind of girl he would had marry. Nevertheless, he was with Nathanael and he didn't love Raven like that. He stood up and helped her up. "C'mon lets hunt, I'm famished."

When Dean entered the bedroom Nathanael was sprawled on the bed on his stomach, Dean closed the door, kicked off his muddy shoes, and stripped down as he was walking towards the bathroom to take a well-needed shower. Not aware that Nathanael's eyes were open and had smelt the air and feeling a jealousy in his stomach. Dean threw the towel away and crawled on the bed on top of Nathanael placing kisses up the spine to his neck were he nibbled.

"You smell like blood." Dean touched the back of his head, it was healed after he had eaten. He had taken a careful shower… well he must have caught it before he took the shower.

"I was training hit my head." Dean replied raspy kissing Nathanael again, wanting to do other things then talking, he placed a firm kiss on Nathanael's cheek. He moved off as Nathanael turned around and Dean straddled him again quick to lean down for a kiss, his tong asked of access and it twirled eagerly in Nathanael's mouth as he opened his mouth. Making out was something he really enjoyed to do it was the best hello and se you later and let's waste some time together.

He broke the kiss touching Nathanael's lips looking with dark desire full eyes into Nathanael's light blue ones. They rolled and Dean's legs locked around Nathanael's hips and soon sounds of panting and pleasure echoed through the room.

¤

Nathanael felt the cold breeze hit his face, the summer was over and autumn was here, he liked the autumn it was so freaking beautiful in the forest. He sat down on a sock looking out in their beautiful view of mountains, he fluttered closed his eyes enjoying the silence and calm but it wasn't long as he could smell Raven getting closer. It was very unusual that she would search him out she always kept out of his way, never questioned him very loyal but that was before Dean, the last ten years she grown even closer to Dean and he didn't like it.

He thought he expressed that well with disapproving looks when she got to friendly. "What is it that you want Raven?" it meant many things Nathanael looked at the red sky the sky looked to be on fire.

"Thought you wanted some company."

"If I wanted it I would have asked for it." He said it cold.

"Then I won't disturb you." She said turning insecure around.

"But?"

"Huh?"

"You were gonna say but." Nathanael said glancing at her that stood there beautiful in her purple dress.

"I am no threat to you." Raven said daringly looking down.

"Say what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm no threat for you. He loves you." Raven knew she was risking her life. But not setting things straight was even more of a risk. "What do you think he does when your gone?" she asked looking at him, this was her leader the one she respected above all else who she served for hundred of years.

"Is with you?" Nathanael replied shortly looking straight at Raven that crooked her head her lips quirking up shaking her head.

"He sulks." Nathanael's brow twitched. "He like literal sulks. He drags his feet after him, like a lost little puppy or something. It's the most adorable thing." She said with affection, her eyes sparking a little more. Nathanael felt his lip twitch.

"You love him." He narrowed down his eyes at her feeling his heart pump harder, fear so full with fear.

"Yes. He's my family. His my little brother." Nathanael looked at her suspicious. "He reminds me of Colin," her voice trembled a little. "You are not foolish, you know that I was about to die. He reminds me of my family, just as I remind him of his. I am his sister the sister he never had. But I am also in some freakish way his mom." Nathanael frowned. "I'm his friend best friend except from you."

"Your sure about that?" he question daring.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't speak to you. He changed us all Nathanael. He can never se it, he will never get how much he meant for this clan, for you. You're my leader and I will die to protect you. Not that you need it but you know I will, you know I'm loyal to you."

"Does he know how you feel." Nathanael demanded to know it wasn't a question.

"Of course." She chuckled, "I am the only female in his life that he refuse to go to bed with." Nathanael narrowed his eyes at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I would have left Nathanael if that changed." Nathanael looked at her.

"I turned you. I took you under my wing. But don't think for one moment the second you start to feel anything… try to do anything I will end It." it was a promise she shuddered feeling suddenly.

"That I have no doubt of." Raven said cold.

"Good then we cleared the air." She snorted "now leave." She hurried away from him it wasn't until the sky was a little darker he could smell his mate getting closer, walking lightly he was in a good mood, he couldn't help but to feel his lips quirk up. Dean nudged him with his shoulder looking at the sky and around him in awe.

Dean turned to face Nathanael that looked at him with a smile which he responded brightly, "Hey." He pressed his lips towards Nathanael's sighing happy smiling happy and relaxed as he looked at the sky making Nathanael move over and sat down on the cold stone and pressed his body closer to Nathanael.

"Hey." Nathanael replied with a wide smile and winked at Dean that moved his neck to the side and Nathanael rested his head on Dean's shoulder then felt Dean's head rest on his.

"Cleared things with Raven?" Dean asked gently.

"Yes."

"Why don't I believe you?" Dean asked a little sternly.

"What? I did." Nathanael said sitting up straight sighing, so much of being in a good mood.

"I'm her family Nathanael nothing more. Get that." Dean said the last harshly his smile gone. "I don't want to find out that you told her to stay away then we are gonna have some big problems." He warned his brow crinkled his arms crossed.

"I didn't."

"She is alive isn't she?" Dean sounded insecure suddenly and Nathanael felt Dean sniff him.

"Yes."

"Hurt?" another sniff.

"No."

"Good." There was a silence. "Your to jealous for your own good. Not everyone is after me. If anyone that should be worried it should be." Dean said more lightly nudging Nathanael that shook his head feeling his lip quirk up again.

"Are you?" he asked teasing.

"No I trust you." Nathanael smiled wide teeth shining in the dark the sun setting. "What?"

"Haven't heard that for a long time."

"Shut it. You know that I… love you dork." Dean stuttered the last part almost out looking at the sky again that was dark stars shining.

"Is it really that hard to say?" Nathanael asked curious. It wasn't like he was giving Dean love poetry or love songs but it shouldn't be that hard to say it. I love you three words. Three simple words. It was just words.

"Yeah."

"Not for me, and I never meant them before." Nathanael said hearing birds go to their nest and owls wake up, he heard a deer break a twig. The air much colder but it felt nice still.

"That's cuz you have nothing to lose." Dean said raspy scratching his head like he always did when things were getting to emotional for him when feelings started to get to hard.

"What do you got to lose?" Nathanael asked with a frown.

"You." Dean said looking into Nathanael's eyes with a sad smile.

"How come?"

"The ones I love always seem to die. I told my mom I loved her everyday and she died. If the gods hear if I'm to happy they will just take the person away." Dean stated like it was the obvious thing.

"But the… gods don't effect me." Nathanael offered, not believing in such things. He lived to long seen too much to believe in anything like that anymore. But he did believe in life after this.

"Your sure about that?" Dean asked as if he was asking if there really was a santa, Nathanael held back a chuckle cuz Dean was serious he looked into Dean's eyes saying before placing a firm kiss on Dean's lips.

"Yes."

¤

"Hit me."

"I am!" Dean snapped annoyed.

"Your holding back." Dean sighed annoyed, "don't hold back, never hold back. Take with all of your force." Dean looked at him, "you can't hurt me." Nathanael said then pushed Dean that stumbled. "Hit me c'mon. Hit me. Dean HIT ME!" Dean clenched his fist and punched Nathanael straight in the gut that didn't even react. "That's not good enough. Your telling me that's all you got? That's pathetic."

"Shut up! You know pissing me off wont work. It will just make you unlucky tonight." Dean growled angry as he kicked Nathanael that with one sweep knocked Dean down hard on the mattress. Nathanael kneeled down. "It's your fault, I haven't trained for years." Dean said it sulky like a little kid. Nathanael had the urge to kiss him but Dean had asked him to train him when Raven taught him everything she could… or said she could.

"That's no excuse skills are something you never forget. What did your dad teach you huh? Hit once and it's over?"

"Shut the fuck up?" Dean pushed himself up angry pushing Nathanael that quirked his lips up.

"Se that push was better then that _weak_ punch. Now I want you to try to take me down with everything your father taught you. No weapon this time, just your body strength." Dean glanced up and down Nathanael's chest biting his lower lip his head tilting. "Focus." Nathanael said half amused. "I am the enemy, I'm the threat, lets say… I just hurt you brother, I just cut up his children, killed your father." Dean felt a fury awake in him. He growled at Nathanael, "good feel that. Hold on to that, now **fight** me."

Dean fought Nathanael with everything he had, every skill he possessed, he didn't hold in once. He felt his heart slam hard in his chest his adrenalin on full beat. He was panting feeling that feral within him "embrace the wolf use it! Become one with it. Your body is a weapon, every action has it ripple effect, know your enemy's weakness use it. Find it, let it think you have one but its not. I will train you that you won't have a weak spot." Nathanael spoke clearly and with authority, like a trigger to pump Dean up, as he blocked easily Dean's hits and blows. As Dean leaped him he just shrugged him off like nothing, when Dean clawed him his skin didn't break.

Finally Dean dropped on the floor beat panting loud, sounding like a asthmatic sweat purring down his body. Dean freaking saw black spots in his vision he wanted water he wanted a freaking shower. He wanted… he wanted to be better. His father taught him good, hand-to-hand combat he knew but he was better with a weapon in his hand a gun a riffle. He looked up at Nathanael that kneeled down his lips quirked up. "Your dad taught you good Dean, but it's not enough in this world. Not near enough, you need to know more, I'll teach you every combat that ever existed. I will train you that you'll take down fifteen wolfs without a sweat." Dean looked at Nathanael in awe. He sure had a powerful mate. A perfect mate for him that could challenge him. "C'mon lets get you to the shower."

"Naw I'm good here." Dean panted he heard Nathanael chuckle he was dragged up his feet that felt like jello. He felt like clay as Nathanael's fingers dug into his sore muscular in the shower, kissing each muscular as it became relaxed. Dean could so easily turn to clay in Nathanael's embrace, all of his tension and worry would wash away in an instant.

"Your good?"

"Yeah." Dean hummed. Nathanael took him to bed were they melted together as one and sighs of bliss came out their mouths. It wasn't until dawn Dean stirred and looked up at Nathanael that was looking in deep thought. "Sch, Sleep." Dean dropped a heavy hand on Nathanael's eyes to get them go close repeating sch. But Nathanael took away his hand gently.

"I'm good, I need to think."

"You think too much." Nathanael chuckled, "you know what I mean… so tell me." Nathanael quirked his eyebrow up in a _your sure you wanna know_? Dean quirked his lip in an _I wouldn't have asked if I didn't_.

"I'm young. Did you know that?" Dean chuckled into Nathanael's chest rubbing his face to wake up and breathe in the scent he was in love with.

"Your old dude." His voice raspy with sleep.

"In that sense…. Yes. But I'm young. People don't know that. I'm twenty two. There's been wolfs that been older then me... The oldest was thirty-five. He lived eighty years as a wolf. He was older then me." Nathanael stated looking up the ceiling his hand stroking up and down Dean's back that curled even more into his skin.

"Ok…"

"I mean… your should be like fifty six by now right."

"Your boneing me man." Nathanael laughed.

"Well you should but you don't feel older then twenty right?"

"So?"

"What makes you think I don't feel the same?" Dean's brow twitched. It was to late or early to think so freaking much Dean murmured something about the next mate would be a air head Nathanael pinched him sort of hard and Dean yelped a I'm kidding!

"Well… you lived over… two thousand of years so…" his chin burring in Nathanael's chest that propped his head up with his arm.

"Yeah, true. I learned things. But in a mind of a twenty year old. You learn things to right?" Dean nodded. "Same here. The difference between us is that I'm stronger then you. That's all. No more to it." Nathanael said like he was talking about nothing in particular.

"Yeah there is." Dean said more awake, looking up to Nathanael that looked into his eyes, Dean was bound into those light blue eyes, he blinked as Nathanael's beautiful plumy lips moved.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah your being alpha…" Dean said with a wrinkled forehead stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I became one cuz I was the beginning."

"You and your cousin." Dean corrected feeling somewhat proud that he knew something. He wouldn't tell Nathanael that he hunted down a couple of wear wolfs in his life.

"Yeah. But he died of old age." Nathanael admitted his hand resting on Dean's lower back.

"Huh? I didn't know that…" to figure that man out was impossible he was so full with secrets and knowledge perhaps someday he would crack them all. And when he did he would start questioning them. Wanting to learn more, cuz he wanted to learn from Nathanael he wasn't that dumb he knew that Nathanael was filled with knowledge and knowledge was never bad to have.

"He was…the father of the origin of werewolf's." Nathanael said calmly.

"Your kidding?" Dean puffed out.

"Nope."

"That's like… who knows this?" Dean questioned.

"You?"

"Is it a secret?" Dean almost whispered making Nathanael smirk a little wider.

"No. No one bothered to ask." There were silence, Dean couldn't help but to wonder how lonely Nathanael had been before him. Maybe he had all of the others wolf to feel less alone in the world. What other possible reason could it otherwise be? He could protect himself. It just had to be. Dean lost himself in thoughts, feeling calm of hearing Nathanael's heartbeat. Stirred from his gloomy thoughts when Nathanael kissed the top of his head, saying in some way that it was all worth it. He had him now. Dean blamed less Nathanael from keeping him away he understood but still wouldn't accept it. He understood that Nathanael didn't want to lose him. But he wouldn't be that controlled that isolated enough was enough.

"You said he died after eight years somewhat of wolfs. Did he get killed?"

"The older one? No. Dean. The thing is. Many wolfs dies before one hundred. There not many wolfs are over eight hundred."

"Raven…"

"Yeah Raven. She was about to die, before you came along that is. They just… give up. They stop wanting to live." Nathanael said a little hollow. It made Dean hug Nathanael closer saying that he was with him now.

"They just lay down and die?" Dean scoffed out, he couldn't really se Raven just wanting to die... he thought he knew her obviously he didn't know everything but this… he deserved to know that right?

"Yes."

"So… leaders…" Nathanael interrupted gently talking smoothly.

"Like Joanne. She lived two hundred years. She became a leader cuz the leader before her taught her everything before he died. So she's bound to the clan for six hundred years… if she lives that long that is."

"So I might die befo…" Dean felt Nathanael tense up and he snapped at him.

"No. You won't lay down and die." Nathanael sat up.

"If you do." Dean murmured into Nathanael's skin.

"What?"

"What ya mean with what? Ya think I will stick around after you die?" Dean snorted like any other thing to do was ridiculous. Every day with Nathanael was a bonus day, he suppose to be dead by now.

"Yeah… you'd become the leader." Dean broke into a fit of bitter laughter.

"Think again. I lost Sammy. He's life line goes on but they won't know me. I mean their grandchildren don't know me. It will end when my nephew and niece dies. You and Raven are my family to."

"But you could live on with Raven." Nathanael said it a little childish sulking. Dean laughed.

"No. I love her and everything. But if you… no. I couldn't I lost too much then." Dean looked at Nathanael.

"I won't go on if you leave ya know that right."

"Copy cat." Nathanael chuckled.

"Are we planning our deaths?" Nathanael asked calmly he would follow Dean anywhere even in death.

"Hell no. You promised to show me the world. Have things to do. Places we have to taint." Nathanael laughed happy.

"To get _you_ on an air plane is hard." Dean made a pff sound gesturing his hand.

"Knock me out with booze and I'm ready to go." Dean said smirking proud. Nathanael's fingers tapping on his hip, as a rhythm only he heard. Maybe he did, maybe one of the wolfs were listing to music.

"Did you know if your afraid of flying is cuz you don't have control over it. People that have a need for control are often afraid of flying." Nathanael said all knowing and Dean snorted.

"Then _you_ should be petrified." Dean said smirking knowing he rubbed it in. He liked to tease him.

"No"

"You're a control freak." Dean accused and snorted crossing his arms looking away then glanced at Nathanael seeing something that surprised him. "Are you pouting? You are…" A wide 100 watt smile broke on Dean's face.

"Dean what the hell?" he asked with out heat but amusement. Dean was kissing him soundly on the face not leaving an inch un-kissed.

"You're cute when you pout." Dean stated with a big 100 watt smile.

**THE END**

20jan 07

the next story is called is it over, and is more erotic and more things happen not so dragged out... i'm getting in more into this world, even wrote a interlude. hehe will post it soon.


	11. Is it Over?

Title; is it over?

Banner

a/n; I blame you J after out little talk on msn it wouldn't leave me alone.

¤

"Your gonna miss." He taunted, leaning beside him flickering his tong on his mate's ear that shivered and shrugged him off as he took the shot and missed, he cursed annoyed and Nathanael offered a innocent grin which Dean didn't buy into at all, narrowing down his eyes pointing accusingly at him.

"Wanna play dirty, we'll play dirty."

"Dean Dean Dean, when are you gonna learn you can't win over me." Nathanael said smirking wickedly, the smoky room making him look sensual his luscious body stretching deliberate showing the skin of his stomach when his black t-shirt with a band logo lifted. He licked his upper lip slowly his lips quirking up into a crooked seducing smirk which made Dean swallow hard.

"Your turn." Nathanael grinned wider as Dean's voice was strained. He leaned over the pool table grinning making his shot, Dean was lurking behind him. The smell of arousal filling his lungs, the grin even more wider and feral he bit his lower lip. Shooting the remaining wolfs in the VIP room to leave now by a simple look. They slipped out the VIP room one by one trying not to get Dean's attention. Nathanael stood up straight smirking cocky to Dean that playfully growled at him as Nathanael once again won. "So you won. Let's play again." Dean said nonchalant taking the bolls up again.

"Sure freckles, but when you lose you have to strip." Nathanael said greedy his eyes roaring up and down taking his time to check Dean out in his jeans and dark t-shirt with a dark green cotton shirt over. Nathanael licked his lips hungry, he'd rather stay at the manor keeping Dean but naked in his bed but Dean after a lot of charm convinced him somehow to leave the big comfortable bed and go to a bar that hadn't changed since the 1980's.

Nathanael leaned down to make the first shot when his hips got pressed against the pool table in a quick hard thrust. Nathanael grinned wickedly as Dean gripped his wrists whispering husky in his ear, "isn't it my turn to play?" Nathanael in a movement quicker then any eye could comprehend, Dean was on the pool table sitting well half sitting half laying down flat on his back as he propped himself on his elbows his eye brow crooking up as his lip quirked into that boyish smirk.

The light making almost a glow out of Dean's freckles, freckles that drove Nathanael mad with desire "Oh baby we are gonna play." Nathanael offered with a low lazy hoarse seducing tone that made Dean shiver all over. Nathanael slowly spread Dean's legs and stepping in between before yanking him closer to him. Nathanael moaned as Dean gasped against his lips, he possessively grabbed Dean's ass bringing him even closer, Dean made sounds of need and being uncomfortable in the same time, Nathanael smirked into Dean's plumy lips biting the lower one before sucking it greedy. His next move was slow, calculated and predatory as he crawled on top of Dean that arched his back up, his fingers finding easily Dean's zipper.

He kissed those sensuous lips, which made his body make a jolt every time, he easily peeled of Dean's clothing backing away, the jeans hanging on his one foot the one boot on the floor, the arousal thick in his nose drills it made him growl feral his big manly hands stroking the muscular body gluttonous. His one hand left Dean's ass and was rested on Dean's back pulling him in a half sitting position half of Dean's ass over the edge with only Nathanael supporting him up.

The freaking pool table moved and cracked as Nathanael thrust in and out of his mate greedy their mouth attacking their tongs duelling swallowing down each others moans and cries. A lifetime after there was a gasp and release from both parts, panting loud into each other's mouths. "_Nathanael."_ Dean murmurs in a prey and Nathanael looks into those eyes with love kissing him gently as he leaves his mate lifting up by the knees that then pulls his jeans up flushed. Nathanael could dwell for hours and hours thinking of how adorable Dean looked all shy and flushed. "Ya think they heard?"

"I think everyone heard." Nathanael replied cocky grinning wide laughing jumping back as Dean punched lightly his stomach. Dean became shy after, cuz other around could hear especially at these places and he didn't like the walk of shame, seeing them every single day know they heard everything... smelled everything…. He winked at his mate playfully gripping with his two fingers at the back pocked bringing Dean closer again as Dean turned his back at him pulling on the t-shirt. "Were do you think your going freckles?" he asked husky into Dean's ear nibbling the neck.

"Get a drink." Dean murmured in a daze like he was under a spell and Nathanael shook his head amused.

"Stay." He murmured back turning to face Dean's face to se unadulterated lust, Dean blinked a couple of times and offered a dopy smile. Nathanael chuckled and went to the door opening it, seeing a very many flushed faces, "get a beer, whisky what more freckles?" Nathanael asked smirking to Dean that seemed out of it.

"Tequila."

"You heard him. Shoo." He gestured with his hand closing the door again turning to face Dean that sat down on the couch.

"You've doomed me to never showing my face here again… well until this owner dies anyhow." Nathanael just chuckled and straddled his mate which hands rested immediately on his ass pockets. Dean buried his face in his neck and Nathanael propped his chin on Dean's shoulder to then lick the skin before leaving a mark then standing up taking the beer. Allowing the others in that really tried to let Dean think that they didn't notice the strong sex smell.

¤

Nathanael's lip quirked up in his sleep as Dean's hand travelled down his chest then his hands started to stroke him, his mouth fell open as Dean was teasing him, his hand stroking up and down lazy to then pull away his hand. He was about to complain when his lover's tong flickered over his nipple. He moaned in pleasure his body shivering, his legs fell apart as his mate crawled on top of him kissing his chest wet and dirty. His tong licking short and sucked the skin. His breath hitched as his lover kissed the way down his tong flickering over the head.

His short nails clawed the new expensive sheets, tearing them to pieces. His arms stretched up pressing against the headboard his whole back arching up as he came after an eternity of teasing, his mate would pay for the sexual torture. He dragged his mate up by the armpits that smiled at him his lip wet with cum. Cum that was his, he growled slightly as Dean licked his lips looking at him all cocky. He attached his lovers mouth rolling them so he was on top before sitting up and lowering himself slowly knowing it tortured Dean beyond words that cried out his name in a plea.

Nathanael knew exactly how to move to drive his mate mad with need and beg for it, he lifted himself slowly as he lowered himself making a circle before repeating and Dean sobbed his name in need. The air thicker with their sex and desire, Dean's fists ripped into the sheets even move before gripping his hips in a bruising grip. His mates head trashed into the pillow trying to escape as consume the powerful sensations. Sweat of pools stuck on their skin as his back arched and felt his mate seed fill him and he dropped on top of his mate kissing him greedy that panted loud into his mouth. Dean's eyes were sated and drowsed, the eyelids heavy and Nathanael smiled gently as his mate fell into a slumber once again.

He gently kissed the close eyelids, cheeks and chin and forehead before moving away laying on his side and felt Dean spoon against him half snoring and Nathanael fluttered his eyes closed.

&

Nathanael was looking out the window, the winter was on them once again the air cold, the fire already out. Dean was burring his face between his shoulder blades, he could feel Dean's knees press against the back side of his. Dean was hugging him tight in his sleep the cover covering his face, he didn't move cuz he didn't want to disturb his lover as he was dreaming something good because he was smiling in his sleep occasionally chuckling. The pass time he had felt a weird sensation in his tummy when he was around Dean, it was a worry, a fear he couldn't place but it came as soon as it left so he ignored it but it was coming more frequently now.

Nathanael's lip twitched up in a smile as Dean burst out laughing waking up, "sleep good freckles?" he asked hushed turning around slowly, kissing him in a slow languid kiss. His eyes was swollen of sleep and his eyes spiky he looked like a seven year old it was adorable many things about Dean was adorable as hot. Dean just replied by stretching his body against the Egyptian very expensive sheet that they always ruined with cum and nail's ripping. He rolled at his back pulling a very willing Dean with him that snuggled up his side. His fingers lazy scraping Dean's hair that scooted even closer and Nathanael smiled gently but felt that in his stomach again and pushed Dean off that blinked surprised. "C'mon we can't spend the entire in bed."

"Why not?" Dean asked almost purring offering a cat cream grin and Nathanael was tempted but the feeling stuck around.

"Cuz I said so. C'mon." He yanked the thick blankets off Dean that shivered scowling him angry.

Nathanael left him with the others as he tried to gather his thoughts together, he frowned angry at himself and shook his head going down to one of the rooms that was covered with thick carpets that were soft and the walls of wood oak, the curtains Victorian red with big tainted windows and a enormous fireplace. Almost all of the wolfs were in the room cuddled there searching for warmth. He easily separated Dean from the others, Dean was one of five that was completely white. He was in the middle corner his fur wet from snow and he was sleeping deeply, Nathanael felt his lips tug up some stirred looking at him worried searching for approval.

He changed form tipping to Dean that was sleeping deeply, he could just lift Dean up to their chamber but he didn't want to disturb Dean, so he laid down beside Dean. That woke up his tong falling out his mouth and to his side and rolled to his back and Nathanael licked his face in one big lick and Dean laid on his side again sated. Nathanael scooted closer his mate puffing out hot air into Dean's wet fur keeping his mate warm.

¤

Dean's eyes followed Nathanael's stare, it landed on a beautiful red haired girl with dark chocolate eyes, she was new in Katharine's clan very new. It wasn't like Dean didn't look at beautiful girls time at times but Nathanael never did. So he felt a clench in his stomach, he crossed his arms in reflex and Nathanael tore his eyes from the beauty and Dean could se from the corner from his eye that Nathanael quickly glanced at him then away. Like he been caught in the act not guilty but caught in the act.

Ever so slowly he moved away from the crowed and to the balcony, he was a little surprised to se Katharine there.

"Oh sorry didn't know someone was out here, I'm just gonna leave." He rambled in a quick sentence, she just offered a fast stern smile.

"Its okay Dean, you can stay. Just don't..."

"Not in the mood." Dean replied looking out, he climbed up the stone ridge and sat down his feet dangling down, looking up the dark sky in bliss. Allowing the stars wash the insecurity from him.

&

Dean felt Nathanael tiptoe to the bed his intent not to disturb him, Dean turned to face his mate that glanced at him before stripping down to his underwear and going under the covers. He wanted to snort of the smell of Jewel on Nathanael's skin but bit the instinct off and smiled instead to his mate that ignored him laying down turning his back at him. His brow twitched, was he mad at him or something?

He rolled closer to Nathanael his hand resting on Nathanael's arm that shrugged it off. He pulled it back as if he been burned, voicing his thoughts he asked with a thick insecure voice. "Mad at me or something?"

"No." The answer short and impassive.

"Ok…" Dean said feeling a knot in his stomach and laid close, he sniffed Nathanael trying to be discreet but Nathanael growled angry at him and Dean rolled away immediately not wanting to push Nathanael's patience. "Good night." He got out lamely he didn't get a reply he sighed heavy rolling on his stomach, he must have some point rolled to Nathanael's side because he woke up by a growl. "Huh?"

Then out of nowhere he was flipped out off the bed he fell on his ass. "Get out." The growl dark and feral very dangerous telling him clearly not to mess with him.

"What?!"

"I said get out." He replied in a tone low and dangerous that left no argument, a smart man would have fled Dean just blinked in disbelief.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?! The…"

"Don't care get out." Dean looked at him in disbelief picking up cloths before getting out the bedroom slamming the door after him, never once had he gotten the boot from Nathanael. Never like this. It had been this one time but then Nathanael had stopped him by the door telling him that he was sorry and shouldn't had kicked him out just cuz he had a bad day.

He stumbled confused out the hall, he stumbled into a bedroom where he knew the other wolf of his pack were, on the bed that was a king laid the higher rang. Crystal Raven and Blake and even Ivan in a little ball by their feet. "Dean?" Raven asked husky with sleep and Dean stepped over the other wolfs, he saw Maggie sleeping like a little ball, he changed form not answering Raven at all and curled next to Maggie. He couldn't fall asleep, he just lay there feeling a knot in his stomach keeping himself from crying.

¤

Nathanael looked at Jewel hungry, wanting to devour her whole. He sneaked up behind her that froze but he could smell the need he growled into her ear and she shivered against him pressing her body closer. He turned her crooking his back somewhat as he was taller then her smaller shape. His hands roared at her curves greedy, his hand slipping under her dress that gasped looking straight into his eyes and he attached her mouth greedy. She smelled like strawberries and pure female, a scent missed. He guided her to her bedroom scenting his path, she dropped on the bed and he stretched over her.

Other mates could allow other wolfs enter their bed, especially if the mates didn't love each other anymore, it wasn't like he didn't love Dean he loved Dean. So freaking much that it scared the living shit out of him. This was no excuse this was desire, right now he didn't think of the consequences that would come of this. Right now he just wanted to feel her, fill her up be a man and female. No power play no battle.

Jewel whimpered in Nathanael's ear clawing his back biting his neck and he pushed her off quickly. No evidence. Her smell brought him back to her but as her smell stuck on his skin he growled frustrated and left.


	12. Is it over part 2

He could smell it, smell that wolf on him. Just dancing yeah right Dean could feel it, it was a lie her scent her arousal was on him. Not sex scent but still. He felt betrayed. He walked the hall glancing down the manor was huge and new. Fresh build from the ruins from the old manor, they just moved in well if you saw a decade or two as a little while. It was bigger then a football arena it was ridiculous big but Nathanael loved big houses with an old structure.

After returning from another trip to Katharine Nathanael had kept from himself which was odd any chance they could they spent together alone but now he had retreated to the working room he set up for himself. And Dean just knew it was because of this girl, Jewel with her stupid red hair and dark eyes.

Dean leaned against the doorpost with crossed arms, "what would you reply to a wolf when he asks you for advice, when he suspect that his mate doesn't love him anymore but loves someone else. What do you answer?" Dean asked rather emotionless, looking straight at Nathanael for answers that looked up from a thick book. After Nathanael had kicked him out he hadn't returned to their bed at all.

"Why do you ask?" Nathanael asked, feeling a little nervous suddenly.

"Why aren't you answering?" Dean challenged.

Nathanael eyed him warily for a few moments before opening his mouth. "Why don't you just come in?" Nathanael suggested, with a tone of a request.

"Don't think so." Dean looked up and down at Nathanael, remembering him.

"Dean, just come in." The twitch of his jaw clenching made Dean look away from him.

"Another time." Dean shrugged off, straighten up and leaving. Dean didn't have much things, his old impala gone returned to his father on his last visit when Nathanael for the first time got introduced. Photos was all he kept with him, they were safely laminated the originals in a safe down in the mayor manor where he spend his first sixty years in. A few copies he kept in the new manor where he stayed with Nathanael for the last twenty years. Dean walked out the manor passing Maggie that almost bounced around only a teenager could do.

"Hey Dean!" she said cherry.

"Hey Maggie, what ya say about a little road trip?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah." Dean knew the roads as the back of his palm. She nodded eagerly entering the car happy without taking anything with her, just as Dean preferred. "Let's hit the road." He suggested remembering Raven…

_"We use to be close." Dean twirled around by Raven's sad voice, she was dressed in black her long hair high up in a pony tail her lips red and thick eyeliner she was beyond a beautiful. _

_"We are." _

_"Sure about that? Maggie is the one you go to now days." _

_"Jealous?" Dean asked without heat or mocking. _

_"Perhaps." _

_"She's seventeen." _

_"Your twenty one." Dean chuckled. _

_"No. I care about you Raven, I know your loyal but you will always be more loyal to him then me." _

_"Is that why your leaving me?" _

_"Raven... your loyal and that's admire thing that is why I can't always go to you anymore. When he demands something you will tell him." _

_"And she wont?" she asked harshly. Dean tilted her head shaking her head. _

_"No, I am the one she's first hand loyal to secondly to Nathanael." Dean smiled softly at her. "I need that know, but Raven no one can replace you." _

_"Charmer." Dean chuckled stroking her cheek then kissed her cheek, she kissed his palm with love. "Promise me that you will come back to me." _

_"Raven, I promise you that we will se each other again." _

_"Its not the same." _

_"But that's what important." _

¤

Jewel felt her heart pound in her chest, Nathanael was there looking at her with desire. She felt a blow in her stomach, he seemed to sniff the air and backed her into the wall. Jewel looked at the plummy lips, she licked her own nervous gasping as he pressed his body closer to hers.

Their lips closing in together, her hands curled in his dark locks on the back of his neck bringing their lips closer, she could feel his breath on her lips. She shivered all over.

"No one can know." She heard him whisper, she knew he meant Dean can never know. She didn't care about Dean at the moment but all about this beautiful man that pressed against her. Making her feel more passion then she ever felt before.

Katharine frowned then went out the balcony, both froze in their movement looking at her, she saw Jewel's eyes widen in fear. "Go." Katharine ordered harshly and Jewel went running inside again. She looked at Nathanael in what the hell are you thinking? Kind of look walking towards him determent. Nathanael pointed at her speaking harshly.

"Don't go there."

"What the hell do you think that your doing?" she demanded to know.

"You have no right to demand anything." Nathanael growled grimly his eyes narrowing down in a warning. The wind blowing a little harder as if the wind felt the tension and tried to ease it out, but to no use.

"I'm your friend." Katharine breathed out with a frown and tone of incredulous. Was Nathanael really questionly her friendship her loyalty after all of this time after all they been through?

"Or is it that your jealous that it wasn't you instead of her?" Katharine blinked and stumbled back like she been hit.

"Excuse me?" the wind hit their backs they couldn't smell from the inside unless they breathed in deeply but none of them did that. So no of those two could scent Dean around the corner listing to them speak. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." She said brusquely making a gesture with her hand.

Nathanael scoffed, "why do you lurk around here?!"

"Lurk? This is my home!" she burst out indignantly her eyes narrowing down her arms crossing angry.

"Home I gave to you." He reminded her growling. His body crutched down in a movement that was used when you were about to attach your prey.

"I owe you nothing! This is my territory you can't take it back." She burst out her arms lifting up, she build this home from scratch he given the land but she build everything on her own he wasn't gonna take it back.

"Sure I can." Nathanael replied with a shrug of nonchalantly, the energy strong and dominate and utterly cruel his eyes mocking her.

"Are you threaten me?" there was silence between the once good friends. Katharine shook her head in disbelief. Taking steps back looking away angry then turned to Nathanael she once considered as a good friend now a strong alpha. She looked him straight in the eye gathering her strength being utterly fearless showing her alpha status. "I feel so sorry for Dean, a man that loves you! A love your ready to throw away!" Katharine growled almost ignoring Nathanael's grip on her arms. Ignoring the dangerous flare in Nathanael's light blue eyes she once worshiped.

"Don't even dare." Nathanael's flared up dangerously, "try to take him away and I'll hurt you." It was the unavoidable truth, her lips tighten he dropped her and she watcher him turn his back at her leaving.

"I think your already making him leave." She should have shut up because Nathanael slammed her up the wall. Calloused he growled.

"Don't tempt me." She about to open her mouth to disagree and he press her harder against the wall "do you understand?" he growled questionly and she nods vigorously and he lets her go leaving the balcony leaver her with shaky legs. Caesar is soon by her side holding her up looking for wounds before growling.

"No. Stay." She looked into Caesar's eyes kissing him, "he's about to do the biggest mistake ever." She looked out the balcony with a frown seeing Caesar do the same they saw Dean running out to the woods in panic she looked at Caesar "poor boy."

&

Nathanael entered Jewel's bed room "we're were we?" he asked husky and she walked seducing towards him.


	13. Is it over part 3

**i love you all that gives me reviews you other... pooks my tong out at you lol**

Dean was sleeping deeply almost until snoring his hands clasped in his stomach sunglasses covering his closed eyes, the sun low on the sky. The music as a quiet echo to Maggie's humming. Then the car came to an interruption, a slam and brakes. Dean jumped up startled his eyes widening.

A pair of light blue eyes radiating furious. "What the hell!"

The freaking door of the car was yanked off and so was he, he was yanked out of the car then thrown out. Dean shook his head shaking away the darkness, "what the hell?! Nathanael what the fuck is wrong..." he was interrupted by Nathanael yanked him up then violently pulled him closer attacking his mouth. Dean bit hard

Nathanael's lower lip growling at him then shrugging him off him. "What the hell!" Nathanael didn't reply but just leaped at him. his body crashed against the ground. He hissed in pain as Nathanael bit him, Dean could smell the strong intoxicating feral strong. Dean hadn't seem this feral in this way before. Dean kicked him off without use, Nathanael pinned him down Dean struggled with all of his force Nathanael sniffed him deeply growling at him angry when he struggled. When Nathanael crooked his head down for a kiss Dean growled at him.

Then just like that the strong smell of feral just went MIA and Nathanael blinked shaking his head then looked down at Dean. "Sorry." Dean snorted pushing Nathanael off as he let him go. He walked pass Nathanael. "Not even gonna ask me why?" Nathanael wondered.

"Why?" he asked with his brow crinkled, his heart thumping hard to his chest. Nathanael's head tilted to the side asking almost sweetly.

"Why I chose her over you?"

"No"

"Good, I don't need you anymore. Bye bye." And Dean screamed as Nathanael snapped his neck.

Dean jumped up in his seat panting, "Dean are you okay? You had a bad dream." Dean's hand rubbed his neck just to se if his head was really still attached to his head.

"Sort of noticed that…" he replied sarcastically.

¤

"Nathanael!" Nathanael growled angry at Raven that ran into his bedroom where he settled down having Dean's pillow close by him to smell him stronger. "It's Dean!"

"Dean?"

"He's been challenged. By Keg!"

"Keg? What the hell! How the hell could he be challenged!"

"How the hell…" he stopped himself growling furious, Raven flinched her head going down as if trying to disappear or hide. "Where?"

"On Keg's territory. Nathanael are you gonna stop it?" she asked nervous her palms almost sweating.

"No," he saw that she wanted to argue but looked down instead he stood up clenching the table edge. "I trained him, and some law I put for a reason. It will be good for Dean, when he wins they wont dare hurt or challenge him ever again."

"Can I go there?"

"No"

¤

"So we finally get to meet eye to eye without your mate lurking around." Keg scoffed mockingly trying to push Dean's buttons to try to get him out of focus. They were walking in circles advancing each other, other wolfs were lurking in the woods watching the challenge.

"He doesn't lurk." Dean snarled livid, his pearl white teeth showing as his lip twitched up, no one insulted his mate and got away with it. The wind was getting colder as it was soon pitch black. The full moon taunting them like it was a sick joke.

"Loyal to the end. Cuz you do know it's a fight to death right?"

"Shut up, or trying to talk me to death?" Dean snorted, in a movement quicker then Dean expiated Keg launched at him but he was quicker and threw him off snapping the arm in two. "That's rude aren't you suppose to say action? Or something?" he smirked wickedly.

"Who's talking now!" Dean smirked at Keg snapped his arm right and launched at him that he easily blocked. The very long hours and hours and years of training made him so more aware of his body and movements. He knew how to fight but his problem was that he easily got distracted, like when Maggie cheered for him and got pushed. "Hey!" he shouted pointing at the wolf that pushed her, "I'm warning you." Keg took the opportunity to kick him right in the knee, he hissed and gripped Keg by a choke hold.

"Ow!" he heard Maggie say and he dropped Keg in one quick movement he snapped the neck of the wolf that was harassing Maggie. "Thanks."

"Keep it cool!"

"Watch out!"

Dean dropped on the ground on his all four, he felt that feral part of him wanting to lash out for being so careless and he allowed it. His lip quirked up devilish as Keg backed afraid as his posture changed, he growled his eyes shining green and he leaped at Keg his fist slamming into Keg's chest breaking the ribs he could have ripped his heart out but didn't. Instead he whispered in Keg's ear "want to die?"

"Please!" Dean grinned evil his fist slowly breaking its way in Keg's chest and ripped the heart out his teeth digging into the heart that was still pumping, "god!" Keg choked out before dying. Dean licked his lips standing up looking darkly around him.

"Who else challenges me!" he growled. Keg's pack backed away then ran with their tails under their legs and Dean howled in a warning. He devoured the heart greedy feeling a rush of power you could only get by eating a wolf's heart. He wanted more, who else could be a prey?

"Dean! You won! Yey!" he blinked rapidly seeing Maggie jumping up and down then looked at the dead wolf, "he's dead right? I mean…"

"Yeah he's dead." He licked his fingers walking predatory to Maggie that froze his finger pressed to her lips, "taste it." She did what se was told and her body quickly changed she gripped his hand licking the blood greedy her eyes shining. "Feel the power?" she nodded her head licking up the last blood greedy. She panted looking then at Keg hungry.

"Can we eat him?" she asked almost darkly. Dean had heard about wolfs going all crazy after eating a wolf.

"Sure." He replied darkly. He could control her.


	14. Is it over part 4

**thanks for the reviews kisses next part will come as soon as... tomorrow i think if i have time ) think theirs 6 parts total... not sure.**

* * *

Nathanael remembered Franco and Julia mates, Franco was a alpha in France also keeping an eye of Nathanael's old territories there to. Franco had always been loyal once in his pack long ago. Franco was a jealous mate, he had Julia in their manor. Males were never really allowed to get close to her, he had taken Dean there. Dean being Dean talked to Julia made her laugh, many mates were jealous mate's especially strong alphas. When Dean meet other jealous mates he didn't really care. They never dared to touch him in a threaten way because of Nathanael.

But when Dean was gesturing with his hands then put his arm around Julia's shoulders, with a arm gesturing like he was making her visual something. She giggled and himself had felt a jealous twitch but he kept in control but Franco didn't he moved fast growling at Dean that held his hand in surrendering matter chuckling, saying something in a dude relax. Franco just growled at him again and Dean narrowed down his eyes and Franco backed away but took Julia with him.

He remembered Dean looking up at him studying him suspicious before averting his look away.

¤

He hurried into the manor and to the hall, exited to tell Nathanael everything about the challenge ignoring the wolfs that were guarding the door, as he reached for the knob they stopped him. Dean blinked a couple of times, "excuse me? Let me in." Dean growled his eyes flaring once again one wolf pressed it self against the wall. When they moved from the first manor many of the wolfs stayed in the manor. Only a handful came with them other then Raven, Crystal, Blake and Ian.

The others that came to live with them feared him more respected him more, not knowing his history like the others had. They just knew him as Nathanael's mate that could easily kill you.

"He said he didn't want to se anyone. Anyone that included you Dean." The wolf said with pure horror he reeked with it Dean snorted at him for being a coward.

"Really?" he asked darkly narrowing down his green hazel eyes at the shorter wolf that was much more buffer then him but still cringed, he backed the wolf into the door that slammed against it. Showing his teeth, he could smell Nathanael inside knowing he could hear everything he looked into the wolfs eyes with narrowing eyes.

"Yes." A voice replied, Dean looked at Crystal coming at him standing straight and proud. His eyes narrowed down at her angry his eyes flaring but she didn't care she brushed pass him standing in front of the door. She stood there in her purple dress her hair braided she smelled of her mate and Dean nodded growling. He knew better then to challenge Crystal, she was a silent but very dangerous female there was a reason why Nathanael picked the ones he did. As expected he could smell Ivan down the hall coming closer, they were closing him out giving him the boot. This wouldn't be forgotten.

"I see." Dean turning vehemently growling furious at them that stood to close, Raven stood at the end of the hall looking down he didn't even glance at her down the stairs waited Maggie standing straight. There was a reason why you became a wolf not anybody could become one, there must be a reason for it. For a very long time he wondered why Maggie got to be a wolf he even thought it was an accident but accidental wolfs didn't occur according to Nathanael and he knew better then to argue.

Apparently Maggie was a prodigal genius, he wondered if they misunderstood cuz he wondered how she could be a genius when she was all bouncy and perky. "Where are we going?" she asked following him.

"To get some answers."

&Mean while&

Nathanael bit his thumb nervously, he wasn't a nervous man but the know of worry and fear in his stomach was killing him he wondered if he could get an ulcer. He scanned through the thick big book that was like an index book, it told him in which book to look books he written. But he didn't remember all he wrote the information that came, came often from within or tests or experiences. This library could tell you anything about wolfs anything at all or so he thought. He couldn't find a freaking way other then menthol or epocaptic to take the smell away. He freaking shared bed with her.

He cheated on the person he loved the most, well the only person he ever loved well loves. He kicks himself and in frustration throws the crystal statue into the wall. It smashes to million pieces, he wants to scream but can't he can't show himself down. He needs to be strong… he need to be… he needs Dean.

But he can't se Dean now when he reeks of the girl, he tried using smoke that you could use to get a vampire off your trail but to no use her smell lingered. He could smell it, he wasn't entire sure if Dean could but he couldn't risk it for anything the look on his lovers face was something he would do anything give anything to not se. He didn't want to se his lover hurt.

The thing was that he didn't really think at the moment he didn't want to think. He had been so mad at Katharine because she had been right, he squeezed shut his eyes. If she died? If Jewel died he could deny it. Others wouldn't really care they couldn't harm him but they would use it against Dean to harm him. Harming his mate because of him. It wasn't like Dean wasn't enough he was more enough he just got scared, he was a man an young man. It was no excuse.

He had to convince himself, pick himself up before facing Dean, Dean would demand a explanation… no he would be pissed at him throw a swing then leave him… leave him… Dean would leave him abandon him forever. He was all Dean really had and he betrayed him, Dean freaking trusted him and he spat on his face. He stroked his face angry, why now? Why when everything was so good?

He couldn't face Dean without looking at him in shame, but he refused to lose Dean, he refused to lose his mate that was a big kid that had so many sides and so passionate and loyal and fragile in ways Dean wasn't even aware of. He would freaking break his mate. With that he swung his arm against the table splitting it in two throwing the pieces at the wall and door.

¤

"Dean stop right there!" he ignored the wolf slamming the wolf against the wall as he ran up the stairs. His heart hammered hard into his chest, Maggie was waiting in the car outside nervous. He had lashed out at her every time she opened her mouth. He was on edge and he knew the reason for it had a name Jewel.

"Dean don't go there." The voice warningly but also pleading him. Dean froze in the stairs looking down in anguish then up again.

"I have to know." He almost choked to Katharine that stood there all beautiful, she closer her eyes.

"You cannot harm her, she is one of my. Kill her and you will pay the consequences." Her voice soft, almost soothing it was the law she had to punish him or face punishment herself.

"So something did happen." Dean said hollow his heart ripping to pieces, into such small pieces he was sure they would never repair it hurt to breath. He sniffed rolling back his shoulders going back to being blank, he walked down the hall with heavy steps.

Dean snorted as he could smell her, she reeked of menthol and eptocalyptic, a bland that was to strong for wolfs it differently took away the sex scent. Jewel opened the door feeling her heart hammer hard in fear, Dean snorted at her of the smell and kept his distance from the room and her. "Your gonna kill me aren't you?" she asked shaky. Dean was a beautiful man she wondered what made Nathanael pick her of all wolfs.

"No" she was surprised that he chuckled at her, "haven't heard I'm the merciful one." She looked down in shame, "I just wanted to know for sure." His voice hollow she looked up.

"I'm sorry... but he..."

"Shut up." Dean snapped harshly. "I don't hurt girls but come near him again and I will hurt you." Jewel nodded in fear as his eyes flared up in the moss green she ever seen in her life. "Good." she blinked as he suddenly was chippy. Jewel clenched the door hard to keep herself from dropping back he checked her up and down studying her perhaps searching for what Nathanael was drawn to. Then he was gone and she stumbled back.


	15. Is it over part 5

Dean drank the liquor feeling it burn all the way down, he was half drunk he bitterly grabbed the other bottle, Maggie had gotten the boot but was not to tell anyone of what had happened and that she would stay in Katharine's territory that he would call for her later. He looked at the people years had gone pass by since he been pure human but nothing had changed. It was almost pathetic how similar it was. He smelled the air of arousal from horny men, smell of cheap perfume and sweat. Neither was appealing.

"Here alone?" Dean looked up seeing a lean man, did men suddenly know that he shared bed with a man suddenly? The young man was a bit older looking then him with black hair and grey eyes, he was lean and tall. He thought of blowing the guy off but then felt his lips quick up his voice almost mocking.

"Why don't we spare the formal shit and go to the bathroom and fuck?" the young man looked startled at him but then nodded in agreement. Soon Dean bend the guy over, it was not the best experience, he didn't care. He wanted to punish Nathanael, a guy walked out from one of the bathrooms looking at them hungry. "Wanna join in?" Dean asked dull drinking from the bottle allowing the man blow him while the other was kissing him pressing against him. He rolled his eyes, he let their scent print his skin before leaving the two men begging for more and leaving with two girls.

¤

"You're a foolish man." Katharine said as he walked into her manor reeking of sex, he smirked holding his bottle up in a greeting. Wolfs could get drunk but the buzz was often over quick so they had to keep drinking to keep the buzz.

"Cheer's." She gripped his arms seeing the blood that was there, the skin healing she sighed heavily dropping his hand in disgust as he burped drinking out from the bottle greedy.

"He's on his way." She announced.

"Fuck him." Dean drawled out drunkenly stumbling a little.

"I'm gonna go now I'll be back soon, please don't puke all over my things." She said high and mighty but looked at him in pity he swallowed down more bitterly.

&

Nathanael's upper lip twitched up growling furious as Dean smirked at him evil, "we're even." He said dark and bitter his eyes mocking him. Nathanael growled furious, gripping Dean's shirt shaking him violently. The thought of another other them him touching Dean made him mad. He could scent them all the male's the females his eyes flaring furious. The scent made him utterly mad utterly insane. He sniffed him deeply he would track them down and make them face a destiny worse then hell it self. "**What have you done**!" he roared angry gripping Dean's wrist showing the healing skin, Dean had cut of the mark of protection.

"Are you **crazy**?" he roared his eyes flaring dangerously, he was on a thin very thin edge from lashing out completely. He fought very hard for self control. The feral part itching to get out.

"I cut myself loose." Nathanael growled angry.

"**Your mine**!" he roared in madness, pressing Dean against the wall that looked at him in despite, his fist slammed hard into the wall making the thick wall get a big hole. Dean didn't even flinch or wince but stared straight into his eyes challenging him his jaw clenched.

"Not anymore." Something in Nathanael snapped he gripped Dean's arms hard almost crushing the arms shaking him violently.

"**You'll always be mine**."

"I'm not a _property_! I'm not your **whore**! I **was** your mate. **But no more**." Dean roared from the top of his lungs. Nathanael lashed out on everything that was around them, crashing stone statues kicking the wall in anger. Then gripped Dean again shaking him.

"Enough!" Katharine roared angry putting her slender arms between them separating them. "What's the meaning of this!" Katharine demanded.

"You invited him?!" Dean shouted angry pointing at Nathanael that growled at him. His shoulders drawn up his face drawn with lines with madness and anger, his nose drills flaring as his eyes.

"**You had no right keeping him from me! I warned you!" **he pointed straight at her as she walked up closer fearless.

"Right? Keeping? He's not a thing Nathanael!" she shouted angry, the others in her pack had been ordered to leave, everyone she wasn't a fool she knew it would come down to something like this.

"You chose him over me?" Nathanael shouted furious at Katharine that held her hand up to Caesar that stood there in the shadows watching them. Caesar would die defending Katharine he would go up against Nathanael himself. Now that was bravery.

"This is **my** home! I decide which guest I have. You have say yes but if my guest want to stay the night I won't refuse him. Want to stay Dean?" she looked straight at Dean fearless that said with a clear voice yes and she looked once again at Nathanael that narrowed down his eyes at her as if she put a control spell over Dean.

"You do not want me as an enemy." Dean felt a cold hand in his stomach. He promised himself never a war never wolf spilt ever again because of him.

"I will go..." Dean stuttered almost, feeling his heart slamming harder the fear creeping closer as the buzz left him. He had always loved Nathanael but he had promised himself never to be blind of Nathanael's strength after Tom and he never was, he did push every time but he knew when to stop. He wanted Nathanael to hurt not that anyone else would get hurt, he didn't want to be the reason for a friendship over thousand of years would be lost because of him.

"No. You want to stay you'll stay. Want me as an enemy Nathanael? Then so be it." Nathanael shook his head.

"You know what you will get yourself into..."

"Don't threaten her!" Dean growled. "It's her home! Your a wolf a strong wolf but nothing more your not a dictator. You are not..." in one fast move that neither him or Katharine saw coming, Nathanael gripped Dean's collar hard yanking him towards him his knee's buckling hanging by his collar.

"Shut up. We will deal with us later, get in the car." Nathanael growled furious, he would lock Dean in and never let him out Dean was his! His alone those who touched him would die, those who tried to stop him from taking him mate back would die, anyone that objected would die. It was simple as that.

"Hell no. The only way you'll drag me away is if I'm dead." Nathanael narrowed down his eyes. Nathanael shook his head, he was furious as hell the feral not completely showing, his mind kept screaming, Dean his mate, he was the alpha Dean the submissive one. His heart said careful you already destroyed much already. Tom. Remember when you used violence, you promised him. Nathanael let Dean go that almost dropped completely on the floor if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes that steadied his mate that was wide eyed.

Backing from Dean. "Come with me now."

"No" Dean said defiant. Dean was sure that his shattered heart would slam through his chest like a bad cartoon any second.

"Dean..." his name dragged out as in a warning. He wondered how his mate could keep himself from totally lashing out, it was quite impressing Nathanael had patience but this… he remembered Tom he had held back there to but now… he had slept with others now four of them their scent on his skin like a bad perfume.

"No is no Nathanael." Katharine said firmly "go." She demanded her finger pointing out the door, Dean would never again think badly of Katharine she was strong and brave who the hell could stand up to Nathanael like this other then her?

"This won't replay old sins." He told Katharine that just looked at him with narrowing eyes. "Dean." he said suddenly more softly he didn't want to do this in front of an audience but he had no choice he looked pleadingly at his mate, begging him to come with him.

"No, you promised." Dean almost whispered as if it was a secret. Nathanael closed his eyes in shame he did remember that promise in that shower that time. He had promised Dean to never hurt him, it was a promised doomed to happen but not like this.

"_Please_." Dean looked pained at Nathanael, flattering. The thing was he still loved Nathanael but it hurt, his heart hurt he wanted to roll up and cry like a baby but reminded himself that he was a man not that men couldn't cry cuz they could but not like this not so defeated without fighting. The question was he strong enough to fight now? He felt weak he had trusted blindly Nathanael he had taken it for granted perhaps. Trust was something he took seriously it had been so easy to trust Nathanael sometimes when he looked at him in a certain way. "_Please Dean._" He looked up in anguish at his mate rethinking it all perhaps he should go, but then the pain made it self reminded.

Nathanael saw Dean face, saw how he wanted to reach out for him so Nathanael made it easier he reached out his hand offering it. "_Please"_ he repeated in a heart renching plea. Then Dean sniffed, and Dean stood put, Nathanael's eyes closed his eyes in pain. When he looked at Dean he saw rage and hurt.

"You fucked her. Fuck you." And he left and Nathanael felt heavy inside. Nathanael looked at Katharine that looked at him pained but turned her back at him leaving him alone in his misery. Feeling more shattered then the objects around him.

&

"You can stay in this room." He gestured Dean looked around sighing heave. "Does revenge feel good?" Caesar asked empty Dean turned to face him.

"What? I can't but he can?!" he almost lashed out wanting to break something so badly it itched under his skin he wanted to run, run from everything but it wasn't in his nature or at least I hadn't been in his nature. But so much had changed, he had changed so much.

"No. I'm asking you man to man does revenge feel good?" Dean's brow twitched his hands dropping to his sides, his chest heavy. He felt suddenly dull, used disgusted of what he done. He made himself cheap for a revenge that he should just had let go but he had been so furious so mad so blinded, so obsessed for hurting Nathanael that he didn't realize it would just hurt him more.

"No"

"Do you regret it?"

"No, cuz it hurts him more." Dean replied darkly.

"You think he will be punished?" asking it as if it was no big deal, his hand gesturing Dean narrowed down his eyes at Caesar.

"No."

"Really?" the voice almost disrespectful but a tone of amusement, Dean closed into Caesar like he was the prey he was about to kill. Caesar looked at him only bored not at all afraid of him.

"I'm no fool not completely anyway. We wolfs need him something like this... they wont care, and no one will know. It stays with us. Understand?" Caesar gestured with his hand as he was about to speak while looking out the big window.

"The death penalty of cheating on your mate hasn't always been there. It started 1200, the thing is when the mate dies, if the other mate still loves it dies to..." Caesar explained shaking his head sadly. "I'm not afraid of death... about three hundred years ago something happened."

"What?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed, the simplicity of breathing hurt him. He didn't want this he wanted to travel back in time change everything. But that wasn't possible.

"Some got away with it." Caesar replied looking down at his hands.

"Who?" Dean asked his brow wrinkling looking at Caesar waiting for answers perhaps even waiting for salvation.

"They were three, Nathanael, Katherine and Marcus. Marcus was strong, bestest friend with Nathanael and Katharine, well how best friend you could become with Nathanael anyhow." Dean nodded his head in agreement feeling a dull pain in his heart.

"Marcus had a mate for nearly two hundred years, Summer Bright Bird. Her father was a medicine man. He cheated on her... she stayed with him." Dean's brow twitched.

"So strong leaders get away with it?" he asked feeling suddenly pissed off.

"She didn't want him to get punished and others wolf couldn't smell it anyway. He cheated on her with..." Caesar looked away as in shame, Dean frown got deeper in his smooth forehead and stood up. Caesar turned to face him his eyes shining with tears, "with Katharine." He choked out.

"What?" it felt like all of his air got kicked out of him.

"It was long go... Point being she stayed she did her duty, however she never shared bed with him again. But stayed together to her death." Caesar looked at him, "we all make mistakes, no one is perfect." It was a fact he pointed out because he had seen how this boy had looked at Nathanael seeing him as perfect like flawless. But that wasn't the truth everyone was full of error if it wasn't visible physical then it was who you were.

"How did she die?" Dean asked ignoring the other part.

"She laid down and died, he soon followed." Caesar replied rather cold, once again turning to that mask to that cold statue Dean saw him as, it was like he never had shown himself vulnerable.

"You still share bed with her." Dean said in disbelief. He had no doubt, he seen Caesar, he was many things... but loyal was something Dean admire him for. No matter what, he was by Katharine's side in every single thing always backing her up.

"But she cheated on you." Dean argued in anger.

"I know, but I also know that I can't live without her." Dean looked away, "I'm not telling you to forgive him, I still haven't forgiven her and it's been over two hundred of years." Caesar spoke gently old hurt hear able in his tone.

"Why are you telling me this?" Caesar wasn't a man that flaunted feelings or opened up.

"So you can have a choice. You can either leave and leave the pack you've been loyal to. The pack that needs you, or you can stay be loyal to the pack not necessary ever share his bed ever again."

"What do you think...?"

"You know what I think. Stay. Be loyal to your kind, it hurts but what about them when you leave?" Dean looked away, "leave for awhile, gather strength then comeback and take your place, you have a bigger responsibility then I do, cuz its him." Dean closed his eyes keeping the

tears away.

"How can I be near him knowing what he did to me?" he asked, it was a hard question to ask to be this vulnerable in front of Caesar that saw him nothing but a brat.

"Be a man." Dean opened his eyes. Caesar gripped his arms shaking him hard, "be a man for once. Grow up. Open your eyes fool, your not using your position, your not being a leader. Whatever you say or think you are a leader now. I don't care if you were a follower as human but you will lead now or lay down and die." Caesar spoke harsh. Smacking Dean over the head hard. "Snap out of it." Dean looked at him in anguish. "You take care of your pack." he could almost hear the echo of his father's voice _you take care of Sammy now_.

Dean nodded his head in affirmative matter. "Good then its settled." The next day Dean left.

¤

Dean dried his tears angry with his sleeve looking out at the beautiful view, his feet daggling down. It was raining heavily the mud slippery. He sniffed angry at himself then closed his eyes breathing heavily, he stretched down on his back looking up at the sky resting his hands on his chest and stomach looking up at the black clouds. He could almost hear whispers from his brother, whispering _you really gonna give up_? "Yes" he replied hoarsely out the water spiting out his mouth. _No your not_. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as a reply whispering tired, "I'm tired." _Sleep but live_. "I... I'm tired." There was a silence. _Your sure_? "Yes." He replied without doubt. Then come. Dean relaxed his body, the mud digging into his skin, water pools on his flat stomach, he allowed himself to fall into darkness. Waiting for death that greeted him.

Nathanael dragged his feet after him they felt heavy, he felt heavy dead and hollow inside. He dropped down on his knees. He dragged Dean's heavy body up to his lap and his life shattered. He hollowed out in pain that broke thousands of hearts.

His eyes once light blue eyes turning black. There was suddenly blood on Nathanael's hands red blood, blood of wolfs and man, as he couldn't die or move on. He turned to an bitter man and bitter was the most underrated feeling it was one of the most dangerous it made you do horrible things turned to into a shadow of your former self. And Nathanael's side was pretty dark a darkness you wouldn't want to face.

Dean yanked his hands away from the bowl, hissing almost. He looked into the Gypsy that looked at him all knowingly. "I can't live forever." He almost growled angry holding in the urge to tear down the entire apartment.

"No. You can't." She agreed all knowingly and Dean wanted to shake her.

"Then when can I die?" he asked angry.

"Do you really desire death so?" Dean looked into her eyes, "your heart is broken your soul crying. Love hurts young man." Dean knocked her hand away as she reached for his chin his eyes red, his lower lip almost trembling as he spoke, shrugging as he spoke.

"What am I suppose to do? Huh? Go back?" he questioned.

"What do you think?" the voice calming like a mothers voice he growled at her he didn't want her to act like his mother. His mother was dead just like his entire blood family. Nathanael was his family… or use to be.

"I didn't come here for riddles!" he lashed out his arms swinging wildly, he ripped down her stupid lamp that crashed into a million pieces on the floor she jumped back startled.

"You came for answer you already knew in your heart." She replied almost angry pointing at him.

"Yeah well my heart is not sane!" Dean lashed out he turned away. "Tell me." He said suddenly calm but he was anything but calm.

"Ok young man..."

"I'm not a young man I'm older then you." Dean snapped.

"Your a young man, years may passed but you remain just a boy hardly a man." she almost snapped, "You'll not return to him yet. You will leave this place, you'll go home where you will sleep, ready to wake up again."

"That's it? I'm gonna be freaking Cinderella?!" Dean shook his head, "if i lay and die he'll go all evil why must it be my responsibility..."

"Cuz you love him fool. If its all you believe that he doesn't love you then why would he lose his mind?" Dean would go mad he stormed out the apartment seeing Maggie there pale looking.

"We're going."

"Ok."

**don't worry it will be better soon**


	16. Is it over part 6

Dean pushed Nathanael angry, "You Made Me Believe In You!" he roared angry. "You Made Me Love You!" Dean shook his head "I Refuse To Love You Anymore!" Nathanael just smiled and laughed.

"Ever heard you can't choose who you fall in love with?"

"Ever heard of deciding to stay or go?" Nathanael shook his head.

"Why must it be this with you? You push, you run, you shout, you hate. Why not stay? Huh? Am I that horrible to love?"

"You tricked me into falling in love with you!" Dean accused. Nathanael shook his head laughing, he gripped Dean's arms shaking him.

"I love you fool. You need to stop this. No matter what I will love you. I think. Believe that you were born for me sometimes. In my eyes you're perfect." Nathanael stroked Dean's cheek, "so shattered Dean, your so shattered why can't you just let me put u together then mess up the pieces."

"Then what huh? What will happen when you crack the big Dean puzzle?"

"I'd admire you for ever." Nathanael touched the mirror Dean's image started to fade, "I'd love you forever."

"You could love her to." And he was gone. Nathanael closed his eyes and started to weep in heart sorrow.

¤

Nathanael entered the bar seeing Dean standing at the corner his weight supporting on his left arm leaning over a blushing girl, Nathanael had heard the murmurs of promises of a good night. Dean's arousal thick with the females that pressed her slim body against Dean's that pressed his body against hers. As if he felt that he was watched Dean looked up at him with a crooked grin nodding at him in a greeting. Nathanael had closed in leaning against the wall in front of her smirking at Dean.

The female looked like she won the lottery, she looked at him and her arousal grew thicker. "Hey Dean." Nathanael greeted soothing almost in the verge of seducing, Dean just grinned at him.

"Nathanael." He replied in a greeting and went back to the female that's interest changed. "I was just about to leave with this young lady." Dean explained charming and the girl flashed him a smile, "ready?" he asked the girl that shook her head.

"On the second hand why don't we just hang out here for awhile?" she asked purring licking her lips as she looked at Nathanael. Dean had blinked surprised, Nathanael couldn't help but to chuckle it must be the very first time it ever happened to Dean. Being stood up or having the female leaving him for another guy. Dean shook his head as if he heard wrong.

"Huh?"

"She said she wanted to hang out here for a while." Nathanael replied with a crooked smile seducing licking his lips, but not for the female. He breathed in Dean's scent his arousal gone as if someone just pushed him into a cold shower. Dean had narrowed his eyes down at him in a are you changeling me at my game? Nathanael had replied with a quirk and glancing at the girl in a huff saying that he wasn't interested in her. Dean had stopped narrowing his eyes but still mad at him.

"I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone." He had said loud bitterly pushing himself of the wall.

"What?!" the girl squealed, "stay." She purred, "we all can have a good time." She suggested husky touching Dean's chest that gently brushed her hand away.

"Honey don't swing that way." Dean replied cold shooting him a very angry look before taking off to the bar. Nathanael had brushed the girl off that purred at him and he followed Dean to the bar, "what? Gonna bone me here to?" Nathanael had chuckled. Flashing the bartender a smile and dark seducing eyes and soon two beers were in front of them with two shots free of charge and Nathanael looked at Dean that took the shoot like a pro.

"Sorry, wasn't my intention." Nathanael said he couldn't stop smiling.

"Ya sure?" Nathanael had stiffed a chuckle cuz Dean had sounded like a little boy asking its friend if they really were best friend's.

"Wouldn't do that to a friend." He offered charmingly and flashed Dean a smile that had flashed him a smile but then his eyes had travelled.

"Good then you'll just stay here while I'll go to those fine girls." Dean had said distracted before taking off, Nathanael had seen Dean chat a girl up that left with him and her friend hot in their heel's begging to let her join them.

¤

Nathanael greeted Dean by the gate, Maggie running towards the manor leaving them alone, "Dean." He breathed out in relief the wind cold the autumn at them. He wanted to embrace Dean that was dressed in nothing but a t-shirt that was dirty so was his jeans Maggie and him had walked the past miles Nathanael had scented them. Dean had dragged out this moment.

His hand didn't listen to his brain but heart it went out to stroke Dean's cheek that gripped his wrist stopping him, "I came back for the pack. You and me… are over." Nathanael stumbled a little, he blinked away what could have been tears he couldn't speak he looked down in pain then at Dean his lips sucked into his teeth to keep them from trembling. Dean looked at him then away as if it hurt him to hurt him. "Don't make it…"

"Harder for you?" Nathanael asked shaky, "make it easy for you?"

"This was a mistake…"

"No. It wasn't. Stay." Dean looked at him then nodded they turned to go towards the manor a distance between them, Nathanael could smell hunts on Dean old blood food and new people but none of he shared bed with. It was a calming thought.

The first two years Dean didn't share his bed, it was a very very long time. Nathanael knew that Dean was loyal to him, supporting him. Becoming more and more the role of a pack leader that he should be. But they were males and two years were very long time for not having sex with the one you desired the most, craved the most. For a while it seemed that Dean moved on he still seemed to love him but moved on and it hurt bad.

The summer had been hot and the ridiculous big manor were beside a lake were they loved to jump into. Nathanael walked towards Dean that was sitting on the grass laughing as Raven was ducking Maggie under the water.

"Hey." Dean looked up at him and smiled then looked out again laughing. Nathanael sat down close to Dean their thighs touching and Dean stretched out his legs slowly breaking the contact.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked not concentrating on him but pulled on his shirt on.

"No" Dean wasn't comfortable with him around when he was not fully dressed. "Just enjoying the evening."

"Yeah sure. Do that." Dean replied out of focus standing up, Nathanael gripped his arm. "What?"

"Sit with me."

"Gonna save Maggie." Dean replied chuckling looking out the lake as Maggie was crying out Dean's name laughing and half gurgling as water filled her mouth.

"She'll survive." Nathanael said softly. But Dean looked at him, "another time then." Dean shrugged and pulled his shirt of jumping into the lake with such grace, Maggie was thrown around in the water like a ball between Raven and Dean. Other wolfs were in the water to or looking at them in the water.

The night came along so did the cold winds, Nathanael held up a towel for Dean that grabbed it throwing it to Raven and Maggie that made it into a tug war. Dean walked pass by him without a second glance. Nathanael looked at Raven that stood put.

Maggie left with Dean, Dean turned and looked at Raven before grabbing Maggie's arm running inside with her laughing. Later that night Nathanael had walked towards Dean's bedroom.

Nathanael closed the door pushing Dean down, straddling him.

"Taking advantage of a drunken man?" Dean asked drunkenly sprawled out on the bed, Dean took another big glurp from his bottle.

"Screw you." Nathanael growled his teeth digging in that pale golden skin. Leaving a mark on his neck, his fingers stroking Dean's wrist were once his protecting mark had been before Dean cut it off. He kissed the wrist burring his nose in Dean's neck.

It wasn't like this had happened before, Nathanael came to Dean almost every night trying to get close to him again, first Nathanael couldn't even reach out to him. Now he could sniff him straddle him well when he was drunk. Or all he could come to was closing into Dean before Dean pushed him off growling warningly at him.

Nathanael pushed the envelope as much as he could, his hands searched immediately the hot flesh under the shirt. He ignored the strong smells of Maggie and Raven, even Blake that spend much more closer to Dean then he done for the past two years.

Dean never once responded to his advances, Nathanael was quick to open the shirt and place butterfly kisses on Dean's chest, trying to leave another mark when Dean his him on the head heavy. "Go" Dean slurred out his eyes dropping. Sleeping next to each other was denied every single time, in the same room was even hard because Dean saw almost sleeping next to each other as sacred.

"Dean please c'mon."

"Go" Nathanael sighed. Slowly pushing himself off rolling off, Dean kicked him out the bed. Nathanael left defeated. Dean woke up at early morning seeing Nathanael "did you sleep here?" Dean growled angry.

"No." And so it continued for fifteen years, they had sex but nothing more then that. Nathanael took what he could get but sometimes he was sick of Dean's petulant ways, he should have forgiven him. One mistake. Just one mistake. So sometimes yes he got sick of Dean and gave him the boot out of the bed when Dean started to growl or complain. It had been a winter when Dean had sniffed him deeply after the sex and stretching over him lazy snuggling into his side before taking off to the woods for the winter.

It had been a real test of patience for Nathanael, and tolerance. Sure the clan had suffered some and barked happy when Dean had returned some nibbling him a little hard telling him don't you do that again! Dean just snorted at them before dragging him to the bedchamber. About a week later Nathanael had been in the library putting away a book when he caught the strong smell of arousal from Dean. He had yanked the door open catching Dean as he leaped at him. He allowed himself be slammed against the wall brutally and then wrestled Dean down topping him that growled at him his eyes almost black with need. Nathanael had ripped the clothing from Dean that was already ripping his biting his neck hard leaving dark marks. Nathanael positioned himself on top Dean's legs locked around him eagerly.

It had been raw and growling, Nathanael's bones had been cracking at the violence, it had been primal in a way that it hadn't been for a very long time. It made him even more aggressive as the reason why Dean got all hot and bothered who had been the reason? He had claimed Dean that bit him hard aggressively when he did so. Not liking at all that he was claiming him laying his strong scent there but he hadn't cared and even more persistence to leave his scent. Thrusting hard and fast into Dean that arched his back against him his fingers almost ripping the skin off but that was okay.

He had hissed as Dean's teeth had dug into his flesh at his shoulder making him bleed as Dean was his kryptonite. His hips had buckled up and Dean's teeth dug in harder, thrusting harder Dean had licked his blood greedy. Exhausted he dropped on a panting Dean that was growling somewhat, sniffing at him greedy and feral.

After finally getting up from the floor Dean had growled at him tugging him down with him but Nathanael had growled at Dean that stroked himself immediately at Nathanael obeying and he wasn't even in a wolf shape. He had reeked feral, anyone that got a little to close to him got attacked by Dean that growled at them fighting them off violently. The pack had kept their distance, worryingly what had happened to their nice leader. Even Maggie and Raven had backed off afraid.

Nathanael had found it much easier to get Dean to listen to him at that state it wasn't any questions, Dean had constantly trying to have his full attention and anyone that took his attention got seriously hurt. The month after Dean had groaned like he had had the worst hang over in the entire world, whimpering when Nathanael let the sun shine through. "Evil" Dean had said hoarsely, hardly having any memory of the month confused when the pack had been scared of him.

¤

Dean sniffed the air and went stiff, they were at Katharine's house and he could smell her, Jewel she was far into the woods keeping away from them but he could still smell her. He felt a kick in his stomach with worry he almost buckled over, paranoid he looked around him searching for Nathanael that was standing there talking to Katharine. Nathanael had tried to make amends to Katharine that had accepted the apology but that level of friendship they had was gone. He felt guilty over that knowing he was the reason even if Katharine reassured him that it wasn't the case. Caesar was behind him. "You okay?"

"Why is she here?" he asked very hushed knowing Nathanael had a very good hearing. Him and Caesar had come to an mutual understanding it didn't mean that they were friends but accepted each other rather then bite each others head of every time they were in the same room.

"We told her to leave she did, she wont be around…"

"I can smell her."

"You can? Seems like you gotten stronger." He said matter of factly and Dean looked up at him, he breathed harshly. "Relax she wont come back here when your around…" Dean left Caesar alone leaving the room with wolfs, he felt an anger itching under his skin he felt his upper lip twitch angry. He thought of Keg and how sweet Jewel's blood would taste but shook his head quickly he growled at the familiar present. "I'm not in the mood."

"She's not here Dean…"

"So you were searching her out?" he asked grimly his head tilting his eyes flaring his fist clenching he knew this feeling it was a dark jealousy that seemed to sneak up more often after he gotten that taste from Nathanael's blood. His teeth showing and Nathanael's brows drew together his lips tight in a warning. "C'mon admit it." Dean growled it out angry.

"Not here not now." Nathanael warned.

"What why not? Think they will care? They won't." Nathanael had enough he manhandled Dean through the halls and up the stairs to their private room where he locked the door turning to face Dean which eye's was flaring. He looked lethal and beautiful.

"I only want you." Dean growled angry at him. "There is no one in the world other then you."

"You better be right." Dean growled before jumping at him claiming his mate as his own possessively, that threw him on the bed at leaped at him, primal he ripped their cloths off. "**Mine**" His teeth dug into Nathanael's chest just beside the nibble that taste of iron and power filled his mouth and everything became a blur, it was like a nightmare like you were running through a hall you could feel it all

_Hatred _

_Anger _

_Fury _

_Possessiveness _

_Jealousy _

_Madness. _

The thoughts of _he's mine._ The sound of scream's of pain and terror numbing his ears the sound of flesh ripping and bones cracking and teeth digging into the sweet flesh violently. Growling the taste empowering him, he feasted a loud howl.

**last part posted soon**


	17. Is it over last part

**as ya se the alerts don't work. How well here's the last part of the serie's i'm gonna post the last story somewhere next week. :) don't forget to review it always put a smile on my dorky face ;)**

The taste of blood on his lips, wolf blood his eyes snapped open and what he saw made him scream in terror. He scrambled away from the dead body next to him, all ripped open brutally killed. Dean looked at his bloody hands his shaking his eyes widening he stumbled from the dead body backing away from Jewel laying there dead. Brutally murdered by him, his stomach made a flip and he puked his guts out her flesh and blood coming out. Disgusted he wiped his mouth, she must have been dead for hours the other wolfs from her clan would know her missing position and they would search after her, and find him with her.

Murdering a fellow wolf was illegal, and a punishment would be in order. The clan she belonged to would decide his fate, Katharine's clan… he had given his word of not harming her. He had broken his promise, he looked at the body trembling he was a murderer, a beast. He'd become something he was trained to kill. He had killed a human once at nineteen but it had been self-defence but this… he had hunted her down with the intension of murdering her cold blood.

He ran, he started to run, run from his thoughts running from himself. He ran in his human shape not wanting to go to anything that wasn't him anymore. He reached panting the border of Nathanael and Katharine's territory, there were always a distance between two territory of one mile that mile was grey zone. Fortune for him there was a town there, a town between the two boarders, he got a room on the fifth floor no one dared to question him about the blood on him. No one dared to call the cops.

Dean trembled as he was in the shower, trying to scrub her blood away and scent, the blood washed off but not her scent. He scrubbed so hard that his skin became red and flushed. His skin almost peeling off. But the scent wouldn't go away, his knee's buckled and he dropped on his knees in the shower. He curled into a small ball wanting desperately to escape from the darkness he had within fighting the feral feeling of wanting more wolf blood on his lips.

He broke like a fragile class crashing down, the pain in his soul the memories of the hurt of betray hitting him. What he become. He screamed from the top of his lungs not caring anyone that heard him, he screamed until he felt his voice got raw. His fingers digging into the filthy floor smudged with blood, his knees getting red.

Dean stood up looking into the reflection with disgust. He looked at the tub that was abandon in the corner. To much of a health risk to use, he filled it up and stepped in, he went under the water praying that the darkness would consume him and take him away.

&

Nathanael ran through the woods he could feel his mates pain and scream. He froze he looked down at the dead body then looking up alert hearing a fate that pain of scream again. He didn't cast a second glance at the once known as Jewel but ran through the woods Dean's scent strong. He changed form running faster then he ever thought he done in his life. He ran up the stairs kicking up the door as there was no scream anymore only silence and that was even more alarming. He froze for a split second seeing Dean in the tub, he pulled Dean up that startled gasped for air. "Are you crazy! Suicide!" the word of suicide snapped in Dean.

"I wasn't!" he growled, his father always said that suicide was the easy way out, "I wasn't" he growled again pushing Nathanael off that didn't buckle.

"You better not have thought it!" Nathanael growled and crashed their mouth's together, Dean crashed his mouth against Nathanael's. The sounds that came from the room sounded like two wild animals battling rather then two mating. It was all growling and hissing and grunts. The people next to the room or well the entire floor had fled when the screaming had echoed but the floor under fled hearing the wild feral sounds. Nathanael dropped on the mattress in a heap, panting loud. His hard hammering hard, his chest moving up and down fast he gripped Dean pinning him under him forcing him to stay that was spent and half asleep already.

He woke up with his body trembling, like he was freezing but he wasn't his body ached for food as he puked it all before. His body wanted another taste for wolf blood and he squeezed his eyes shut. He woke up startled the next day yanking himself from Nathanael that fought him and won like always growling warningly at him. His arms were pinned at each side of his head Nathanael was straddling him hovering over him, he tried to lift his arms but it was no use. He stopped struggling staring challenging into Nathanael's eyes.

It felt like an eternity and Nathanael won, Dean looked away in anguish then looked into those eyes. "Is that what you feel?" Dean asked hollow. "Do you remember?" he question staring into those light blue eyes. Eyes that was hypnotic, eyes that could make anyone follow him blindly, eyes that could bend wills that could make people tell the truth. So deep in those mesmerizing eyes.

"Yes, I do… I lived with it for a very long time." Nathanael said reminding Dean that he had lived such a long time.

"How did you control it?"

"I never did… until you." Dean glanced at Nathanael that spoke so freaking softly, "until I almost lost you, with you I had to learn." Nathanael explained loosing the grip but kept him still. Looking into Dean's hazel green eyes, it was looking into a magic forest you wanted to escape into. He gently tugged Dean's arms pinning them down with one hand the other stroking Dean's beautiful face.

Dean's lips moved but no sound came out, then finally he choked out "I murdered her."

"Dean…"

"I cold hand murdered her cuz of you." Nathanael's hand froze on Dean's face, "cuz you were mine." Nathanael's brow twitched his lips thinning. Keeping himself from saying _I'm still yours_. "I thought I let it go. But I haven't… I can't forgive you what u did, u know that. But her… I hated her with all my being and I murdered her."

"Dean, it wasn't you… it was you but not… when you're a wolf you're aware but you're acting on other instincts another you. My blood was like an adrenaline to you. It brought up your darker side, the animalistic side that's in every human that darkest part inside of yourself the most feral were reason and morals doesn't live there in that moment." He stroked gently Dean's face, "it brought that dark side of you, and the wolf. Human in general are jealous and possessive, add to the wolfs instincts. There where screaming he's mine no one is taking him away from me. My mate. Mine. She was a threat… with good reason and you took that threat out."

Dean felt his eyes burn and he hated himself for his weakness, he breathed in deeply, looking away. The window was open, no curtain he could se the tree outside the leave red as blood he tore his eyes away. "When do you feel like that?" he asked pathetically his voice abandoning him and he wished that he was little older. Not so young not stuck in a twenty year old body that was all emotion, all teenager inside but had to grow up. Where everything hurt inside in your soul when things got to rough.

"Every time I feel like losing you. Every time a wolf stands a little to close." Dean's eyes burned even more he blinked forcing the tears away, he must look like shit already. "I never claimed that I was perfect that I knew it all."

"I never…" Dean objected to be interrupted.

"Yes you do. You look at me like I have all the answers."

"You lived longer." He argued.

"Yeah, true but I don't know much of love."

"Stop. Don't go there." Nathanael sighed deeply, "Katharine will punish me wont she?"

"No."

"Yeah it's the law."

"I…"

"It's the law Nathanael, I was on the challenge I'm gonna be on the punishment."

"They will wound you bad."

"I know."

"You can't fight back."

"I know." Dean looked into Nathanael's eyes "I murdered her. I deserve what I get." Nathanael buried his face into his neck Dean squeezed his eyes shut he was released Nathanael was hugging him closely and Dean bit back his pride and hugged him back. They whipped him three hundred times, Nathanael hadn't gotten to stay around by Dean that knew if he saw it he would lash out.

The ropes around his wrist got cut off, "leave now." Katharine's voice harsh and angry. Dean looked straight her in regret but she looked firmly at him and he ran out her territory, as he crossed Nathanael's he was greeted by his mate that caught him as he dropped into his arms allowing his mate to lift him up. There was primal growl from Nathanael Dean's reply was a heavy sigh and his mate listened leading him home once again where he got his wounds licked and spoiled.

¤

Nathanael's hand cupped behind Dean's neck that looked at him warily, he could feel that his mate was stiff not knowing how to react to this or how to respond. It had been over thirty years since they even came close of this kind of affection. He moved slowly his face closer to Dean that still looked at him suddenly suspicious his head pulling an inch back but Nathanael's hand kept him still. His lips were just about to press against Dean when Dean's head moved away and Nathanael nuzzled the cheek instead, he could feel that his mate didn't want to breathe through his nose but breathed through his mouth. He didn't want to smell him but that was fine by now he was in no rush.

He let his scent get stronger and almost irresistible to not smell, finally he heard the sniff sound, and his lips brushed against Dean's corner lip and then kissed the pouty pink lips. He could feel his mate's eyes on him, his hand creep under the clothing resting on Dean's side his thumb stroking the smooth golden skin. He sucked carefully Dean's lower lip that still was stiff, he refused to back down he pressed his lips determent against his mate that rolled his shoulder back easing out the tension and he took the opportunity to step closer to his mate, pressing their bodies firmly together.

His mate puffed out air into his lips and Nathanael felt his lip quirk. Deans taste was sweet but salty like whisky, his favourite kind he kneeled his mate's neck that finally rested his hands on his hips. He broke the kiss gently tugging on Dean's cloths that looked at him unsure and Nathanael peeled off his own cloths first kissing Dean leading him to their bed lifting him from the knees gently and dropped him on the bed that was flushed like he always got when he carried him.

The pluffy covers puffed their air out as Nathanael crawled on top of his mates, holding his weight on his arms allowing his back arch down allowing their chests to press as he kissed Dean gently but with passion. He then settled down to straddle his mate, he looked into those hazel green eyes with passion kissing the lips firmly and his mate lifted up his arms and he pulled his mates shirt off. He climbed beside helping eagerly Dean to remove his jeans. The years would go and past but jeans was something that never left the fashion and probably never would and he thanked got for that because Dean looked so hot in jeans and a simple shirt. Or just the jeans and barefoot…

Nathanael buried his face in Dean's belly breathing in the thick scent that was pure Dean, his tong tracing a patch up and down his beautiful mate's chest which breath hitched each time, he grinned happily seeing his mate clench the sheet with his fist. He kissed wet dirty kisses all the way up to Dean's swollen red lips. His eyes drowsed and if Nathanael could he would have taken a picture to remember this vision of grace forever. Instead he pained the picture into his brain forever, feeling his heart slam to a rhythm of a love song.

Whisky smooth in a almost purr he whispered "_Dean, Dean, Dean_." His passion bursting into fireworks claiming once again Dean's way to sensual lips brushing their lower bodies together eagerly. He didn't have much self control when it came to his mate, he drove him mad beyond words. Dean was laying there all sprawl over the bed at his mercy and Nathanael growled feraly lifting Dean leg around him kissing him senseless.

"_Oh god please!_" the little self control he possessed flew out the window and he thrusted into his mate that arched his entire back crying out his name before coming already. Nathanael buried his face in Dean's neck thrusting in and out his mate that whimpered his fingers clawing him, his teeth biting him hard but not hard enough to draw blood. Nathanael saw black as he came deep inside of his mate that licked his lips before starting to fidget mindless. Nathanael can't stop smiling wide even a laugh burst out his lips and claim Dean's lips once again recuperating quickly he rolls so Dean is on top.

It was a vision he couldn't get out of his scull it was so freaking beautiful how Dean moved on top of him panting loud before his back arch once again the world drops on them and they float through it. Nathanael brings his mate closer to him that drops beside him, he climbs on top his mate laying his body weight on top of him his head in Dean's neck puffing out hot air. He don't want Dean to disappear, he ignores the complains. "Sch" they slept like this before so he knew it was possible Dean just wanted to protest a little before.

They fall asleep quickly dreaming of each other.

&

Dean stirred and rubs his eyes the bed is empty and he stretched out rolling his body giddy. He has the urge to jump up and down on the bed but don't, instead he sits up with a big 100 watt smile his toes burring in the carpet on the floor lays a prey it's a bunny. Dean goes to the pray kneeling down in front of it. It had been a very long time since Nathanael brought presents like these to him, he licked his fingers as he lifted the rabbit settling down on the carpet. He'd grown stronger so he could eat flesh like a human, he ripped the leg off easily ripping of the grey fur and hungry his teeth dug into the raw flesh.

He didn't know why but he did have a problem eating in a human shape with others then Nathanael and even then he felt self conscious. His eyes peeked up as Nathanael came in with a wiggling tail sitting down his head tilting to the side, Dean offered but Nathanael sat there looking at him instead. Dean turned reaching for his underwear that was soon snagged by Nathanael that dropped them on the floor Dean chuckled. "What? Just gonna walk around nude?" as a reply Nathanael's tong fell out on the side. Dean shook his head amused scratching his head uncomfortable, Nathanael licked his face from the blood and Dean's hand stroked Nathanael's fur burring his face in the neck.

Finally he stood up reaching for his cloths which Nathanael growled at him, Nathanael backed him in to the bed so he dropped on the bed and was on top of him in his human shape Dean looked into those eyes with a ember of desire. "I'm gonna take you to a such of a good place were even euphoria won't even ad up." Dean felt a chill of thrill he choked back a moan as he lifted himself higher up on the bed his legs fallen open on their own.

"Cocky"

"No, just very self sure."

¤

Raven crooked her eyebrow up amused as Dean sat down on the couch looking all fucked out, he reeked sex and Nathanael. Maggie sniffed him and snorted like the smell bothered her she was young, others in her age might be all knowing but she was very naïve in that sense which was really rare. Raven crooked her lips up "well well well who is that finally pleases us with his presence? Thought you forgot all about us." She teased Dean just flipped her off.

"I'm on a break."

"A break?"

"He's crazy." Dean said hushed making a gesture with his finger, "hardly got out the bed." Raven burst out laughing Maggie looked at them shrugged and went back to reading her book with a happy sigh. She couldn't help but to pinch Dean's cheek as he pouted.

"Poor poor you, numerous orgasms is wearing you out?" she coned making a face laughing out as she jumped away from his slap. "Aw sorry hun, what made him let you out of the bed?" Raven asked with a frown.

"Oh he's sleeping."

"You snuck out?" she asked amused trying not a big smile burst out her lips, Dean nodded all innocent and she laughed loud. "Dean your so… well… busted." She chuckled as Nathanael picked Dean up that whined but wasn't really whining but loving every moment of it as he was thrown over Nathanael's shoulder. The slap was loud and she swore she saw her friends lips quirk up, kinky bastard. Nathanael even flashed her a smile as he walked out with Dean that shouted to Raven.

"He's a cave man!"

"You love it." She shouted back showing her two thumbs up getting in the study room again smiling seeing Maggie, "c'mon honey let's hunt."

"Yeah?" the kids face lighted up and she saw for the first time what Dean saw in her.

"Yeah hun. C'mon I have a feeling we won't be enjoying Dean's company for another week or so."

From their bedroom loud moans and groans echoed through the halls.

**THE END **

24mars 2007

I am gonna read through this one with fresh eyes some day… someday ;P


	18. New competition

**New competition**

¤

He flushed red looking away as the wolf sneaked behind him coming much closer whispering husky "want to try?" Dean looked at the mechanical bull. He crossed his arms leaning against the door post, they had come to stay here for a visit. Nathanael had left him alone in the bed taking care of things as he put it. Leaving Dean alone to explore the new land and country.

"I thought by now they would be all destroyed." He almost choked out trying really hard to remind himself that he had a mate a jealous mate. He licked his lips his eyes almost fluttering as the wolf chuckled into his ear.

"I didn't ask for that, want to try?"

"Uhm… not my thing." He almost stuttered out and wondered where the hell was his old Winchester charm, he felt to nervous and tried to focus on the soft music that came from the speakers.

"I promise not to laugh if you fall off within five seconds." The voice teasing and Dean turned flushed to the wolf that was much taller then him he must be about 6´3 his shoulders wide and strong his dark chocolate skin so tempting and his light brown eyes with a hint of yellow in them. He'd never seen eyes like that before.

"I would last more then that." He scoffed, his lip quirking up cocky.

"Prove it." The wolfs pearl white teeth shining his full lips moving and Dean wanted to taste those lips badly.

"I will." Dean challenged back smirking he walked on the thick mattress and climbed on top of the mechanical bull, he sat down nodding at Issac that switched it on. "Whoa!" he cried out laughing. It moved fast and hard he couldn't stop laughing as he tried to hold on, he flew off laughing.

"You all right?" Dean looked up accepting the arm that was reached and was lifted up as nothing he was well aware that he was flushed and that his hair was all messed up. He was just wearing his cotton grey pj pants and a white t-shirt that had seen better days. Issac on the other hand was just wearing pj pants his strong chest showing, his muscular hard and Dean just wanted to seek his teeth into them.

"Hell yeah, can I go again?"

"Yeah, just one question."

"Shoot."

"How long have you had your mate?" Dean looked away in shame scratching self consciously, he looked into the eyes again that was looking at him with desire. Their bodies just seemed to drag to each other like two magnets, he had to clench his fist to not reach out for Issac.

"Over one hundred years…" Issac looked at him with passion and Dean shivered his eyes falling to the lips, "I have six hundred and sixty years left."

"So he mated with you rather quickly after you changed. Normally a wolf wont mate after fifty or seventy years after turning…"

"Three years… didn't really know at the time…" he kicked himself because Issac smirked at him, he had given him the green light to continue his seducing. "Why do you wonder?" he asked lamely shifting his footing. He loved females always would... Nathanael had just happened and those two guys were just revenge he hadn't felt lust for them. But Issac, he felt a raw desire for him a desire he tried desperately to hold back. But his scent he gave away couldn't be hold back as Issac sniffed him greedy.

"Just wondering how long I have to wait." He said cheekily and Dean flushed hard. "Jump right on." He said husky and Dean felt a kick in the stomach with need.

"Huh?"

"The bull." Issac replied amused nodding towards the mechanical bull, his eyes travelled up and down at Dean, he knew it was dangerous but the temptation for this beautiful wolf made it worth it.

As soon as Dean had exit the car with Nathanael he just knew he wanted him, problem was that he was Nathanael's mate. He'd lived for over one thousand five hundred of years, he was in Nathanael's first real clan.

He'd been with Nathanael when he wrote the laws not together, together because he unlike many didn't lust for Nathanael. When he first heard that his old leader had found a mate he'd been in disbelief for a very long time because who the hell could put up with Nathanael's ways?

"Oh" Dean avoided to se the smirk that affected him more then he wanted. He sat on soon laughing loud again as it swung him around, he froze looking up, "Nathanael." He choked out as he got swung out the bull and into the corner with a uff sound. He felt guilty as he stood up, "I was just…"

"Issac Issac, trying seduce my mate?" Nathanael asked lazy but undeniably threatening, Dean knew that Nathanael would kill Issac without hesitation if he gave the wrong answer.

"Me? No. Just getting to know him." Issac replied smirking looking at him that didn't really want to move but his legs took him over the mattress anyway. He stood behind Nathanael reaching gently for his arm then flashed his mate a charming smile.

"You should try it, it's really fun." He nodded towards the bull with a wide smile, well aware that he looked too eager.

"So I hear." Nathanael replied shortly, then turned his attention to Issac once again his eyes flaring his teeth showing, "I just hope that Issac isn't showing you way _too_ a good time." Dean swallowed hard looking skittish at Issac that was so freaking calm, well he was an alpha here. He licked his lips nervous.

They never visited Issac when they went to Europe before, he all he had heard about Issac that he was an old wolf. Powerful and not to be taunted with, Nathanael had warned him about being to cocky against Issac now he wondered why because Issac was all about calm and fun.

"Let's go to bed." Dean suggested tugging Nathanael's arm that looked at him, "No? Okay… then I will just lie there all alone then." Dean said offering a crooked smirk his eyes twinkling winking at Nathanael before leaving the room. He could hear from the hall Nathanael say harshly to Issac, _better not try anything or you'll pay with your life._ Issac had replied utterly calm. _What's the matter Nathanael afraid of competition?_ Dean really wished he hadn't said that because there was a growl and a slam, _don't tempt me Issac._ His heart hammered hard in his chest and he wondered if he should get back there but honestly, he was sort of scared. Not that he would admit it of course being a ex hunter and all. _I'm not doing anything… yet. The law you created will be changed soon you know it. Many mates share already bed with others and get away with it… like you did. Remember?_

Dean's eyes widen he hurried into the room again gripping Nathanael as he leaped on top of Issac, "stop it. C'mon, C'mon let's go." He almost roared vehemently as Nathanael gript the collar of Issac shirt that didn't fight him off but smirked. "Nathanael! Let's go!" he didn't listen to him and he felt his heart hammer, "you don't want to do this, c'mon! Nothing happened let's go." Frustrated he shouted, "For fuck sake Nathanael let's go now!" still no response and Dean kicked Nathanael's leg. "I'm fucking warning you! Let's go!" Nathanael let Issac drop and his eyes flaring at Dean that looked challenging at him. "C'mon lets go to bed." As he dragged Nathanael away he glanced at Issac that winked at him.

He was thrown at the bed and Nathanael jumped on top of him growling sniffing him, "calm down." He soothed, "calm down." It seemed to work his hands stroking Nathanael's back up and down. "I admit he's hot." A feral grow escaped Nathanael's lips that was about to go off and kill Issac but Dean locked his legs around Nathanael's hips. "But… I love you." The words hadn't come from his lips for over sixty years or so. "You desire too, that don't mean you will go to bed with them… well except that one time…" he offered a smile as Nathanael growled again. He was serious again. "It's harmless. You trust me right? Right?" Nathanael looked at him. "C'mon you got to be kidding me. You don't trust me?!" Dean growled mad.

"I trust you, but I don't trust them. You're a guy just like me and temptation is well a temptation." Nathanael growled moody his body stiff over Dean's that stroked his cheek.

"Well, you're a temptation to… one I often give into." He almost purred and Nathanael felt his lip tug up. "Like now."

"Sure its me or him that got you wild up." The tone almost cold.

"Actually the mechanical bull…" Nathanael blinked surprised and poked at Dean's ribs that laughed. He tickled his mate that squirmed under him laughing loud. Laughing louder now then he did when he was riding the bull, he saw the sparkle of joy in Dean's eyes

¤

"I'll be waiting Nathanael."

"You can wait as long as you want to, you can wait until he's time is up or when the laws change. Doesn't matter he won't be yours, wanna know how I know that? Cuz as long as I make him smile he'll stay. You or anyone else that tries to take him away will se that you all will fail because he's my mate for now and forever."

"Let's se about that. Fact remains your violent, he doesn't like that." Nathanael narrowed down his eyes. "Lets face it, you'll snap again I'll be glad to se that happen, and lets se who he will turn to." He growled at Issac. Both backing away from each other when they heard the familiar footsteps, Maggie was on a piggyback ride on Dean's back Raven hot on his heels looking around her in awe.

"Hey." Dean said flashing Issac a smile that turned into a nervous one as Nathanael narrowed down his eyes, "great to meet you." He offered his hand shaking it feeling a tingle in his body as he did so.

"It was my honour to have you visiting, you're welcome any day. I'm gonna expect you to come back." It wasn't a request.

"Bet your ass I will."

"Let's go." Nathanael half growled.

"You keep that bull of yours ok?!" Dean sliding into the car as Maggie jumped off saying a goodbye to Issac leaving him a note. Nathanael narrowed down his eyes at Issac before sliding into the car.

Issac watched the car leave before opening the note that Dean had written, he chuckled looking up again Dean was defintly worth waiting for.

THE END.

30 marsh 07

there's a plot in my head for a sequel thats called waiting for you to be mine. But it might not be written it depends on if your still reading the story.


	19. note

_Reply to_

For the last ten minutes I've been debating with myself on whether or not I should submit a review. You see my problem is; I'm having trouble making it through the first chapter of your Wolf series. The story idea you've come up with sounds very intriguing, and I really want to be able to throw myself into your fictitious world, but there are so many spelling and grammar errors in the first two pages alone, that every time I come across one, I feel less and less like a reader being absorbed into a wonderful story, and more like a high school English teacher correcting a student's paper.

The only reason I'm writing this is because I think that if you found yourself a good beta reader to look over your story and help you out with your spelling and grammar, I think you could go from being a good story teller, to a great story teller.

I hope I haven't offended you. I really do think you have a talent for story telling; you just need a little help in getting it on the page.

_Hey_

_No i totally agree with you, i do have many grammar wrongs, i hope that you at least could enjoy the story even if my grammar sucks. SO last night i rewrote a little in the first chpt. I am pretty much self taught in english by only watching tv, that can only take me that far. If you could like perhaps tell me what my mayor problem is. Like if you could perhaps take a scentence from the story write whats wrong with it, and how it is suppouse to be, that would be great, that would like be a great help! _

_You could do that by like only write a review on this. That would be awsome!_

_Ladyhump_


	20. Charlotte reply

hey charlotte, if ya wanna you could it, would make me happy "grins" you could copy the first chpt/part into word and send it to me when your done, no rush ;P my email can be seen on the profile


	21. I'm waiting for you to be mine, chpt 1

**Title; I am waiting for you to be mine **

****

¤¤Banner¤¤

**Meeting Brandon **

Dean peeked his head up from the warmth that was Nathanael's belly, his tong feel to the side, his tail wiggling happy. He watched as Raven was groomed by her mate Brandon. Raven had a mate now that made his tail wiggle a little more, his head settled down again on the soft fur, his mate scowling him by biting lightly his ear for moving away from him even if it was just by lifting his head. He settled down on his mate that rolled him on his back licking his face gently.

It was over twenty years ago when Raven saw her future mate. Dean remembered it like it was yesterday. Nathanael had left him alone in the states as he went to Europe and well specifically meeting other wolfs which included Isaac. Nathanael had been gone over four months and it had been the longest time they been apart since… well ever. It had made him appreciate his jealous possessive mate. The phone calls didn't cut it, even if you could se each other live.

He remembered being so freaking giddy and over exited when he knew that Nathanael was coming back, Raven even yanked his ear warning him to calm down or she would tie him up which made him crack a sex joke which made her kick his ass hard as a reply. Maggie had left them a very long time ago, she joined a little group of younger wolfs that were between sixteen and twenty year olds. A disaster in the making.

It had been a winter night when the airplane landed on the ground, Dean had waited outside bouncing of excitement and part from being cold. The staircase had been lowered and never in his life had he been happy to see Crystal, she was first to leave the plane and seemed more bitchy then usual, Dean frowned a little, because she was always at Nathanael's side watching. Her mate greeted her happy, he would never understand that man.

Then a beautiful Asian girl came out dressed in a Camino behind her was another beautiful girl her hair pure red and grey eyes, and curves on all of the right places, she wasn't so much of a higher rang Dean could feel it. He wondered for a second why she was there when he saw the look the beautiful Asian gave to the girl. Oh they were mates, then he been oooooooooh and hot. He got a slap behind his head he shot Raven a look that looked innocent at him and looked up greeting the two girls, finally he saw that black hair.

His heart had started to slam in his chest, he felt alive again. But the black hair was blocked by dark brown curls, out first that checked out things were a tall strong guy, not buff but a body of a roman gladiator. His skin like mocha his eyes dark with a hint of honey color, he heard Raven gasp. Then he saw this dark gladiators eyes land on Raven and his eyes brighten up, he looked at the two and grinned.

His body moved on his own towards the steps ignoring Crystal snort, he brushed pass the dark gladiator, ran up the stairs and felt his face bright up, his cheeks almost ached of pain as his smile grew so wide. Nathanael smiled back but didn't waste anytime of staring at him but yanked him towards him and kissed him with passion. He got lost in the kiss everything was as it should be, his fingers tussled into the dark hair, his lips abusing his mates. He moaned deeply and swallowed his mates moan, his body desperately pressing against Nathanael.

It had been Nathanael that broke the kiss, Dean's lips had followed after but Nathanael put his hand over Dean's mouth that kissed the palm gently, "Hi" Nathanael's hand dropped from his mouth and Dean murmured a hi into Nathanael's lips that groaned, "your making this very hard for me."

"Mmmmm hard." Nathanael stopped his hand from traveling down his pants, holding his wrist like an anchor "wa?" sounding like a dope.

"Even if I love making love too you we need to get moving. We have plenty of time later tomorrow night." His voice full with promises his hands roaring Dean's body that flushed his body closer.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I have to…" Dean sighed with a pout ungluing his body from Nathanael it all crashed on him, reality. "Freckles don't be mad at me." Nathanael murmured his hands stroking Dean's chest.

"I'm not."

"Liar." The words soft and he looked at his beautiful mate smiling softly.

"Just… let's go." He murmured turning away from his beautiful mate he'd missed so.

"Not until your not mad at me, Dean you have no idea how much I've missed you but there are things that have to be dealt with." Dean had sighed and nodded his head. Getting out of the airplane and into the cold to se Raven and the dark gladiator staring at each other blushing like two teenagers.

Dean entered the car with Raven hot in his heels she was about to talk to him probably shriek girly, when Nathanael got in with the dark gladiator she choked on her air. Dean had crooked his lip and nudged her, "I don't think we've meet before. I'm Dean." He offered his hand, the dark gladiator took it his eyes darting to Raven.

" Brandon…" before he got the chance say anything else Dean interrupted.

"This is Raven," he nudged Raven by a jab on the ribs.

"Hi" she choked/squealed out. They were exchanging shyly looks at each other and Dean winked at Nathanael that crooked his eyebrow at him telling him _what are you up to now?_ A reply was a wicked smile. Nathanael shook his head amused and rested his head back as Dean put his arms around him. Dean found out when they stepped out of the car that Crystal had been replaced by Brandon and Dean never got to know why. He had asked Nathanael about it but he never got a reply, he was even tempted to ask Crystal but she would just narrow her eyes at him when he tried to get closer to her.

Which ticked him off, Nathanael had been back for over two weeks and still they hadn't had any time for themselves so he did feel extra aggressive and frustrated, to be so freaking close to his mate but still so far away. It lead to when Crystal snorted at him when he entered the fire room as he called it, it was the room with a big fireplace and red cushions all over. He just snapped, he growled at her, she had just narrowed her sharp eyes at him and that had been the last straw. He'd never hurt females, he never did. But this time he couldn't help himself, he grabbed a choke grip on her, his eyes flaring. "Excuse me." He growled heated, his teeth showing, Crystal's mate had immediately stood up and was ready to attack him.

She tried to fight him off but he was so much stronger then her now, he shook her, holding her up with only one hand, "I'm getting really sick of you." He growled shaking her pissed like a rag doll. One twitch of his hand and her neck would be snapped like a twig.

"DEAN!" Raven bellowed his name out furious, Dean saw from the corner from his eyes that Brandon used one arm to stop Raven to get closer, his instinct of protecting Raven. "Let her go!" she demanded. Fearless she walked straight to him putting one of her hands on his raised hand, "I said let her go." Emphasizing each word with a dangerous and serious tone, he refused to listen so she yanked his ear. He dropped Crystal in an instant, Raven was one fearless dangerous woman that Dean respected... from a side a few sex jokes. She reminded him of his father when she roared at him, when she scowled at him, she reminded him of his mom when she yanked his ear. His shoulders went up in shame a pout of the lips but the anger still itching him. Crystal snarled at him angry, her mate quickly helping her up. Dean growled and pounced at Crystal slamming their bodies down on the floor.

"What is going on here?" The voice cold and callused, everybody in the room froze, everyone, everyone got down on the floor in submission to Nathanael that oozed anger and power. Their heads where bowed down. Nathanael looked at them all with narrowing eyes, he could smell Dean's rage. "Dean get up." Dean was quick to stand, avoiding his eyes as he was about to go Nathanael gripped his chin, searching for his eyes. "Go to the woods and run it off. Raven go with him now." Both took off, he turned to Crystal's mate, "leave." He looked at Brandon that was kneeled down his head bowed down. "Tell me what happened." His voice smooth but deadly.

"I was with Raven and we heard a crash, we rushed in, saw Dean holding Crystal by the throat. Raven interfered, he released her when she growled at him he leaped at her that's when you came in sir."

"Wait outside," the order simple.

"Yes sir." Nathanael waited until the door shut before turning to Crystal that was trembling a little, trying to catch her breath.

"I warned you Crystal, this was why you were deranged." Crystal looked away from him in shame. "Have we not talked about this before."

"You know why I don't approve of him."

_Nathanael sat in the car glancing at Crystal that was sitting in front of him, "Crystal I can't help but to notice the way you act towards Dean." He looked at her that flipped her hair back looking up. "Well." Crystal seemed to think before answering. _

_"He is rather new Nathanael and I can't help but to notice that he's very… young." _

_"Young? Look around you Crystal we all are young." _

_"I don't mean his age I mean who he is." _

_"He's a hunter." She snorted and Nathanael's eyes narrowed down at her. She backed off immediately. "I just took him as my mate." He reminded her dangerous and she nodded vigorously. _

_"Wasn't that rather quick?" _

_"Are you questioning me?" _

_"No. I trust you and your judgment… but Dean… he perhaps has… blinded you." Nathanael gave a small growl. "He's very charming and he has his way with the others, I can't help but to wonder. I mean you are the most powerful wolf, you are the first. Your power is unspeakable. I'm just worried that his ways has blinded you from seeing the possibility that he might search for that power." _

_"You're wrong. And I'm not going to ask you to respect him, I am demanding it. I thought that hunters stick together." Then he crooked his head to the side, "perhaps that's why your lack of respect for him, he's a hunter just like you are but you think he abandon his path to be a hunter." _

_"He belongs on the road." She persisted. _

_"He belongs with me." Nathanael roared out. _

_- _

"You have always been loyal to me, you were in my first clan. I found you, trained you, took you in. Others in the clan… I let them go, allowed them to get their land around world. In time they did the same. But you, you could have done the same but you stayed… with me. I admit Crystal we never really talked since those era's in the first clan."

"Nathanael…"

"You can't stay here if you keep this up." He saw betray in her eyes, "the offer still stand. I'll give you land, offer you the last power for you to create your clan." He saw that she looked up surprised. "Don't look so surprised Crystal. You should have done it long ago, but your too loyal. And for that Crystal I will make strong, for that I'm grateful." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I will miss you." The genuine in her voice made Nathanael regret never speaking to her, after all she was one of the oldest over one thousand years old.

* * *


	22. I'm waiting for you to be mine, chpt 2

**To you that reviewed. See a review and I continue to post this story.**

**Territory. **

Dean panted loud his stomach rumbling. They were running fast, everyone was panting loud as the ran through the woods, Nathanael's territory had expanded infinitely, he took back land as clan leaders couldn't handle the power. Only fifteen percent of the whole wolf land where now use to other wolfs, Katharine had eight percent of it. Julia had five, and Stacie had one percent, the other one percent was now Crystal's, the rest was Nathanael's. Old clans joined Nathanael's or joined the others. The old leaders that survived got to be house leaders instead.

It was hot, the sun boiling almost and he hadn't eaten for almost a month, that could kill a wolf, a wolf needed to eat at least once a week to be strong and healthy two weeks and it would weaken you, two and a half it was dangerous. He had been so incredibly eager to meet Nathanael that he forgot to eat, then they had been busy getting back to the house and now finding out they where marking the land again. They had been running for five days already.

He caught up with a scent, a very pleasant scent. A cadet, his mouth watered quickly he was running by Nathanael's side only two steps behind him. He slowed down a little, trying to track the scent when Nathanael howled at him to get back in line. He ran quickly to take his place but the scent was still there. His hunger took over, he took off quickly, leaving the line. Raven and Brandon that was behind them didn't know what to do, especially Raven which job was to be at Dean's side, or rather protect him.

Raven made a sound calling for Dean but he didn't listen, Nathanael gave a furious howl making everybody scared. Dean ran back with his tail between his legs skittish. Raven jumped back a little pressing towards her mate as Dean made a painful whine as Nathanael bit Dean's ear. It was getting dark soon and they still had few miles left.

Everyone in the group was afraid now, Dean was the one they could turn to, it was he that could keep the mighty Nathanael in check and calm. Which meant no stress for the group, and not being so fearful all the time for a certain death. Dean could charm their leader from his bad mood and even make him smile and laugh out loud among them. But when their nice leader couldn't influence their great leader or when their mighty leader Nathanael was annoyed with Dean they kept away, far away.

Even their nice leader would shut up and look away as Nathanael unleashed his anger on someone. They didn't blame him at all, keeping Nathanael in check was hard, their mighty leader was moody and unpredictable in his mood. One thing they knew certain of was that Nathanael couldn't be mad at their nicer leader for too long, but when the day came when Nathanael would become immune towards Dean was the day most wolfs would flee and never return.

But their nice leader could weasel his way out from trouble by a look or something, they never seen Nathanael bit Dean that hard before. It shocked everybody including Dean that didn't do his usual ways but kept his head down and ran after Nathanael as he took off again. They all followed.

There was a small pause again when Dean was three steps behind Nathanael and their leader roared at Dean and bit his ear again which made Dean whine in pain. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, they settled down to rest and sleep, they would continue in dawn. Nathanael settled down on the ground Dean looked around him his eyes resting on Raven that looked up at him but then settled down with her mate closing her eyes telling him she was not gonna meddle.

Nathanael looked up at him snorting and Dean settled down beside him, he looked up as Nathanael started to lick his ear he bitten twice. Dean shook his head as it tickled, his leg kicking somewhat, Nathanael nibbled his ear. It was getting darker and Dean's belly rumbled again louder, Nathanael sniffed him then nudged him to get up. He got up and nudged his lover to come with him, looking at the others to stay put. He felt a little guilty for biting Dean but he didn't like that Dean just took off like that it gave him a freaking heart attack.

He loved to be attached to his charming mate to the hip, so when he left his hip he could get a little aggressive and especially when he hadn't shared bed with his mate for months, and now he was back and he couldn't even have Dean. Because he had to leave his scent or some wolfs would try to take some land. Even counter everybody's beliefs he didn't like killing wolfs at all they could be replaced but they where his kind.

He was faster then Dean and quickly got the prey his mate had searched out, he bit its neck quickly killing it efficiently. Dean did not even hesitate as his teeth attacked his prey, Nathanael changed to his human form waiting for Dean to finish up surprised that Dean was devouring the prey ravenous. "Dean." He chuckled amused "finished soon?" an answer was the sound of chewing. After the half pray was eaten up did Dean come up for air laying down on the ground sated. Nathanael lifted up Dean that changed form.

"No."

"Your gonna reek dead animal, c'mon." He lifted Dean away and put him down as Dean elbowed him. They came back to the rest stop Dean stroked his belly sated. Licking around his mouth before his eyes fluttered close and he was out as a light. Nathanael glanced at his mate that was deep asleep and he frowned, he wondered how long it had been since Dean had eaten. It worried him because he knew from Raven that Dean got miserable when he left, but also now he got a bigger responsibility, a responsibility he couldn't weasel his way out of. He had to keep track of every house leader and the territory while he was gone.

He stretched beside Dean looking around not tired at all, not needing sleep for another couple of days. He wouldn't risk sleeping now out here in the woods he would never risk it never risk Dean's life. He wasn't the only one awake the entire night, Brandon was too. He had to admit it was a relief with Raven mated with someone getting that constant worry of Raven being a threat to rest once and for all.

Dawn came and they were running again, Nathanael heard panting from the others wolf if he could he would roll his eyes. Everyone was tired, he glanced at his mate that was bouncing full with energy. His tail wiggling as he ran, Dean nudged him and took off Nathanael took off quickly after him nudging Dean to tell him to slow down the others wouldn't keep up with their pace. He made a memo of taking Dean out to run.

They ran and froze in Nathanael's territory woods had been chopped down a lot of trees and Nathanael turned to Dean heated with anger he growled furious at his mate that backed away scared knocking into Raven that moved away with her mate. Nathanael bit down Dean hard on the ground by the neck, forcing him to submissive and Dean changed shape. "I would never have allowed this to happen." Feeling a smear of blood tickle down his throat before it healed quickly.

"I trusted you to make sure that nothing happens to my territory! I leave you for four months and this is what I come back to?!" he roared vehemently Dean didn't fight him as he was the alpha and he wasn't he was just beta. But alpha for others. It was no secret that Nathanael loved the forests and made damn sure they where never harmed. Wildlife was important for wolfs.

"I swear I…" Nathanael's eyes flared at him yanking him up, gesturing to the mark that once where filled with trees.

"What excuse can you have for this?" Nathanael showed his pearl white teeth, "I should never have left you with this responsibility its clear that you can't handle anything." The condescending tone hit Dean worse then anything else. It was in a wolfs nature to be violent with each other Dean had accepted that but he wouldn't accept from his mate was being condescending towards him. But he was no fool he knew he couldn't question Nathanael or his authority with other wolfs watching so instead he stretched his neck. Nathanael dropped him like yesterdays trash.

"I remember a time when you slept on hay…" she looked around in fascination in the room that was provided to them all. Dean looked around impressed.

"Is that… what is that?" he reaching to touch a button when he yanked his hand away as he felt Nathanael come closer. He smile died out and he stood up straight with the others showing his neck as Nathanael entered the room. Brandon was beside Nathanael smiling softly as his mate that glanced at him with love.

"Dean, go into out bedroom." Dean didn't question but left them alone, he walked straight to the bedroom without exploring. The hotel was gorgeous. Technology had really advanced and he felt eyes on him as he walked. There were cameras around for security. He entered the bedroom standing in the middle of the room not touching anything. His mate entered later walking towards him pulling him closer but he squirmed out quickly. "Is the room suitable enough for you?"

He just nodded as a reply ignoring Nathanael advances of nudging him to the bedroom. As it turned out it hadn't been his fault but the documents Dean had gotten provided had been tricking. There was a company that stole from them, a tree at the time. There was no doubt in Dean's mind that they had been punished for it. They were outside Nathanael's domain and any other wolf territory "Is there something important you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, we have time now…" Dean looked at him in disbelief he held back a snort staring at his mate mutinously.

"Time?" he scoffed.

"Dean…"

"I'm sorry but I am not the mood." Dean averted his eyes from his mate and looked out. He left the room making damn sure that Nathanael didn't follow him as he left the motel he was on his own, no Raven no Nathanael no other wolfs he never felt so… free before. He walked down the street watching in awe at the things. People looked at him and flushed embarrassed. Dean had learned a very long time ago to shut off his listening or you would go mad hearing others speak, he didn't mute some voices like Nathanael's or Raven's he could heart hem as far as his listening could go not that he was listing to what they were saying he gave them their privacy.

As he looked at tecnologoly he remember buying Tecobust.

_He froze seeing something, he walked towards it the female saw that he looked interested, "this is Tecobust 4002 it's a whole new technology." _

_  
"What is it?" she laughed at him like he was ridiculous. _

_"What it is? Its Tecobust… you… have you never heard about it?" _

_"No… I'm not really around from here." _

_"Where are you from the wild life or something?" she giggled, Nathanael had bought land as there had been towns that crashed and the inhabits moved away the cities torn off and letting wildlife run free for miles and miles. _

_"Something like that." She stopped laughing and looked at him. _

_"Well it's a music player with every song that ever existed as it is a vacuum cleaner, its also a digital phone, hologram" she explained. "As it is a TV." _

_"With every movie done?" _

_"Well no. That would be silly! You get to chose 1500 movies ever done." Dean brow crinkled, he saw the tecobust in action and wanted it badly. "Its 50.000" _

_"Your kidding?" _

_"No." he shrugged he had 50.000 he had saved his money not Nathanael's but his. He never touched Nathanael's money he knew that the wolfs that took care of his money made sure that the money he had increased and it had been… well many years. He sign his name and she gripped his hand into a scan. He blinked at a hologram popped up with his photo and every information there was about him. The year he was born was changed every tenth year as he didn't look a day over twenty five. _

_She smiled brightly, " Winchester? My oh my never thought the day would come as I would meet the riches man in the world. Well… next riches. She batted her eyes at him and he ignored it and took his tecobuster out with him ignoring her as she called for him. He returned to the hotel room a little confused, next riches in the world? He never interfered with Nathanael's business in the human world he stood beside Nathanael in the wolf life yes. _

_Dean opened the box pulling out the dark blue flat ball on the floor, he felt like a little kid on Christmas he smiled dopy at Nathanael. "What is that?" he asked curious. _

_"Tecobuster 4001." he replied as he read the manual. He pressed the button and out popped out the hologram with icons. He pressed the music icon and typed in the songs name on the hologram letters and the song popped up and he pressed play. Soon the all to familiar songs played and he sighed with happiness his tape recorder long long destroyed as his tapes were. _

He never had the chance to really enjoy it they had gotten into a fight once in anger Nathanael that thrown the Tecobuster 4001 into the wall smashing it to pieces. Dean had been crushed because Nathanael knew damn well how much he enjoyed the thing. He had pushed his mate in anger hard into the wall before slamming the bathroom door shut. There had been pleading from Nathanael's side and Dean had just roared at him angry. It slipped from his lips that he would go to the woods for weeks to put distance from him and Nathanael had kicked the door open. The sex had been brutal their anger lashing out in the sex, as they were sated they were calm.

Kissing each other softly for forgiveness. Nathanael had promised him to buy him a new one he had just shook his head not wanting to talk about it anymore. Now he looked into the shop window seeing just like he had but it had changed name to MegaTecoBuster he entered the store buying one. When he returned to the hotel he saw Nathanael lay on the bed waiting for him. He knew if he didn't come to bed there would be a fight and he was to exhausted to fight. He went to bed sitting down cross-legged at the edge of the bed as he pulled out his new toy.

"Is that Tecobuster?" Nathanael asked with a frown.

"Yeah."

"It looks expensive. How much?"

"Don't worry you didn't pay for it." Dean looked at Nathanael quickly regretting what he said.

"I don't care about that Dean," Nathanael replied with a clench jaw, "I'm just trying to talk to you. I just don't understand why your so mad at me." Dean blinked surprised he put this new Megatecobust down on the floor he didn't want to break it by throwing it at Nathanael's head. "You seem surprised that I don't know. Did I forget something what?"

_You treated me like shit that's what! You condescending jerk!_ Dean wanted shouted ignoring anyone that could hear them, instead he sighed deeply. "Everything is fine. Sleep."

"I'm not tired." Nathanael could almost hear Dean's heated voice,_ fine that your mad at me but never ever talk down at me treating me like I'm not worthy! As my leader as my alpha I've learned that you take me down at things, but as my friends as my mate I won't allow you condescend me ever. _

"Go and look around then." His tone strained. _I left only for four months and I come back to se a whole field with chopped trees, you know the forest is a sensitive topic._ Nathanael's voice screaming in his head.

"Want me to go?" the tone dropping. _I understand that you pushed me down. What I won't accept is they way you speak to me. _

"Never said that," _I spoke to you reacted to you as I would have reacted to anyone! _That was a lie anyone would have gotten their heads ripped off.

"You're sure_?" I am not like anyone! I am your lover your companion!_

"Dammit Nathanael!" He burst out. "I missed you like crazy. Now when your here I just get reminded of who you are."

"Don't do this." He warned.

"I love you, I really do but… you hurt me." Dean admitted that much. _I'm not going to change anymore for you. It's your turn._ Dean didn't utter those words.

"You have no idea! No fucking idea how much I've changed!" Nathanael roared at him angry. "I give you anything! You're just ungrateful!"

"Excuse me? Ungrateful? When was the last time I asked you for anything! Tell me that huh?"

"You ask me… no demand things of me all the time Dean. You demand changes of who I am. You need me to be someone I'm not! I am brutal I am crude! I let wolfs get away with things all the time when you plead for their miserable lives." Nathanael's eyes were flaring.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathanael gripped his arms, "get off me." Dean demanded.

"Another demand."

"What? Want me to roll over? Fine!" Dean showed his neck Nathanael sunk his teeth into his neck and Dean hissed. They ripped each other or more like Nathanael ripped Dean into pieces as Dean laid there pliant. When it was over Dean moved away but he was slammed into the bed again and bitten hard.

"Mine" Nathanael growled thrusting into him brutally, "mine." Dean just grunted. There was release and Nathanael glazed into Dean's pride eyes. He bit back his own pride, "I'm sorry Dean. I know your more than capable to take care of things while I'm gone. More then so. I am not gonna say I'm sorry for who I am. But how I act towards you I will."

Dean was trying to catch his breath as he spoke. "Okay."

"So we're fine?" there was a silence between them as they stared into each others eyes.

"Just… kiss me."

¤

Dean wasn't stupid he knew when it was time to get behind Nathanael and stay there. He remembered when vampires were easy to kill, now… they had evolved to something else. Stronger faster and much harder to kill, not only did they suck blood but they drained your life force out of you. Five wolfs had already been killed my vampire one of them was a strong wolf in Europe. Even if it was only five wolfs total around the world in the three hundred years it still was unacceptable.

Nathanael laughed darkly, "your threaten me?"

"This is my territory wolf!" the female vampire roared hissing showing her teeth at him, one of her goons were holding up and bow with a arrow in it. It looked very painful to get hit by it, Dean almost winced. He stood behind Dean but not right behind more like behind at his side, which was a mistake on his part.

"_Your_ territory?" Nathanael growled in just a millisecond Nathanael moved so freaking fast choking the vampire holding her up at the air his eyes flaring a low growl. By the time she made a choking sound one of the vampires pulled the trigger of the arrow, all Dean had registered was Nathanael being there then choking the vampire. Then an arrow coming his way, he quickly ducked dropping on his four growling the arrow never swished over him but Nathanael had with his other had clenched the arrow in the mid air stopping it from ever coming his way.

He head a cry as Nathanael had grabbed the arrow in the air then stabbed the vampire right in the heart with such force. She dropped dead. Her mate hissed, he not even had time to react as all of it happened in less of a second. "NOOOO" he screamed. Dean leaped at the vampire that pulled the arrow his fist with such force hitting through the chest into the heart ripping the heart out in one quick move. The remaining vampires screamed and started to flee.

Nathanael ripped the throat off the male vampire which mate had just died, and ripped the heads of the remaining vampires killing all nine as Dean had killed just three, he looked up at his mate. He stood up looking down at the mess, "their stronger now… how?"

"Their blood is different… drugs." Wolfs could never ever drink or feed on a vampire as the consequences would be hard, it would mutate their body deforming them they would suffer then die a horrible death, not caused by another wolf but its own blood would attack.

"Her territory?" he snorted at the former leader, Dean walked to her putting a leg on her chest then ripped an arm out.

"This should do it right?" Nathanael nodded, they left the warehouse Dean flickered the lighter on and threw it at the gas tank and ran as the wear house exploded, he quickly looked up searching for his mate that scowled at him. "Sorry"

"A warning would have been nice." Dean offered a cheekily smile and showed the arm proud.


	23. I'm waiting for you to be mine chpt 3

**a/n Even with the lack of review i'm posting the story, i've added and removed some things in the first story check it out, maybe the language is better :)**

**Feeding **

Raven and him were half listing to the chief that was speaking, "so the batter is done all you'll need is put in into the iron…" he trailed off as Dean poked the hot iron and yanked his hand away, "or just press the buzzer and I will come immediately." Dean offered a charming smile and sat down with Raven that had her plate ready. "You want me to fix it now?" he asked sighing and Dean smiled a bigger charming smile is finger poking the whip cream and sucked his finger happily as Raven was waiting eagerly for the chief to fix their waffles.

Both ate their stack of waffles while talking with their mouth full the chief was tired as hell but kept making chocolate chip cookies and other sweets. "Don't worry Bo you'll be off the entire day tomorrow." Dean offered as he stuffed his mouth full. Raven had left him alone after almost puking her guts off after eating one to many. He wasn't near finished, the chief was done with everything and was putting everything in jars or package them in.

"Is this the reason why you left our bed?" Dean twirled on the chair facing Nathanael with a wide sheepish smile. He had jam around his face his finger sticky and Nathanael licked his lips. He walked towards Dean and, saw the chief put everything quickly away Dean's legs spread apart, and he steeped in between them. He brought one of Dean's sticky fingers to his mouth, "delicious."

"I know he's a keeper." Dean beamed high on sugar and life.

"I was talking about _you_." Nathanael murmured into Dean's lips that smiled crooked. "A keeper ey?"

"Mmm"

"Not gonna have to worry about him right?" he asked while nibbling his mate's lower lip that sighed into his embrace cuddling closer to him.

"Perhaps, I mean he can cook for me all day long." Nathanael faked a growl and Dean laughed bringing him to a kiss. "Let's go to bed."

"We can do it here."

"No!" he gestured "this is like church you don't have sex in churches that's just wrong!" Dean scowled as pushed Nathanael off and twirled him before jumping on his back. "Hiddya up!"

"I don't think the expression is like that."

"Same shit." Dean snorted reaching for the last cookie on his plate and took a bite of it while holding on to Nathanael that was surely rolling his eyes at him. They were about to head upstairs when they heard crying desperate crying. "What the hell…" Dean got off Nathanael following the cries. "What's wrong?" he looked at Kelly that was crying.

"They murdered him."

"Who? Hank, they murdered Hank!" She got up, "why did they do it? We don't hunt humans."

"We don't its illegal." Dean replied before Nathanael could. "Hank… he's your boyfriend." Hank was human she had been seeing him the past three years. She nodded, looking at him sobbing. "Who did this?" she shook her head.

"Who did this?" Nathanael demanded to know.

"Billy and his group." Nathanael didn't need more he left furious.

"Nathanael." Dean called running after his mate.

"Stay put Dean." Nathanael shouted after Brandon they where out Dean looked up at Raven that was rapped in a sheet. There would be deep in the woods head of wolfs the next day. There were a reason why it was illegal to hunt humans. If drinking or feeding on a wolf drove you mad the flesh of a human would leave you addicted. There was a time wolfs did hunt humans ripping the flesh and devouring the flesh and meat. But like any addiction it drove you mad, the humans fought back. Wolfs that wasn't in a pack or real wolfs were hunted down and their heads chopped off.

Sure had Nathanael made it illegal at the time but some wolfs couldn't kick the habit of hunting humans, they eventually all died. As they were a risk to wolfs and real wolfs. They allowed humans at the time believing their kind were all dead then later making them think that wolfs or werewolf's where all in fantasy books. They could not risk humans know about their existence now with the technology so advanced with their weapons stronger and deadlier. They wouldn't risk it, it could be a end of wolfs.

Dean left her with the others to comfort her, he felt a chill in his body. Who and why would start to hunt humans again? This was not good he had a gut feeling that this was just the beginning. He hurried upstairs to Nathanael's library, many books in the library were Nathanael that himself had written. There were all about wolfs, everything. Some other leaders had some copies of some books the law books of course but their history too. Dean had tried once to read a book but only finding it impossible to understand as it was in another language, a dead language. But technology had its perks, he found the book he wanted and went to the book scanner. He put the book in matter of seconds a 3D screen appeared, he pressed the translator to English and searched for hunting humans.

He licked his lips looking at the screen flipping until he found it, Julian. The first wolf that started to hunt humans, one of Nathanael's first pack, Julian was from Rom, Dean read that they called themselves _The blood wolf pack_, the text was all about the arguments for killing humans about the kick about the rush, it wasn't Nathanael that written but Julian himself it was his journal. Dean shivered, he remember the kicks of killing a wolf the rush. It was so addictive, but he did feel the rush often when he and Nathanael would mate and his teeth would sink into Nathanael's body breaking the skin and tasting the blood. The transformation, being the true primal self. Being feral the rush of it all no morals no human laws that been imprinted as a child. Nothing. Just the feeling of power and need and greed.

It wasn't a habit he had just that he got carried away sometimes with need, so if they felt just a fraction of what he felt with Nathanael it must be such a need for them to want more. To kill more humans. Dean frowned, it couldn't be… he had seen that mark before. It was a mark that was in printed on wolfs that once or still were in _the blood wolf pack._ His eyes fluttered shut searching in his memory for that symbol he knew he had seen it somewhere. But where? Frustrated he grabbed the next book, there were no symbol. Like a fog it came, he seen it… on Cesar. Now he remembered he saw it long ago. Very, very long ago when he first meet Cesar and he had put a leg to his chest and he had seen a glimpse of that symbol on his ankle. At the time it had meant nothing… but now? Did Katharine have one too? Nathanael didn't he would know, he seen every inch on Nathanael his tong had been everywhere his hands too. So he knew what was on Nathanael skin.

But… he looked at his wrist, once he had cut off the protecting mark on his wrist, it had healed leaving a scar to then leave no visible mark of it… so perhaps had Nathanael done the same? Had Nathanael hunted humans? He shivered again, he knew that Nathanael had a dark history, that he was dark. There were much in Nathanael past Dean didn't want to know or ever want to know, he had seen glimpse of Nathanael's darker side and it hadn't been pretty. But… he had to know he opened the book seeing portraits of killed wolfs that where once in that blood pack.

He put the book back looking up high on the shelf he grabbed the ladder climbing up and pulling out the first book that was in a glass box to keep it safe, there were book which wolfs said to call the black books, it was the first writings. There were six to be exact there they where, Dean held it to his chest climbing down like holding the holy grail he opened the book gently. He had wiped his hands before even touching it, it smelled old. Old papers and scrolls. Dean wondered if he should put gloves on, ever so gently he turned the first page, it was symbols of a language, the wolf language. Only the first packs knew that language. He cursed, he put the book into the book scanner, with a computer voice it said; No record found.

"Dammit." He heard footsteps and like a child caught in the cookie jar he put the back quickly back in the glass container and hurried up the ladder.

"What are you doing?" Dean froze, he climbed up ready to put it away quickly, "come down." Dean did as he was told, Nathanael smelled wolf blood. His hands were clean but he smelled the blood, Dean knew then that Nathanael had been in his wolf shape when he killed the wolfs. "Please tell me that you didn't destroy the book Dean." The tone almost hoarse, "it's the…"

"Black book… I know… I didn't destroy it I just opened to then realize that I can't read it." Nathanael nodded his head taking the book from the inspecting it just to be sure, then as he decide that it wasn't harmed he turned to face Dean that looked skittish. "what?"

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not…"

"Do not lie to me." Dean felt a cold stone in his stomach, one thing Nathanael couldn't stand was lies, even if there were a little one. If a lie came from him it was a big deal, as Dean was true fully with him all the time or learned to be that anyway. When he did lie once about something that was big Nathanael had been furious with him scaring him like hell.

"I was searching for answers… why wolfs are starting to hunt humans… my gut feeling says this is just the beginning, who knows how many they killed already? If humans find out we're all dead." Dean said almost hysterical, he was scared not for his life but for hundreds of wolfs.

"I would never allow anything happen to you." Nathanael didn't even think twice as he said it.

"I know. But… my gut feeling is never wrong. Ever." He said stepping closer to his mate searching for comfort.

"Being a psychic?" Nathanael teased, but it was true Dean's gut feeling were never wrong.

"I'm no psychic."

"Your brother were."

"Brother?" Dean questioned, he had no brother… like being slammed in the face memories came flooding back of a Sam Winchester, parents… about the hunt about his childhood everything. "I mean. Sam was nothing like that he saw vision." He felt uneasy, it was common for wolfs to forget about their humans lives after a few centuries. He felt a guilt inside of him.

"It is genetic… Dean you'll never forget them permently, I will remind you of them."

"Thank you… about the wolfs. They were called the blood pack, and this symbol… I thought all wolfs died that was in that pack."

"True."

"Your lying. I remember seeing that mark at Caesar." Nathanael's eyes narrowed down.

"Caesar was never in the blood pack… he was… special…"

"But he did? He did hunt humans."

"What you don't get Dean it was different times then, darker times. There is a reason why we call it dark times. Many wolfs were in that pack."

"Including you?" Dean didn't get an answer, "including you?" he snapped.

"Yes. Julian was the first Dean, was the fist wolf I ever changed. I didn't even know I changed him. It was him in a way that taught me… when I was a child I was different. I didn't relate to humans but wolfs. I spoke to them, grew up with them hunted with them… sometimes it was humans… Julian… I attacked him and he attacked back he cut me my blood must have dropped on his mouth. He changed it was him that taught me to be human. To act, to be proper gentleman."

"You shared… bed with him?" he choked out.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Twice. In one night, I almost killed him, tore him. Then never again. I was just a boy acting on instinct." Dean looked at Nathanael. "He dressed me, I learned him how to hunt… animals or humans. Every wolf in my first pack hunted humans. So did the second batch, so…"

" Crystal? Katharine? Isaac"

"Yes. Even Isaac."

"How… was it because humans fought back? Why did you stop hunting humans?"

"I saw that it drove many mad. I made them stop. It was very difficult as for years and years they hunted humans. We learned together how to be humans again. The stronger you are the more feral you are…" Dean nodded. He would always be a mystery why he wasn't like the others that been directly changed by Nathanael.


	24. I'm waiting for you to be mine chpt 4

**a/n Even with the lack of review i'm posting the story, i've added and removed some things in the first story check it out, maybe the language is better :)**

* * *

**Law's **

Dean frowned confused as Nathanael pushed him into the room, "stay." He growled in that alpha voice and Dean nodded his head. He stayed put not understanding what was going on, what had happen in that meeting?

Raven sat down, "the laws changed Dean. Anyone that mated before being a wolf at least ten years are unleashed, also is the law's if you didn't live with the wolf you mated for five years at least the mating is not confirmed until after five years. Death penalty on cheating wolf is gone, a punishment will be decided by the house hold leader or the alpha. Law's of hunting to has changed, you can't hunt for pleasure for a kill anymore, hunt are only for feeding."

"It always has…"

"Not for all…"

"You're upset."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Aren't you listing, I didn't live with Brandon for five years! He can decide not to be my mate anymore."

"That's ridiculous…"

"It's the law, so is you only serve 150 years to your mate if you've lived with your mate for 5 years and done all that, after 150 years you can find another mate if you want. Also you only serve your clan 500 years now, not 800." Dean frowned looking at Raven that was in verge of tears.

"He won't do anything he loves you." She nodded but wasn't convinced, then it drew to him. "This is why Nathanael keep me here… he thinks I'm gonna leave him…"

"Would you?"

"NO!" Dean stood up "it's about time he got that to that foolish head of his." Dean stormed into Nathanael's office that was sitting on his chair looking troubled. "You're an ass." He looked straight at his mate that looked up, trying to hide his feelings from him. "You think I would leave you?" he demanded to know pushing Nathanael angry and betrayed. "Or is it that you want to leave me?"

"Don't be a fool."

"Then you don't be a fool, I live for you! You're all I have!"

"Is it obligation or love?"

"Excuse me?" his voice suddenly low and dangerous, "if I didn't love you I wouldn't stay here. I would have left a very long time ago, I stay because I love you. I. LOVE. YOU. Get that. It's insulting that you would think other wise! I've changed, I changed for you! I let you know everything about me, you know everything about me! I tell you haw I feel and shit you of all know that."

"Dean…"

"I trust you with all of my being, why can't you do the same?"

"I got scared ok? Satisfied."

"Shut up, I get scared al the time, every time you leave I hear a freaking voice in my head telling me, he's gonna find someone else, someone that can do everything better, someone that's not that damaged. Someone that deserves him." Dean spat out. Then looked at him darkly straddling him, "but know what? I don't care, I don't give a fuck if I don't deserve you your mine and I'm not letting go." With that he attacked Nathanael's mouth.

"Mine." Nathanael growled into his mouth fingers bruising his skin and he rocked closer.

"Yours." He agreed on kissing him greedy.

"Prove it." Nathanael suddenly said breaking the kiss looking at him with dark passionate eyes, Dean stood up peeling off his cloths in front of him then jumped to sit on the desk pulling him by the jacket closer, his own cloths a pile on the floor, Dean gripped the letter opener cutting his palm Nathanael hissed at him then Dean cut his palm pressing their palms together entwining them. Then whispered husky into his lips.

"I don't have to prove it. No laws apply to us, I'm yours all yours and your all mine." Then Dean grinned wickedly "think you can live with that."

"Think I can manage."

"Good cuz I need you now."

"I'm more then happy to oblige."

tbc


	25. I'm waiting for you to be mine chpt 5

**a/n Even with the lack of review i'm posting the story, i've added and removed some things in the first story check it out, maybe the language is better :)**

* * *

**Primal. **

Dean started to untangle himself from Nathanael's body, as a response Nathanael tighten his grip around him pulling him closer. "I need water." He murmured through a sore throat, the heat had like always kept them separated from the others. Their bedroom far away from the other ones Nathanael released him and as he untangled himself and stretched outside the bed he heard bone cracking. He stretched long and lazy as drinking down the water thirsty.

"Continue that and I'll yank you to bed again." Nathanael threaten lazy while stretching on the bed, Dean chuckled and hurried back to bed crawling into the bed. The heat was over, it had been nine days since the heat. It had been only two days ago since the strong smell from their bodies of testosterone had started to settle. This time Dean was proud that he hadn't broken Nathanael's skin and licked the blood it would have made him even more primal after.

He tangled himself into Nathanael that pulled him even closer. Dean's eyes fluttered close with a small crooked playful smile on his lips. His body was exhausted, in heat they got a little carried away the pounding a little rougher the biting a little harder, Nathanael had broken his skin by the neck and shoulder licking his lips. He had been a little more aggressive then usual sure had Dean complained growled which got him turned over and gave in to Nathanael's manhandling.

In the middle of the heat he tried to move around a little which annoyed Nathanael that bit him warningly, he's changed to his wolf shape growling frustrated at Nathanael that growled back his teeth showing dangerously the testosterone thick in the air like a fog. He'd changed to his wolf shape and wrestled Dean down and mated with him that growled the entire time. It wasn't like he didn't want to he did, it was the testosterone which made both aggressive and wanting to dominate it was in the nature of Nathanael to be on top so when Dean tried to be on top there was a violent battle. That only uncured during heat, normally Nathanael didn't mind being Dean's bottom time to time.

Now Dean didn't get that pissed at him when he got a little primal with him cuz Dean got a taste of that himself time to time when he got the taste of wolf blood, but more often his blood. It had given Dean a better understanding that Nathanael was in that state all the time but 10 times worse. When the heat was over they usually slept for awhile then went out for hunting but this time was different it seemed Nathanael got the mood of locking them inside the room again or more rather the bed. This time he didn't mind at all. He wasn't itching for meeting Raven at all.

Nathanael stroked Dean's back gently before letting his hand stroke Dean's arm that was resting on his chest, it was completely healed but Nathanael remembered the blood the kick in his stomach the feeling of his blood turning into ice. He'd been talking to Brandon showing him old maps he drawn over the territory showing how it changed through the years. When there was a cry, no just an ordinary cry but a cry of pain. And it belonged to Dean. His heart had stopped before he could react his instinct did because the cry didn't stop it was a loud whine of howl. He jumped out the window landing gracefully down on the grass after jumping out the third floor. He took off like the wind running into the outskirt of the premises just outside the gates were the forest continued to flourish.

He saw Raven tear at Dean's arm that was trying to get released without harming her, he could have struck at her easily but he didn't. Nathanael growled furious she quickly let him go and took off into the woods with her tail under her legs. Brandon came panting behind just seeing Raven run into the woods, he looked questionly at Dean that nudged Nathanael with a whine telling him to stay put and not to harm her. Brandon hunched down trying to pass them without getting known. Nathanael turned at him furious "go after her make sure she…" he glanced at Dean that pulled his wounded leg up to his body whining softly at Nathanael, "just be with her. Come back in a few days and I'll have decide her fate."

Brandon had left them quickly running after his mate into the woods. Nathanael whimpered at the sight of seeing Dean hurt that started to lick his wound. Nathanael took gently the wounded arm seeing the deep bite marks that went deep into his muscular and bone. His eyes flared even more with anger he would find her and rip her to pieces. He looked down at Dean that gave a whine like he read his thought begging him not to go. "We need to take you to se Maya." He choked out Dean looked up with sad eyes and then at the woods, "I don't care about her. C'mon freckles." He lifted Dean up that whined a little as his leg was touched.

He would rip her to pieces.

Nathanael nudged Dean's face that hummed sleepy murmuring something about cake. He chuckled and kissed Dean's head, he kissed Dean's hand gently. Maya had fixed it, Maya was twenty-nine had been a wolf for forty years she was in their clan the only wolf Dean ever turned. She was a doctor she still worked in the human world.

Dean had made him swear that he wouldn't kill or banish Raven, he didn't like it at all. He wanted her gone, preferably dead but Dean would make him regret it if he found Raven mystery dead. He had agreed that she wouldn't be his bodyguard anymore if he hadn't agreed on that she would be banished and he didn't want Raven near him alone anymore. He didn't like controlling who Dean saw or didn't se but this was fair he convinced himself she freaking attacked Dean why was still unclear as Dean didn't want to talk about it anymore.

He stirred his mate awake with sweet kisses that growled annoyed of being disturbed, he ignored it and nudged him. "Want a bath?" he murmured kissing Dean's forehead that groaned a yes. He left Dean's side that hugged his pillow, he tapped the bath with hot water and lifted Dean up easily and they settled down on the bath Dean's chest pressed against his the soap stroking Dean's back that was half asleep.

They left the bedroom dressed with the window open in their room, as they came downstairs they saw wolfs still sleep the heat season off. No new mates had formed, the laws had changed a great deal when it came to mating. Nathanael smelled the air he could scent that Raven was around not in the house or side the gates but outside a few mils from them. He didn't want her in anytime soon. A few wolf had caught the flare in Nathanael's eyes and slowly moved out the room.

The sound of fighting was ignored by him but didn't seem to be ignored by Dean that went out looking at the two females that were battling each other angry. Colin was trying to stop the two girls that was tearing at each other, Dean could smell Colin's smell on Tinga and rolled his eyes the last heat he'd been with Lisa the girl Tinga was fighting with. "Break it up both of you!" Dean demanded they turned to their backs in less of a second.

"Dean." Nathanael's voice was smooth, he went back to his side his nose bumping into his mate's cheek his lips pressing to the skin. His mate's energy was edgy he could feel it and he knew it was because Raven was outside the gates. He didn't want Raven dead, he was still loyal to her she had been his friend for over five hundred years. He admitted he was sad, sad that she attacked him. She was the only one that stood by his side at all times, stood up against Nathanael that night long long long ago. "I don't want her here."

"It's her home." Dean argued hushed not wanting others to se him arguing against Nathanael.

"She's welcome to stay at any place but here. Or any place we settle down in." Dean licked his lips they spoke without raising their voices but kept their voice level as they walked. Dean kneeled down on the hill sitting down comfortable he looked at the enormous house that was his home.

"It's Raven…" he argued weakly Nathanael just gave him a look.

"You should be proud that I haven't ripped her to pieces yet." His eyes flared feeling his heart pump it was very, very hard to control his anger his primal instinct telling him kill her, she wounded your mate. He always tried to control his primal instincts but sometimes it was harder then other times. Dean had seen him lash out a couple of times after holding in his anger it hadn't been pretty. His upper lip twitched, "real proud." He growled darkly.

"I'm… thank you for… not killing her…I know it's hard for you… I love you for it. She is my friend… she's the only friend I have Nathanael." He argued as Nathanael shot him a look. "You know what I mean, I can't speak to you… no stop. I meant. You know what I mean calm down. You're gone sometimes and I'm here all alone, it's nice to have a friend. I never had one growing up especially a girl one. I'm not saying your not my friend… you are you know you are I mean you the first guy in my age…" he stopped talking and took a deep breath. "It's just nice to talk to someone that isn't you. Like… you use to talk to Katharine or… _Crystal…_or that French dude."

His eyes were still narrowed down at his mate, the anger pulsating under his skin. He felt betrayed and hurt, he growled somewhat at Dean that quickly reached for him pulling him closer to him. He brushed his mate off annoyed, "I… Nathanael don't be mad at me okay? I… fuck… I just mean she's important to me, she's my friend. But she will never ever come before you. You're my mate. Nothing can change that."

"Not even Isaac?" he asked darkly staring into those hazel eyes that flinched looking at him surprised and hurt, it was low he knew that but as long as Isaac was alive he was a threat and he couldn't kill him or Raven and it was damn frustrating. He pushed Dean and climbed on top of him standing on his four on top of him. His upper lip twitched.

"Not even him fool. So… are we gonna let Raven in?"

"We? If it was up to me you know what I would do." He growled his body pressing closer down to Dean as Dean propped himself on his elbows. "I wont but it will be consequences Dean, others will wonder. They will question your judgment…"

"Most of them already do."

"You know what I got to say about that."

"IS this what we do outside of bed? Fight."

"Low blow."

"It's the truth. When was the last time we had fun? Went out to drink to get drunk as hell? Playing, going out in general."

"Missing dates?" Dean shot him a look. "I hear ya, the reason for that is the territory, it's bigger now… much bigger before I didn't have you so…" Nathanael kissed Dean, "so I didn't have to think about no one. I have you know but Dean I can't give territory to wolfs just like that anymore they go into war. Last time…"

"I know many humans died, we were almost exposed… it's the human nature to want more power. You give some and they want more." Dean sighed deeply. "We just let her in, she will just anyway retreat to hers and Brandon's bedroom."

"Why did she attack you?"

"Don't want to talk about it I told you!" Dean's eyes flared and pushed Nathanael that didn't buckle, he showed his teeth at him in a warning and he nipped Nathanael's lower lip looking into his eyes his tong flickering over the lip.

"Distracting me?"

"Perhaps." He murmured his hands going down to Nathanael's lower abdomen when he stopped him.

"Let's deal with Raven."

"You won't kill her right?"

"I told you I wouldn't didn't I?" he snapped pushing himself up.

Dean followed Nathanael hot in his heels as they got outside the boarder, his hand reached out gripping Nathanael's hand that froze glancing back at him that offered a weak smile. They saw Brandon hovering over Raven worried that was in her wolf shape looking weak and exhausted. He felt worried for her but resisted the urge to run towards her and check on her instead he kept his distance gripping Nathanael's hand a little harder trying to take some strength. He felt a gentle squeeze and release and he breathed in shaky.

Brandon looked up growling as they got closer, it was his primal instinct protect his mate at any cost, it would get him killed. Power blow was what Dean called it, Nathanael's power was great his energy everything but he kept it locked inside until he got mad and even then he controlled it. Nathanael just looked at Brandon warningly his energy bursting out and Brandon showed his neck.

Nathanael sniffed around Raven ignoring Dean's worried looks as he was searching for answer hoping he had the all the answers. "She smells different." He sniffed her again, "what did you do Dean?" he looked straight at a surprised Dean. "She's… different… she is carrying child." His head tilted to the side advancing Dean that started to stumble back "how is that possible?" Brandon was still hovering over Raven protecting her, as he would to his death.

"Please sir, she's sick…" Brandon seemed desperate. Nathanael looked down saying calloused eyeing him warily.

"Why should I care if she lives or die?"

"She is with… child… she is carrying puppies, two of them." She pointed at the monitor, Nathanael brow crinkled his hand stroking his chin irritated.

"How the hell is that possible?!" Maya looked down her head tilting to the side in a submissive way.

"I think…"

"Think?" he growled.

"I've studied your blood as… I was told to do, and I have now studied hers. My research I've been working on for the past years has given me the conclusion, the obvious one of course that every wolf carries your blood. Your blood sir is unique you have cells that humans don't have. Its that cell that keeps us wolfs alive and different from humans when we changed. But the cells we carry are connected to its host, you."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked feeling a sinking sensation took hold of him. "I mean Nathanael is healthy right?" his tone worried and a little desperate he reached and grabbed her arm.

"Yes, but we won't be." She glanced at Nathanael that stood tall and proud and powerful. "The day you sir take your last breath is the day the cell in our bodies will vanish. We will probably drop dead or grow quickly old."

"But you sure he's fine?" Dean bit his thumb nervously, he glanced at the glass window seeing Raven with Brandon that was stroking her hair.

"Yes he is."

"How can se be pregnant?" Dean questioned glancing at Nathanael that seemed in deep thought.

"Like I said we all are connected to Nathanael some way or other, there is what I call and you call first generation with the first pack Nathanael ever created, the second generation are those who come from the first generation and so on…"

"Katharine never got pregnant."

"Exactly. She had your blood… Raven must have gotten Dean's blood somehow because I found it inside of her." Nathanael narrowed down his eyes at Dean once again.

"But Nathanael changed me… right?" he looked at Nathanael that nodded, "so how can my blood."

"Because your blood has changed, look at yours sir." She pointed at Nathanael's blood then pointed at Dean's "this is yours Dean. Your blood had a genetic defect it's not noticeable especially in the beginning of the 2000 century. One of your parent's must have carried the gene."

"You're saying my blood was abnormal?"

"In a sense… yes. It mutated with the blood of Nathanael like it should but not quite as the others. For an example here's Brandon's blood he's from the second generation, look at his blood. Then let's look at yours one of the first generation, see its not the same. Your blood mutated, and even so when you got more wolf blood in you. When you feed from that wolf its blood line empowered yours, but your blood Dean has very strong blood line to Nathanael… more then usual, the less blood a normal wolf directly have from Nathanael the weaker the wolf. But your blood Dean it's full of cells that mutated. When you got more blood from Nathanael it directly changed your human blood and the blood that was not touched to a new blood. A new line Dean. It's quite remarkable."

"You're telling me my blood is mutated?" he wrinkled his nose looking at Nathanael with big eyes at the same time, trying hard to get Nathanael to open the doors he shut on him. He felt empty, sad, and scared.

"Yes when Nathanael draws his last breath and we fall… you might not. Or I'm quite positive that you wont, I'm directed to _your_ bloodline Dean. My blood is not the same as Brandon or any other, I'm the first generation to _your _blood line."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means your another kind of wolf, both of us are. But you're the father of it. When Raven got your blood into her veins it changed her blood just a little. Not much but a little, it made her pregnancy possible. When she attacked you she was bleeding right? It was her period it was her primal instinct to attack you as she defended herself. In her primal thinking she thought you wanted to mate with her. That's why she attacked you. Once again she got your blood Dean but still it didn't change her blood that much, meaning that you couldn't save a wolf on Nathanael's side if he passes."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Dean roared, "HE WONT DIE!" he slammed her to the wall furious his eyes flaring.

"How did she get your blood the first time Dean?!" Nathanael demanded to know grimly another wave of power burst, Dean turned quickly to Nathanael his head tilting to the side. "Tell me Dean" the voice demanding and crude, he was advanced again his body pressed to the wall from the corner from his eyes he saw Maya back away scared almost trembling.

"We were running." The smell of Nathanael testosterone strong and Dean knew he had to keep calm, even if Nathanael wouldn't kill him or seriously hurt him there was still a chance of getting badly hurt. "A fence cut my paw and it was raining. We were cold so we slept together. Sleeping! She cleaned my wound nothing more… I caught her blood scent I got worried when I got closer she bit me." He babbled looking into blue flaring eyes.

"You better be telling the truth Dean." The tone lazy but undeniably threatening and he shivered as a response. Nathanael backed off his jaw's clenching looking straight at Maya. "You won't tell anyone now will you?"

"No" she stuttered.

"But why didn't she get pregnant before? It happened about six years ago when Nathanael went to the meeting…"

"When we have mate season that hormone must have… exactly that it. The blood your blood changed her hormone why couldn't I se that? That small change was the hormone that flared up in the heat season which made her pregnant. That's why she bleed her body wanted to continue to spread her seed. Its basic instinct to have children…" Nathanael dropped Dean and turned raptly towards Maya that jumped startled at the quick movement.

"If you ever thought of ever telling anyone about the blood line I will rip that pretty head of yours right off." She nodded scared. "Leave, check on Raven." She nodded and left them. He turned to Dean that was looking down on the floor he tilted Dean's head up gripping his jaw. "You have no idea…"

"I'm a freak." Nathanael blinked startled. The tone weak and sounding so young, Nathanael meet his mate's eyes that was moist filled with emotions his mate's voice trembling. "Aren't I?"

"No. Your fine you heard her…"

"No, I'm a freak. My blood has mutated…"

"Dean…"

"She said it my blood was different. From the start it was weird… I never was like you that's why they had a hard time accepting me it makes since why I never got those rules and…"

"Dean listen to me. I don't care. Your blood could be blue and I wouldn't care. I love you. Now don't make me mad." Dean sneered, "You always do press my buttons."

"The wrong ways?"

"The right and wrong that's why I love you, you make me feel in general."

"If they find out that my blood… they will rip me apart many females wants to copulate if they find out…"

"They won't Maya won't say anything. If she does, her fate won't be so pleasant. I won't allow anything to happen to you. I will rip each and every wolf to pieces." Nathanael voice roughened beyond any recognition, Dean just stared into his eyes and sighed defeated.

tbc


	26. I'm waiting for you to be mine chpt 6

**a/n Even with the lack of review i'm posting the story, i've added and removed some things in the first story check it out, maybe the language is better :)**

* * *

**Winter land **

Nathanael arched his back seeing his target all alone and vulnerable, his body crunched into the thick layer of snow. Sneaking quietly and freezing as he saw movement from his target that seemed clueless. He hurried up the hill before preparing himself then made the leap over the snow his body flying through the air gracefully.

Dean scratched his chin while yawning big, he loved snow he was relaxing watching the landscape seeing from far away wolf running around. He stretched his body ignoring the cold snow penetrating his fur. Suddenly he gasped as he was knocked over he blinked surprised up at his mate that grinned wolfish at him. Nathanael then leaned in licking his nose tip the snow falling from the sky fast, "hey there freckles." tear drops froze on his cheeks as he laughed so hard as Nathanael's wicked but very talented hands snuck under his cloths and started to tickle him. He fought hard to get away but it was impossible as Nathanael was determent to make him suffer of a stomach ache of too much laughing.

It had been like this with them for a very long time now, constant playing and joking around. Ever since Raven left, when Nathanael suggested that Brandon and she should go to a safe place they didn't argue neither did Dean, Raven had looked into Dean's eyes for awhile saying goodbye before taking the plain to an island. He got a letter that the children died at five only two years after Brandon and Raven laid down and died.

He had morgue them especially Raven, he had been depressed but reminded himself that he would se her again as well as his own family one day and that he had to live his life. But he would never have anyone as close as Raven as a friend like her again that he knew for sure.

He managed to crawl away as he surprised Nathanael with a handful of snow down his back and face. He rolled down the hill laughing taking off like a bullet with Nathanael chasing him down the hill. Then ran into the woods changing form knowing Nathanael was behind him then suddenly he wasn't he froze looking around his suspiciously. Hutching down looking around his surroundings paranoid then changed form again. "Nathanael?" he called out uncertain. No reply, "Okay you win… I give… Nathanael?" Dean narrowed down his eyes sniffing the air snorting then shook his head running back to the manor when he was jumped at.

Knocked down shaking his head then took off after Nathanael that ran fast making him run faster, it wasn't until night he dropped down on his stomach exhausted, Nathanael ran back licking his nose chuckling giving him a giving up? As a reply Dean rolled to his back laughing.

¤

Dean was trailing kisses on Nathanael's neck rubbing his nose then popped his chin on Nathanael's shoulder, "c'mon it was fun."

"We crashed into a tree…" Nathanael sulked while watching the fire, his fingers playing with Dean's toes his legs locked around him, Dean's chest pressed against his back.

"It was fun."

"We crashed into a tree with that slade." He nudged at the broken slade, "it wasn't even ours."

"Who cares?"

"Welma she that did the slade to herself, the one you stole that we then crashed into the tree with?"

"But you'll look at her and she won't care." Dean argued, "she'll build a new one." he said shrugging his nose burring into his pulse point sniffing in the scent, "admit it you had fun."

"Yeah have to admit it was fun to hear you scream like a girl." Nathanael laughed as Dean punched his arm growling.

"That was not ME!" Dean snapped. "It was like the echo from the hill that crashed to the trees making my very masculine scream sound a little higher."

"Like a girl."

"No not a like a girl."

"Sure… like a little boy in puberty." He said ever so coolly.

"You know keep teasing me and you'll end up alone tonight." He made a surprise gasp as he was thrown over in a quick move it didn't hurt at all he blinked up at Nathanael that looked down at him grinning as he was hovering over him.

"Is that so? All alone?"

"Mmm" he nodded his head biting his lower lip moaning as Nathanael straddled him moving.

"Here I thought I would ride you all night long."

"Sometimes men can perhaps sound a little high when… they get… exited."

"Or scared?" Nathanael asked pressing down grinning ear to ear as Dean head arched back with a groan.

"Yeah."

"So am I gonna have to spend this night alone? Or have something to ride on?"

"Ride defently ride… isn't it getting dark?"

"Mmm perhaps."

"Yeah think it is." Nathanael chuckled.

"Your right."

¤

Dean ran upstairs into their bedroom wincing the entire time at the thought, he closed the big window biting his lower lip as he saw the mess. It was a snow storm and he had been out running and completely forgot to close the window. The furniture was brand new and expensive, Nathanael had reminded him over a thousands of times to close the window. Not always concerned about the things but the coldness in the room. Nathanael would soon enter the room and scowl at him he hurried into the bathroom grabbing the towels wiping the snow up. Chewing his lip as he saw the wetness had already damaged somewhat of the carpet.

"Forgot to close the window?" Nathanael asked pressing the button and the fire place in the corner lighted up and he turned to Dean that was only in his underwear and shivering. He started to undress completely he heard a silent gasp from Dean.

No matter how many times he saw him naked he still felt that rush of excitement in his body, perhaps it was because he knew what pleasures awaited him, perhaps it was that the fact that Nathanael was breathtakingly beautiful, like living art that you could never ever get sick off. Dean swallowed hard dropping the towel. "Yeah… forgot."

It was a big storm out there, he was happy that he wasn't out there. He crawled up on the bed flushing as he felt all of his blood rush down stairs, he stood in front of Nathanael looking greedy up and down and Nathanael pulled him closer his thumbs sneaking under the waist band and pulled down the boxers, he stepped out of them licking his lips. His mate's strong hands gripping his thighs lifting him easily up and dropped him on the bed.

He gasped as their bodies pressed so perfect looking deeply into mysterious blue eyes that took his breath away each time. his thumb stroking his cheek then down his jaw line before their lips pressed together. Trying to swallow him whole, he rolled them over breaking the kiss and pressed firm kisses down the jaw line and a kiss on the ear lobe before kissing his way down a tempting neck. Leaving a mark or two making old ones burst into life again, he had him all to himself all to himself his teeth dug into the skin without breaking it. Growling, he knew that Nathanael had his share of lovers through the years, Dean had his share of them but Nathanael had thousands of years on him.

Nathanael was a giving lover as he was a greedy one, always greedy for more. He taught him a lot too it was a duh factor with that as he never had shared a bed with a male before. His lover taught him to bend and twist his body in ways that he never thought possible. He had asked once how, Nathanael said that when he was in India many many years back he meet a girl Shani that learned him everything there was about to know about karma sutra and tantra sex. Jealous he had growled rolling on top of his lover nibbling down his mate's chest biting hard, growling into his mate's stomach, I will make you forget all about her. He had teased him asking if he was jealous but then his head had arched back panting in pleasure.

Tantra sex was something they had tried a couple of times, but failed in Dean had lost himself in Nathanael's eyes not focusing, never having the patience before moving and begging his mate to take him. But Dean had found this book three hundreds years ago it was under the bed with a lot of various positions he had tried many of them. He moaned at the thought of one, he had straddled Nathanael but showing his back, moving then made Nathanael move in another way as he done it a wave of pleasure had hit him right to every string of hair in his head making him scream, oh fuck! Repeatingly then as he came hard he had passed out sleeping on his mate that was more then ready for round two.

Nathanael liked more positions when he could se him rather the back of his head, Dean and muttered about getting a freaking mirror cuz that position was heavenly. He sat up his mate pushing himself up on his elbows, gripping his arm, "where do you think your going?" growling somewhat Dean had kissed him reassuring.

"Wait." He moved away and Nathanael pulled him back, "Nathanael!" he scowled then sighed gripped his mates hand pulling him over him as he laid on his stomach his hands reaching under the bed, in triumph he pulled the book up. He opened the book, Nathanael had seen the book after a disaster, Dean had frowned as nothing worked, he had pulled the book out Nathanael had growled of who had given him the book. Always the jealous one. Books was something that didn't exist anymore as there where chips ones, so Dean had scored the book in a market. Back to the bad position he had complained that it had to be Nathanael's fault that growled at him, then accidentally Dean had hurt his dick he had gripped his mate's manhood bending it in a way it shouldn't be bent. His mate had screamed pushing him that been whining worried his made scowling him that his dick didn't bend like a freaking lighting bolt. It was the first and last time they did that one.

"You've been book marking it a lot…" Dean twisted his body around grinning at his mate wiggling his eyebrows. "A lot of positions you like." Dean grinned wider then showed him one. "I don't twist that way." He said to Dean that looked at the picture twisting his head.

"You might…"

"That would break my back. Hey why don't we just do this one?" he asked pointing at the picture.

"Hell no, I guess that suppose to be me? Hell no, my neck is not the exorcist and a lot of yoga needs for this." Dean said then looked up at the window as a strong wind hit the window, his eyes going up the ceiling and chuckled. He had tired to tie his mate up that snorted at him but giving into his little kink but it back fired as soon as Nathanael yanked the whole rope and the top of the bed snapped making the top crash on top of Dean's head not that much of a turn on.

That was the last time he tried that in bed, he'd tried then with Nathanael sitting on the chair his hands bound behind him with thick iron chains they snapped just like that. Being the optimist he tired on the floor chains locked to the stone wall, well just lets say there's no wall there anymore. Dean closed the book letting it drop then grinned wickedly at his mate kissing his mate's wrist then moving them over Nathanael's head as he was pushed back. "Freckles we tired this and you know what happened. Don't want history to repeat do we?" Dean just winked at him yanking the covers kicking them away so they wouldn't be a distraction.

"You won't more your hands away from that position." Dean spoke with a thick voice, breathing shallow.

"I'm not?" Nathanael questioned with a crooked eyebrow watching his mate licking his lip thick with desire.

"If you do. I'll stop. So you can't move."

"Dean…"

"Saying that you don't have self-control?" Dean teased his tong flickering over the nipple.

"With you as a lover. Hardly." Dean grinned ear to ear, "but I'll try. Se I'm good to you giving into your kinks." Nathanael felt his lip quirk up nodding in a your right kind of way.

"Wolfy I give into plenty of kinks." Dean replied hungry, "So you agree?"

"Yes."

"Good." Nathanael wished he didn't, he panted loud, his body assaulted with pleasuring teasing. Dean had gagged him so he wouldn't growl and threaten, even a freaking blindfold now that was torture. His body burning, he lost count of how long Dean had teased him with that wicked tong, the smell from his mate clouding everything. His hearing concentrating on the sounds his mate made and did to him. His arms shaking fighting for control, then Dean arched against him. His lover moaning his name driving him completely nuts, biting the gag hard his arms tensing and flexing then finally release. The bind fold was off him so was the gag, "you can move your arms now." Dean panted out. He rolled them aggressively spreading his mate's limp legs. Moving and thrusting in and out of his mate that made sounds of life and death his nails digging into his back his voice screaming for more begging it to stop as begging to never let it end.

Sated they curled into each other, Dean murmured into Nathanael's neck, "maybe we can snowball fight when the storm is over."

"Maybe we can make a snow cave and fuck like crazy."

"Even better." Dean murmured sleepy before falling asleep, he loved winter.

tbc


	27. I'm waiting for you to be mine chpt 7

**Prey **

****

Dean was resting on his stomach the snow was starting to melt away leaving the ground a pile of gue, if he had been in his human shape he would be pouting of boredom, Nathanael was on top of him standing on his four dominating him. He had been grouchy lately for some reason he was not aware of since they had been having so much fun lately. He glanced at the fighting wolfs a treachery was at a progress, it wasn't uncommon in their wolf shapes they would attack each other almost fight to the death. Seemed like some wanted to clime the ladder of hierarchy you didn't just climb it by years sometimes a human would be changed and out rang a wolf that been a wolf for over hundred years, it all depended of the way you where as a human and the primal within and of course how close you where to the blood of Nathanael. There was a loud whine seemed she lost she rolled over to the other female that bleed but ever so proud. He scratched his ear yawning then his head peeked up in interest.

He sniffed a moose it was weak, probably old he quickly rolled to his back whining softly to his mate then dared to lick his mate's neck in a plead sniffing the air catching the scent. His mate looked at him then climbed over him signalling to the wolfs that was hungry that they could join in to the hunt, Dean ran into the woods tightly following Nathanael, stopping sometimes to sniff the snow, his nose burring into the nose, he could have depended on Nathanael that didn't need to sniff the snow. But it was much more fun to hunt like this, the others followed them, Dean sniffed the air the moose was probably around 6km away. He ran towards the scent hungry, his mate froze in his tracks Dean stopped sniffing the air wanting to know why but couldn't scent anything in the air, he moved closer to his mate sniffing around his mate but couldn't scent anything until there was a wind bust into his face.

Another wolf pack real wolfs those where the laws never interfere with the real wolfs. If the wolf pack caught the same scent they did in a hunt the wolf pack was automatically the ones to take it and they had to search for another one, disappointed Dean started to sniff around the snow trying to catch another scent and did, there was another prey 3km up east but it wasn't that tempting. Then his mate started to run away and Dean ran after the confused but then caught the scent that the wolf pack had moved on to the kill 3 km east perhaps the wolf pack was no mood for a harder kill.

He heard a small snap and growled at the wolf clumsy enough to make a sound like that, the wolf rolled around and Dean snorted sniffing the snow no longer running but sneaking it was nearly night fall, their eyes shining in the dark, his white fur melting into the snow. He crutched down sneaking up closer to the moose that was eating from a tree he saw the opportunity. He looked at his mate for reassurance that signalled him, and they where off unfortunely the clumsy wolf made a sound startling the moose that looked up it was a big moose thick and male. And of course he was aggressive Dean would kill that stupid wolf. But it was to late as two wolfs already had thrown themselves and the moose that kicked mad a loud whine was heard then flew back. The moose was panicking which meant the would get more dangerous.

It had happen that the weaker wolfs had died in hunts. Dean growled at the moose that threw its feet's around knocking around the wolfs. It was tired and started to weaken when Dean charged the moose biting right in the neck Nathanael was biting the other side both hanging from the moose that used its last force to throw them off, he smashed into a tree shaking his head before charging the moose again Nathanael had been quicker then him the moose throwing a last kick that came directly at Nathanael chest Dean could hear the smash of ribs smashing and crushing the chest. He froze to his core, he ran to his mate that recovered quickly attacking the moose that dropped dead.

He whined worriedly his nose sniffing and bumping slightly against Nathanael that growled at him he looked up with a whine at his mate that nudged that he should feed. His teeth aggressively attacked the moose flesh angry that the moose that hurt his mate angry with himself for catching this moose scent. They could eat kilos of meat that would digest slow. He vaguely remembered in the beginning when he had feed then changed to his human form looking at his stomach waiting for any second that his stomach would explode. He glanced at the wolf that been clumsy aggressively he growled at the wolf that backed off but that wasn't enough he left the prey hunching down growling at the wolf before biting it down biting the neck and slamming the body down on the ground forcing submissiveness growling showing his teeth. His mate called for him to eat and Dean growled one last time at the wolf clearly saying that the wolf wasn't welcomed anymore. The wolf ran off and it would probably be the last time Dean ever saw that wolf.

The prey was devoured the rest left behind to other animals or perhaps wolfs. Dean was tightly behind Nathanael watching carefully if his mate was hurt which wasn't the case, when they saw familiar ground of the manors garden he quickly changed to his human shape he looked at his mate that changed into his standing up tall and proud, he moved closer to his mate a look filled with worry and guild played over Dean's features his hand slowly going to Nathanael's chest that gripped his wrist gently then entwined their fingers tugging him to come. He followed his mate to the side of the house the climbed into a window entering one of the couch rooms as Dean thought of it, basically a room with sofas and couches and a fire place a cosy room where he often spent time curling into Nathanael in his wolf shape as Nathanael would read a book his strong hand stroking his fur.

Dean growled aggressively to the mate couple that was in the room kissing, they ran off closing the door behind them and he turned to his mate that locked the window. Closing the thick curtains giving them utterly privacy. Nathanael pealed his shirt off showing his chest to Dean as he sat down proving to his mate that he was okay, but his mates face was still filled with worry and guilt and perhaps a little anguish. This was a worry to Nathanael that stroked his mate's hair that was a little longer then normal, perhaps two inches long now. Nathanael threw the cotton shirt on the floor now the fashion since a hundred years back it was all cotton and polyester as jackets. Everything was a little more new age thingy yoga and live in harmony perhaps after the big economy catastrophe that happened the entire world the re valued what was important in life.

Nathanael kissed his mate reassuring but his mate still wasn't convinced as he touched the skin pressed the chest a little to se if every thing was healed. "I… if something… I'm sorry I shouldn't have caught that stupid scent I should just have…"

"Freckles I'm fine, stuff like that happens."

"Not to you." That was true, he had been a little careless but he just wanted to kill the moose before it could possible hurt his mate.

"I'm fine." He insisted. Dean looked at him with those hazel eyes that had the affect to always take his breath away, "promise." He said softly kissing Dean's lips that sighed giving into the kiss, he stretched out on the dangerously comfortable couch, his body sinking into the fabric and pulling his mate with him the leaned against his arms not putting his weight on him looking deeply into his eyes as he said.

"I love you." Dean said, he didn't say it often but neither did Nathanael they didn't have to but sometimes it felt good to say it. He just wanted Nathanael to know. "You know that right?"

"Yes I do know Dean and I promise you not some moose are gonna take me down."

"Good." Dean dropped his weight curling up close, "just so you know. Its all kind of love."

"Cheesy one to?" he chuckled lightly as a reply then said.

"Yeah, but don't think your into the whole flower and quoting love poetry."

"Like you read love poetry."

"Love rock music." Suddenly feeling sleepy Nathanael had that affect on him when they laid like this.

"Love, love what is love but a torturing feeling in my soul, but without it my heart aches and rut to my core. My soul starve into a shell of broken pledges. Love love what is it then an addiction to my soul." Dean frowned looking up, "Mighty heart oh mighty heart what does your heart betray to you? Mighty heart what secret do you spill into your lovers ear at dawn. Oh mighty heart what do you reveal to your love, do you show your beat prepared that your lovers dagger is prepared. Oh mighty heart so brave prepared to fall into lovers battle."

"Shakespeare?" Nathanael chuckled.

"No, is that the only author you know? Wait don't answer that one. It was Adrianna Blav in 2087." Dean almost purred it soothed Nathanael that closed his eyes following his mate into slumber.

¤

He felt like a fool a stupid prey to her stupid claws and lies, he crooked his eyebrows chuckling at Nathanael that rolled his eyes, Dean did as the female said putting his hand on the scanner. She studied it for a very long time before saying with a exaggerated soothing and mysterious voice not the voice she had before when she greeted them, "your young." Was the first thing she said Dean felt his lip tug up trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing. "Which is very odd since you been alive for such a long time. You have a lot of blood on your hands…" she looked at him suspicious. Then continued to speak when she glanced at Nathanael. "You hunt. You've been a hunter all of your life. I see great tragedies in your life your mother..." Dean's amused sceptic face dropped his jaw clenched. "A fire…"

"Why don't we do you now?" he asked Nathanael.

"Wait. Your truly hurt deep into your soul, you're sensitive." Dean frowned chuckling shaking his head, "but you are! But you keep it to yourself because it hurt so to bear it all. Especially you keep your heart away sometimes, as love has deceived you." She looked almost sadly and pity at him and he snorted, "but under that a beautiful heart, you love pure and strong. Ah… I see love your in love." Dean looked at the lady not revealing anything. "You're very much in love, how precious." Dean couldn't help bit laugh at that she snorted at him. "But there is a threat on your way."

"What threat?" Dean said a little cold. She frowned looking at the screen.

"I don't know."

"What kind of stupid psychic can't say that?" he growled, what threat? Would his mate cheat on him again?

"I can say this, be careful with your heart." Dean snorted looking at Nathanael with narrowing eyes almost suspicious his mate responded with narrowing eyes at the psychic. "It's your turn." She said to Nathanael that glanced at Dean that looked challenging at him looking cold and walls built up, he didn't like it at all. "C'mon don't be shy." He put his hand on the screen after just a few seconds she gasped smiling a little spooked at Nathanael. "Well…" she stuttered, "well I don't think this is gonna be a surprised if I say that your very powerful. There… your not… human." She panted a little in fear her fingers trembling.

"No" Nathanael replied rather cold, "continue."

"You're ancient."

"I think she's calling me old." He said lightly to Dean that offered a curved smile back but it was weak.

"You're very ancient, you have a lot of darkness in you…. Not necessary evil but dark… primal… you're an animal in a human body."

"Aren't all humans animals?" he asked rather crude. She didn't reply but continued.

"You also have been hurt in the past, family disowning you, abandoning you. You don't just have blood of innocents on your hands you bath in it." She kissed her cross, "dark times are very dark for you as you barely can contain the beast within you." Nathanael narrowed down his eyes at her not liking to be called a beast. She gasped in fear, "you're vibrating with it, your so… dark. So much darkness."

"Can't you bring up anything fun?" Nathanael asked leaning back trying to not be threating speaking stiffly glancing at his mate that studied him.

"Well you sure do know how to pick them Dean," she said looking straight at Dean that looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "You're powerful. Not that much fun in that, but you are capable of love even if its not human love. Cuz you do know that your not capable of that." She spoke rather with venom. Nathanael growled at her and she became pale again.

"What do you mean by that? He can't love? What…?" he felt a knot in his stomach like the air been forced out of him.

"He does love you. Not in remotely human ways… but animalistic ways. Your not so innocent yourself Dean, your not human anymore you haven't been for a very long time."

"Back to the love thing." Dean snapped he felt Nathanael grip his wrist tugging him closer.

"Humans would se it as dark love. But he does love you, you should be more worried that he does then that he doesn't." Dean snorted putting a hand on his mates thigh, "and you do have an calming affect on him." She said, "like I said to you Dean. A threat is coming and you Nathanael know it," her sharp eyes focused on Nathanael. "You feel it is it that what makes you tick? Makes you want to kill? Make that beast come out? Humans let the one they love free they know when to fight when they shouldn't. You… you don't just fight… you go into war."

"This wasn't fun as I thought it would be." Dean said with a tight smile to Nathanael that looked at him darkly he looked away. "Do you have anything light to say?"

"Your sex life is good." She said. Dean blinked a couple of times laughing nervously.

"Yeah… true… c'mon." He stood up tugging Nathanael's hand.

"Wait." She nodded to Dean, "you can wait outside." He frowned was about to tell her off when he glanced at Nathanael and left. She boldy stood up looking into Nathanael's eyes.

" Mission accomplish?" he questioned her crudely.

"I didn't say those things to be mean."

"No?"

"No. There is a lot of things happening. You know what, be careful to lose yourself completely. Somehow… I doubt that he would leave if your beast did come out."

"That's the good news?"

"No."

"No?"

"There is always light the end of the tunnel. Much will happen soon test much prove much. Prove what you'll find out. And you will learn, so enjoy ignorance for a while." Nathanael growled at her and left yanking Dean with him that hurried to keep up the pace.


	28. I'm waiting for you to be mine chpt 8

**a/n Even with the lack of review i'm posting the story, i've added and removed some things in the first story check it out, maybe the language is better :)**

* * *

**Sweet too****th **

The air was thick with their scent he stretched his body out lazy biting his lower lip feeling sensual and sated. He scratched his belly with a goofy smile he smiled even wider when he saw his mate enter the bedroom once again holding up a glass with blood, Dean took the glass from his lover taking hungry gulps as he watched his mate undress again before crawling into bed again with him. But something was wrong his mate was sad something was bothering him.

"Nathanael?" he asked worried sitting up alert trying to sooth the voices in his head that screamed kill anyone that hurt his mate. "What's wrong?" he opened the covers for Nathanael and crawled under them to.

"Ever wondered about children?" Dean's brow crinkled in puzzlement of what his mate was asking him, "I mean did you ever think about having children?" Dean's lips twitched up.

"I was twenty when you turned me kids wasn't really in my mind at the time… why do you wonder? Wait… I finally did it didn't I? I finally knocked you up." Dean grinned and went down kissing Nathanael's stomach that was strong with outlines of muscular and a strong chest. He blew into Nathanael's stomach making sounds. He got a laughter from Nathanael and smiled bright up at his lover.

"Freak… no I'm serious Dean…" Dean sighed sitting up crossing his legs.

"Once. Only once but it died with her."

"Her?"

"Cassie."

"The one you fell for?" Nathanael asked him gently, Dean smiled softly stroking his mate's cheek.

"Yeah, when I spend those four months with her all of this thought came of leaving the road getting a decent job, house the picket fence everything that came along with it. But when I told her the truth of who I was and what I did she gave me the boot calling me freak. She burned me bad promised myself I wouldn't love again that the whole house picket fence was for idiots." Nathanael nodded seeming in deep thought, "but hey then I meet this guy with eyes I never seen before that totally kicked my ass in pool." His mate chuckled and Dean smiled kissing his mate. "So gonna tell me what really going on or am I gonna wait until I find out in an other way then a fight and hot make up sex would follow… you don't have to tell me…" Dean said teasingly nibbling his mate's chin.

"I make you happy right?" he frowned at his mate.

"Yeah… wait let me think." Dean closed his eyes cuz he couldn't concentrate with Nathanael all nude. "Ok is it why you kept me inside this bedroom for the past… days?" he asked opening his eyes, looking into those light blue eyes that looked straight at him with awe and love but with fear and sadness. He sighed heavy over six hundred years had they been mates but still they were unsure about each other but they did had a lot of drama in their first one hundred year of being together.

"No… other reasons, reasons I'm not ready yet to talk about."

"Okay, take your time I'll always gonna be around." Nathanael flashed him a smile, and Dean reached for his music player that was on the floor putting on the speaker turning into a soft rock love song wiggling his eyebrows at his mate and leaped at his mate that laughed happy.

¤

"No…"

"C'mon I want candy."

"Let's stay."

"Mmm tempting… stop that you're distracting me!"

"Mmmm I know…"

"Nathanael…"

"Dean."

"C'mon." a sigh of defeat and Dean smirked jumping up, "shower first its well needed." Dean said dragging his mate to the shower. There was no candy in the entire mansion and Dean yanked Nathanael out the door and out the gate. He dismiss everyone that tried to come along with them. It was quite a long drive to a town, the candy store there loved Dean as he bought a lot and a lot of candy filling their car with it. Nathanael chewing on his own candy scowling at his mate playfully that pulled him into a kiss snagging the candy right off his mouth then moaned.

"Candy or me?" Nathanael asked amused popping another candy into his mouth.

"Baby you are my craving." He said husky and cheesy grinning wide and Nathanael chuckled shaking his head as Dean slapped his ass, Dean's tong flickering over his cheek, "mmm you taste so good." His hand trailing down shamelessly cupping his manhood and Nathanael choked at Deans boldness. "So sweet."

The casher blushed hard looking away, "not here." Nathanael scowled pulling Dean's hand away trying to ignore the strong scent of arousal from Dean that was looking him just like the way he did when he stared at a chocolate cake. It brought him to the memory when he had been in his working room then heard Dean's voice saying I love you, don't tell Nathanael but you might be the one. He had been offended and jealous but then his lips had twitched into a huge smile opening the door seeing Dean wide eyes saying, its not what it looks like. A huge chocolate cake was half eaten and Dean was the one to devour it, he had let Dean have his little fetish for food and sex, offering his body as a plate.

Dean sure had to defend his gluttery and lust when he passed on not that that was happening any time soon. "So what was that about?" Nathanael questioned to Dean as they walked out the store.

"Just showing that girl who you belonged to." Dean said with a wide grin his hand inside his back pocket.

"Wanna remind me in the car?" Nathanael asked every so husky, Dean's tong flickered over his lips.

"Hell yeah."

¤

Dean was sucking on a candy bar devouring just like he did with his manhood he shifted and he saw his mates wicked grin, that little bastared he was about to tell him that when Dean slipped his tong out twirling it around that candy. Then stood up crooking his finger gesturing him to follow that he did more then willingly they entered one of the living rooms Dean locked the door and dropped down on his knees but not before putting the candy into Nathanael's mouth with a wink.

There was no way he was gonna lose his mate to Isaac or any wolf, he had his mate everywhere on every surface, had mated with his mate more then the years he had lived. Never got sick of it never got bored with it, never got sick of the taste or the feeling under his fingertips, Dean was a sugar rush and he never wanted the sugar rush to stop. He just had to convince Dean that he was Dean's sugar rush and everything would be okay.

tbc


	29. I'm waiting for you to be mine chpt 9

**a/n Even with the lack of review i'm posting the story, i've added and removed some things in the first story check it out, maybe the language is better :)**

* * *

**Seduction.**

Dean gasped his fingers digging into the edge of the mattress ripping the mattress and sheets while panting. He bit hard the pillow muffling his cries the pillow was yanked away from him and he cried out. The tong twirled around again inside of him and he saw sparks of colors in his eyes, he swore and cursed he screamed in pleasure. It was a liquid fire inside of him burning his blood making it boil his mind far gone from any reason. Incoherent words of pleasure, the sound of wet pop and ripping of sheets and screaming echoed through the halls.

"FUCK!" he cried out once again he couldn't last anymore it was torture the sweetest torture that ever existed. The tong twirled again and he screamed, "arghhhhh" he hit the thick frame with his force making the bed crack a little. Then the tong disappeared "no!" he sobbed his body trembling he tried to move he tried to disappear. He was flipped over his mate's tong trailed on his manhood and he sobbed louder. "Please!"

A hum was his reply then finally his mate's mouth covered the shaft and he came seeing white lights becoming blind, he was in euphoria hardly acknowledging his mate's kisses on his chest and the suck on his nipple that drove him mad, his back had arched so much that it almost snapped in two. This body still trembling from the after shakes and he passed out.

Nathanael straddled his mate licking his lips tasting Dean. His lip quirked up, he covered his mate and pressed the button that connected to the kitchen and saw the chief that jumped startled of seeing him. "Take on of the rabbits from the cage and cook it and make a desert with something with chocolate I want in within an hour. Knock on the door and leave."

"Yes sir." He disconnected the call and turned to his mate again with a smile playing on his lips. He kissed his mate's freckled cheeks then the pouty duck mouth before nuzzling his face against his mate's. Hazel luminescent eyes greeted him with a sated smirk and a flush as he kissed his mate's lips. "Welcome back." He murmured holding his weight up by his arms while straddling his mate that flushed even redder. "Satisfied?" he asked cocky.

"More then that." Dean replied husky, his voice raw of screaming his finger tips stroking Nathanael's strong arms. "I think I broke the bed."

"Naww but the mattress on the other hand…" he grinned gleeful.

"You're so fucking beautiful and perfect." Dean murmured worshipfully looking at his mate with awe, "ethereal beauty."

"That's the euphoria speaking." Nathanael chuckled amused rubbing his nose at Dean's that grinned. "Your beautiful." he murmured with an ember of desire. "Dean" he murmured into Dean's lips. "Dean." He moaned as he rocked into his mate that threw his head back. Their lust and passion flaring once again but were interrupted by the knock on the door and steps of running.

"What's that?" Dean choked smelling the air only to get dizzy.

"A surprise." Nathanael murmured pushing himself off his mate and went to the door, he took the tray and closed the door again and sat on the bed. "Tada" he sang out showing the rabbit meet that was cooked with a chocolate pie beside. He offered a piece to his mate that opened his mouth.

"Mmm" Nathanael straddled him and grabbed pillows so Dean could lean back on them the trey beside them as they feed each other. "Heaven."

"You have this weird relationship with food." He accused playfully, gasping slightly as Dean sucked his finger from the chocolate.

"You and food what beats that?"

"Peace on earth?" Dean burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't feel that." Theirs eyes twinkling lascivious, nibbling at each other's skin and lips.

"True" he said wickedly pushing the trey away climbing on top of his mate which eyes darkened.

¤

Dean bit his lower lip in desire licking his lips hungry, "I take that as you like it." Nathanael said dressed in a costume and a white shirt and black shoes his hair slicked back making him look like a mafia boss or something, or a man from the 1920's hot as hell. "Really like it." He said husky as he sniffed the air. "As much as I love rip the sheets with you we have to get ready, so get dressed." Dean pouted but then grinned wickedly as he dropped the towel from around his waist. "Naughty boy, do I have to punish you?"

"Gonna tie me up again? That was hot." Dean said suggestive wiggling his eyebrows as he advanced his mate that tilted his head to the side amused.

"Kink."

"Takes one to know one." He said husky his hands already cuping his mate's manhood pressing their bodies together.

"Like I said, we can't do anything now, now get dressed." He tried to scowl but it came out weak as he looked at his mate's body wanting to devour is so badly.

"Sure." Dean sighed with a pout, "your no fun." It earned him a smack on his butt, "se your kinky too. Baby harder." He faked moaned, and Nathanael chuckled at him. He took the underwear that was thrown at him pulling them on and with the dark pants. He button up his shirt and then jacket ignoring the tie that was handled to him.

"C'mon."

"You don't have one."

"True. But if you wear it I can tie you up later." He said with a wink and Dean's eyes went dark with desire pulling the tie on eagerly. "C'mon lets greet our guest and enemy's."

" Crystal gonna be here?" Nathanael chuckled amused. He shook his head, no he referred to Isaac that would be there, he could scent him, he was on his way. "Then we don't have any enemies." Dean said carefree and kissed him and before he could stop his horny mate his hand was stroking him, "your sure that we don't have time?" he almost purred and Nathanael looked firmly into his eyes gripping his mate's wrist pulling it away from his manhood.

"Yes I'm sure." Dean snorted at him.

"Can't blame me that your hot and make me bothered as soon as I see you." Dean argued childish as he was manhandled out the bedroom and out to the hall and down the stairs. He slapped his mate's firm ass, "wa? It just happened!" he said all innocent, "bad hand, bad hand." He scowled his hand Nathanael tried to be annoyed with Dean but couldn't help but to laugh which earned a dopy grin from Dean that loved to se and hear him laugh.

"So… I'm irresistible to you?"

"That's right."

"So I won't have to worry about leaving you alone… and a certain Isaac would come?" he teased but a tone of being serious. His mate reading him frowning at him then said.

"Isaac is coming here?" Dean asked feeling his lip tug up even more. He heard a growl from his mate that happy mood disappeared and replaced with hard features before turning unreadable. "Its good, he's from the first generation it will be interesting how he interacts with Katharine and the others."

"Of course." He replied with venom.

"Nathanael." Dean gripped his mate's wrist and tugged him down for a kiss, "I love you." He said looking into his mate's eyes that looked impassive at him and he felt his heart ache. "Nathanael." He repeated softly but Nathanael ignored his plea and went down, soon leader wolfs entered the house. As they walked downstairs waiting for everyone to enter, as they entered all leader wolfs were on their knee's showing their necks in submissive way. Dean's head went to the side still standing behind Nathanael. Then Nathanael spoke.

"Welcome. Now enjoy each others company, we have much to do." They got up and started to mingle and Dean hurried to be at Nathanael's side reassuring his mate but also because it was his place. "Katharine." Nathanael said in a greeting and respect. The black beauty stretched her neck to the side greeting him.

"Nathanael." Caesar was a step behind Katharine his neck exposed.

"It's good to se both you and Caesar." The power just dripped from Nathanael, his eyes clear keeping track of them all.

"It's an honor to be here sir." Dean watched her in her beautiful golden dress a golden ribbon around her black shiny hair she was so breath taking, her beauty blinding he blinked slowly looking at her, feeling sharp eyes on him and he looked at Caesar that looked sharply at him. He offered a smile of friendship.

"Katharine you're beautiful as always." Dean kissed Katharine's hand that smiled gently at him.

"And you always the smooth talker." She half scowled.

"I try." He offered with a charming grin, "Caesar, it's always nice to se a familiar face again." Caesar nodded his head in respect and Dean followed Nathanael that stopped just as they passed Katharine, resting a hand on her shoulder then whispered something in her ear that no wolf could her expect for her. She looked at him a little suspicious but then smiled and continued to mingle with others.

Leaders were anxious and nervous to talk to Nathanael, then they came to Isaac Dean half expected to se a mate by his side but saw none. Isaac smiled charmingly at him and he felt a kick in his stomach his lips twitching up and couldn't help his flush. And just like that Nathanael was at his side an arm possessive around his waist. "Nathanael, thank you for having me."

"Sure, all leaders were invited even you." It was insulting beyond words but Nathanael said it with so much fake charm, making it almost sound like a compliment. It took a movement for Dean to register that it was an insult. "We will just move on…"

"Dean how nice to see you again, we had such a remembered meeting." Dean looked nervous between the two men.

"Yeah… Isaac its good to see you, kept that bull of yours right?" Dean asked politely, keeping any flirtatious or hint of it from his tone.

"Of course looking forward to see you riding it." Nathanael narrowed down his eyes glaring furious his jaw clenching hard. "Never saw you again, why is that, did I scare you away?" he had some nerve Nathanael thought but he couldn't loose his calm he had to keep his cool or Isaac would die and every leader would question him sure he could kill them all but he knew that Dean wouldn't allow that. His mind whispering the mantra of light the end of the tunnel, could she perhaps have meant Isaac's death as he walked into the light? Or rather the fires he snorted to himself.

He laughed a little nervous turning to his mate, "You remember that mechanical bull right?"

"Yes I do." He said with gritted teeth. "I'm sure if there's so much joy for you, I believe that Isaac wouldn't mind giving it to you."

"Then what excuse would he have then to visit me?"

"Oh never thought about it like that, your saying you want Dean to visit you all alone. A wolf that has a mate? Proceeding a taken wolf, tsk tsk tsk naughty boy." He laughed fake and Isaac offered a tight smile. Dean slipped from his body and slowly away from them both, he gripped Dean's arm pulling him closer. "What ya say wanna go and visit Isaac all alone?" looking straight into his mate's eyes that was wide eyed.

"No, would miss you too much." He said with a wide tight smile, feeling the urge to puke. The tightness in his stomach tight, "I think Carla there wants to talk to us. Nice meeting you Isaac." He offered his hand, regretting doing so because when Isaac gripped it he felt a shiver and his mate had felt it.

¤

Nathanael's upper lip twitched, Dean was circling Isaac, he had to admit Isaac was a bright man. He knew when the adrenaline was high and the primal part came to life you acted more on instinct. If you even had a remotely of attraction to the other it would end up in hot feral sex. And he couldn't do anything but watch. They didn't know he was watching he had the urge to run to the work out room and rip Isaac to pieces and he would do so if he jumped Dean.

He clenched his jaws tight, Katharine had talked to him while drinking, saying. "If you're so worried why just not spy? Test your mate, se if he's loyal once and for all." Dean didn't owe him anymore years of being his mate he could leave him without breaking laws. Leave the clan and marks. He could mate with Isaac if it was that he wanted. He hated Isaac with everything in his being he hated him so much he felt such anger jealousy but most of all hurt. Feeling insecure.

Dean leaped at Isaac battling him down in his wolf shape, he bit him hard without breaking the skin he held Isaac down dominating him. Feeling a rush in his body, his adrenaline pumping fast through his veins, the testosterone strong in the room. The smell burned his nose, when Isaac had pulled of his shirt and shoes he had felt desire.

But now in his wolf shape he felt nothing, sure he was effected by the smell but it smelled wrong. Isaac bit him and topped him and Dean knocked him hard. Suddenly Isaac snarled at him frustrated, he wanted to mate with him, perhaps not mate for life but at least have sex with him. It would have made his blood pump, the forbidden fruit. Now when it was so real it wasn't so appealing anymore. Isaac was a strong male, powerful beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to be with him, but Dean realized he knew it all along he wasn't interested in him, like really interested, it was just a fun flirt. Nothing more, a kick a thing to make your ego bust a little knowing that another powerful male wanted him bad. The rush of knowing two powerful males wanting him… fighting for him.

Dean would have laughed if he would have been in his human side, it was a light bolt in his head. Isaac was his reassurance that Nathanael was ready to fight for him. Loved him. Immature of him but it had worked, Isaac growled slightly at him. Dean walked up closer sniffing at him the snorted. He backed off growling telling him no and was leaving.

Isaac must have thought he was playing a game with him because he nudged his butt Dean turned and bit his nose changing form. "No" he said firmly leaving no argument.

"Why not? You don't owe him anything."

"Exactly, I don't owe him anything. I'm with him on my free will. You smell… wrong. He smell right. He's the only male for me."

Nathanael felt relief then his heart hammer harder seeing Isaac grow annoyed and jumped at Dean attacking him the frustration they battled it off. Then Dean left Isaac alone in the workout room with friendly terms. Dean had made sure that nothing would happen between them Isaac had tilted his head and then agreed but didn't believe him really. Not believing that what ever they had was over. Nathanael turned off the camera and walked to the library. He sat down letting his finger stroke through his hair. He dwelled of what Dean had said, Katharine said it should be enough proof for him to let go of his jealousy but it wouldn't go.

He looked up it was dark outside the moon high on the sky, leader wolfs were sleeping or out in the woods running off the feast meal. The door opened and he saw his mate standing by the door post dressed in dark green pj pants and a grey t-shirt. "Your coming to bed tonight?" he asked gently walking towards him. The moonlight making his mate's freckles shine, he looked out of this world and he felt a tight clench in his heart. Truth of the matter Dean strengthen him as he weakened him. "Hey, babe you okay?" his mate's hand stroking his shoulder, "oh you can't sleep? Want help to sleep?" Dean suggested to him teasingly but Nathanael smelled him and snorted even if Dean scrubbed his body clean and used a soap to take any scent from wolfs off Nathanael could still smell him.

"Isaac huh?"

"Let's go to bed." Was all Dean said firmly pulling Nathanael up by the armpits. He smelled him, "your drunk." The booze would wear off soon but until then Dean would make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "C'mon big guy." He started to drag Nathanael to their room and closed the door firmly shut. He pushed Nathanael on the bed and straddled him while undressing him. "You're so gonna wear this again." He murmured to himself, he got Nathanael stripped down to his boxers before yanking his own t-shirt off. He pulled the cover up settling his head on Nathanael's shoulder then nuzzled his face into his neck breathing in the scent that was so addictive. "Careful or I might molest you." He chuckled but got no reply.

"Just go to sleep Dean." He replied tonelessly, so flat it made Dean's heart clench.

"Maybe I'm not that tired."

"Maybe I am."

"So sleep."

"Fine."

"Fine." There was a silence, "goodnight." No reply and he snuggled up closer ignoring the small growl. He closed his eyes his fingers curling to Nathanael's neck. His nose pressed into his skin. The morning came most of the leaders would leave in the morning, Nathanael left him alone in the bedroom. Dean waited at the bed the entire day, Nathanael never came.

tbc


	30. I'm waiting for you to be mine chpt 10

**Last part-**

My last update to no more new stories i'm done. Thanks for reading

****

**The Battle **

It was a morning like any other, but something was different he could feel it in the air. His eyes snapped open his mate wasn't sleeping deep tangled into his body. He woke up alone that wasn't how it suppose to be, they worked things through. He suppose to wake up by nibbling or lack of water in his system or hunger. Not like this. He felt panic in his body something was definite very, very wrong.

He threw the heavy covers off his nude body and hurried to the closet quickly dressing even heard a few stitches of his t-shirt rip, he zipped up quickly thanking the gods that his manhood didn't die because he didn't bother with underwear. He ran downstairs trying to sniff his mate out but his smell was everywhere the strongest scent was on himself and it was frustrating.

Dean gripped a nearby wolf's arm. "Where's Nathanael?" Dean demanded to know he felt a cold hand on his stomach something was wrong he could feel it in his bones.

"Sir he got a challenge from Isaac." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world he wanted to snap his neck.

"WHAT!" he roared, his eyes flaring.

"He's at the grounds, the fight just begun they… want to be alone…" the wolf trailed off as he saw his leader take off like the speed of a bullet.

Dean's heart hammered, Isaac was gonna die a strong powerful leader in Europe without him many wolfs would go into war. He could almost se it the corpse of wolfs and humans laying on the ground. He had to stop it he knew he had to, he admitted he was scared as hell but this… the future of many wolfs depended of this moment. Before he thought yes I will do it his body already reacted. He ran and leaped almost like a dive into a ocean his body changing in the air into his wolf shape that knocked Nathanael off Isaac as he was about to rip his throat off.

The inside of Dean's body froze, he couldn't believe he was about to do what he was about to do. He would go against Nathanael himself his mate his lover his friend his family his everything. He would go up against the man he was madly in love with that he was sure he would crash and burn without. He would betray everything a mate was by go up against his own mate that was in battle it was not allowed it was taboo. He could die.

His body crashed on the ground with a loud thud, a wounded Isaac got up on his feet and was about to attack Nathanael that shook his head growling at Dean in a warning before moving towards Isaac. Dean quickly reacted stepping in between them with his body both wolfs growled at him furious telling him not to meddle. He crunched down nervous being against two powerful alpha males, one of them being the most powerful. Nathanael lifted his paw at him slapping him away that flew black but he threw his body in between again just as Isaac attacked, Isaac's teeth sinking into his neck Nathanael had been quicker and his head only bumped into him hard making him flip in Isaac's grip. He made a muted sound of pain. Nathanael jumped at Isaac that released his grip on Dean that meddled boldly again, this time Nathanael wasn't that quick to withdraw his teeth that sunk into his ribcage and he felt bones crack.

The alphas had something in their saliva some kind of poison if you can say it like that, it made the other wolf bleed out quicker, making the other wolf weak and if a very hard battle the other wolf would probably die as the wounds didn't heal as quick as they should.

Isaac's teeth once again sinking into his neck this time ripping but released quickly as he realized it was him. Isaac growled feral and Dean changed shape, "STOP!" he screamed out pushing Isaac out of his way and Nathanael's way that pulled his teeth out slowly to not harm him any further. "YOUR TWO ARE MAD! Isaac can't die!"

"He will not take you away from me." Nathanael growled vehemently his mouth red with his mate and his enemy his competition to lose Dean was unacceptable. His eyes focused on Isaac that showed his teeth he was badly wounded a snap and he would be dead. He would rip his flesh from his bones, gut him alive, he would tear him to pieces if it wasn't for that he kept his hand over his mate's wound that kept spilling too much blood for his liking.

"Listen to yourself! He is needed!"

"By whom? _You_?" he growled furious his mate trying to squirming out from his strong grip.

"By his people! They will go into war!" he argued desperate, "wolf copses will lie on the ground as human! When it could be prevented! Stop this both of you!" emphasizing each word as he spoke looking at them both ignoring the black spots in his vision. "Life depend on your shoulders your telling me your willing to die for nothing and be responsible for life's?!"

"They all can be replaced!" Dean looked at his mate in an unimaginable look of disappointment.

"Spoken as a true dictator!" Isaac sneered holding his wound. Nathanael growled and gripped a choke grip on Isaac and Dean gripped Nathanael's wrist hard but it didn't stop Nathanael that shook Isaac by the neck.

"I'm getting really sick of you!"

"Stop it!" Dean gasped dropping back feeling his strength leave him. "Kill him and I will walk away from you. You will never se me again." He threatens knowing it would tear the focus off Isaac.

"**Your mine**." Nathanael's possessive nature coming in full force as he spoke a voice within Dean screamed, yes yes I am Nathanael I'm yours. He climbed over Dean dominating him. He would lock his free spirit of a mate inside forever keeping him all to himself never allowing him out, screw free will.

"Let him go. Isaac return to your home, live and keep your people in check." He cursed Isaac for staying when other leaders left, Isaac had stayed at Katharine's territory the last few days. It had probably strain Nathanael's and Katharine's relationship even more.

"How can I rule knowing _he_ will take all territory, always his way! He doesn't care about free will! This isn't the old ages Nathanael people have their own minds and rules! Rules we have to work with!" Isaac roared frustrated blood spiting out his mouth Dean nodded just wanting Isaac to leave before his mate would unleash his anger again.

"I know, I will talk to him. Go and stop insulting him, he is your alpha he is your leader! You will respect him and honor him or he will kill you and I won't stop him." Isaac stood up looking at him then puffs out a sardonic laugh.

"Respect? You would have been an excellent mate." Nathanael growled furious Dean gripped on him with his dear life reminding him that he would walk away.

"Gee thanks. _Now go_. We will have a new meeting of laws and rules and territory next century and I will be there making sure everything goes smoothly."

"Translation making sure _he_ wont rip us all apart."

"GO!" Dean growled and Isaac ran off limping and wounded. He looked then at Nathanael "babe, I think I need Maya." He got out spiting up blood. Then everything got black he saw Nathanael's stricken face before he dropped limp in his mate's arms. Something was humming and his eyes snapped open he sat up only to get thrown back.

"Careful, the cube is still repairing your damages."

"Never thought I would miss old hospitals. This force field sucks." He chuckled without humor, Maya offered a soft smile the looked up and Dean followed her eyes and saw Nathanael, "hey stranger." He smiled softly to his mate that was pissed off no pissed off wasn't the word he was oozing with anger. He swallowed hard his heart beating faster that showed on the monitor.

"**You did a very, very stupid thing**."

"What ever happened to hello? How are ya?" trying to be light but any smile out of him faded.

"Dean." He said grimly, "you risked your life!" he roared.

"They needed him!"

"I NEED YOU!" his voice echoing in the walls and Dean winced, he peeped his eyes open after awhile the force field turned off and he sat up opening his arms to his mate that didn't walk into them but stood there. Dean looked at his mate pleadingly, "you keep threaten me about walking away. There is so much I can take Dean." He gripped his chin hard, "you know who I am and you keep repressing that, repressing who I am! No more!" he growled at him. Dean could feel the feral state the primal the power but he was sure he couldn't feel it like Maya did that was on the ground on her back. He was different another kind of wolf, he accepted that because if he had been the same kind he wondered if he would have the balls to stand up to Nathanael at all.

"I had to! I had to," he glanced at Maya, "leave Maya." She ran for it. He turned to look into his mate's eyes, "I told you I love you! I won't go!" he shouted annoyed trying to get through his mate.

"You said you would walk away, and I wouldn't se you anymore!" the blue eyes flaring like fire his pearl white teeth showing.

"I had to, you would have killed him!"

"His life doesn't mean anything!!"

"Yes it does!" Nathanael roared at him and Dean winced flinching away scared, "his people…"

"He has no people all wolfs are descended to me!" he shook him hard and Dean stared into the eyes again, "ya hear me Dean? To me!" his head down and tilted to the side and once again his chin was roughly grabbed and forced him to stare into those angry eyes, he felt his lower lip tremble his eyes burned. He felt helpless to his mate's anger.

"I just want you." Dean choked out emotionally his face wrinkling in verge of tears.

"You have a real fucked up way to show that." He released him and pointed at him, "a real fucked up way Dean!" his movement were deliberate and predatory. He could feel the anger it was slamming on his body choking him.

"What do you want me to say?" he almost whispered.

"Say that you won't leave me!"

"I wont!"

"No say it! Say it Dean!" Nathanael gripped him by the shoulders yanking him from the bed and to his feet shaking him violently.

"I won't leave you I promise. I only said it cuz you wouldn't kill him."

"I don't care if it's every life on the stake. I never want to hear you say that again unless you mean it!" Nathanael roared, he tried hard to keep his anger in check the reason part in his head and the part that loved Dean so begged his primal part to keep locked in again. This wasn't nothing of who he really was.

"I couldn't let him die!"

"Why is that! Huh? Your desire of him huh?!" Dean shook his head ignoring Nathanael's irrational thinking and jealousy.

"I told you! Can you be in Europe and America in the same place? Or Asia? Or Africa? They need leaders and Isaac is perfect for the job in Europe no one can do the job like he does you know this! He is needed! A war Nathanael! Another war it will make other wars seem like nothing."

"You haven't seen a real wolf war Dean!" Dean stared fearless into Nathanael's eyes suddenly.

"And I never want to. Neither should you! I love you but please be rational! I can't lose you to this madness! Please don't let me lose you. You're all I've got." He gripped Nathanael to him, pulling his face close, "babe please. Please." Their foreheads pressing together he gripped Nathanael's hand pressing it against his chest and heart. "Feel that?" He brought his hand to his pulse. "Feel that," then brought it to Nathanael's neck to his pulse then to his heart. "Se it's to fast," he clung on his mate desperately. "Breathe with me." He looked into his mate's eyes pleading kissing his mate's lips gently. "Just let that anger go." He hugged Nathanael with his dear life then he pressed his face into Nathanael's neck squeezing his eyes shut trying to send Nathanael calm waves of energy. As he felt his mate start to relax he murmured, "Let's go home."

To se the inside of their bedroom was more calming then he thought, even if the ride there was stressful Nathanael had attacked a few wolfs no one got killed only hurt. He hadn't stopped him by yanking him away but cajoled him to come with him. He lead his mate to the bed that growled a little, he chose to ignore it. He crawled on top of their bed pulling Nathanael with him, he began to tug off his mate's shirt and pushed him down on the bed. Then rested his head on top of Nathanael's chest listing to Nathanael's heartbeat. The growling was still ignored as he cuddled his mate wasn't pleased at all but he didn't care as he clung on his mate tugging the cover on top of them and over their heads hiding them from the world he murmured exhausted. "Stay with me."

As dusk approached he stirred, he looked up at his mate that was awake looking at him studying him. He clung on his mate, "I hurt you." Nathanael's voice filled with remorse and Dean knew that his Nathanael was back. "I promised you that I would never harm you and I did." His voice almost raw.

"No you didn't. I mean you did but you didn't do it of anger over me. You were fighting… him." He didn't dare to speak Isaac's name, "you think you and me can make it without drama for at least ten years?" he offered a smile.

"No. Not as long as others…"

"I mean you and me." He nuzzled his mate's neck and cheek before pressing his lips at his mate's he crawled on top of his mate nuzzling him again stroking his cheek against Nathanael that breathed calmly his eyes half shut. His tong swiped over Nathanael's lips before nuzzling his face again. He changed form licking Nathanael's face gently and with care, his mate changed shape too. He started to groom his mate that showed his chin, he settled down comfortable as he groomed him nudging his mate time to time to reach spots. He could scent Isaac and rubbed his face into it leaving his scent instead pleased his tail wiggled as Nathanael's lazy wiggled. He rolled to his back lifting his paw and his mate sat up on the bed and bit him playful on the paw and gave him a big lick on the nose.

He was half asleep as Nathanael moved away he protested his mate nibbled his ear telling him not to be so bossy but in a more gentle way. He responded with a wiggle of his tail, Nathanael climbed on top of him standing on his four legs bending down to lick his nose before pushing him nudging him and Dean rolled to his stomach curling his tail up and to the side as Nathanael started to mate with him. Dean didn't complain that Nathanael had a tight grip on his neck to keep him on his place, if he moved he would get bitten and it would break the skin.

He rolled to his back his tong to the side laughing as Nathanael licked his face, then changed form making him to change form too, he unbuckled Dean's jeans and grinned wolfish, "no underwear?"

"Nope." Dean said husky, his hands gripping his mate's hips. Both mastered the skill of getting each other butt naked quickly at any situation or at any place so it didn't take long for them to undress each other.

¤

Nathanael turned amused at Dean that looked away playing stupid, he took another couple of steps and turned around and Dean just happened to be four steps behind him looking at a painting with interest. "Ok freckles what are you up to?"

"Me?"

"No my other freckled lover." Nathanael said with a roll of his eyes and chuckled amused as Dean sniffed a little on him and his eyes darted around. Just to make sure. "So Dean what are you up to? You've been stalking me for the past weeks." His fingers went to Dean's waist line pulling him closer to him putting an arm around him as he started to walk.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Maybe I'm checking out your butt."

"Ah, but you usually do that when I get dressed and smack it." Nathanael said with humor and patted Dean's butt that chuckled, he nuzzled Dean's face that fluttered close his eyes.

"It's our anniversary." Dean said shrugging.

"Really?" he asked amused bringing his mate closer to his body.

"Mmm seven hundred years." He replied putting a hand into Nathanael's back pocket.

"You're kidding?" he puffed out looking at his mate with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

"No… we always celebrate." Dean protested, but Nathanael couldn't help but to think Dean was joking with him he had no recollection of them celebrating anything.

"We do? Since when?"

"Since forever! On our 100 year we fucked like bunnies out in the woods in the moon light remember? The 200 wasn't really romantic we spent it in the bathroom, 300 year we fought and made up on the hill, 400 we embraced this new house, 500 we nearly missed but we where in our bedroom, 600 we got lucky as it was breeding time." He said it in one breath as they walked towards Nathanael's library. "No mood of spending it in the library babe."

"You are kidding right?"

"No" Dean said frowning pulling away, "this was when we got together."

"We got together loads of times. Was it in the bar? Or is this anniversary when I changed you?" Nathanael asked with a frown but curious wondering how he couldn't have known that.

"When we got together… after I returned… the demon remember? I killed it with my family, and I was coming back to you and you were waiting for me in a motel room. It was when I found out that you loved me."

"Oh"

"You don't remember." Sounding a little hollow perhaps a little hurt.

"Of course I remember." Nathanael replied looking at Dean that raised his eyebrows at him, "so a couple years from now I mated with you…"

"So what? That's not important I mean it's important but that was just a bonus… after awhile when I got it but still. C'mon I've set up the bedroom."

"Romantic."

"C'mon you can't ruin tradition."

"A tradition I never knew about." Nathanael replied. His mind taking him back hundred of years back. A couple months from now there would be a meeting and he would have to face Isaac again.

"C'mon its 700 years. Long time."

"Too long?" he asked cheekily to Dean that poked him annoyed. He ruffled Dean's spiky hair it was freshly cut as his own was, it wasn't in a mohawk or spiky but short only an inch Dean had pouted when his darks locks hand dropped on the floor. "You need to shave." He stroked Dean's cheek that had a stumble their beer didn't grow as normal humans it took a few months for it to grow out.

"I like it, I makes me look older."

"You feel old?"

"No but I'm bored of looking twenty one all the time this makes me look like what? Twenty five?"

"No more like a wanna be twenty year old that wants to look older."

"Smart ass! It's my job not yours, yours is to be pretty." Dean said all knowingly while leading Nathanael from the library and towards their bedroom.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, c'mon hurry if the rooms on fire it's your fault." Nathanael chuckled and stroked Dean's chin "think I should shave it?" he nodded, "damn took me months."

"Just like it would in your human years."

"What did I say about being a smart ass?"

"Aww feeling the competition?" he asked grinning wide and happy nuzzling Dean's neck that kissed his forehead, "hey look your taller now." He said as Dean stood on the stair step higher then him.

"I'm a perfect height!"

"A what was it? 5´8ish 5´9?"

"Punk, 6´1!" Dean argued childish poking Nathanael before racing up the stairs last one to the bedroom is a bitch!" he ran the quickest he could but as he reached the bedroom Nathanael was leaning against the bedroom post with crossed arms and a big planted grin on his beautiful features.

"Ah, you said something about bitch?"

"No I said first one to the bedroom was a bitch so ha!"

"So why did you hurry here?"

"I… I… just open the door." Nathanael chuckled and opened the door seeing candles.

"And you call me a sap." Dean snorted at him, Nathanael kissed his cheek and sniffed the air "ooo scented candles?"

"Yeah I tried to ventilate the room but it was impossible I think our sex smell has imprinted the walls."

"Complaining?"

"No, who can brag that he done it like 60 percent of his life time that's like…" Dean got silent thinking hard while counting Nathanael let him count as he looked around seeing a big bone on the bed a gift for him, he picked the bone up with a smirk. Then the thing on his pillow made him blink a little it was a photograph of him and Dean from the beginning of the 2000. He looked up at Dean that was rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Its 432,6," he said a little bored but then picked the album up. The picture on the front of the album. "What is this?" Dean smiled picking up a bottle of whisky from years back.

"Album of our lives." He said with a grin, "as I looked through old pictures of my family I remembered that Blake use to take pictures, I asked his mate if she could send me the pictures and she did. They were a little around in our old houses, some had taken pictures so tracked them down and well. Here they are." He gestured jumping on the bed showing two glasses, Nathanael sat on the bed close to him. Opening it and he saw pictures of Dean in his wolf shape his butt in the air as he was playing with Raven.

"Do you ever miss her?" he asked glancing at him.

"Sure I do… for over hundreds years was she close to me. But she's was better of with Brandon up north, she… well our relationship changed a lot after she bit me. Then she gave birth to the twins and when they passed she… she couldn't handle anyone in her past that included me then she laid down and died." Dean said a little sad taking a big gulp of whisky before purring it into the glasses.

"We all change."

"We don't, and I'm glad."

"I know."

"Just that all from the first clan I was in is gone, dead or in other places. People I held dear gone, old friends dead, Tom died he was first and Raven last.." Nathanael kissed Dean's temple gently. He knew it was the truth after Raven Dean didn't seek out others or let them in so close, he played with some but never got close to them. He felt guilty for feeling relief, he always was the centre of Dean's universe but there was other planets now there were none. "I have you that's all that really matters." He kissed him gently.

"Look kinky." Nathanael pointed at a pic of Dean holding a whip in all fun holding it up as to spank Blake that frowned at looked a little scared glancing at Nathanael in the pic that had his head thrown back laughing.

"You're beautiful when you laugh." Dean said softly and Nathanael felt his lip twitch up in a smile. They flipped through pictures one was Nathanael's favorite it was on Dean asleep on his chest as he was stroking his hair while holding a book in his hand. He got up and roared through his chest that was his Dean didn't peek at his things. He pulled out a portfolio and gave it to Dean that crooked his eyebrow up. "For me? But…"

"Take it." Dean took it opening it, sketches from hundred of years back as newer ones of him in various places in different angels. "Se this is how I see you." Dean looked at himself then up at Nathanael.

"I love you." He choked out hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry for not realize it was our anniversary."

"Its okay, I never told you." He said shrugging looking at his mate his fingers stroking his mate face lovingly.

"Why is that?" his mate frowned and his finger smoothed the frown out, his mate gripping his fingers kissing them gently.

"Thought you would think it was stupid… then I just… I never told."

"Until now."

"Until now"

"I'm glad you did," Nathanael said softly smiling at his mate that blinked lovingly at him then looked down at the sketch before looking up.

"I want you to draw one of us…" Dean wanted that someday centuries into the future they would find the painting and se that there was a Dean Winchester and a Nathanael that was in love. "Which one is your favorite?"

"This one." He said pointing at the one when Dean was asleep.

"Ah you like me asleep."

"I like you anywhere." He wiggled his eyebrows as Dean laughed loud his smile wide. Nathanael stroked Dean's bridge.

"How is it possible to love one so much? To fall and fall in love with one your already desperately in love with?" he asked it while starting into his mates eyes that looked at him with love and he sighed happily, ignoring if he smiled like a goof.

"I ask that myself everyday." He took the drink from Dean's hands putting them away, and the album and portfolio. He stroked Dean's face and kissed him gently, Dean's hand cupped his cheeks their kisses tender. Dean laid down slowly on the bed as Nathanael rested on top of him kissing him with love and promises of love. "I love you." He kissed him longer stroking his face with his thumb "I love you." He repeated. Dean hummed under him. Their bodies getting naked as cloths were slowly peeled off, bodies pressing and dancing in love. Moving together as one glazing deep into each others eyes their breaths mingling together. Open mouth kisses and murmurs of love.

Hands healing each others skin, fingers playing on soft skin. They burst as one the world gone and their own created, "please." Dean moaned, bodies rolling and moving as one body as one spirit. Their inner battles fought together, two warriors becoming free, eyes glazing breath mingling. Proof of love and they collapsed tangled into each other kissing each other's in a thank you and I love you. Vulnerable souls showing themselves healing each other. Mates.

"Mine forever."

"Mine forever." He agreed on the pack, both falling into slumber. They rose up as the sun did, blinking and feeling different. "Nathanael?" he whispered. He could feel it, a change within himself, just like a change he did when he became a wolf, just like a beautiful change when he became Nathanael's wolf.

"Yes?"

"You feel that?"

"Yes. I do."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Scared?"

"A little but in a good way." Nathanael admitted slowly whispering not wanting to ruin the special feeling or moment.

"Me too. Nathanael?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Dean."

¤

Dean sat by Nathanael's side listening to others, they seemed so far away so foreign. They didn't matter he looked at his mate and smiled softly that looked at him with a similar smile. "The laws must change." He heard Isaac voice again it didn't stir anything in him he looked straight at him he didn't feel anything for him.

"Why? Why most the law's change? They were set for a reason, I understand if mate's don't want to be with each other anymore. But if so they shouldn't have mated in the first place. The leaders must educate their clan that mating means mating for life. Many of us live a very long time. Let them know that. Mating is holy two people becoming a partnership. It's not like human marriage that can easily get destroyed. We are not humans, we are wolfs and wolfs mate for life." Dean spoke calmly he looked at them.

"As far as clan goes, no one is forced to enter a clan, it's your choice. You're free to leave the group and go to another just as long as it in the clan. As far as territory all territory, you are naïve to think its yours. Its Nathanael's primary, he is the first and will be the last. He gave each and every one of you land borrowed land to do as you se fit. If you don't follow the rules that _your_ leader set your must realize that your land will be taken away. Killing a wolf is illegal you want the punishment to be on _your_ leader too? That's naïve. He is your judge the jury, he is the first. You all are privilege, you all would have been dead by now. You are now in a race a new race. Are you all that blind? Nathanael is _your_ leader simple as that and you will follow him. He is the alpha. As you se low rang in your clan, so does he see you."

Nathanael studied his mate in awe, proud he stroked Dean's back smoothly. Dean spoke calm and determent. "So I ask you all what law's do you want to change? Law's that was created for you, to improve for you?" everybody was silent. Nathanael spoke up.

"Tell me now, there won't be a meeting again until two hundred years."

"This is ridiculous!" Isaac said, "by do all respect Dean. Wolfs are un happy with their mates! They want out! There laws of death…"

"Death penalty of cheating is gone. There is hardly any death penalty left, there's one for not being loyal to Nathanael. The others is for serial murdering and raping. That's fair those won't be changed."

"Who decide this?!"

"Nathanael does."

"I don't se him speaking."

"I don't se you respecting him." Isaac suddenly jumped as Dean was suddenly behind him holding a death grip on his throat, "what did I tell you? He is your leader respect him. How hard is that? You're a good leader others agree but you can be replaced. I have Lucy that's been taught by Nathanael himself to be a leader her mate Wendy has been taught too. They ready to take your place. Willing to give it up?"

"No."

"No? Then bit your tong." Other wolf leaders looked at Dean with fear just like they looked at Nathanael they use to look at him with passive and some respect one of them Katharine that looked at him proud and all knowing like she knew he could become this, Caesar didn't look surprised at all. Dean sat by Nathanael's side once again. "Is there anything else? No? Then this meeting is adjourned don't you say Nathanael?" he questioned his mate with respect his head tilting to the side.

"Yes." Nathanael got up talking Dean's hand clasping it as they left the meeting he smiled at Dean, "I know what changed."

"What?" Dean asked curious kissing Nathanael's hand as they were walking making sure that their bodies brushed together.

"Our battle Dean, it's over. Peace is on our side. The light the end of the tunnel" Dean's lips tugged into a shinny smile.

"Your right. We're free." He said with a wider smile looking happy into Nathanael's eyes that bend down a little kissing him.

"This is just the beginning of our journey Dean Winchester."

"Dean Winchester mate of Nathanael." Dean agreed on. Both eyes shiny with happiness and they opened the door greeting the air and smiled simultaneous at each other. "Mate of my love."

"Mate of my love." He agreed on.

****

**THE END **

And this is the very end of this universe. It had its up and down, perhaps I should start with a clear story line when I start to write… naw… thank you that been reading my stories of this universe. And thank you again that been reading with my errors and all and still liked it J thank you. Even if ya sucked at reviewing : )

26/7-07 completed


	31. Author note

I found on a old harddrive that i thought was dead the sequel want me to post it? its not complete.


End file.
